My Fellow Ozians
by Love That Wicked
Summary: Third in the Breena series. There's a new threat to the throne and someone is targeting the girls to get at the Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I wish I did, but I don't. This is meant strictly for entertainment purposes.**

"I am _so_ excited about today."

"Really?" Elphaba's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I never would have guessed."

"Don't be a mean green thing, Elphie."

"I can't exactly control the green part but I'll work on being mean."

Glinda giggled, giving her reflection one last glance before starting into the bedroom. "Maybe I can help you with that." Her grin disappeared when she saw her girlfriend sitting on their bed, her nose buried in a book. "What are you doing?" She sighed when she didn't get a response. "Elphie?"

"Hm?" The green witch didn't look up.

"What's so interesting?" She walked over to the bed, cocking her head so she could see the title of the book. "Elphie!" She put her hands on her hips. "I thought we agreed no magic today."

Elphaba finally looked up, her forehead sheepishly creased. "I know. But there is this fascinating essay about the ramifications of mispronouncing words when casting spells and I..."

Glinda cut her off by ripping the book out of her hands and plopping down on her lap, bringing their lips together. She deepened the kiss when she felt Elphie respond.

"Wow." Elphaba smirked when they finally parted. "I thought I was going to be in trouble."

"You were." Glinda assured her. "And then you started sounding so smart and..."

"Wait a minute." Elphaba pulled back to get a better look at her. "I knew putting myself in danger to keep you safe gets you worked up, but now sounding smart does too?"

"Everything about you turns me on Elphie." She caressed a green cheek. "Just some things more than others."

"I'll keep that in mind." It was Elphaba's turn to initiate a kiss. She grinned as she let the blonde lower her onto her back. "Remember, we're supposed to leave in a few minutes."

"I know, I know." Glinda sighed. "The clothes have to stay on."

Meanwhile Addena and Breena were in a liplock of their own upstairs.

Addena stared into the green eyes she adored once they parted. "Does that make us even?"

Breena grinned. "I'll add it to your tab."

"I still have a tab?" Addena pouted. "I would have thought after last night and this morning and our shower and..."

"I'm going shopping with you and Glinda today doc." Breena cut her off. "You're going to owe me for a long time to come."

That got her a smile. "Don't think of it as a shopping trip, think of it as a chance to get out of the house and spend some time with me." She pecked her on the lips. "And Linny." She pecked her again. "And Elphaba."

Breena pulled her closer, crushing their mouths together. "Wouldn't you rather just stay here? In this room?" She cocked her head toward the bed. "Over there?"

"And run the risk of having Yackle come wondering in because Betak's not around to keep her in line? No thank you." Addena tightened her grip on Bree. "Is shopping with us really going to traumatize you that much?"

"If I say yes will you kiss me again?"

A panicked, "Breena!" split the air.

"Was that Lion?"

"I think so."

"Come on." Addena pulled out of their embrace. "We'd better go see what he wants."

Breena groaned. "Do we have to?"

Addena's only answer was to drag her down the stairs. Glinda and a disheveled looking Elphaba came rushing out of their room as they reached the second floor hallway.

"Nice look there sis." Breena teased as she took in Elphaba's appearance. "When are you going to learn not to tell Glinda your clothes have to stay on?"

"Hey!" Glinda smacked her on the arm.

"It must be a genetic thing." Breena grinned. "Addy has the same problem."

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "She does?"

Addena gave them a 'shut up' look before returning her attention to Lion, who was practically prancing in place. "Why were you yelling?"

"It's awful. Just awful." The oversized feline whined.

"What's awful?" Elphaba frowned as she straightened her shirt.

"One minute everything's fine and then BOOM!" Lion made them all jump when he yelled. "It starts all over again."

Addena gestured impatiently with her hands. "What starts?!"

"Lion." Penny's tone was exasperated as she appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the first floor. "What did I tell you about bothering them?"

"I'm not bothering anyone." Lion defended himself.

"Really? Then what do you call it when Elphaba doesn't even have a chance to finish dressing?" The Lioness pointed at the witch, who was now fastening the top buttons of her shirt.

"Would one of you just tell us what's going on?" Glinda asked in an attempt to cover for her blushing love.

"Yackle and Betak are arguing." Penny answered.

Breena rolled her eyes. "What a shocker."

"Let me guess," Addena sighed. "Yackle still thinks Bree and Elly shouldn't go into town with us today."

Lion nodded. "And their arguing got Fiyero and Maeve started."

Addena furrowed her brow. "I thought they weren't speaking to each other."

"They're not." Lion shrugged. "They're yelling."

Penny chortled. "It's all that pent up sexual tension."

"Too true." Glinda giggled. "Have you seen the way they circle each other?"

"Who could miss it?" Breena shook her head. "They should just get a room and…"

"Can we focus please?" Addena cut her off.

"Yeah." Lion agreed. "Someone better get downstairs before they all kill each other."

"He's right." Elphaba was back to her normal color. "We should probably go see if there is anything we can do."

"All right." Glinda slipped her hand into her girlfriend's. "But you're not volunteering to stay here today to make Yackle happy."

"That goes for you too." Addena pointed at Bree.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Breena led the way downstairs, wincing when she heard yelling coming from the living room and kitchen. "Any idea where we should start?"

"I said no such thing." Maeve came out of the living room, looking over her shoulder as she yelled, "So why don't you go to h…" Her voice trailed off when she turned to find the group looking at her. "Hi." She gave them a fake smile. "How is everyone this morning?"

"You most certainly _did_ say that, otherwise I wouldn't be so damned pissed…" Fiyero stopped in his tracks when he saw they had an audience. "Off." He finished his thought before clapping his hands. "Hey. How is everyone this morning?"

"I already asked them that." Maeve sniped.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Fiyero grumbled.

"Maybe if you would shut your mouth for two seconds you could have heard me."

"Excuse me, you were the one bellowing as you left the living room."

"And you were the one screaming like a banshee when you followed me."

"Men don't scream!"

"Maybe that should be a hint for you!"

"Hey!" Breena yelled to make her voice heard. "What is with you two?"

"There's nothing 'with' me." Fiyero pointed at Maeve. "She's the one who started the whole thing."

"Me?!" Maeve screeched. "You're the one who bit my head off for asking you if you wanted breakfast!"

"You didn't just ask me if I wanted breakfast! You asked me if I wanted to have breakfast _with you_!"

"Because I was fixing my plate so I thought I would be nice and ask if you wanted me to fix yours too!"

"No! You were doing that dreamy eyed, wanting to spend time with me thing again!"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself!"

"I'm not! Ask Lion! He was there!"

"Whoa." Lion's eyes got big. "Don't drag me into this."

"I was there too." Penny added her two cents worth. "I didn't notice her looking at you in any particular way."

"Of course you're going to side with her," Fiyero chortled. "Women always do."

Lion frowned. "Hey, Penny's not a woman." He fidgeted when all of the girls gave him the same look. "I mean, don't talk to her like that."

Penny put her paw on his shoulder. "It's all right."

"No it's not." Lion puffed out his chest. "He can show you some respect."

"You tell him Lion." Maeve cheered him on.

"You stay out of this!" Fiyero snapped.

"According to you I'm the cause of all of this so how am I supposed to stay out of it?!"

"That's enough!" Elphaba went to stand between Maeve and Fiyero. "It's clear that both of you are at fault here."

"What?!" Fiyero looked at her like she was crazy. "Even you're against me Fae?"

"I'm not for or against anyone Fiyero."

"Thanks Elphaba." Maeve spoke at the same time as the witch. "It's about time someone told him like it is."

Elphaba shook her head. "I wasn't…"

"She just said she wasn't siding with you!" Fiyero cut her off.

"I didn't say she was!" Maeve yelled.

"Stop it!" Glinda joined her lover. "I think we all need to sit down so the two of you can talk about this like rational adults instead of screaming at each other."

Fiyero crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not sitting down with her."

"I'm not sitting down with her." Maeve mocked him. "How am I supposed to compete with such maturity?"

"Would you two give it a rest already?" Addena joined the conversation.

"I guess I can be the bigger person here and let the fact that he's a complete and utter jerk go."

Fiyero chuckled dryly. "Don't do me any favors."

"I'm doing it so no one else gets a migraine like the one I have." Maeve assured him. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take an aspirin before we leave."

"You could always just stay here." Fiyero called after her, sighing once she was out of earshot. "I can't believe she's coming with us."

"Well she is." Breena stated. "And you're going to behave yourself or you'll have me to answer to."

"And me." Elphaba added. "You two have got to learn to be around each other without arguing all the time."

"You need to back off and leave them alone."

Yackle rolled her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen. "I don't take orders from you!"

"And they don't take orders from you!" Betak raised her voice to match her tone.

Fiyero raised his eyebrows as the old women continued to bicker. "Why don't you try telling them that?"

"Good morning ladies." Breena piped in.

Yackle frowned at her. "What's so good about it?"

"Don't snap at her." Betak growled. "She was just trying to be nice."

"Sure she was." Yackle sounded less than convinced. "I think she's being overly chipper to rub it in my face that she won't have to put up with me today."

"Actually I was trying to make small talk so you two would stop arguing but it obviously didn't work." Breena interjected.

"We're not arguing." Yackle contradicted her.

"You're not?" Addena asked.

"No." Betak agreed. "She's pouting because we're all going into Munchkin Proper and I'm pointing out what a baby she's being."

"I'm not pouting!"

"You've been storming around the house all morning. That's pouting in my book."

"Well..."

"Would you two cut it out?" Breena sighed. "Betak, you know we appreciate you watching out for us but going at her all the time isn't helping anything."

Betak frowned. "I..."

Breena gave her a look.

"Sorry." Betak backed down.

Yackle chuckled. "What a wimp."

"And you," Breena turned to the ancient woman. "What you're doing this morning has nothing to do with Elly or I learning anything about the Grimmerie."

"It doesn't?"

"No, you're throwing a temper tantrum. So stop acting like we're going to miss out on some important lesson."

Yackle scowled. "Why you ungrateful little…"

"Don't you dare." Betak's temper flared again. "That girl has too much respect for you to be ungrateful." She looked at Elphaba. "They both do."

"Respect?" Yackle snorted. "If they respected me they wouldn't be going anywhere today."

"It's not fair to try and emotionally blackmail them into staying here." Glinda frowed.

"She's right." Addena agreed.

Yackle made a shooing motion with her hand. "You two stay out of this. Didn't you hog them enough when you went to the Upper Uplands?"

Penny gave her a disbelieving look. "You're making it sound like they were on vacation or something."

"They might as well have been. We lost a lot of valuable time when I could have…"

"Shoved more information down their throats?" Betak spoke up again.

"I don't shove anything down anyone's throat." Yackle spoke through clinched teeth.

"Yes, you do." Elphaba countered.

"I..." Yackle looked shocked. "What?"

"We know you do it with the best of intentions." Elphaba tried to sugarcoat what she was saying. "But you're always throwing something new at us without giving us time to process it. We want to learn what you have to teach but too much too fast is going to make us burn out."

"I…" She was obviously still stunned. "I never knew you felt that way."

"Hello? Have we been in the same house?" Betak shook her head. "They've tried to tell you so many times it's not even funny. And you either ignore them or get so mad they drop the subject."

Yackle looked back and for the between the witches. "Is that true?"

"We always think of it as more along the lines of selective hearing." Breena answered her question.

"Are you two finally telling her you need to slow down?" Maeve asked as she rejoined them. "It's about time. Spending all day with her, trying to squeeze in a few minutes with your girls and then meeting up after everyone else is asleep to go over what you learned was bound to catch up with you eventually."

"Meeting up after everyone else is asleep?" Glinda echoed her words as she looked at her girlfriend. "Elphie?"

Addena did the same thing, quirking an eyebrow when she didn't a response right away. "Bree?"

"It only happened once or twice. And yickety yak over there," Breena glared at Maeve, "wouldn't have known about it if she didn't get the midnight munchies."

Lion nudged Fiyero when he chuckled. "Stop it."

Breena rolled her eyes when Addena continued to stare at her. "It's not like we did anything wrong."

"We just regrouped to help each other understand what we saw in the Grimmerie or improve on a spell we performed." Elphaba tried to help her sister out, keeping her eyes on Glinda the whole time. "We still slept. Just not as much as we did on other nights."

"Which was why you would be tired the next morning." Betak pursed her lips. "And she would accuse you of being lazy."

"I never called them lazy." Yackle grumbled.

"Yes you did." Lion nodded. "Just yesterday."

"That's not the point." Breena kept anyone from saying anything else.

"Then what is?" Addena challenged her.

"I've been pushing them too hard." Yackle answered. "And I didn't even realize it."

The expression on the old woman's face made Elphaba feel awful. "We didn't mean to upset you."

"What?" Yackle looked like she was coming out of a trance.

"She said we didn't mean to upset you." Breena repeated her sister's sentiment.

Yackle waved their concern away. "You didn't. All you did was open my eyes to the fact that I'm becoming what I always swore I wouldn't... just like my mother. She pushed my brother to the point he wanted nothing to do with magic and me to my breaking point. I don't want that to happen to you girls." She shook her head. "No, I can't _let_ that happen to you girls."

"It won't." Elphaba assured her.

"Damn straight it won't. Because you're going to make me listen from now on even if you have to tie me to a chair to get my attention."

Betak chortled. "That could be interesting."

"No one asked you." Yackle informed her. "Now everyone get out of here. I have a lot to think about."

Elphaba looked at her sister. "Maybe we should..."

"No." Yackle cut her off. "You're going. We'll pick up bright and early tomorrow."

"There's the Yackle we all know and love." Breena grinned.

"Speak for yourself." Betak mumbled.

"I think we should get going," Penny spoke up in the hopes of avoiding another argument.

"Agreed. Just let me grab my list." Betak hurried back into the kitchen.

"And we need our purses." Glinda spoke before grabbing her sister's hand and running upstairs.

"We'll, uh..." Penny thought for a second. "We'll wait outside."

"We will?" Lion frowned when the Lioness pushed him toward the door.

Breena waited until everyone was out of earshot to say, "Thanks for listening, Yackle."

"Yes, thank you." Elphaba added her gratitude.

"Don't do that." Yackle scolded them. "Don't thank me for taking the two of you and what I'm trying to accomplish for granted." Her expression softened as she looked at the witches. "I only want what's best for you."

"We know." Breena gave her a smile.

Elphaba nodded. "And we appreciate it."

"Good." Yackle gave them a rare grin. "That means there's hope for us yet."

"Let's go." Batak bustled past them.

"Yeah." Addena agreed as she and Glinda walked out the front door.

"Go on." Yackle motioned for them to go. "I'll see you when you get back."

She watched as they all made sure they had everything they needed, letting out a ragged sigh when the front door finally closed behind them.

What was the matter with her? How could she have been so blind to what she was doing to Elphaba and Breena? She was lucky they hadn't sent her packing. Because truth be told, they didn't really need her. Yes she knew about the Grimmerie but they were both more than capable of figuring it out on their own.

And there was the root of her problem. She was afraid they would realize the true extent of their powers and tell her they didn't want her around anymore. Maeve would be accepted because of her feelings for Fiyero but she would be out in the cold. Alone again. Destined to spend the rest of her seemingly endless days by herself.

A noise coming from somewhere in the general vicinity of the kitchen drew her out of her morbid thoughts. She looked around, slightly confused as to what she was doing standing in the doorway to the living room thinking about her own mortality but a second noise told her that could wait until she figured out what was going on.

"Hey!" She frowned when she saw a figure come walking out of the kitchen. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"Holy Oz!" The man in question put his hand on his chest. "I didn't think anyone was here!"

"We're here to do a job." Another man appeared behind the first one, shoving past him to walk toward Yackle.

"What do you mean you're here to do a job?" Her frown deepened as he kept coming toward her. "Who are you?!"

"Who I am isn't important." The man grinned. "And neither are you."

That was the last thing Yackle heard as he his fist connected with her jaw.

_A/N: There you have it, the first chapter in a new Gelphie/Bredena (as Gorgeous Smile nicknamed them) tale. I hope you liked it. Sorry about this taking so long but my muse wanted to relax over the holidays. LOL Here's hoping you and yours enjoyed whatever it is you celebrate. And may you all have a wonderful new year._


	2. Chapter 2

Breena eyed her sister. "Want some help?"

"No, I've got it."

"What was that?" Breena cupped her hand to her ear. "Could you speak up just a little? It's hard to hear over all that pink."

"Stop it."

"Seriously, let me have some of those."

"You really don't..." Elphaba's voice trailed off as Bree took some of the clothes she was carrying. "Thanks."

"No problem." Breena crinkled her nose as she looked at the items in her arms. "I wasn't kidding about the pink just a second ago. Does Glinda wear any other color?"

"It's her favorite."

"Gee, really?"

The corner of Elphaba's mouth turned up. "I think it's adorable."

Breena raised her eyebrows as a particular article of clothing caught her eye. "Especially when she's wearing something like these right?"

Elphaba's cheeks turned a dark shade of green as her sister held up a pair of hot pink underwear. "Put those down!"

"I'd blush too if I was picturing Addy in these." Breena winked as she swung them on her finger.

"Bree!"

"What's going on back there?" Glinda giggled when she saw what Breena was doing. "Dena?" She tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"Just a minute." Addena kept rummaging through a stack of clothes.

"But..."

"I'm trying to find this shirt in my size."

"OK." Glinda shrugged. "I guess you can see your girlfriend brandishing a pair of panties some other time."

"Of course I can see her..." Addena stopped as what her sister said finally sunk in. "Brandishing?" She furrowed her brow. "Who uses a word like that?"

Glinda pointed at Breena. "How else would you describe that?"

The doctor did a double take. "Breena Thropp you put those down this instant!"

Elphaba shook her head, "I tried to tell you."

"What?" Breena was the picture of innocent.

"Give me those." Addena hurried over to her, grabbing the panties.

"No one saw me." Breena assured her.

Addena gave her a look.

"I was just asking Elly if she liked them."

"She picked them out." Glinda followed Addena, taking the underwear from her sister.

"Linny." Elphaba blushed even harder.

Glinda grinned at her reaction.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Elly." Breena looked at Addena. "Just like there's nothing wrong with me teasing my sister."

"Where did you get those anyway?" Addena ignored her comment, concentrating on the clothes her girlfriend was holding instead. "I didn't ask you to carry anything."

"She was helping me." Elphaba answered.

"Yeah." Breena nodded. "We pack mules have to stick together on these shopping trips."

Addena quirked an eyebrow at her sister. "These are all yours?"

"You know I never buy everything I pick out." Glinda defended herself.

"I think it's time to try things on so you can decide what you do want." Addena's tone left no room for discussion.

"Come on Elphie." Glinda didn't seem to be phased as she looped her arm through her lover's to lead her to the dressing rooms.

"Party pooper." Breena teased as she fell into step next to Addena.

"Why? Because I don't twirl underwear on my finger?"

"No, because you're raining on poor Glinda's parade."

"She'll get over it. And Elphaba's purse will thank me for stopping her from adding to her stockpile."

"I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own clothes thank you very much." Glinda stuck her tongue out at her sister as she took first Breena's and then Elphaba's burdens.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you take them in?" Elphaba gestured with her hands as if to help balance the mountain of clothes.

"No." Glinda's answer was muffled. "I can handle it." With that she disappeared into one of the dressing rooms, giving the door a kick with her foot to close it.

"It's a good thing those rooms are so big." Breena watched her go. "Otherwise she would have had to make more than one trip."

"Ha ha." Glinda's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Very funny."

"Get cracking in there young lady." Addena smiled when her sister mumbled something under her breath. "Bree, do you think you can stay out of trouble for a couple of minutes while I go see if I can find that shirt I was looking for?"

"I don't know. Elly might have to hold my hand."

"Brat."

Elphaba grinned. "I'm pretty sure I can keep her in line Addena."

Breena made a shooing motion with her hand. "Go find your shirt."

Addena smirked as she walked away.

"You like giving her a hard time, don't you?"

Breena shrugged. "She eats it up."

"I could tell." Elphaba's grin became a smile. She loved seeing her sister so happy.

"Did they have those panties in lavender?"

"Bree."

"I'm being serious. I'd like to get a pair for Addy if they do."

"Yes they did." Glinda answered.

"Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery." Elphaba called to her lover.

"You shouldn't be talking right outside the door if you don't want me to listen. Bree, what you're looking for is toward the back of the store on the right hand side. You can't miss it. There's a big display. Elphie, come here, I need your opinion on something."

"But I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on Bree."

"What am I two?" Breena sighed. "Go help her out. I promise I'll be a good little girl." She rolled her eyes when Elphaba continued to stare at her. "Get going." She pointed at her sister when she started to protest. "Girlfriend duty calls."

"I don't like leaving you out here all alone. We're supposed to be sticking together today. Me and you against the shopping monsters, remember?"

"Elly, I'm willing to bet Glinda is half naked in that dressing room right now."

"She's right." Glinda confirmed.

Breena gestured toward the dressing room door. "Now can you honestly tell me you'd rather be out here keeping me company instead of in there with her?" She clapped her sister on the shoulder when she didn't answer right away. "That's what I thought. I'm off to find some panties and my girlfriend. Not necessarily in that order."

Elphaba chuckled as she watched her walk away.

"Elphie?"

"Coming." She pushed the dressing room door open. "Now what did you want to…" Her mouth popped open as she caught sight of her lover. "Show me?"

Glinda gestured at the infamous pink panties and matching pink bra she was wearing. "What do you think?"

"I… I uh… Um…"

The blond giggled. "You're adorable when you're flustered."

"Where did you..." Elphaba swallowed hard at the sight of all that creamy white flesh. "Where did you get that?"

"You mean the bra?" Glinda turned from side to side modeling it. "I picked it up when you weren't looking. Do you like it?"

"It's uh..." She shook her head. "I can't think of anything but how gorgeous you are."

"Really?" Glinda looked down at what she was wearing. "You like it that much?"

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it."

"You say the sweetest things sometimes."

Elphaba took a half step back when Glinda started toward her. "What are you doing?"

"Saying thank you."

"But..."

"It's all right, Elphie." Glinda put her hand on the green woman's chest. "No one can see us in here." She pushed her back against the wall. "And they won't come to check on us for a while either considering all the stuff I'm supposedly trying on." She brought their lips together.

"Glinda..." Elphaba found herself in another liplock before she could finish what she was saying. "I..." She tried again only to be pushed harder against the wall as Glinda melted against her. "Linny," she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I can't."

"Of course you can."

Elphaba held her at arm's length. "We're in public, Glinda."

She started to downplay the witch's concerns again until she realized how serious she was. "You're right. I'm sorry Elphie. It's just so hard to resist you sometimes."

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Elphaba sighed. "It's not like I don't enjoy being with you."

"Then kiss me one more time and I'll get dressed."

"What about all those clothes?"

"These are the only things I really wanted to try on." Glinda grinned. "And I have every intention of buying them."

"I'm glad." Elphaba grinned too but it didn't last long. "Are you sure you don't mind..."

Glinda put her finger over the green lips she adored. "I said to kiss me."

Elphaba obliged, deepening the kiss to the point that she felt her lover go weak in the knees. "Is that what you had in mind?"

"Oh yeah." Glinda licked her swollen lips. "That was perfect." She cupped Elphie's cheek. "We are definitely picking up where we left off later." She added, "In the privacy of our own room."

Elphaba smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Meanwhile, across the store, Addena was trying to avoid a salesman. At first she appreciated his offer of help but when he started to follow her it got kind of creepy.

She had never been one to drag a sales associate around a store with her. Yes they came in handy sometimes but mostly they were just there to suck up and try to make a sale. That's why she preferred smaller, more intimate shops where someone greeted you when you walked in and then left you alone unless you asked for help or were ready to pay for your purchases. Not only was it less of a hassle, nine times out of ten she found what she was looking for and paid less for it in the smaller shops. But the instant Glinda saw the pink jacket and skirt ensemble in the window she begged her to go inside. And there was no way she could resist her little sister when she stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout.

So here she was, desperately trying to avoid what she was sure some girls would consider to be a cute young man when all she really wanted to do was find the shirt she liked and get back to her girlfriend.

A warm feeling settled over her… one that was becoming all too familiar. It was the perfect mix of anxiety and excitement with a few butterflies in her stomach thrown in for good measure. It was love pure and simple and it overwhelmed her every time she even thought of Breena.

"He's flirting with you."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone whispered in her ear.

"Not that I can blame him. A beautiful girl like you wondering around all by herself."

She gasped when lips brushed against the skin of her neck.

"I'm surprised guys aren't lined up around the block to get to you."

Her eyes slid shut as an arm slipped around her waist, pulling her back against the body behind her.

"But if he looks at your ass like it's a piece of candy one more time I'm going to have to gouge his eyes out."

"Get your hands off her!"

Addena's eyes snapped open to see the salesman frowning.

"Right now or I'll call the authorities!" The man added.

"Relax." Breena grinned. "I'm with her."

"Oh really?" The man sounded doubtful. "I didn't see you with her a second ago. And we don't put up with people bothering our customers here." He turned his attention to Addena. "Ma'am I can..."

"She's fine."

The salesman's frown deepened. "But..."

"Do you wanna know what really bothers me?" Addena cut him off. "When someone follows me around even after I tell them I don't need help and then accuses someone else of bothering me."

"Easy tiger." Breena tightened her grip on the doctor. "You have to excuse her. She doesn't play well with others sometimes."

"Holy Oz!" The man shouted as he pointed at Breena.

His outburst startled Addena. "What's wrong now?"

"She's... she's..." He looked from Addena to Breena. "You're..."

Addena rolled her eyes. "Calm down."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "But she's the daughter of…"

"We're both perfectly aware of who she is." Addena spoke over him. "There's no need to broadcast it to the whole store."

"Right. Sorry." The man apologized. "You probably want to keep a low profile don't you? I can't say I blame you, what with the way some people react when they see someone famous."

"People like you you mean?"

Breena scoffed at the same time Addena spoke, unintentionally drowning her out. "I'm far from famous."

"Are you kidding?" The man shook his head. "You're the Wizard's daughter. The future leader of Oz." He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a once over. "And you're even more beautiful in person."

Addena scowled. "She's taken."

"Someone is territorial today." Breena said before whispering, "He flirted with you first," to the doctor.

Addena's eyes started to drift shut again at the sensation but she wouldn't let them. "Stop it." She self consciously glanced at the salesman, who was watching them intently.

"Stop what?" Breena smiled as she moved her hand to squeeze the doctor's backside. "I'm not doing anything."

"Copping a feel in public, Bree?" Glinda cocked an eyebrow as she and Elphaba joined them.

"Maybe. Ow!" Breena chuckled when Addena elbowed her in the side. "See if I try to whisper sweet nothings in your ear again."

The salesman started at the newcomers, slack jawed. "It's Glinda the Good." His voice was full of awe. "And the Wi..."

"Her name is Elphaba." Glinda cut him off. "Not the Wicked Witch of the Witch or..."

"I was going to say the Wizard's other daughter," the salesman smiled. "I never believed any of those nasty rumors about you." He offered Elphaba his hand. "And since we're on a first name basis, I'm Tyson."

Elphaba adjusted the much smaller pile of clothes she was carrying to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Breena." Bree gestured at her girlfriend. "And this is Addena."

"My sister." Glinda proudly proclaimed.

"Stunning." Tyson couldn't pry his eyes off of Elphaba. "Absolutely stunning. That body. That build. That color." Glinda took a half step closer to her girlfriend as he purred. "You would make a breathtaking fashion model."

"What?" Breena snorted.

"So would you." Tyson gave her another appreciative glance. "With those eyes and those cheekbones."

Breena gave him a look. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Are you sure? I'm designing a line of clothes and..."

"She said no." Addena interrupted him.

"Then how about you?" He grinned at Addena. "After all," he turned his attention to Glinda, "blondes have more fun, right?"

"We're not interested either."

Tyson opened his mouth to try and push the issue but changed his mind when he saw the look Addena was giving him. "Oh well, at least I can still say I met the future rulers of Oz." He looked back and forth between the witches. "I can't believe you're actually here."

Elphaba eyed the seemingly innocent shoppers who were slowly but surely inching closer to them. "Is it just me or do we have an audience?"

"Sorry." Tyson wrinkled his nose sheepishly. "My voice tends to carry."

"I think we should get out of here before this turns into an autograph session or something." Addena voiced her opinion.

Breena frowned at a woman peering over her shoulder. "I think you're right."

Tyson gave the woman a syrupy smile. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"No, I..." Her voice trailed off as she hurried away.

"Come on." Tyson started toward the front of the store. "We'll put your things in a bag and you can be on your way."

Breena furrowed her brow. "Don't you have to ring them up first?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't possibly charge you."

"And we couldn't possibly take these without paying." Elphaba argued.

"I should have known you'd be too proud to take me up on that offer." Tyson pursed his lips. "So let's make a compromise. What if I give you my employee's discount? That way you're not paying full price and I'm not giving anything away."

Glinda's eyes lit up. "That sounds great. But if we're not paying full price I think I should go back to the dressing room and get..."

"Uh, no." Addena looped her arm through her sister's, pulling her after Tyson when he started walking again.

"Wow, Glinda wasn't kidding when she said she never buys everything she picks out." Breena nodded toward what her sister was carrying. "Did she at least keep those panties?"

Glinda wasn't at all surprised to see Elphaba was blushing again as they reached the cash register. "You think those are good you should see the matching bras."

"I did." Breena pulled a lavender version of the same undergarment out of her pocket.

"Great minds think alike." Glinda giggled.

"More like perverted minds." Addena looked horrified. "You had that in your pocket?"

"I have these too." Breena was all smiles as she produced the matching panties from her other pocket. "How else was I supposed to keep you from seeing them?"

"You're not buying those."

"Oh yes I am. And these too." She pulled a black pair of underwear and bra out of her pocket next.

Addena pinched the bridge of her nose. "Bree."

"Glinda, I took the liberty of getting some for Elly too." Breena produced another set of black undergarments.

"Oh boy." Glinda bubbled.

"Breena!" Elphaba blushed even harder than before.

Breena grinned. "Be sure to put these in a separate bag." She handed Tyson the underwear and bras before taking what her lover was carrying to give to him too. "They might set the other clothes on fire."

"Mine too." Glinda giggled as she took her purchases from Elphaba.

"You're not funny." Elphaba directed the comment at her sister.

"Sure I am." Breena disagreed.

"I'm glad you think so," Addena growled.

"Oh come on Addy. You'll thank me once we put those one and..."

"Enough!" Addena cut her off.

"Gather round my friends! Gather round!"

"Saved by the man with an extremely loud voice." Breena peered out the front door of the shop.

"What's that?" Glinda craned her neck to get a better look too. "Some kind of street performance?"

"You could say that." Tyson commented as he started entering data into the register faster.

Breena furrowed her brow at his actions. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just..." He swallowed hard before plastering a fake smile on his face. "I realized it's time for my break."

"Was that supposed to be convincing?" Addena stared at him.

"As you know, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz is back in power!" The man gestured for the crowd that had formed around him to quiet down when they cheered. "But ask yourself this my friends, is he fit to rule our land?" He gestured again when several mumbled conversations erupted in the crowd. "He abandoned us once, what's to stop him from doing it again?"

Elphaba frowned. "Is he actually speaking out against Dad?"

"Sounds like it to me." Breena mirrored her expression.

"Think about it my friends." The man continued. "Our land was in turmoil when he was here before and did he do anything to put us more at ease? No, he left us to fend for ourselves with the likes of Madame Morrible, the woman he promoted to Press Secretary. Without his influence she may never have found the thirst for power that nearly destroyed us all."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Like that woman needed anyone to influence her."

"And we all love Glinda the Good, but was she really the best choice to leave in power when he left? Yes she's the very epitome of kindness and grace, but what leadership abilities did she bring to the palace? She's little more than a child. She should have been learning to make her way in this world, not trying to shoulder the responsibility of governing us."

"Bastard." Addena hissed.

"That was before!" Someone in the crowd bellowed.

"Yes it was." The man agreed. "But what has he done for us since his return? Struck up talks with the very Animals he proclaimed were our enemies. Brought to light the fact he had an affair with not one but two women and had children with them both. Daughters who possess magical abilities that make them little more than freaks of nature."

"Freaks of nature?!" Glinda started toward the door.

"Don't Linny." Addena verbally stopped her sister.

"He's calling Elphie and Bree names!" Glinda's blue eyes danced with anger. "No one does that and gets away with it around me!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Addena tried to reason with her. "But going out there isn't going to help anything."

"She's right Glinda." Breena glared at the man. "He's entitled to his opinion, no matter how warped it may be."

"But..."

"Trading insults with him would only lend credibility to what he's saying." Elphaba chimed in.

"I'm not going to insult him, I'm going to..."

"Glinda." Elphaba cupped her cheek, forcing her lover to look at her. "There are bound to be people who don't like my father. Or Bree and I for that matter."

"I know." Glinda pouted. "But why does he have to say such hurtful things?"

"Because he thinks it will make people listen." Elphaba pulled her into her arms.

"It doesn't mean anyone will believe him." Addena rubbed her sister's back.

"It looks like they're listening to me." The younger blonde sniffled as she curled against Elphie's chest. "What if they start calling you those awful names again?"

"I'll just ignore them like I did before."

"But you shouldn't have to."

Elphaba laid her cheek on blond curls. "It will be all right, Glinda."

"Now he's gone and upset Glinda the Good." Tyson glared at the man. "I wish they would stop setting up shop right outside our store."

"You mean this isn't the first time he's been here?" Breena questioned.

"Him yes, others no."

Elphaba's heart sank. "There are others?"

Tyson nodded. "Before him was a woman and before her it was another man. My girlfriend has seen them at the other end of Shoppers Row too. I think they rotate where they speak because the cops run them off but they keep coming back. And they all say basically the same thing."

Breena clinched her jaw. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since just after the Wizard made the announcement he would rule Oz again. Rumor has it Nigel Aday pays them. Some say he even writes their speeches for them."

"Nigel Aday?" Addena narrowed her eyes. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He owns one of the finest jewelry stores in the Emerald City." Glinda had calmed down enough to rejoin the conversation. "His father was a member of the Merchant's Council."

Elphaba made a disgusted face. "Who would want to brag about that?"

"He doesn't." Tyson fielded her question as he started folding their purchases and putting them in a bag. "He's used denouncing his father's corruption and badmouthing the Wizard as a springboard to launch his political career." He raised his eyebrows when all four girls gave him the same look. "What? I've heard men like him," he gestured toward the guy outside, "talk about Aday so much I could practically say their speech for them."

"What does that have to do with a political career?" Elphaba tried to get them back on track.

"Aday's been calling for an election." Tyson answered. "To see who should be the rightful ruler of Oz."

"What?" Breena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And people are actually listening to him?"

"They listen to the people he hires. But I haven't heard of anyone agreeing with what they're saying."

Elphaba shook her head. "How could we not know about this?"

"Because we've basically been in hiding for almost two months." Breena answered. "First we had that extended stay with Ginny and we've barely left the house sense we came back here. And you know Dad's not going to mention something like this."

"He wouldn't want to worry us." Elphaba agreed.

"I don't think you have any reason to be concerned." Tyson tried to reassure them. "Most people think this Aday guy is full of hot air. There's no way he would stand a chance against the Wizard in an election." He grinned at Elphaba. "Your dad is a pretty popular guy."

Addena snorted. "Unfortunately being popular isn't always what it's cracked up to be."

Tyson's attention was drawn outside when someone in the crowd yelled. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to get one of the stock boys to go for the police. The last time the crowd got carried away they almost broke the front windows."

"And their relationships are an abomination!" The man's voice filled the air again as Tyson disappeared into a room behind the register. "Men aren't meant to be with men and women certainly aren't supposed to be with other women. They are ruining the sanctity of relationships everywhere!"

"I should shut him up." Breena's voice was bitter.

"Don't even think about it." Addena warned her. "Take what he's saying with a grain of salt and ignore him."

"I don't know if I can do that." The witch continued to glare at the man. "Calling me a name is one thing, but making what we have sound dirty is another."

"Addena is right, Bree." Elphaba tried to calm her sister down. "Anything you do to him would be playing right into his hand."

"And you agreed to no magic today." Glinda helped out.

"Yes you did. And you're not going to go punch him either." Addena added for good measure. "You were the one who told Linny he was entitled to his opinion a few minutes ago."

"Yeah but…"

"Then let him have it. We both know he's wrong so who cares what he thinks?"

Breena's expression softened as Addy wrapped her arms around her waist. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Addena shrugged. "Can I help it if you're rubbing off on me?"

"You better watch out. The next thing you know you'll be kissing me when I least expect it instead of the other way around."

"Don't get your hopes up." Addena chuckled.

Elphaba tightened her grip on her sensitive love. "Do you want to take our things and go home?"

Glinda nodded. "I don't feel like shopping anymore."

"The sooner we get away from that the better." Breena growled as she shot the man outside another dirty look.

"Hey." Addena gripped her chin. "What did I just say?"

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like him."

"As long as you don't hex him." Addena teased.

"You're going to hex someone?" Tyson asked as he reappeared. "I want to watch."

"She was just joking." Elphaba burst his bubble. "We'd like to pay for our things now."

"Of course." He was all business again. "Your total is…"

"Fire!" Another voice from outside interrupted him. "Colwen Grounds is on fire!"

Breena tensed. "Did he just say what I think he did?"

"Colwen Grounds is on fire!" The man repeated himself as he ran up to the crowd.

"We have to go." Breena told Addena.

"It's not Colwen Grounds you idiot." Another man growled at the first one as he too approached the crowd. "It's the house at the border of the grounds. I'm with the fire brigade and we're asking for volunteers to help fight the blaze."

Glinda swallowed hard as she looked at Elphaba. "You don't think he means Bree's house do you?"

"There's only one house that close to Colwen Grounds." Addena pointed out.

"Betak." Breena's voice was barely audible as she said the Munchkin's name.

"I'm sure she's fine, Bree. She came into town with us to shop." Glinda reminded her.

"I have to be sure."

"And you will be." Addena assured her lover as Breena pulled away from her. "We'll..."

"Bree, wait!" Elphaba cut the doctor off, realizing what her sister was going to do. But it was already too late.

"Extorque."

With that one word Breena was gone.

_A/N: Aday is a shout out to one of my favorite rockers. I'll give whoever can tell me who Aday is an extra cookie. OK, OK… you all can have an extra cookie for reading but I hope someone figures out who Aday is._


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the name of..."

Tyson's outburst shattered the momentary silence that had enveloped the front of the shop when Breena disappeared.

"Bree?" Addena murmured her name as she stared at the spot where her lover had been.

"Damn it." Elphaba gestured with her hand. "Why couldn't she have waited?"

"What just happened?" Tyson pointed where Breena should have been standing. "She was just... She..."

Glinda put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "What should we do, Elphie?"

Tyson's mouth was hanging open in awe. "She vanished. Literally vanished. One minute she was here and then POOF she was gone. How awesome is that?!" He shook his head. "I can't believe I got to see something so unbelievable."

Addena turned to her sister and Elphaba. "We have to go after her."

"I know." Elphaba answered, her mind reeling.

"Well don't just stand there. You're a witch too, right?" Tyson shrugged. "Go the same way she did."

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Can you?"

"It didn't look so hard when she did it." Tyson tried to help out when Elphaba didn't respond right away.

"I can cast the spell but I've only done it a couple of times." Elphaba looked from Glinda to Addena and back again. "I'm not sure what might happen if I tried to take the two of you with me."

"Then don't."

"What?" Glinda gave her sister a look.

"Just go, Elphaba." Addena ignored her sister's question.

Elphaba frowned. "I..."

"Her house is on fire. She needs someone to be with her." Addena swallowed hard. "Please, Elphaba. She shouldn't be alone."

"She's right." Glinda agreed, feeling bad for questioning her sister's motives a moment before.

"But what about you two?" Elphaba looked at her anxiously.

"We'll be right behind you." Addena assured her.

"I'll get them a cab." Tyson volunteered.

"She needs you." Glinda spoke up before the green woman could protest again. "Go be with your sister, Elphie. We'll be there soon."

"All right." Elphaba nodded. "I'll go."

Glinda stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "Be careful."

"Elphaba..."

She gripped Addena's hand. "I'll take good care of her, I promise."

Addena clinched her jaw. "I know you will."

Elphaba held her gaze for a moment longer before letting go, her eyes drifting toward Glinda as she said, "Extorque."

Glinda put her arm around her sister's shoulders as Elphaba disappeared. "It'll be all right, Dena."

"I hope you're right, Linny." Addena tried not to let her tears fall. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Breena appeared as quickly as she disappeared, her hand instantly going up to shield her face from the heat radiating toward her. Part of her was glad she had the presence of mind to put herself on the front lawn but the shock of what she was seeing overrode anything else she was feeling.

Flames licked through the shattered windows on the front of the house, throwing thick black smoke into the air. This was the only home she'd ever known and now here she was, watching as it was destroyed before her very eyes.

"Betak." Images of the Munchkin being trapped inside the inferno had her running toward the house. "Betak!"

She sprinted toward the back of the house, hoping she would be able to get in through the kitchen. Breath she didn't realize she'd been holding escaped her lips when she saw the fire wasn't as bad but it was spreading quickly. She didn't have much time.

"Betak?" She called out again as she approached the house, trying not to notice she was already drenched in sweat. "Ow!" She hissed in pain as she grabbed the searing doorknob. "Stupid!" She flexed her stinging hand, quickly using the bottom of her shirt to protect her other hand as she threw the door open and took a tentative step inside.

"Betak?" Heat and smoke cocooned her, making it hard to breathe. "Betak!" She put her shirt over her mouth as she made her way toward the living room.

"Breena?"

She turned when she thought she heard something as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Betak?!"

"Breena."

She hurried toward the barely audible sound, swallowing hard when she spotted a figure crumpled halfway down the hallway toward the apothecary. "Yackle!" Guilt twisted in her stomach when she realized she hadn't even thought about her.

"Betak's not... here..."

"It's going to be OK." Breena tried to soothe her as she leaned over the frail woman.

"You shouldn't..." Yackle struggled to breathe. "Be in... here..."

"Neither should you." Breena started to gather her into her arms.

"What are you... doing?"

"Getting you out of here."

"No!" Yackle clawed at something lying beside her. "Just take… this..."

Breena's heart sank when she saw it was the Grimmerie. "You risked your life for the book?"

"Had... to..."

She caught her first good look at Yackle's battered face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Two men..." A violent cough shook her body.

"Never mind." Breena put the Grimmerie in the woman's arms before picking her up.

"Leave... me..."

"Stop arguing with me and save your strength."

"They thought..." Yackle started talking again as Breena gingerly made her way toward the kitchen. "I... was... dead..."

"I told you to save your strength. You can tell me what happened after I get you out of here and you're healed."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You can't..."

Yackle was cut off as part of the ceiling started to fall.

"Hold on!" Breena pulled her closer, turning her back and putting them as close to the wall as possible to shield the older woman from the fiery debris rained down around them. Soon they were surrounded by flames.

"Take... the book..." Yackle's hands shook as she tried to hand her the Grimmerie.

"So you can tell me to leave you again? I don't think so."

"But..."

Breena growled, "Don't make me tell you to shut up," as she began to inch toward the kitchen again.

"No sense in... both of us... dying..."

"No one's going to die." Breena flinched as another piece of ceiling barely missed them.

"Breena..."

"I warned you, now shut up."

She was glad Yackle did as she was told. Her eyes were watering so bad she could hardly see where they were going and she was trying her hardest not to cough as her lungs literally felt like they were burning in her chest. How they finally managed to reach the open kitchen door was beyond her but she had never been so glad to see daylight before in her life.

"Bree?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her sister's voice. She started to tell her to get away from the house but the instant the relatively fresh air hit her lungs she couldn't stop herself from coughing.

"Bree!" Elphaba rushed toward her. "It's no wonder I couldn't find you when I got here. What did you think you were doing, running into a burning building like that? I know it's your house but..." Her voice caught in her throat when she saw what was cradled in her sister's arms. "Yackle."

"Get away from the house."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "What?"

"We need to get away from the house," Breena choked out.

"Oh, right." Elphaba nodded. "Do you want me to take her?"

"No time." Breena shook her head, following her sister. As soon as they were a safe distance from the fire she put Yackle down, collapsing next to her on the grass.

Elphaba looked down at them. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Breena rasped.

"Two men.. attacked me." Yackle answered. "Set the house... on fire..."

"Was it a robbery?" Elphaba frowned.

"No." The older woman shook her head. "They said..." A cough cut her off.

"Stop talking." Breena coughed too.

"How about if you both stop talking?" Elphaba knelt next to her sister and started rubbing her back.

"This was a... warning..."

Elphaba's frown deepened. "What?"

"The men... said..."

"A warning?" Breena saved her the effort of repeating herself. "From who? About what?"

"Your... father..."

"This was a warning for Dad?" Elphaba tried to clarify what she was hearing.

"Politics..."

Breena locked eyes with her sister. "Do you think this has anything to do with that Aday guy Tyson told us about?"

"I don't know." Elphaba clinched her jaw. "But it seems a little too coincidental doesn't it?"

"Take... the book..."

"Yackle." Breena returned her attention to the old woman. "She's getting worse. I need to heal her."

Elphaba gave her sister a once over. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"She's dying Elly. I have to help her."

"It's... my... time..." Yackle interjected.

"No." Breena disagreed.

"You're not going anywhere." Elphaba jumped on the bandwagon. "We still need you."

"No you... don't..." Yackle wheezed. "You're stronger... than you... think..."

"That doesn't mean we don't still have a lot to learn." Breena argued.

"True..." Yackle gave what sounded like a chuckle. "But you'll... be fine..."

Breena shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to take care of you."

"No." The older woman's voice was stern.

Elphaba swallowed a lump in her throat. "You can't just give up. Help will be here soon."

"But I'm... old... and tired..." She struggled to breathe. "This is... what... I want..."

"I can't just watch you die." Breena continued to argue.

Yackle used what little strength she had left to hold the Grimmerie out to Elphaba. "Take it..."

The green witch obliged.

"Do me... proud.... And Maeve..."

"Will be thanking me for healing you when she sees you again." Breena interjected.

Yackle tried to say something more but couldn't form the words.

"Shhh." Elphaba ran her fingers through the old woman's hair. "You don't have to say any more."

Breena gripped a gnarled hand. "Give me a few minutes and you'll be as good as new."

"Thank you..." Yackle smiled. "I always... thought... I'd... die..." She gasped. "Alone..."

"Yackle?" Elphaba's blinked away tears as ancient eyes closed and the frail chest didn't rise again.

"No." Breena shook her head. "No! Damn it! I can heal her!"

"Bree..."

"Maybe she's not gone. Maybe she just passed out. Maybe..."

"Oh Bree." Elphaba put the Grimmerie down to take her sister in her arms, closing her eyes when Breena leaned against her rather than trying to pull away.

"Why didn't she let me heal her?"

"This wasn't your fault."

"I could have helped her, Elly. Instead I let her lay there until it was too late." There were tears in her voice. "Just like Milynn."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Yes I..."

"I'm only going to say this one more time." Elphaba's tone was stern. "None of this was your fault. They made their own choices, Bree, and even you can't control what other people do."

Breena was silent for a moment. "You used the Dad voice."

"I know. It's the only thing that gets through to you sometimes."

The moment was cut short by something in the house exploding. Elphaba tightened her grip on her sister as if to shield her even though they were too far from the house to be in any danger.

"The apothecary."

"What?"

"The apothecary." Breena repeated herself as she pulled away. "There are some pretty volatile compounds in there. We've got to do something before the whole house explodes and the fire spreads into the forest."

"But what?" Elphaba followed her sister's lead as she climbed to her feet. "Do you know a spell to put it out?" She drew out the last word as she suddenly frowned.

"No, but I have a feeling something just came to you."

"It did." She confirmed. "Does praefoco sound right?"

Breena flinched as another explosion sounded, blowing part of the roof into the air. "Anything is worth a try." She gripped her sister's hand. "Ready?"

Elphaba nodded. "Ready."

"Praefoco." Their voices blended. "Praefoco!" They tried it again, putting more emphasis on the word. "Praefoco!!"

The flames disappeared.

Breena gave her sister a weak attempt at a grin as she let go of her hand. "Good job sis. You're doing her proud already."

"Elphie! Breena!"

They had been so caught up in their efforts to put out the fire they didn't notice a pink bubble floating toward them. They watched as Glinda and Addena landed and the bubble disappeared.

"Elphie!" Glinda said her lover's name again as she ran to her, throwing her arms around her. "We would have been here sooner but I was so worked up I couldn't conjure my bubble. And we could see the fire as soon as we were in the air. Then those explosions started."

"It's all right, Glinda." Elphaba held her close. "We're fine."

Glinda clung to her. "I was so scared."

Addena made a beeline for her girlfriend too. "Bree? Are you all right?"

"No." Breena's voice cracked.

The doctor took her in her arms, knowing she needed the physical contact more than anything she could have said when Bree hugged her back. She wouldn't have been able to find the words anyway. She was so relieved Breena was all right she couldn't even work up a good head of steam to yell at her about being able to tell she had been in the house.

"Yackle." Glinda pulled away from Elphie, taking a step toward the old woman when she noticed her for the first time. "Addena, she's hurt!"

"She is?"

"It's too late." Breena tightening her grip on the doctor. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Glinda frowned. "You mean she's..." She put her hand over her mouth when Elphie nodded. "That's awful!"

Addena looked at her lover. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Elphaba answered before her sister could, knowing it would only upset her more than she already was. "She was in the house. Bree managed to get her out but she slipped away before anything could be done for her."

Glinda gasped. "How horrible."

"This might sound insensitive, but was she able to tell you how the fire started?" Addena asked.

"Two men broke into the house." Breena looked at her sister, silently asking how much of the story they should share with their girlfriends. Elphaba gave a subtle shake of her head, telling her to keep the rest of what they knew to herself until they had a chance to talk to their father. "They attacked her and set the house on fire."

"Why would they do something like that?" Glinda furrowed her brow.

"Who knows with people like that." Addena scowled. "They probably saw all of us leaving, decided to rob the place and Yackle startled them."

"Then why not just leave?" Glinda gestured with her hand. "Why did they have to attack an old woman and burn down Breena's house?"

"None of us can answer that question." Elphaba slipped her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I can't believe she's gone." Glinda was on the verge of tears.

"Me either." Addena agreed. "She might not have been one of my favorite people but no one deserves to have something like this happen to them."

Breena clinched her jaw. "I'd like to get my hands on the men who did it." She looked at the smoldering remains of her house.

Addena followed her gaze. "Maybe you can rebuild."

Breena didn't respond as she watched the fire brigade wagons start to arrive. "I'm sure they're going to have some questions for me."

"I'll come with you." Addena took her hand as they parted, not wanting to let go of her lover.

"You don't have to."

"I know," Addena stared into Breena's eyes. "But I want to."

The corner of Breena's mouth turned up. "Thanks doc."

Glinda leaned against Elphie as they watched them walk away. "She'll be all right, Elphie. Dena will take care of her."

"I know." Elphaba's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She was worried about her sister, upset over the loss of Yackle and wondering about Nigel Aday. If he was responsible for what happened today he was a bigger threat than any of them ever could have imagined.

It made her wonder what might happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Cade slid the glasses off his face, giving the bridge of his nose a gentle pinch as he laid them on his desk. He didn't particularly enjoy wearing them but bad eyesight ran in his family and being able to see the fine print of the forms he was working on was preferable to the headache he would have had from squinting. It was time for another round of promotions, which meant filling out the necessary certificates and all the paperwork that went with them. His assistant had offered to stay and help but it hardly seemed fair to make the poor man try to decipher his chicken scratch notes on each of the men hoping to move up in the ranks.

He hadn't really wanted an assistant in the first place. Unlike many of the captains before him he didn't like to take advantage of the perks of the job. If the Wizard hadn't browbeaten him into having someone around to help him out he still would have been trying to juggle all of his responsibilities by himself. It came from being a lead by example kind of guy. He would never ask one of his men to do anything he wouldn't do himself. After all, he was still a soldier. He wore the same uniform, followed the same rules and answered to the Wizard just like everyone else in the Gale Force.

But that didn't make him a push over either. He kept a close eye on his men. If one of them did something worthy of praise he was the first to congratulate them but if they stepped out of line he was right there to reprimand them as well.

"Sir?"

"Milton." The corner of his mouth turned up when he saw the younger man standing in the doorway of his office. It was hard to believe he was the same boy who had played such a big part in their efforts to find and rescue Breena in the Upper Uplands. He was still a little on the high strung side but he was turning into a very reliable guard.

"Sorry sir, I know you said you didn't want to be interrupted."

"It's all right. I was just taking a little break. What can I do for you?"

"Sergeant Howard sent me to get you."

"He did did he?" Cade smirked. "Is the tour day crowd proving to be too much for him again?"

"It's not the crowd sir. There's a messenger insisting he has to speak to the Wizard."

"That's not going to happen."

"I know." Milton was quick to answer. "We tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen."

Cade furrowed his brow. Howard didn't usually ask for help unless it was absolutely necessary. "So you want me to come give it a try?"

"Sorry sir. It's just Sergeant Howard thought it would be best considering he says his message is from Nigel Aday."

"Aday." Cade shot to his feet as he repeated the name.

"I forgot to mention that before, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Milton flinched sheepishly. "Sor..."

"Stop apologizing and show me where this messenger is." Cade cut him off, taking his uniform jacket off the back of his chair and shrugging it on.

"Yes sir." Milton hurried out of the room without even making sure the captain was going to follow.

Cade managed to keep pace with him, a frown marring his normally pleasant features. Nigel Aday was proving to be a major thorn in his side. At first he thought the Wizard was overreacting to what he considered to be little more than a nuisance but the longer Aday hung around the more of a problem he became. First it was the people he paid to badmouth the Wizard in public and now he was sending messengers to the palace.

"Captain." Sergeant Howard spoke as the two men approached the door he was pacing in front of.

"Is he in there?" Cade questioned.

"Yes sir." The sergeant nodded. "I'm sorry about all this, but as you know it's public tour day and when we tried to tell the messenger he would have to leave he started causing a scene."

"It's all right Howard."

"I knew you wouldn't approve of us dragging him out and I didn't know what else to do so I..."

"It's all right Howard." Cade spoke over him. "You and Milton can go back to tour duty."

Milton frowned. "Are you sure sir? What if he gets violent or something?"

"I think I can handle him." He raised an eyebrow when they continued to stare at him. "Fine. You can both wait here." He opened the door, wondering if he would ever get used to giving orders instead of receiving them.

A short, weasely looking man turned when he heard him come in. "Ah, I see they sent for reinforcements." He started across the small sitting room with his hand outstretched. "Hello, I'm..."

"Let's skip the introduction, shall we?" Cade gave him a menacing look. "I understand you have a message for the Wizard."

"That's right."

"I'll take it to him."

"Oh no." The man chuckled as he shook his head.

"I'm Captain Cade of the Gale Force Guard…."

"You could be the Unnamed God himself and I still wouldn't give you the message." Weasel cut him off. "I was told to give it directly to the Wizard."

Cade nodded. "I'm sure you were but that's not going to happen. Just give me the message and I'll be sure…"

"No."

"No?" Cade frowned.

"This message is from Nigel Aday." He raised his eyebrows as if that was the most impressive thing in the world. "His instructions were to give it to no one but the Wizard."

"And I'm telling you that's not going to happen."

"That's all right." Weasel sat down in a chair. "I can wait. Eventually you'll get sick of me hanging around and give me what I want."

Cade wanted nothing more than to shake him until his teeth rattled and take the message by force but he knew that wasn't the way to handle things. It would only give Aday more fodder for his 'everyone should hate the Wizard' campaign. No, he was going to have to come up with a way to outsmart the messenger. And he had just the thing.

"All right." Cade tried his best to sound resigned. "But you can't wait here."

"Why not?"

"Because I think you'd be more comfortable somewhere else."

"Like the throne room?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Southstairs."

"Southstairs?" The man chuckled again. "You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"I'm not kidding." Cade dead panned.

"Sure you…" Weasel's voice trailed off when he saw the look Cade was giving him. "But you can't just throw someone in prison for no good reason."

"Your being here is a threat to the Wizard's safety."

"What?! Since when is delivering a message a threat to someone's safety?"

"Your boss has had no qualms about voicing his dislike of the Wizard. It's hard to tell what might happen if you actually got in to see him."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm glad you think so." Cade started toward the door.

"Wait!" Weasel called out, obviously panicking.

Cade resisted the urge to grin as he turned to look at the man again. "Why? Have you changed your mind?"

"I..." The man threw his hands in the air. "I don't know!"

"You only have two choices. It shouldn't be that hard to decide."

"How do I know you won't put me in Southstairs anyway?"

Cade shrugged. "You don't."

"Just like I don't know what Mr. Aday will do as he says."

"True. But Mr. Aday's not here right now, is he?" He spoke with a menacing tone.

Weasel sighed as he pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "Here. Take it."

Cade couldn't stop himself from smiling this time as he accepted the envelope. "I had a feeling you would see things my way."

The other man sneered. "You're a regular comedian aren't you? Sorry I can't stick around for the next part of your act but I really should be going."

"Not so fast."

"What do you mean?" Weasel frowned. "I gave you the message."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk out of here scott free."

"But…"

"Milton! Howard!" Cade called for his men.

The door flew open and Milton barreled into the room, almost tripping over his own two feet as he came to a screeching halt. "Yes sir?"

Howard followed at a slower pace, rolling his eyes at the younger man's enthusiasm.

Cade tried not to chuckle, knowing it would undermine what he had accomplished with the messenger and hurt the Milton's feelings too. "Please see our guest to Southstairs."

"Right away sir."

Weasel back peddled as Milton started toward him. "You can't do this!"

"On the contrary," Cade corrected him, "I can and I am. A few days in a cell should give you plenty of time to think about working for someone like Aday."

"But I'm an innocent man!"

Milton grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

"Don't touch me!" Weasel tried to pull away from him.

"Don't make us use the shackles," Howard threatened as he gripped the messenger's other arm. "You don't want all those people out there to see you chained up like a criminal, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Milton grinned. "Try us."

Cade stepped up close to Howard so only the sergeant could hear him. "Take him through the tunnels just like any other prisoner and let him sit in the holding tank for a while before you let him go."

"Yes sir." Howard responded.

"And do you think you can handle that by yourself? I need Milton for a little while longer."

"Of course."

"Good." Cade clapped him on the shoulder. "Milton, you're with me."

Weasel acted like he was going to try to pull away again but dropped his head instead as Howard lead him out of the room.

Cade watched them for a few seconds before giving Milton a, "Follow me," and hurrying toward the throne room. "I don't want you to let anyone come into this room. I don't care who they are or how much they outrank you, you tell them the Wizard and I are in a meeting and are not to be disturbed."

Milton swallowed hard. "Yes sir."

Cade gave him a reassuring nod before entering the room, glad to find the Wizard tinkering with one of his many contraptions.

"Cade my boy." The Wizard beamed. "What can I do for you? Unless you're going to tell me there's another dancing troop that wants to perform for me. My ears are still ringing from two weeks ago. The acoustics in this room weren't meant for tap shoes."

"Nothing like that sir." Cade held up the envelope. "I have a message for you."

His eyes lit up. "From the girls?"

Cade hated what he was about to do. "No, it's from Nigel Aday."

"Aday?" The Wizard's smile disappeared. "What does he think he's going, sending a messenger here?"

"I asked myself the same thing. He was a ballsy little guy too. I had to threaten him with Southstairs before he would give me the message because Aday said it was to go directly to you."

"Did you lock him up anyway?"

"No, but I had him taken to the holding cell for a while. I could always contact the jail and…"

"That won't be necessary." The Wizard cut him off, pulling a rag out of his back pocket to wipe his hands. "I might as well see what he wants." He hesitated in opening the envelope when Cade handed it to him. "I don't know if I want to see what's in here or not."

"Maybe it's an apology for the things he's been saying about you."

He scoffed. "That would be the day." The Wizard finally tore the envelope open and removed the piece of paper it held. Anger flooded through his system as he read the words it contained. "That bastard is threatening my girls!"

"What?!"

"Here, read it for yourself."

Cade took the proffered letter, his eyes devouring the words hungrily.

_My dearest Wizard. Let me start by saying what a great honor it is to be writing to such a prestigious man. I only wish it could be with happier news. _

_It recently came to my attention that someone has been making threats against your daughters. The threats thus far have been ambiguous and no one can seem to pinpoint exactly who is making them. Please rest assured I will keep my ears open and report anything I find to you immediately. It is much easier for me, being a man of the people if you will, to hear these sorts of things than it is for someone as busy as you._

_I hope the next time we communicate it can be under better circumstances. Stay safe and keep a close eye on your daughters. There is nothing more precious in this world than family._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Nigel Aday_

"Do you see what I mean?" The Wizard ran his hand through his hair as he paced. "Ambiguous threats my foot. If he thinks I'm buying his concerned citizen routine he's sadly mistaken." He suddenly turned back toward Cade. "You haven't heard of any threats against the girls have you?"

"Of course not. I would have dealt with them right away."

"Do you still have some men working undercover?"

Cade nodded. "Yes. All over Oz."

"And they haven't heard anything either?"

"No. I just got their newest reports this morning. Other than Aday stepping up his efforts to promote a public election they haven't seen or heard anything out of the ordinary."

"Then it's definitely Aday. That bastard." The Wizard growled. "If he touches one hair on Elphaba or Breena's head I'll..."

"Father?"

The new voice startled both men. They were shocked to find Elphaba standing across the room.

"Elphaba!" The Wizard hurried to her, suddenly glad he had had full length mirrors installed throughout the palace in his daughters wanted to use their magic to come see him. He pulled her into a hug once he reached her. "What are you doing here?"

Elphaba returned the embrace. "I had to see you."

The Wizard was all smiles as he pulled back. "Well here I am so look away." He drew out the last word as he saw the expression on her face. "What? What is it? What happened?"

"It's Bree."

"Breena." The Wizard breathed his daughter's name. "What happened? Is she all right?" He moved his hands to grip Elphaba's shoulders. "Did something happen to her?" His heart sank as tears filled her eyes and he let go of her, images of Breena almost dying in the Uplands filling his head. "Oh sweet Oz, she isn't..."

"I'm right here."

"Oh!" He yelped as Breena stepped out of the mirror. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Don't say that." Breena's voice was sad. "Not today."

The Wizard started to hug her too but pulled up short when he noticed her bedraggled clothes and the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. "What happened to you?"

"Someone burned down my house."

"What?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When?! How?! Is everyone all right?!"

"We went shopping in Munchkin Proper this morning." Elphaba supplied. "While we were gone two men broke into the house and set it on fire."

"If you weren't home how do you know it was two men?" Cade joined the conversation.

"Yackle." Breena's voice was barely audible.

The Wizard frowned. "What was that?"

Elphaba put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Yackle was in the house. The men... They..." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"They attached her and left her in the house after they started the fire." Breena finished for her.

"But she's all right, right?" The Wizard gestured with his hands. "She managed to tell you what happened so someone got to her in time?"

"I got her out of the house but..." Breena's voice cracked.

"She died not long afterwards." Elphaba finished for her this time.

"Oh girls." The Wizard pulled them into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I know how important she was to both of you." He held them close, wishing he could take their pain away as they both cried.

"Blubbering like a baby isn't going to help anything." Breena grumped as she finally pulled away from him.

"No, but it makes you feel better sometimes." The Wizard used his thumb to wipe tears from one of her cheeks, resisting the urge to grin when it left a clean spot behind. It was hardly the time to be whimsical but it made him wonder if this was what she looked like when she came in from playing as a child. He could picture it clearly in his head, her smiling as Leandra lovingly wiped dirt off her face.

Breena grudgingly accepted his affection. "We're not just here to tell you what happened."

"You're not?"

"No." Elphaba answered. "We also came to see what you know about Nigel Aday."

His daydream disappeared as his body went numb. "Who?"

"Nigel Aday." Elphaba repeated herself.

"There was some jerk saying awful things about you outside the store where we were shopping." Breena helped fill their father in. "The clerk said he worked for Nigel Aday. That there are people giving similar speeches about you all over Oz."

Elphaba nodded. "Is it true? Is Nigel Aday really speaking out against you and calling for a public election?"

"Yes." The Wizard nodded, knowing it was best to be honest with them.

"Since when?" Breena questioned.

"He came crawling out of the woodwork just before I came to the Uplands."

Elphaba frowned. "Why didn't you mention him?"

"I thought I was going to lose you both. It hardly seemed like the time to tell you someone thinks they're better suited for this job than me."

"We thought he was just another braggart." Cade piped in. "Then he hired people to start giving speeches about the Wizard so I sent men out into Oz to keep an eye on things. I thought we had everything covered until today."

"So you think he's responsible for what happened?" Breena clinched her jaw. "You think he hired those men to burn my house to get at Dad?"

"We don't know." The Wizard pursed his lips. "But he did have a messenger deliver that," he pointed at Cade.

Elphaba took the paper when Cade offered it, holding it so both she and her sister could read it. "This is unbelievable."

"And just a little too coincidental." Breena added.

"I agree. That's why I think the two of you should come stay in the palace so we can keep a close eye on you." Cade's eyes went wide when he realized he might have overstepped his bounds. "If that's all right with you sir."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. And what's with this sir business?" The Wizard clucked at him before returning his attention to his daughters. "He's right girls. You need to be here where you'll be protected."

"We're witches, Dad. I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves." Breena sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound pissy. It's just been a long day."

"It's all right sweetheart." The Wizard took her hand in one of his before taking one of Elphaba's in the other. "But I really would prefer you come stay here until we figure out what Aday is up to. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt either one of you."

"I know I'd like to get my hands on him." Breena growled.

"We'll take you up on the offer." Elphaba spoke up before her sister could start ranting. "One of Betak's friends is letting us stay on her farm but it's going to be awfully crowded with all of us there. Would it be all right if Betak, Fiyero, Maeve, Penny and Lion came too?"

"Of course." The Wizard assured her. "And I'm assuming Glinda and Addena will be here too?" He teased, getting the reaction he wanted when Breena smirked and Elphaba blushed. "Then it's settled. You're coming here to stay."

"But it won't be tonight." Breena pointed out. "We're holding a service for Yackle tomorrow. Maeve agreed to bury her in the small cemetery on my property."

"Will one of you come to get me?" The Wizard asked. "I'd like to be there."

"We'd like that too." Elphaba squeezed his hand.

"Why don't you just come with us now?" Breena offered. "Callie's farm is far enough out that no one would know you're there and we'll probably use the mirror spell to bring everyone here tomorrow so we could have you back pretty quickly." She shrugged. "Unless you have meetings or something."

The Wizard was so touched by the fact she obviously wanted him around that he didn't trust his voice to answer.

"He doesn't." Cade handled it for him.

"Then come with us." Elphaba urged.

"Yeah." Breena made a shooing motion. "Go get packed."

The Wizard clutched the hands he was holding. "I'll be right back." And with that he hurried toward the secret staircase that led to his room.

Breena waited until he was gone to turn to Cade. "Do you want to send someone to keep an eye on him?"

"I don't think that's necessary. Like you said, you and Elphaba are witches. I think I can trust you to keep him safe." He held up his hand. "Even Aday wouldn't be stupid enough to try something again so soon."

"I don't know about that." Breena mumbled.

Cade nodded. "Let me try it this way then. I know you're not going off to a party or anything, but he really enjoys the time he spends with you girls. He's upset enough over what happened without me sending a gaggle of men along as a reminder."

Elphaba gave him an appreciative look. "You really care about him."

"Damn straight I do. Which is why I know he's in the best possible hands when he's with you two." He sighed when he Breena continued to frown at him. "But if it will make you feel better I have someone I can send."

"Good." Breena thanked him.

"Milton!"

Elphaba put herself closer to her sister, startled by the boy as he came thundering into the room.

"Sir?"

"Do you have everything you need for an overnight?"

Milton looked surprised, adjusting the strap of the rifle strapped to his back. "Yes sir."

"Good. You're going to accompany the Wizard to Munchkinland."

"I am? I mean yes sir." Milton's chest puffed out with pride. "Should I go order his carriage?"

"That won't be necessary." Cade nodded toward the mirror, knowing full well every guard in the palace knew what the Thropp sisters could do. He had briefed them himself to avoid any awkward moments if either of them showed up unannounced.

"I'm ready." The Wizard announced as he practically ran back into the room, a small satchel in one hand. "Did I miss anything?"

"Milton's coming with us." Breena added a quick, "Just as a precaution," when she saw her father's face fall a bit.

"It will make us feel better knowing someone is keeping an eye on you." Elphaba added.

"And Milton here is just the man for the job." Cade piped in.

"I'm sure he is." The Wizard looked around the room. "You're sure there's nothing I need to…"

"No, there's not." Cade interrupted him. "And before you ask, yes. I remember how to summon one of the flying monkeys if I need to get a message to you while you're gone."

"Then all the bases are covered?"

Cade nodded. "Yes."

"Shall we?" The Wizard offered Elphaba his arm.

"We shall." She linked her arm through his.

"Thanks Cade." Breena grinned as Milton reluctantly took her hand. "For everything."

"Don't mention it." Cade returned her grin. "Now get out of here. I'll have everything ready for you when you get back tomorrow."

Milton and Breena went first, the boy's knuckles bone white as he gripped the witch's hand.

"Don't let go." Breena cautioned him.

"What happens if I do?"

"Let's just say it wouldn't be good and leave it at that."

Milton opened his mouth to reply but Breena had already stepped into the mirror, dragging him with her.

"Here we go." Elphaba followed close behind.

The Wizard looked at Cade over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then." Cade gave a little wave, his shoulders slumping once they disappeared. How could he have been so wrong about Aday? Maybe if he had listened to the Wizard Yackle wouldn't be dead and Breena would still have her house.

One thing was for sure... he had to do something about Aday before anything else happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I had some really nasty virus that made my muse run away. Luckily she came back though so here you go. I hope you enjoy it._

Maeve stood on the porch of Callie's house, staring up at the sky. Normally this was her favorite time of morning. Sunrise had already come and gone and there wasn't a cloud to be seen, making everything overhead a dazzling blue. It was the perfect time to admire nature and think about what the rest of the day might hold.

But this wasn't any ordinary day. And she would have rather been anywhere other than where she was.

"You're going to drop her."

"No I'm not."

Her mouth went dry as Lion passed by her, a shrouded form cradled against his body.

Milton followed close behind him. "Sure looks like it to me."

"Shut up." Lion growled at him.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well stop."

"Boys." The Wizard raised his eyebrows as he stepped out onto the porch, jerking his head toward Maeve.

"Oh, uh..." Lion gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Milton agreed. He waited until they started toward the wagon Callie was letting them borrow to get to the cemetery to say, "But I still think you're going to drop her."

"Why are you wishing something like that on me?"

"I'm not. Stuff like that just happens to you naturally without any help from anyone."

Lion frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the Wizard?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you do your job and leave me alone?"

Milton shrugged. "Because picking on you is more fun."

The Wizard hurried after them. "What did I just say?"

"Are they being bad again?"

Maeve turned when she heard Betak's voice.

"We're ready to go." The Munchkin joined her at the porch railing and patted her on the arm. "I know it's hard right now but things will get better."

Fiyero chose that moment to come out the front door. "I..." He gave Maeve an uncomfortable glance before addressing Betak. "Breena asked me to make sure you made it to the wagon."

"It's what, twenty feet away?" Betak groused. "But you've gotten yourself in enough trouble already today so lets go."

He followed her, avoiding Maeve's gaze the whole time.

"Thanks for letting us use the wagon Callie." Breena spoke as she followed Addena, Glinda and Elphaba out of the house.

"Don't be ridiculous. What was I going to do? Make you walk all that way." Callie brought up the rear.

"It is really nice of you." Glinda commented.

Callie cupped Breena's cheek. "I'd do anything for this kid."

Breena furrowed her brow. "Callie."

"What? It's true." The older woman gave her a tender look. "You're a good girl, Breena. You always have been and you always will be."

"You couldn't just say 'your welcome' could you?"

"It's not my fault you're so cute." Callie grinned. "Now you better get a move on before Betak leaves without you."

"She's right. We need to go." Elphaba looked at Maeve, hesitating for a moment before asking, "Are you ready?"

Maeve nodded.

The Wizard rejoined them, offering Maeve his arm. "May I?"

She accepted, letting him lead her to the wagon. Callie had explained it was one normally used to transport the workers she hired at crop picking time to the fields, meaning there were benches along the sides in the back where they could sit and a space in the middle where they could lay Yackle's body.

And that's exactly what Lion had done. Maeve's eyes were drawn to her aunt's remains as the Wizard left Milton and the oversized feline to help her into the wagon. She swallowed hard as she took a seat next to Betak, fighting the tears that blurred her vision.

The Wizard, Milton and Lion joined her on the same bench facing Elphaba, Glinda, Addena, Breena and Penny who filled the bench across from them. One of Callie's men made sure they were all settled before spurring the two horses hitched to the wagon into motion.

Maeve bit her lip when the swaying of the wagon made Yackle's body shift. For a moment she panicked, thinking maybe her aunt wasn't really dead after all and was trying to escape from the cloths Betak had so painstakingly wrapped her in. She could picture her tearing the material from her weathered face, giving one of her trademark glares as she looked at everyone surrounding her.

Luckily common sense kicked in and told her to stop being silly. Of course her aunt wasn't still alive. What she needed to do was find something to distract her from such ridiculous thoughts.

As if on cue Milton's rifle fell out of his lap, landing with a clattering thud at his feet. He blushed a silent apology as he picked it up, casting a baleful glance at the Wizard.

The corner of Maeve's mouth nearly turned up at his reaction. She couldn't remember ever seeing someone so young and eager to please. Unless it was Lion. That had to be why the two of them hit it off so well in the Upper Uplands. If one of them did something to tarnish the reputation they were so desperately trying to establish all they had to do was wait for the other to do something even more embarrassing. It made for a very interesting friendship.

Lion bit back a snicker as he smirked at Penny. The Lioness tried to look disapproving but the delight in her eyes gave her true feelings away, reminding Maeve of just how cute the two of them could be.

It was still too early in their relationship for them to openly admit they liked each other, but they couldn't get enough of one another. Lion flirted whenever he got the chance and Penny watched every move he made. Soon they would be another disgustingly adorable couple like Elphaba and Glinda or Breena and Addena.

Maeve switched her attention to the women in question, wondering if maybe calling them disgustingly adorable wasn't being unfair. But as she looked at Elphaba's arm around Glinda's petite shoulders holding the blonde close to her side and the way Addena casually had one of her hands resting on Breena's thigh she knew it was true. They were like pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. You could practically feel the love they shared. It gave all new meaning to the term soulmates and had her wondering if she would ever find anyone who made her that happy.

Her eyes involuntarily flicked to Fiyero. If he hadn't been such a jerk earlier she might have been sitting next to him right now instead of the Wizard. But all she did was look at him and an argument started that only ended when Elphaba told him to shut up.

"Maeve."

The Wizard's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"We're here."

She was shocked to see they had indeed reached the cemetery and everyone else was already out of the wagon.

"Allow me." The Wizard held out his hand.

Maeve took it, letting him pull her to her feet. This time Milton and Penny helped her down because Lion already had Yackle in his arms again.

Hope fluttered in her chest when she was safely on the ground as she looked for Fiyero. She hated the way he treated her but even when he was being a complete and utter ass the thought of being near him brought butterflies to her stomach and all she wanted to do was kiss him. But he already had Betak on his arm so she had to settle for the Wizard again.

"Is everyone ready?" There was a tinge of apprehension to Lion's voice as he asked.

"I think so." Penny answered, falling into step next to him as he started into the cemetery.

"Did anyone think to bring a shovel?"

"Milton." The Wizard gave him a look.

"What?" The boy was the picture of innocence. "I don't see anyone carrying one."

"That's because Elly and I have it under control." Breena spoke up.

Milton scoffed. "No offense, but digging is a man's job."

"Not when you're a witch." Elphaba took her sister's hand. "Ready?"

Breena nodded before their voices blended as they said, "Fossura."

Maeve's heart swelled with a mixture of pride and grief as the earth nearby heeded to their magic, forming a mound of dirt as a perfectly shaped grave appeared. Yackle would have been ecstatic that they were using their powers so freely, even if it was to bury her.

"Lion."

The feline's head snapped up when he heard his name. "Huh?"

"Come with us." Elphaba clarified what she wanted as she and Breena approached the grave.

"I... Uh..." He looked to Penny for guidance.

"Go on." The Lioness encouraged him.

"It's all right big guy." Breena backed her up.

Lion reluctantly went with them. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing." Breena stopped him right next to the grave. "Just stand right here."

He swallowed hard. "Is this gonna hurt?"

Elphaba looked amused. "You won't feel a thing."

Lion waited until the sisters started to speak again to say, "Do you promise?"

"We promise." Breena answered. "But you can close your eyes if it makes you feel better."

"Really? Thanks!" He slammed his eyes shut, waiting about a half a second to crack one open again so he could see what was going to happen.

"Summissus."

"What the..." Lion nearly jumped out of skin when Yackle levitated out of his arms. "She's alive!"

"She is?!" Milton panicked.

"Of course not." Fiyero snapped.

"It's a spell." Glinda tried to help.

"Now stop freaking out before you break their concentration." Addena added.

"You mean they might drop her?"

"Milton," the Wizard warned him.

"Everyone stop!" Betak barked. "Addena's right. The girls need to be able to keep their concentration."

Breena and Elphaba ignored them as they continued to say, "Summissus." Each time they did Yackle's body lowered a little further into the grave.

"Wow." Lion watched, mesmerized.

"Wow is right." Milton matched his expression.

"Shhh." The Wizard shushed them.

Everyone took his advice, moving closer to the grave so they could watch as Yackle finally reached the bottom of the hole.

"I'd like to say a few words before you finish." Maeve finally spoke.

Lions eyes went wide. "You mean there's gonna be more?"

"Of course." Milton, who had come to stand next to him, nudged him with his elbow. "Someone has to fill the hole in."

Addena looked at them in disbelief. "Do you two mind?"

"No dessert for either of you if you don't simmer down." Betak tried a different tact.

"Go ahead Maeve." Elphaba took a step back.

"Take your time." Breena followed her sister's lead, giving Maeve a side of the grave to herself.

She looked down at Yackle's shrouded form for a long moment before lifting her gaze again. "I've been trying to come up with some way of letting you all know how I felt about my aunt without sounding too harsh but I've come to the conclusion that that's not possible. Because she was pushy and rude and bossy and thought she knew everything. Nothing anyone ever did was good enough and she went out of her way to make a person feel inferior."

No one made a sound as she paused.

"But she was still my family and even though I don't think we stood a chance of being close it would have been nice to know her better. So I'm going to try to do that the only way I know how... By continuing her work with Elphaba and Breena."

She picked up a handful of dirt. "So rest easy Aunt Yackle." She sprinkled it over her aunt. "You did what you set out to do. You found the witches meant for the Grimmerie and taught them to respect not only the book, but their powers as well. They won't forget you and neither will I." A lone tear streaked down her cheek. "We'll try to make you proud."

Maeve gave herself a second before returning her attention to her fellow mourners. "Would anyone else like to say anything?"

Betak held up her hand. "I would."

"What?" Lion was shocked. "You didn't even like her!"

"Of course I did." The tiny Munchkin corrected him. "Just because I wouldn't let her get away with walking all over people doesn't mean I didn't like her. I kept her in line. But anyone who cares for Breena and Elphaba is all right in my book. She might have had a strange way of showing it, but I know she cared a great deal for the girls." She looked in the grave. "You were a pompous old bag of hot air but you weren't all bad."

"Girls." The Wizard regarded his daughters. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"I didn't always agree with her methods but I learned a lot from Yackle." Elphaba pursed her lips. "I want to thank her for teaching me to trust my instincts when it comes to my powers."

"And I owe her an apology." Breena stared at the grave. "For letting her down when she needed me the most."

Elphaba rubbed her sister's back, wanting to tell her how wrong she was but knowing now wasn't the time.

"She wouldn't blame you for what happened, Breena, and neither does anyone else." Maeve gave her a half grin. "I think you two can finish now."

"Wait!"

Everyone was startled by the new voice.

"I'd like to pay my respects." A young man came rushing toward them.

"Who are you?" Milton pointed his rifle at the newcomer. "I asked who you are!"

"Darian."

"Mason."

Glinda and Maeve spoke at the same time.

"Who's Mason?"

"Who's Darian?"

They frowned at each other as their voices mingled again.

"I don't know who you think that is but it's Darian, my brother." Maeve beat Glinda to the punch before glaring at her brother. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to..."

"I don't care!" Maeve cut him off.

He furrowed his brow. "But you asked."

"Mason." Addena repeated the name. "As in the one who bound Bree's powers?"

Glinda grabbed her sister's arm as she took a menacing step toward him. "He also protected me from Eadlyn."

Addena pulled her arm free. "Bree almost died!"

"And he saved my life!" Glinda yelled back, going toe to toe with her sister.

Maeve glared at him. "Why does Glinda keep calling you Mason?"

"Because that's what he told us his name was." Breena answered for him.

"Look, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He gestured toward the grave. "I just wanted to say goodbye to Aunt Yackle."

"Why?" Maeve growled. "It's not like you ever cared about her."

He sighed. "Maeve."

"No." She interrupted him again. "You don't get to be exasperated with me. I'm not the one who ran off and disappeared. I'm not the one who bound Breena's powers and almost got her killed. And I'm certainly not the one who is showing up now, out of the blue, pretending to give a shit about our aunt."

"She has a good point." Elphaba moved, putting herself between Glinda and Mason. "It is kind of strange, you showing up all of a sudden."

"Yeah." Addena agreed. "Are you here to get revenge for Eadlyn?"

"Of course not." Mason sounded offended.

"It was a reasonable question." The doctor defended her question. "You _did_ work for the man."

"You worked for Eadlyn?" The Wizard tried to move forward but Milton stopped him. "Excuse me."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near him." Milton gestured at Mason with his rifle.

"Everyone needs to settle down." Breena used her hand to lower the barrel of the gun. "Especially you."

"But..."

"I can handle him. Now put that down before you shoot someone." Breena quirked an eyebrow at Mason when he started to protest again. She waited until he lowered the gun to look at the newcomer. "So what am I supposed to call you?"

"I prefer Mason." He grinned at her.

Addena's hands curled into fists. "Don't do that!"

"It's all right Addy." Breena gave her girlfriend a 'let me handle this' look. "But I have to agree that it's odd you showed up today, Darian." She emphasized the name.

"My aunt died. This is her funeral. I don't see what's so strange about that."

"You having the nerve to show your face, that's what." Maeve shook her head. "I still can't believe you're here."

"I'm glad he is." Addena glared at him. "Now he can be arrested for what he did in the Uplands."

"Dena." Glinda's mouth popped open.

"I agree." The Wizard clinched his jaw. "The rest of Eadlyn's men are in prison now. It's only fair that he join them."

"No."

Elphaba frowned at her sister. "What?"

"I said no." Breena repeated herself. "I don't want to bring any charges against him."

"Bree," Addena went to her lover. "He should be punished for what he did."

"I'm the one he wronged so I should have a say in what happens to him." Breena stuck to her guns. "And I think he should just get out of here."

"Thanks Breena." Mason looked from her to Glinda. "Both of you. Knowing that you've forgiven me means a lot."

"I didn't say anything about forgiving you." Breena was quick to point out. "Dad's right, you should probably be in jail with the rest of Eadlyn's flunkies, but you helped Glinda when she needed it."

"Yes you did." Glinda agreed. "That doesn't make what you did to Breena right though. I think you should get going while the going is good."

"But I still need to..." Mason's voice trailed off. "You're right. I should probably just go." He turned to his sister. "Maeve..."

She held up her hand to silence him. "Don't."

He nodded. "I know you won't believe me, but it was really great to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." Maeve's voice was cold.

Mason looked at Breena. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I didn't mean to..."

"Would you just go?" Addena spoke over him.

"Thanks Breena." He tried again. "For not having me thrown in Southstairs."

Breena didn't meet his gaze. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Mason nodded again before walking away with a dejected set to his shoulders.

"I can't believe you did that." Addena steamed.

Breena sighed. "What good would throwing him in jail have done?"

"He would have paid for what he did to you. And we wouldn't have to worry about what he might do next."

"He's not as bad as you think." Glinda piped in.

"No, he only makes potions that bind people's powers and knew where to hide out when Eadlyn's sick little camp got raided. He sounds like a really great guy." Addena's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm going back to the wagon."

"Addy." Breena pinched the bridge of her nose as her lover stormed away.

"You should have let Dad put him with the rest of Eadlyn's men." Elphaba added her two cents worth.

"Elphie..."

"No, Glinda. I'm grateful to him for helping you but you have no idea what goes on in a camp like the one Eadlyn had. He should be held accountable for what he did." She shook her head. "I'm going to go check on Addena."

"Elphie." It was Glinda's turn to watch her lover storm off.

"They'll come around." Breena put her hand on Glinda's shoulder.

"For your sakes I hope they do." The Wizard sounded grave. "Because they're right. I don't think you did that boy any favors by letting him go." He shrugged. "But I'm hardly one to throw stones when it comes to wronging other people."

"Amen." Betak gave him a look. "All right people, the show's over. Let's get back to the wagon." She made a shooing motion.

"What about the grave?" Milton asked.

Breena pointed at the mound of dirt. "Impleo."

The boy raised his eyebrows as the hole filled in. "OK. Never mind."

Maeve stayed behind as everyone else started to meander away. "Never a dull moment huh Aunt Yackle." She looked in the direction her brother had gone. "I'm sorry he showed up. But don't worry, I meant what I said when I first came to Breena's. I have every intention of proving that not everyone in this family is a screw up."

"Maeve?" Breena called to her.

"Coming." She gave the grave one last glance. "Goodbye Aunt Yackle."


	6. Chapter 6

Breena stared into the living room where Maeve, Addena, Elphaba and the Wizard were talking as Milton watched over them. "I changed my mind. I don't want to do this."

"Yes you do."

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't."

Glinda sighed. "Bree, you love her and don't want to argue anymore."

"I know but..."

"Which means one of you has to be the bigger person."

"But..."

"And take the first step toward making up." Glinda interrupted her again.

"All right." Breena nodded. "So why don't you do it?"

Glinda opened her mouth to say something but furrowed her brow instead. "What?"

"You and Elphaba are arguing too."

"I don't know if I would call it arguing. I think it's more along the lines of her being disappointed that I stuck up for Mason."

"Is she talking to you?"

"No."

"Is that normal for the two of you?"

"No."

"Then you're arguing."

Glinda frowned. She hated the idea of Elphie being mad at her.

"At least she looked at you in the wagon." Breena sighed. "I'm surprised I don't have frostbite from the cold shoulder I got."

"Which is exactly why you should go talk to Dena." Glinda found it easier to concentrate on her friend's concerns than her own.

"So she can yell at me again?"

"Yes."

Breena gave her a look.

"Well it's true." Glinda defended herself. "The longer you go without talking to her the angrier she's going to get."

"Why should I be the one to make an effort when I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Because she thinks you did and she's too stubborn to try to see your side of things."

"What about Elly?"

"She's pretty stubborn too, but she doesn't hold a grudge like Dena."

"So that means you shouldn't talk to her?"

"Of course not. But our talking isn't as time sensitive."

"Time sensitive?" Breena blew out a breath. "You mean she'll cool down and come to you instead of the other way around."

"I'm serious, Bree." Glinda gestured toward the living room. "If you don't let Dena get her anger out of her system soon you're going to be in big trouble."

"The way I see it I'm already in big trouble." She clinched her jaw. "Why did I have to fall for such a hothead?"

"Because it takes one to know one."

Glinda was startled by Betak's voice.

"And the way I see it, you're both grown women." The older woman continued. "Go in there and tell them this whole situation is ridiculous and insist they make up with you."

Breena quirked an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Betak confirmed.

"You know normally you give pretty good advice, but this time I think you just want to see me get my butt kicked."

Betak chuckled. "Now why would I want to do a thing like that?"

"Because you like Addy better than me."

Glinda chortled. "I don't think that's possible."

"It's not." Betak agreed. "You've never been a coward before Breena, don't start now."

Breena looked into the living room again, her brow furrowing in disapproval when she noticed Milton was grinning at her. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just suck it up and go face the firing squad."

"Do you think I could borrow you for a few minutes first?"

"Saved by the Munchkin." Breena's tone was relieved as she clapped Glinda on the shoulder. "Why don't you go talk to Elly and try to soften Addy up for me?"

"I, uh..." Glinda stammered.

"Don't try pulling that on her." Betak took the blonde's hand. "Come on Glinda, you can have a nice cup of tea with us."

"Tea?" Breena frowned as she followed them toward the kitchen.

"Thanks." Glinda let herself be led along. "A cup of tea sounds great."

"No it doesn't."

"Of course it does." Betak let go of Glinda once they reached the kitchen.

"Not when it's coming from you." Breena countered.

"That's my cue to leave." Fiyero grabbed the book he was reading and got up from the island in the middle of the room.

Betak motioned at him. "You don't have to go."

"I've had just about enough of women arguing today thanks. I'll be in the den."

Glinda shrugged, taking his stool as he left the room. "Do you have something against tea?" She picked up where they left off.

"Not against tea per se." Breena stood behind her. "Just when it comes from Betak."

"Why?" Glinda wrinkled her nose. "Does it taste bad or something?"

"I'm not sure. I've never had any." Breena directed the comment at the Munchkin as she put the kettle on and got some cups out of a cupboard. "She only offers it to someone when she's about to tell them something they're not going to want to hear."

Betak snorted. "That's not true."

"Oh really?" Breena challenged her. "She knew everything that went on at Colwen Grounds, Glinda. And I mean _everything_ when I say everything. Why don't you ask her how she would break the news to someone when she knew something bad was going to happen?"

"I sat them down and talked to them." Betak shrugged. "Over a cup of tea." She was quick to add, "But that doesn't prove anything."

"I'm not done yet." Breena kept going. "You were in charge of the kitchen staff too. Tell Glinda how you used to let someone know they were going to be fired."

"I told them to get out." She mumbled, "Over a cup of tea," when Breena stared at her expectantly.

"What was that?"

"Tea. I said tea." Betak growled. "You're right, I do use it as a buffer."

"Ha." Breena slapped the counter of the island.

"Does that mean you have something to tell Bree since you offered her tea?"

Breena frowned when Betak didn't answer Glinda right away. "Do you?"

"Yes." Betak answered. "But I..." She refused to meet the girl's eyes. "I don't know how."

"Don't know how?" Breena echoed her words. "Since when can't you talk to me? It's not like you're firing me. Or softening the blow of Addy breaking up with..." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Holy Oz that's it isn't it? Addy asked you to talk to me."

Betak rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Breena ran her hand through her hair. "She came to you because I screwed up again." She started to pace. "She's so upset over the whole Mason thing she doesn't even want to talk to me!"

"I'm sure that's not it." Glinda tried to comfort her.

"She's right." Betak went to the girl. "Stop being so dramatic and sit down so you can listen to me." She pointed at the stool next to Glinda when Breena continued to move. "I said sit down!"

Breena reluctantly plopped down on the stool.

The anxiety on her face softened the older woman's expression. "Look at you." She cupped Breena's cheek. "I never thought I'd see the day when love turned you into a basket case."

"I'm not a basket case." Breena paused for a moment. "All right, maybe I was a little bit of one for a second there."

Betak grinned. "Does that mean you're calm enough to listen to me now?"

Breena nodded. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I don't usually jump to conclusions like that."

"You've never been in a serious relationship before. Trust me, this isn't the first time the two of you have argued and it certainly won't be the last. You should have seen some of the knock down drag outs my husband and I had." Betak got a wistful look on her face. "I even accused him of having an affair once. Of course she was young enough to be our daughter and didn't have the slightest bit of interest in an old man like him but that didn't stop my imagination from running away with me."

"I wish I remembered him."

"Me too." Betak gripped the girl's hand. "He had you spoiled rotten. And he would have been so happy that you finally found someone like Addena. You two were made for each other." She shifted her gaze to Glinda. "Just like you and Elphaba."

"Thanks." Glinda blushed at the compliment.

"I'm only speaking the truth. But that's not what I brought you here to tell you." Betak took a deep breath. "I'm not going to the Emerald City. I'm staying here."

"What?" Glinda voiced the question before Breena could. "Why?"

"Did someone say something to upset you?" Breena asked.

"No."

"Did something happen to make you think we don't want you with us?"

"Absolutely not."

"Is this about Dad?" Breena continued to fish for an explanation. "I know you don't like him but he's really trying and…"

"This has nothing to do with the Wizard." Betak assured her.

Breena frowned. "Then why aren't you going?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's time we tried going our separate ways for a while. I've let you take care of me for so long now that I hardly remember what it's like to be on my own. And you've got your own life to live. You don't need to be worrying about an old woman like me."

"You're the one who's always taken care of me. And I like worrying about you."

"That's what scares me." Betak tightened her hold on the witch's hand. "Breena, you ran into a burning house the other day to try to save me even though you knew I was in Munchkin Proper with everyone else."

"You could have forgotten something and gone back to the house."

"You dropped me off at the market. There's no way in Oz I could have made it from there to the house before the fire started."

"So I wasn't thinking straight."

"Exactly. Do you realize what could have happened?" Tears swam in Betak's eyes. "I couldn't take losing you too."

Breena scooted forward on her stool, putting her free hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "Then come with us so you can keep an eye on me. I know it's a dirty job but somebody has to do it."

"I can't keep up with you anymore, Breena. It's not fair to either of us to pretend that I can."

Callie chose that moment to come through the kitchen door from outside. "Well hello ladies. How did things…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the expressions on their faces. "I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"No." Betak stared into Breena's eyes. "I'm just trying to convince this one that staying here is what's best for me."

"Oh." Callie pursed her lips. "I hate to say it kiddo, but she's right. I've been trying to convince her to come live with me for a couple of years now. These old bones could use the help feeding my men and I couldn't ask for better company."

"So you've been putting this off?"

Betak nodded.

"Because of me?"

"No, because I thought you and Milynn wouldn't be able to survive without me. But you're all grown up now, Breena. You have Addena to take care of you."

Breena blinked back tears. "That doesn't mean I don't still need you."

"You bet your sweet ass it doesn't." Betak pulled her into her arms. "I'll go if you really want me to."

"No." Breena's voice was firm. "You've obviously put a lot of thought into this and if being here is what you want than you should stay." She hugged the Munchkin closer. "I just want you to be happy."

"And you know I want the same thing for you."

Callie shared a sad look with Glinda, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you."

Betak buried her head against the witch's shoulder, uttering a barely audible, "I love you too."

Their embrace didn't last long before the group from the living room came in.

"Aw, look at that." Milton pointed. "Breena has to sit on a stool so Betak can give her a hug."

The Wizard scowled at him. "We were just wondering if everyone was about ready to go." He looked uncomfortably at his daughter. "We didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You're not." Breena's voice was choked as she pulled back from Betak, putting her hands on the old woman's cheeks for a moment before practically jumping off the stool. "I'll just go see if Lion and Penny are back from their walk yet." With that she hurried out the door.

Elphaba watched her go. "Is she all right?"

"She will be." Betak wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I hope so." Glinda sniffled.

"Glinda?" Elphaba was at her side in an instant. "What's the matter?" She used her finger to capture the blonde's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"It's my fault." Betak gave Glinda's arm a gentle pat. "I told Breena I'm not going to the Emerald City and we both got a little emotional."

"You're not coming with us?" Addena was clearly shocked.

Maeve frowned. "Why not?"

"Is this because you'll be staying with me?" The Wizard joined in with his own rapid fire question.

Betak raised a hand to quiet them down. "I'm not going but surprisingly enough it doesn't have anything to do with you." She directed the comment at the Wizard. "I decided it's time for me to settle down somewhere so Breena can get on with living her life and stop worrying about taking care of me."

"But she likes taking care of you." Elphaba argued. "We both do."

"I know. And I appreciate it more than you can ever imagine." Betak half shrugged. "But I'm not twenty years old anymore and I need to stop tagging along like I am. It's time for me to live vicariously through you girls instead of trying to keep up all the time."

"I promise she won't want or need for anything." Callie spoke up. "I'll take good care of her."

Betak smirked. "Don't you mean I'll take good care of you?"

Callie grinned. "Whichever."

"I don't want to argue anymore, Elphie." Glinda put her arms around a green waist, plastering herself against her lover.

"We shouldn't have been in the first place." Elphaba held her close. "I'm sorry my love."

"I'm such an idiot." Addena started for the door.

"Hold it." Betak called after her.

She spun on her heel. "I don't need your or anyone else to tell me how stupid I've been today, all right? I already know."

"It's good you can admit that, but it's not why I stopped you. I…" Betak bit her lip as her voice cracked. "I just want to tell you that you better take damn good care of that girl or you'll have me to answer to."

"I know and I will." Addena gave her a half hearted grin. "I promise."

"Then go get her." The old woman's tears flowed as the doctor rushed out the door. "I'm glad my girls are so loved."

Glinda pulled the tiny woman into their embrace.

Betak's words followed Addena out the door, making the doctor give herself a good swift mental kick. Why had she been so hard on Bree before? Yes she still thought Mason or Darian or whatever his name was deserved to be in Southstairs for what he did but throwing a fit with her girlfriend didn't change the fact that he wasn't. All it did was drive a wedge between them when she should have been taking care of Bree. The poor girl just lost her childhood home for Oz's sake. And now Betak wasn't coming to the Emerald City with them.

"Breena!"

Her head snapped up when she heard Lion's voice. She quickly went in the direction it had come from, hoping to find her lover.

Luck was on her side as she rounded the side of the house and spotted Bree leaning against the fence just outside the barn. Penny and Lion were standing with her, Lion practically prancing as he handed her something.

"I found it. I didn't think I would, but I did." His excited voice drifted to Addena as she closed the gap between them.

"That's why he wanted to go for a walk." Penny added.

"I know you've been kind of down and I wanted to do something to cheer you up." Lion cut her off before she could say more. "Did it work? Did it cheer you up?"

"I…" Breena swallowed, trying hard but losing the battle to stop a tear from making its way down her cheek as she stared at the soot caked green bottle in her hand.

"You're crying." Lion looked at her in disbelief before turning to Penny. "She's crying. I thought you agreed that this was a good idea."

"It was." Penny tried to soothe him.

Lion pointed at Breena. "Then why is she crying?!"

"I think it's a happy tear." Addena answer as she finally reached them. Her heart skipped a beat when Breena looked at her with sad green eyes.

"She doesn't look very happy to me." Lion was almost hysterical. "I didn't mean to upset you, Bree. I just… I wanted to…"

"Addy's right, that one was a happy tear." Breena used her thumb to clean a spot on the bottle. "I thought I'd lost this along with everything else. Knowing I still have it means more to me than you know."

"Really?"

She gave Lion a grin. "Really."

"Whew." He made a show of wiping his brow. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Thanks Lion." Breena pulled him into a hug.

"You're, uh…" His face turned beat red as he returned the embrace. "You're welcome."

"You better let the others know you're back." Addena nodded toward the house. "We're leaving soon."

"Come on, Lion." Penny picked up on the fact that Addena wanted to be alone with the witch.

"May I?" Lion offered Breena his arm.

"Why don't you go ahead without me?" Breena looked at her girlfriend again. "I need to talk to Addy for a minute."

"All right, but don't make out for too long. The Wizard needs to be getting back before someone realizes he's gone."

Penny shook her head at his comment as she took him by the paw. "Let's go."

Addena watched them walk away. "He's quite a character, isn't he?"

"He's a sweetheart." Breena stared at her bottle.

Addena followed her instincts and put her arms around her lover. She thought Breena might put up a struggle but she melted against her instead.

"Betak's not coming with us."

"I know. She told me."

"Everything's changing Addy." Her voice trembled. "Everything's changing."

"This won't." Addena assured her, holding her close as she cried.

"Sorry." Breena sniffled as she pulled back a few minutes later. "I hate being a bawl baby."

"You're hardly a bawl baby." Addena wiped tears from her girlfriend's cheeks. "And I'm the one who should be apologizing. I might not understand why you did what you did this morning but I shouldn't have acted like such an ass."

"True, you shouldn't have." The corner of Breena's mouth lifted. "It's water under the bridge doc."

"Well it shouldn't be. The next time I start acting that way you need to smack me in the back of the head and tell me to stop."

"There's going to be a next time?"

Addena chuckled. "Brat."

Breena pulled her into her arms. "I love you, Addy."

"I love you too."

Their mouths met in a sweet caress. One that was far to short before Lion's voice sounded from the house.

"Hey, what did I say about making out?"

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reveiwing. I've said it before and I'm sure I'll say it again, my muse feeds off of your kindness so please keep it up. And ReallyUhSharp gets an extra cookie for being the only person to know who Aday is a tribute to... It's Meat Loaf and if you've never listened to his music, give it a try. Heaven Can Wait is absolutely beautiful._


	7. Chapter 7

Glinda picked up another book, reading the titles before holding it out to her girlfriend. "What about this one?"

Elphaba skimmed the spine of the book. "Love spells and charms?" She furrowed her brow. "I would put that one in the maybe pile."

"OK." A hint of a smile played across the blonde's face as she did what she was told.

"You could keep it out."

"Huh?" Glinda was confused by the comment.

"The book." Elphaba explained. "I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind if you borrowed it."

She thought about it for a second. "Why would I want to do that?"

"To try some of the spells."

"Are you implying that we need something like that to spice up our love life?"

"Of course not!" Elphaba was quick to answer. "I know you like to experiment sometimes and..." She gestured with her hands. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just know you like to try different things..." She closed her eyes and growled. "That didn't sound right either. You're not some sexual deviant. You just like to keep things interesting and I..."

"Shhh." Glinda couldn't help but giggle as she put her hand on Elphie's arm. "I was only joking."

"You were?" Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded. "Don't do that to me."

"But you're adorable when you panic."

"And you're beautiful when you pick on me."

"Really?"

Elphaba pulled her into her arms. "Really."

Glinda brought their lips together, sighing happily when they parted again. "I love when we do that."

"Me too." Elphaba touched her forehead to the blonde's. "What were you smiling about a minute ago?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did, after you asked me about the book. I told you to put it in the maybe pile and you smiled."

"I don't remember that."

"Well you did. That's why I said something about you keeping it. You only smile like that when you're thinking so I assumed you thought the book looked interesting and wanted to see if there were any spells in it you'd like to try."

"I have a thinking smile?"

"You have a lot of different smiles."

"And I suppose you know what each of them means?"

"Yes I do." Elphaba's tone was matter of fact.

Glinda grinned. "I have to admit you're right, I was thinking."

"I told you so." Elphaba chuckled as she pulled her closer. "What were you thinking about?"

"It's not important."

"Oh come on."

"You'll think I'm silly."

"I always think that."

"Hey." Glinda smacked her on the shoulder, drawing a full blown laugh from her lover. "Just for that I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

Elphaba whispered, "I bet you will," before she started kissing the blonde's neck.

"You're not..." Glinda bit her lip, turning her head to give Elphie more access. "Influencing me." She closed her eyes when she got more kisses as a response. "I was thinking about how different I am now."

"Different?" Elphaba switched to the other side of her neck.

"A few years ago if someone had suggested I spend a perfectly good Saturday cooped up in some library when I could have been out shopping I would have laughed in their face."

"And now?"

"Now it's nice to know I've matured enough to realize being here is the right thing to do."

"And because you were bribed with a party." Addena commented as she walked by them with a stack of books in her arms.

Glinda frowned at her sister. "I wasn't bribed!"

"Whatever."

"I wasn't! I…"

Elphaba silenced her with another kiss before pulling back. "It's doesn't matter if you were bribed or not. The important thing is you're here helping Bree and I sort through Dad's books."

"What she said." Glinda stuck her tongue out at her sister as she snuggled against her lover's chest.

Addena grinned as she continued across the library toward Breena. She had picking on her sister down to an art form. She could have stayed and gone through her books with her sister and Elphaba, but she wanted to be closer to her girlfriend. Not that Bree would notice she was there.

Her grin faded as she mentally chastised herself. Of course Bree noticed her. Yes she'd been a little off since they came to the Emerald City but who could blame her? It had only been three days since she lost nearly everything she owned in a fire and two days since Betak decided to stay in Munchkinland. Her world had literally been turned upside down and it was Addena's responsibility to make sure she didn't get too lost in trying to rebuild it, not to get jealous when she saw her sister and Elphaba cozying up to one another.

So what if Bree wasn't hanging all over her. It wasn't like she was completely ignoring her either. She just had other things on her mind right now. Like going through every book in the library in the hopes of replacing some of what she'd lost in the fire. Touching every volume with those strong hands, caressing the binding before oh so gently laying each one into a different pile.

Addena kicked herself again. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Let me help you with those."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Bree's voice, a nasty, "What?!" escaping before she could stop it.

"I, uh…" Breena was clearly shocked at the outburst. "Here." She quickly took the books, putting them on the table near the stack she'd been going through.

"I'm sorry Bree."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

Addena clinched her jaw. She was the one lost in some horn ball daydream involving her girlfriend and books and Bree was the one taking the blame when she almost bit her head off.

"You don't have to do this you know." Breena glanced at Elphaba and Glinda. "None of you do."

Addena followed her gaze, not at all surprised to find Glinda standing in front of Elphaba, green arms circling her waist as she held up books one at a time. "Maybe we want to."

"Yeah, because being in a stuffy old library all day is so much fun." Breena realized how bitter she sounded and sighed. "I'm sorry Addy. It's just… I don't want any of you to feel like you're obligated to be doing this. It was my idea to find out what kind of spell books Dad has. It's gorgeous outside. Go take a walk or a nap or…" She picked up a book. "Read one of these."

"I don't want to do any of those things." Addena snagged the witch's hand as she put the book down. "I want to be with you Bree."

She looked at her sister and Glinda again. "I haven't exactly been the best of company lately."

"Not everyone can be _that_ good of company all the time." She rolled her eyes at the other couple, getting the desired result when the corner of Bree's mouth turned up.

"True, but it looks like fun."

"Wanna give it a try?"

Breena embraced the doctor. "I love you, Addy."

"I love you too." Addena returned the hug.

"I'm sorry if I've been distracted lately."

"You've been through a lot, Bree. It's understandable."

"But…"

Addena pulled back to look at her. "Do you remember what you told me at Callie's? It's water under the bridge."

Breena stared into her blue eyes. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You must have been a very good girl." Addena smirked before moving in for a kiss.

Breena responded by pulling her closer, deepening the lip lock.

"Look." Glinda pointed at them.

Elphaba grinned as she turned the blonde to face her. "When in Rome."

Glinda wrinkled her nose. "Where?"

"It's a phrase I read in a…" She shook her head, uttering, "Never mind," as she brought their mouths together.

The Wizard chose that moment to walk into the room. He looked back and forth between the couples for a moment, marveling at the obvious love they shared before clearing his throat.

"You've gotta be louder than that if you want them to hear you. Like this… Hey!"

He jumped, putting his hand on his chest as Lion stepped up beside him. The girls reacted in much the same way, pulling apart and turning quickly to see who had yelled.

"Did you see that?" Lion laughed. "They were all like..." He made an overly dramatic shocked face. "That was great." He continued to laugh until he saw the look the Wizard was giving him. "Oh, uh." He swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Yes he did." Penny contradicted him.

"Hi guys." Breena gave them a half wave.

"I would ask how the sorting was going but I can see you were hard at work." The Wizard smiled as he came further into the room.

"We were, weren't we?" Glinda giggled, gripping a blushing Elphaba's hand.

"I think he meant from the state of the room, Linny." Addena grumped, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"Indeed." He agreed as he took in the stacks of books. "That's why I came to tell you it's time for a break."

"A break?" Breena furrowed her brow.

"Yes, one of those things you take when you've been working too hard." The Wizard teased, raising his hand when she started to protest. "Don't even try it young lady. The four of you have been in this room since breakfast. You need to eat before someone passes out from starvation."

"He's right." Lion piped in. "Being hungry sucks."

"But what about the party tonight?" Breena gestured at the shambles the room was in.

"This part of the palace is always off limits during parties and tours." The Wizard assured her.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba questioned.

"Positive. So leave everything right where it is and give your brains a rest before you have to start getting ready." He gave them a fatherly look when they both started to speak again at the same time. "The books aren't going anywhere. And Oz only knows I haven't been in this room in forever. The only people who come in are the maids and I'll be sure to tell them it's off limits until you're done."

"I was getting hungry." Glinda squeezed Elphie's hand.

"And you need a break." Addena slipped her arm through Bree's.

"See, you're lovely ladies agree with me."

Elphaba looked at her sister. "I'll keep working with you if you want to stay here."

"No." Breena shook her head. "We should, as Dad so perfectly put it, give our brains a rest."

"Great." The Wizard clapped his hand. "A little birdie told me you girls enjoy picnics so I had the kitchen put something special together for you."

"I was the little birdie." Lion excitedly admitted.

Glinda grinned. "Did you help pack this one too?"

"No." The feline pouted.

"They won't let him in the kitchen." Penny grinned. "He tried to stick his paw in some kind of batter and they kicked him out."

"She said I could taste it!" He argued.

"I don't think she meant with your paw." Penny fired back.

Breena smiled at them. "Will you two be joining us?"

"No." Lion reached for Penny's paw. "We're going to take a little stroll around the grounds and talk."

"How cute." Glinda gushed.

"Besides, you guys will be too busy sucking face to pay any attention to us."

"Lion!" Penny gave him a look.

"What? It's true." He gestured toward the girls, who had joined them in the middle of the room. "Did you not see them when we walked in here?"

"Yes I did, but you could have used a different phrase to describe what they were doing."

Elphaba was trying not to laugh. "I'm afraid he got that from Bree."

"Guilty." Breena admitted. "But I got it from Betak so what did you expect."

Addena put herself closer to her lover, glad to see she was relaxing a little.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The Wizard made a sweeping motion toward the door with his hand. "Milton has your picnic basket by the garden doors."

Breena sighed. "You're not making that poor kid come with us, are you?"

"Oh no." Her father shook his head. "I would never dream of making someone so young watch the kind of show I'm sure the four of you are going to put on when you're by yourselves."

"Dad." Elphaba's mouth popped open.

Glinda used her free hand to gently close it for her. "You can't fault him for speaking the truth."

Breena chuckled as she moved her arm to put it around a mortified Addena's shoulders. "She's right sis."

The Wizard smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Now get out of here."

"Yes sir." Lion hurried out the door, pulling Penny with him.

"We're going, we're going." Breena used her free arm to give him a sideways hug as she and Addena passed him.

"What's that for?"

Breena grinned. "Just because."

"Thanks Dad." Elphaba gave him a kiss on the cheek as she took her sister's place.

"Yeah, thanks." Glinda gave him a kiss on the opposite cheek.

He blushed. "You're more than welcome."

"Aw, he looks just like you when you blush Elphie."

"Come on." Elphaba dragged her out of the room.

The Wizard slowly followed, a half grin on his face.

"That was a very nice thing to do."

He turned when he heard Cade's voice. "Thanks for telling Lion to suggest it."

"He would have told you himself but he's still a little intimidated by you." The captain shrugged. "And I figured it would be easier than dragging Elphaba and Breena out of the library when it came time to get dressed for the party."

"The party." The Wizard's voice was full of distain as he echoed his words.

"You don't have to go through with it."

"Of course I do. It's Oz's way of welcoming my daughters to the palace." The Wizard growled. "Calling it off would be like a slap in the face to some people. I don't want them turning against my girls again."

Cade nodded. "Neither do I, but I think they would understand if we explained that…"

"What? That I think some psycho burned down Breena's house to get to me? Yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon."

"I was going to suggest telling them the girls needed more time to get settled in before the party but if that's how you want to handle it…" He left the sentence unfinished.

"I'm sorry my boy." The Wizard clapped him on the shoulder. "I don't know how you put up with my temper tantrums sometimes."

"It's my job." Cade grinned.

"Well I'm glad I have someone around to keep me straight. Do you have the security plan in place for tonight?"

Cade nodded. "Everything is being taken care of."

"Good. I don't want any surprises."

"Trust me, neither do I."

"What about the flying monkeys? Did you ask them to keep an eye on the girls while they're on their picnic?"

"Chistery was more than happy to volunteer but…"

"I know what you're going to say Cade but they're can't be any buts when it comes to my girls. Will they be upset if they find out I have the monkeys keeping tabs on them, hell yes. But I would rather they be angry with me than something happen because we weren't prepared." He clinched his jaw. "Breena's house is gone and Yackle is dead. I won't let anything else happen to my daughters."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I'm their father. I'm supposed to protect them."

"And you are." Cade gripped his shoulder. "Now why don't you take some of your own advice and go unwind for a little while before the party."

"I think I will."

"Good. And don't worry, everything will be under control tonight. You have my word on it."

The Wizard nodded and walked away before the boy could see the doubt in his eyes. It wasn't that he was questioning Cade's ability to do his job and keep the girls safe it was that he couldn't shake the feeling that despite all their efforts something was going to happen.

Something bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Max gnawed on his nail as he glanced around nervously, wondering for the millionth time what he was doing. He was Maximillian Upland of the Upper Uplands for Lurline sake. And upstanding member of society. He wasn't supposed to be lurking in the shadows praying no one would recognize him as he waited for...

"Are you sucking your thumb?"

A high pitched screech flew from his lips as he spun toward the sound of the voice, the hood of his cape falling back to reveal his face. He visibly relaxed when he saw who was standing there. "It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No."

"Good. Now answer my question."

"I just did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. You asked if I was expecting someone else and I said no."

"That was my second question."

"It was?"

His companion nodded. "I asked why you were standing here sucking your thumb but you were too busy screaming like a girl to hear me."

"I wasn't sucking my thumb and I most certainly didn't scream like a girl. You startled me and I reacted, that's all."

"I didn't just startle you, I scared the shit out of you. And I wouldn't have been able to do it if you had been paying attention to what was going on around you instead of standing here with your thumb in your mouth."

Max frowned. "For your information I was chewing on my thumb nail. And can we please just skip the lecture on paying attention so you can tell me how things are going?"

"If you answer another question for me first."

"Are you joking?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"Fine." Max sighed.

"What in Oz are you wearing?"

He looked down at himself. "It's a hooded cape."

"You look like a monk."

"I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Yeah because walking around in that drab brown thing in a city of green makes you so inconspicuous."

Max clinched his jaw, willing himself to calm down. "I'm sorry if my choice in clothing doesn't suit you. Perhaps if you had stayed in contact with me instead of sending me off on some seemingly useless errand and then leaving me to my own devices for three days before cryptically telling me to meet you in the Emerald City I would know what I was supposed to be doing!"

"It was only two days."

"Two, three... the point is I didn't hear from you. Then when I did I had to hire a carriage to set land speed records to get here in time to meet you. Do you have any idea how much that cost?"

"Like you don't have money to spare. And I told you before, I can't get away every day."

"It's not like I'm asking for hour by hour reports. I just want to be informed of what's happening. Is that asking too much considering we're supposed to be in this thing together?"

"Not at all. When someone notices that I'm wondering off once a day, because we both know someone would, I'll just tell them I have to keep you up to date on how our scheme to infiltrate their little group is going. That wouldn't make them suspicious at all."

"There's no need to be so melodramatic."

"Try telling yourself that."

Max threw his hands in the air. "Will you just tell me why I'm here?!"

"First of all, quiet down. The last thing we need is one of those damn Gale Forcers snooping around to find out where all the noise is coming from. Secondly, everything is going great. They have no idea who I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you really think I'd be standing here talking to you if they did?"

"They're not stupid you know. Maybe they've already figured you out and are biding their time, waiting for you to slip up and make a mistake."

"You need to stop being so paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." His voice smacked of indignation.

"What you're saying sounds pretty damned paranoid to me."

"Well I'm not!"

"Shhh!"

Max closed his eyes for a second before asking, "How do you know they're not suspicious of you?" in a much quieter voice.

"Because all they can talk about is Nigel Aday. The Wizard is convinced he's out to get his precious girls. And once you give me what I asked you to find on that seemingly useless errand they're going to think so even more."

"This?" He pulled a small vial of clear liquid out of his pocket.

"Yes."

Max furrowed his brow as the vial was snatched from his hand. "What is it?"

"Don't worry yourself with the particulars. Just know that once I slip this into someone's drink they won't be a problem ever again."

"Wait a minute you mean you're going to..." Max could barely bring himself to say the words. "You're going to kill them?"

"Of course. We agreed the witches need to be out of the picture if we stand a chance of getting to the Wizard. How did you think I was going to manage that?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you were going to threaten them to the point that the Wizard would send them away."

"Not all fathers are like you. He actually cares about his children. His first instinct was to bring them here where he thinks they'll be safe."

"So you did threaten them then?"

"You don't know what happened?"

"I was out in the middle of nowhere getting that." Max pointed at the vial.

"But you didn't hear about it on your way here?"

"Obviously not." Max was getting annoyed. "What happened?"

"We destroyed the witch's house in Munchkinland."

Cold tendrils of dread spread down Max's back at the pure joy he heard in those words. "You... You did?"

His companion nodded. "Of course that wasn't my original plan. I have a friend who used to be with the military who told me he could plant explosives in the house that would make it look like some of the witch's more unstable spell ingredients went bad and BOOM."

He flinched at the outburst.

"I was going to set them off after everyone went to bed. People would have assumed it was an accident and the witches and their annoying pack of friends would have been out of the way."

Max swallowed hard, knowing his Glinda was included among those annoying friends.

"If only that old woman hadn't ruined everything."

"What old woman?"

"The hag that was helping the witches with their magic. She couldn't go into Munchkin Proper with everyone else. No, she had to stay behind. The guy my friend hired to help him panicked when he saw her and almost beat her to death. Then they both panicked at the idea of her being able to identify them so they set the house on fire and left her for dead."

Max's eyes were wide. "So you've already killed someone?!"

"What did I tell you about keeping it down?"

"I'm sorry, but I tend to react when someone tells me they're a murderer!"

"I didn't kill anyone you idiot. My men did."

"Oh, well that makes it all right then doesn't it?" Max shook his head. "I can't believe you killed someone."

"She was ancient. Her number should have been up a long time ago."

Max looked at him in disbelief. "That's not for you to decide."

"Don't go getting all religious on me now old man. I wasn't exactly happy about what happened either. But watching them scramble afterwards was kind of fun."

"Fun?!" The crooked grin he got as a response sent fresh chills down his back.

"Yeah. It's quite a power trip knowing you can get into someone's head the way I have. Well, the Wizard's anyway. The witches don't seem too concerned yet. But they will be."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was going to put this in their drinks tonight and be done with both of them but I think I'd rather toy with them a bit more. You know, slip it to one of them so the other can watch her die. Maybe even leave a note so it doesn't come as quite a shock when it happens."

"So that's a poison?"

"Of sorts."

Max felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. "What if one of my girls gets the drink instead of one of the witches?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"What?!"

"Let one of them watch as their girlfriend dies."

"It wasn't a suggestion!"

"Sure it was. And a pretty damned good one too. Emotional pain can be so devastating. Losing one of their own would be hard enough but losing the one they love... It's perfect!"

"No!"

"Yes. They're disgusting anyway. Hanging all over each other and kissing all the time. It's not natural for two women to be together like that. And don't try to tell me you think it's OK because I know you don't."

"That doesn't mean I want one of my daughters to die!"

"They don't care about you anymore, remember? They turned their backs on you and chose those witches over their own father. As far as I'm concerned they made their beds and now they have to lie in them."

"I won't let you do it!!"

"Shut up!"

Max cringed, afraid he was going to be struck. Instead he found himself nose to nose with his companion.

"You wanted this just as much as me. I might have come to you, but you're the one who jumped at the chance to get rid of the Wizard."

"Exactly, get rid of him. I never said anything about killing anyone." He couldn't believe he was actually standing his ground.

"No, you left the dirty work to me. People like you always do. Well I have news for you, you're in this up to your eyeballs just like me."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Oh really? Who's backing me financially? Who went all the way out in the middle of nowhere as you so eloquently put it, to get this poison?"

"I didn't know what it was!"

"Do you honestly think that would make a difference? You're the one who paid for it. You're the one the man you bought it from will point to if anyone ever figures out what's going on. And trust me, he'll be more than happy to go to the authorities and tell them all about you."

"I doubt that."

"Don't."

Max felt like he was going to be sick. "That's it. I'm done."

"You're not done until I say you're done."

His heart skipped a beat as a strong hand gripped the front of his cape, pulling him even closer to the person before him. "They're going to figure out what you're doing!"

"No they're not. I'm on the inside. Above suspicion as far as they're concerned."

Warm breath caressed his face, making him close his eyes in an effort not to vomit.

"Poor old Nigel Aday will be blamed for everything. Unless you decide to keep up this 'you're done' nonsense. Then I would be more than happy to make it look like you're behind this whole thing."

"They would never believe that!"

"Oh I think they would. You've made your feelings toward the witches very clear to anyone who will listen."

"But..."

"You're one of the bad guys now, Max. You need to stick to your kind."

His mind reeled as he was released.

"Now get out of here. It wouldn't do for me to be late getting to the party."

Max barely heard the words. What if he went to the Wizard and tried to explain things to him? Yes he would probably end up getting thrown in Southstairs for his trouble but at least he wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to Glinda.

"And don't even think of trying to rat me out."

His head snapped up.

"Because honestly, who do you think they're going to believe? You or me?"

No one would ever believe him. They wouldn't even listen to anything he had to say. They would take one look at him and have him drug away in chains.

"And don't get any bright ideas about trying to disappear on me either. I have people watching you all the time."

His heart sank.

"One word from me and you're a dead man."

Dead?

"Now get out of here. And don't let anyone see you. I'll be in contact when I can."

"How will you know where I am?"

"I just told you, I have people watching you. I know every move you make."

Max was too stunned to realize when he was alone again, one thought running through his mind over and over again.

What had he gotten himself into?


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure I look all right?" The Wizard was practically crossed eyed as he tried to watch what Elphaba was doing. "Other than the obvious of course."

"You look fantastic." Elphaba assured him as she worked on his tie.

"Downright dashing in your tux and tails." Breena added her two cents worth. "You'll be beating the ladies off with a stick."

"I hardly think so." He scoffed.

"There's always women on the prowl at these things for eligible guys like you."

The Wizard tried to look at her. "Really?"

"If you want this tie to be straight you need to hold still." Elphaba chastised him before giving her sister a look. "And you stop teasing him."

"Who's teasing?" Breena defended herself. "Before the night's over I bet he has at least three invitations to dinner and a couple of indecent proposals, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Breena Thropp." The Wizard sounded shocked.

"Dad." She matched his tone.

"Uh oh." Addena spoke as she, Glinda and Ginny came into the room. "I thought you two could keep her under control."

"When are you going to learn you're the only one who can do that doc?" Breena smiled as she walked toward them. "Ginny, it's great to see you again."

Ginny moved away from her daughters to hug the witch. "It's good to see you again too, Breena." She pulled back to give her a once over. "And who knew you'd look so pretty in a dress?"

"Don't get used to it. This is a one time deal."

"Or so she thinks." Addena took her lover's hand as they all made their way over to the Wizard and Elphaba.

"We talked about this Addy."

"No, you ranted and raved about how much you hated dresses and I listened. That hardly constitutes talking." She frowned when her sister stifled a chuckle. "You think that's funny?"

Glinda shook her head. "I'm laughing because Elphie did the same thing."

"I didn't rant or rave." Elphaba defended herself.

"No, you just said you would either skip the party or come naked."

"Glinda!" The green woman blushed.

"What?" Glinda was the picture of innocence. "You did."

"Is that a last minute touchup?" Ginny changed the subject as they finally reached the others.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good when it comes to these things." The Wizard gave her a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Well thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Ginny beamed at the compliment. "And thanks for the invitation tonight."

"I heard you were in the city visiting your sister and thought you might enjoy joining us. It's a pity she couldn't be here too."

Ginny nodded. "She and her husband are just getting over that nasty bug that's been going around. She was afraid she would make someone else sick."

"We're going to see her as soon as she's feeling better." Glinda added.

"There." Elphaba patted the knot she had made. "All done."

"Thank you." The Wizard smoothed the tie. "I feel underdressed compared to the rest of you."

"I know exactly what you mean." Ginny embraced Elphaba before pulling back to look at her as she had Breena. "Elphaba, you're gorgeous."

Elphaba blushed again. "Thanks."

Glinda wiggled with glee. "I told her that when we were getting ready."

Ginny chuckled at her enthusiasm. "It's nice to see some things never change."

"I hate to interrupt," Cade spoke as he walked in. "But the guests have started to arrive."

"Already?" The Wizard practically whined.

"I told my men to wait a few minutes before they let anyone in." Cade tried to make him feel better.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Elphaba didn't sound very convincing.

"Yeah." Breena nodded. "Just keep telling yourself the sooner we get started the sooner this whole thing will be over."

"You three should try to contain your excitement." Addena dead panned.

"Excuse us for being more of the stay in with a good book kind of family." Breena replied.

Glinda slipped her arm through Elphaba's. "That's why you're lucky to have us around to turn you into social butterflies."

"Maybe they're right girls. This is supposed to be a party after all." The Wizard forced a smile. "Cade my boy, a word before you let people in."

"Of course." Cade followed him toward the door of the main hall.

The Wizard waited until they were out of earshot to speak again. "Do you have everything in place?"

"Yes sir." Cade nodded. "I have men stationed all over the palace and they've been instructed not to let an of the guests go anywhere but the entrance way, the main hall and the banquet hall. Half of the servers are my men as well." He gripped the Wizard's shoulder. "Don't worry. We're taking every precaution we can to keep you and your daughters safe."

"I know."

"Then try to relax and enjoy yourself. Those people out there might be a pain but they're very fond of you."

"Everyone but Aday."

"I don't like him so he doesn't count."

The corner of the Wizard's mouth turned up. "I appreciate you putting up with me."

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm fond of you too." Cade smiled. "Are you going to stick with the plan of letting everyone come to you?"

"I'm going to run it by the girls but I think that would be for the best."

"Run what by us?"

Breena looked amused when they were both startled by her sister's question. "See Elly, I told you they were over here talking about us."

"Well when two such ravishing creatures are around what else is there to talk about?"

"Schmooze."

Cade pretended to be hurt. "I say you're ravishing and you insult me?"

"I call them as I see them." Breena shrugged.

Elphaba shook her head at their interaction. "Did you need to talk to us about something Dad?"

"Yes." He replied. "I think it would be a good idea for all of us to stick together this evening. There are going to be a lot of people here and I didn't want you and Breena to feel too overwhelmed."

"So all we'd have to do is stand around together? No mixing, no mingling?" Breena's eyes lit up when he nodded. "Count me in."

"You're doing this because of that letter you got from Aday, aren't you?"

"No. I, uh..." The Wizard squirmed under Elphaba's gaze. "Yes. I want to keep you girls safe and..."

Elphaba lifted a hand to silence him. "You don't have to justify yourself to us."

"Yeah." Breena agreed. "If you feel this is for the best then we'll do it."

He furrowed his brow. "You aren't going to tell me that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves and try to talk me out of it?"

"No." Elphaba shook her head.

"Even though we really are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Breena added.

"What about Glinda and Addena?" Cade looked at the blondes, who were busy catching up with their mother. "Wait, what am I saying? They'll be fine as long as they're with the two of you."

Elphaba smirked. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

The Wizard pursed his lips. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive." Breena assured him.

"Do you think I'm being paranoid?"

Elphaba took one of her father's hands. "No."

Breena did the same thing to the other hand, saying, "Maybe a little," at the same time.

"Bree." Elphaba gave her a 'take that back' look.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Breena explained. "You're doing this to protect us because you love us."

The Wizard squeezed their hands. "Yes I do."

"And we love you." Elphaba gave a half shrug. "So why would we get upset over the fact that you're watching out for us?"

He couldn't find the words to reply. He was too busy marveling in how incredibly fortunate he was to be a part of Breena and Elphaba's lives.

The sound of unfamiliar voices filled the air.

"I think that's our cue to go back over there." Cade ushered them across the room.

Elphaba and Breena barely had a chance to explain how they were going to handle things to Glinda, Addena and Ginny before the first guests filed into the room. And so started the pomp and circumstance of shaking hands and kissing cheeks and trying to remember, or at the very least pretend to have heard of, everyone who walked up to them.

For the most part he tuned the whole thing out, watching his daughters in action instead. Glinda and Addena might have won the battle over what the girls were going to wear but Elphaba and Breena chose the color, sticking to their signature black. Elphaba's gown was a knee length, long sleeved design with an open back that showed off her luminous green skin while Breena's was a floor length, sleeveless number that let everyone see how well defined her arms were. Neither dress left any doubt about their femininity and made them seem effortlessly elegant.

The same could be said for the Uplands. Glinda's light pink dress was nothing compared to some of the things he'd seen her wear right after he gave her the title Glinda the Good but it was still one of the frilliest things he'd ever laid eyes on. Addena's lavender gown was little more than a sheath covering her body and probably would have looked plain by comparison if anyone else tried to pull it off. And Ginny was a perfect combination of the two in a blue dress that fit just so in all the right places but still had a frill or two.

"Captain Cade!" Milton rushed up to them clad in a waiter's uniform.

"How cute are you?" Glinda gushed.

He ignored her comment. "We have a situation sir."

"Tell me it's not the cream puffs." Breena teased.

Addena elbowed her in the side. "Stop it."

"What situation?" Cade steered the conversation back in the right direction.

"There's a problem at the front door."

The Wizard frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"One that requires Captain Cade's attention."

"Milton." Cade gave him a disbelieving look. "You know to answer the Wizard when he asks a question."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me."

"All right." Milton shrugged. "I just didn't think you would want him to know Master Aday is outside."

"What?!" The Wizard was clearly shocked.

"Are you sure it's him?" Elphaba asked.

Milton nodded. "One of the guards at the front door recognized him. When he told him he couldn't come in Aday started tossing his name around and making a scene. They let the guests in just to get them away from him."

"He has a lot of nerve showing up here." Glinda growled.

Ginny frowned, feeling out of the loop. "Who is this guy?"

"Some scumbag that's been badmouthing the Wizard in the hopes of getting Oz to rethink their decision to let him rule and hold a public election." Addena answered.

"And saying awful things about Elphie and Bree." Glinda added.

"I'll handle this." Cade started out of the room again.

"Wait." The Wizard stopped him. "I want to have a word with him."

"What?" Elphaba frowned. "Why?"

"Yeah." Breena agreed. "Just let Cade throw him in the clink and be done with it."

"That's exactly what he wants." The Wizard disagreed. "He came here in the hopes of upsetting me to the point I would have him dragged away. And what better ammunition could he have than getting kicked out of a party meant for everyone in Oz?"

Cade looked doubtful. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Besides, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I call his bluff."

"Here you go sir." A waiter chose that moment to approach with a tray full of wine glasses. "For the toast," he gave them all a look when no one responded. "The official Wizard's toast to start the party."

"Can't that wait?" The Wizard frowned.

"This was the designated time for the toast." The waiter looked to Cade for guidance. "The other guests have already been given their glasses."

Breena sighed. "Look, just give the toast and then go deal with you know who."

"It wouldn't hurt him to wait a while." Elphaba pointed out.

"Or all night." Addena muttered.

"Fine." The Wizard took one of the glasses, prompting the girls and Ginny to do the same. "Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Even without the mechanical device he used to use in the throne room his voice carried enough for everyone to hear him. "I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight."

Glinda covered her mouth with her free hand when she started to cough.

"The fact that you are here to celebrate my daughters means more to me than you can ever know."

Elphaba rubbed her lover's back when she continued to cough. "Are you all right?"

Glinda nodded and somehow managed to choke out, "Just swallowed wrong."

"Take a little sip of your wine." Ginny suggested. "It will help."

Glinda did as she was told.

"Better?" Elphaba looked at her anxiously.

The blonde grinned, her voice still a little gruff when she said, "Much."

"Acceptance is a very important part of any society." The Wizard continued. "Especially one like ours that has been through so many trials and tribulations. So raise your glasses," he led by example, "and know you have my deepest thanks for making my girls feel welcome."

"Wait!!"

Someone shouted just as everyone was about to take a drink.

Maeve, Lion and Penny came rushing through the crowd, the Lion and Lioness blocking as Maeve shook a piece of paper.

"What in Oz is that?" Someone nearby asked.

"It's a message." Maeve's tone was breathless as they finally reached the guests of honor. "For the Wizard and his family."

"Oh how delightful." A woman said.

"A private message." Maeve added.

"Well it will have to wait until after the toast." A man demanded. "Bottoms up."

"No!" Lion knocked the wine glass out of Ginny's hand. "It might be poisoned."

"Poisoned?!"

"Oh sweet Oz!"

"We're all going to die!"

"Now now, none of that!" The Wizard yelled to make himself heard. "Let's all calm down until we're sure of what's going on!"

"Someone's trying to poison you, that's what's going on." Lion commented.

"Let me see that." Cade snatched the piece of paper from Maeve. The color drained from his cheeks as his eyes scanned the page. "It says one of the drinks on the tray the waiter brought you was poisoned."

"Poisoned!"

"Not ours, one of theirs you nitwit!"

"Besides, none of us have drank anything anyway."

"That's right." The Wizard breathed a sigh of relief. "None of us took a drink."

Glinda swallowed hard as she locked eyes with her lover. "Elphie?"

All Elphaba could do was utter, "Glinda did," as her heart fell to her toes.


	10. Chapter 10

The silence that enveloped the room after Elphaba's admission was broken by someone saying, "What did she say?"

"She said Glinda took a drink." A man answered.

"But that would mean..."

"Sweet Oz! Glinda's been poisoned!"

A collective sigh went up as someone else wailed, "She's going to die!!"

"She's not going to die!" Addena hissed.

"That note says she will." A woman pointed out.

"No, they said it says one of the glasses on that tray was poisoned." Another man reasoned. "How do we know it was Glinda's?"

"Yeah," the woman on his arm agreed. "How do we know any of them were poisoned at all?"

"Because it would be tragic." A young woman was quick to answer.

Her friend nodded. "And everyone knows that tragically tragic things like that always happen to beautiful people like her."

"Shut up!!" Elphaba bellowed.

"That's it." His daughter's outburst finally spurred the Wizard into action. "Cade, get the name of every person in this room before having your men escort them out. That way if something does happen they can all be questioned." He looked around menacingly, daring anyone to question his orders. "And don't let Aday leave. I swear if anything happens to Glinda because of him I'll..."

Breena, who had been watching Glinda stare into the depths of her wine glass, put her hand on her father's arm. "Let's not overreact until we're sure we have something to worry about."

"She's right." Ginny swallowed nervously, eyes on her youngest. "But we should definitely get out of here."

"Of course we should." The Wizard looked at Cade. "Do what you have to do and join us as soon as you can."

"Yes sir." Cade hurried away, already giving his men directions.

The Wizard started shepherding everyone out of the room as a group of Gale Force guards in all their uniformed glory surrounded them.

Elphaba started to follow until she realized her lover wasn't moving. "Glinda? What's the matter? Are you feeling sick?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Do I need to get Addena?"

"No." Glinda repeated herself. "I just..." She shook her head. "What if the letter's right Elphie? What if my wine is poisoned?" A tear streaked down her cheek. "What if I..."

"Don't even say it." Elphaba captured the tear with her finger. "We can't both freak out at the same time so why don't we agree that Bree's right. That we shouldn't automatically assume the worst."

"But..."

"Let me finish." Elphaba interrupted her. "On the off chance that something does happen, you know I'll be right here. I'm always going to be by your side, Glinda." She pulled the blonde into her arms. "But nothing is going to happen."

Glinda hiccuped on a sob as she melted against her girlfriend.

Breena walked over to them. "Come on you two."

Elphaba didn't relinquish her grip on Glinda as her sister nudged them toward the others but she did frown at the tray Breena was carrying. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we might need these." She gently took Glinda's glass with her free hand. "Here doc. We should probably keep that one separate."

"Look, it's Glinda."

"And the good news is she's not dead yet!"

"Now is not the time, Dena." Ginny took her daughter by the arm before she could growl at the people they were passing.

The Wizard ran his hand through his hair when they finally reached the throne room and the door had been closed against the strangers in the rest of the palace. "Does anyone have any idea what we should do next, because I'm a little too worked up to think straight right now."

"First of all you need to calm down. The last thing we need is something happening to you too." Breena mentally kicked herself as she looked at her sister and Glinda. "Not that anything has happened to anyone else. Or will happen." She silently berated herself for sounding like such an idiot. "Are you getting anything from that?" She turned her attention to her girlfriend as she put down the tray she was carrying.

"No." Addena swirled the contents of the glass and sniffed them again. "It doesn't look discolored and I can't smell anything."

"And you can't take a drink to see if it tastes funny." Breena finished for her.

Addena almost protested by saying a sip wouldn't hurt her but that's all Glinda had taken and now they were worried that she had been poisoned.

"How are you darling?" Ginny rubbed her baby's back.

"All right." Glinda mumbled, still clinging to Elphaba.

"No nausea or dizziness or..."

"I feel fine." Glinda cut her sister off before she could rattle off more symptoms. "I'm just scared."

Those three little words broke Ginny's heart.

"Remember what I said Linny." Elphaba tightened her grip on the blonde, trying not to let anyone know that she was scared too. "Everything's going to be OK."

"I hope you're right Elphie."

"So we just wait?" Lion asked.

"There's not much else we can do right now." The Wizard answered. "Maeve, do you still have that message?"

"Yes, she does." Lion was quick to answer. "We were on our way to meet you when we found it on a table outside the main hall. It was addressed to The Wizard's Guests so I told Maeve not to open it until everyone could see it but you know how women are. She insisted she was one of your guests so technically it was addressed to her and she read it. Then she started yelling that we had to get to you right away so we ran into the room and..."

"Lion." Penny stopped his rapid fire play by play.

He frowned at the interruption. "They need to know where and how we found it. It could be a clue to who poisoned Glinda." He gave the good witch a sheepish glance. "If she had the poisoned drink."

"I know." The Lioness assured him. "But you were about to hyperventilate."

"Oh." The oversized feline blushed.

"Maeve, would you read the message to us?" Breena requested.

"It's, uh..." The brunette shook her head. "It's not very pleasant."

"That's all right." The Wizard motioned for her to continue.

Maeve still paused for a moment and swallowed hard before starting. "The time has come for someone to pay for the Wizard's continued disregard for the wants and needs of the people of Oz. It is a shame that things have to come to this but apparently the only way to make him listen is to make him feel. And since all of you are so important to him, it has to be one of you. A glass of wine used by your group for the Wizard's toast this evening was poisoned. By the time you read this whoever drank that wine will be dead."

Glinda shuddered, prompting Elphaba to place a gentle kiss on top of her curls.

Ginny furrowed her brow when Maeve didn't continue. "Is there more?"

"No." Maeve folded the paper. "That's all it says."

"I think it's pretty obvious we weren't meant to find that until much later." Penny pointed out. "After the party."

Lion pursed his lips. "It's too bad there wasn't more detail about the poison."

"Like what? A list of the symptoms or its name?" Addena scoffed. "That would have been pointless if we weren't meant to find the message until one of us was already dead."

"This way it's more of a waiting game if it was found after the toast but before the end of the party." Breena added her opinion. "There's no way for us to know what's going to happen until it happens."

All eyes barely had a chance to turn to Glinda before the door burst open and Fiyero strode in, dragging another man with him.

Elphaba frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some answers." He pushed his captive into the middle of the room. "And I think we can get them from him."

Lion eyed the man. "Who's he?"

"I'm..."

"He's the waiter who brought the tray of drinks." Fiyero spoke over him.

"How do you know?" Penny asked. "Were you even in the room?"

"Of course I was." Fiyero growled. "It's not me you should be suspicious of, it's him." He pointed at the other man.

"Take it easy." Lion took a half step in front of Penny. "No one said they were suspicious of you."

"Well she was acting like it."

"Do you really think this man had anything to do with the wine possibly being poisoned?" The Wizard tried to steer the conversation back in the right direction.

"Yes I do." Fiyero glared at the waiter. "I think he works for Aday."

"No I don't." The man argued.

"And what better cover would their be for Aday's accomplice than to serve the very wine he had just poisoned for his master?"

"I don't have anything to do with Aday!" He tried again.

Fiyero narrowed his eyes. "You keep saying that."

"Because it's true. I..."

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room as Fiyero decked the man. "I'm tired of your lies!"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba turned Glinda to shield her from the violence. "What are you doing?!"

"Beating the truth out of him." The former scarecrow grabbed the downed waiter by the collar and raised his fist to hit him again.

"I have my men getting the names like you requested and Milton took Aday to..." Cade's voice trailed off when he caught sight of Fiyero. "What's going on here?"

"I'm doing your job for you." Fiyero spat as he threw another punch.

"Stop that!" Cade hurried over to him.

Fiyero ground his teeth. "Not until he tells me what he knows about Glinda being poisoned."

"He doesn't know anything about that."

"How can you be so sure? He served the drinks."

"And?"

"And?!" Fiyero looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sergeant Norththrop has been with the Gale Force since before you or I could walk."

"It figures Aday would have someone on the inside."

"He doesn't have anything to do with Aday." Cade was exasperated as he started to pull Fiyero away from his officer.

Fiyero ripped his arm free of the captain's grasp. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know this man." Cade helped Norththrop to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"I..." The man pushed a tooth out of his mouth and into his hand. "I will be."

"Go to the infirmary." Cade flinched as he looked at his face. "One of the doctors can give you something for pain and maybe something to help with that shiner you're getting."

Norththrop nodded. "Thank you sir."

Fiyero stepped in his way as he started to leave. "You're not going anywhere."

Cade frowned. "Yes he is."

"Like hell." Fiyero challenged him.

"I gave him an order and he's going to follow it. Just like when I ordered him to dress as a waiter tonight to keep a closer eye on the crowd to make sure no one tried anything."

"Well someone did try something didn't they? And now Glinda might die because you weren't doing your job."

"Now hold on just a minute." The Wizard spoke up. "Cade has..."

"It's all right sir." Cade interrupted him. "I can handle this."

Fiyero grinned. "You think so huh?"

Cade sneered as he put himself toe to toe with Fiyero. "I know so."

"That's enough!" Breena wedged herself between them.

"Bree?" Addena started to follow her.

"Stay there." Breena motioned for her to stay back. "You two need to stop."

"Or what?" Fiyero never took his eyes off Cade.

"Or you'll regret it. Now get out of here and cool off."

"Maybe I..."

"Fiyero, I wouldn't push your luck if I were you." Addena warned him.

He started to protest again but stopped, throwing his hands in the air instead. "Fine. You want to believe he had nothing to do with Glinda being poisoned go right ahead."

"We don't know that she's been poisoned." Maeve piped in.

"We don't know that she hasn't either." He countered.

Elphaba clinched her jaw as Glinda sniffled and somehow managed to burrow closer against her. "Fiyero, I appreciate that you're only trying to help but Bree is right. You need to leave."

He snorted a sarcastic, "Whatever," before leaving the room.

"Do I have to make you take a walk too?" Breena asked Cade.

"No." He straightened the jacket of his uniform. "I'm sorry you all had to see that but I'm not about to stand by and watch as one of my men is beaten and accused of something I know he didn't do."

"It's all right my boy." The Wizard gave Norththrop a sympathetic look. "Maybe you should get to the infirmary now."

"Go on." Cade jerked his thumb toward the door. "We can discuss whether or not you want to press charges against Fiyero later."

"Charges?" Addena furrowed her brow.

"He attacked a member of the Gale Force. I think a few days in Southstairs would teach him not to jump to conclusions again."

"No." Norththrop winced as he rubbed his jaw. "He was only watching out for Glinda the Good sir. I probably would have done the same thing."

"You're sure?" Cade frowned when his man nodded. "All right. Now get out of here."

"Thank you sir. And thank you." He gave Breena a grateful look as he headed out of the room.

"Thank Oz that's over." Lion breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I might have to get involved there for a second."

"Right." Penny rolled her eyes at him.

"What got into Fiyero?" The Wizard was still shocked. "I haven't known him very long but that seemed out of character for him."

"He's been acting kind of..."

"Glinda!"

Elphaba's shout drowned Maeve out, making everyone in the room turn toward the green witch in time to see her lowering her lover to the floor.

"Glinda? Glinda?!" She tapped the blonde on the check but didn't get a response. "Addena, help!"


	11. Chapter 11

Addena's shoulders slumped in relief as she watched Fiyero storm out of the room. Her heart had been lodged firmly in her throat since Bree stepped between the former scarecrow and Cade. She could just picture one of the guys going into super hothead mode and taking a swing at the other, accidently slamming their fist into her lover's face. The damage wouldn't last long considering Bree was a healer but the thought of anyone laying a finger on her girlfriend drove Addena crazy.

Not that Bree ever took that into consideration when she stuck her nose in where it didn't belong. Thank Oz the phrase 'scared ten years off my life' wasn't literal, otherwise she would be an old woman already.

"What got into Fiyero?"

The Wizard's question pulled her from her thoughts.

"I don't know him as well as the rest of you but that seemed out of character for him." He continued.

Maeve rolled her eyes. "He's been acting kind of..."

"Glinda!"

Elphaba's panicked shout drowned Maeve out, drawing everyone's attention. Addena's heart, which had only just gone back to its proper place, plummeted to her toes when she saw the green witch lowering her sister's limp form to the floor.

"Glinda? Glinda?!"

"Is she all right?" Lion questioned as Elphaba tapped Glinda on the cheek, giving a shocked gasp when the blonde didn't respond.

"Addena, help!"

The raw fear Addena saw in Elphaba's whiskey brown eyes had her hurrying across the room. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. One second she was commenting on how strange Fiyero was acting and the next..." Elphaba swallowed hard, obviously trying to keep her emotions under control. "The next her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp in my arms."

Addena tried to kneel next to the witch, momentarily cursing her choice in dresses before she hiked the tight fitting material up so she could move. The instant her knees hit the floor she started examining her sister.

"She just fainted, right?" Lion pranced nervously in place. "Right?"

"Shhh." Penny shushed him.

"What?" He frowned at her. "I just want to know if she's all right. She's my friend and I'm worried about her." His eyes went wide as he looked down at her again. "She's not breathing!"

"Of course she is." Maeve was quick to respond.

"Are you sure?" He was on the verge of panicking.

"She's sure." The Wizard assured him.

"But..."

"Stop." Penny pulled him back to her side.

"Let's all just settle down until Addy has had a chance to look at her." Breena, who had gone to stand behind her sister, put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Elly."

Addena might have given her a grateful look if she wasn't so concentrated on her sister. She'd never seen anything like this before. People didn't go from being fine to being at death's door the way Glinda had. And as much as she hated to admit it, her little sister was in bad shape. Her pulse was weak and thready and her breathing was slow and extremely shallow.

"Dena?"

She hesitated a moment before looking at her mother, wishing she didn't have to dash the hope she heard in her voice.

Ginny's face fell when she saw the expression on her daughter's face. "It's that bad?"

"I wish I could say it wasn't." Addena switched her gaze to Elphaba. "But I can't."

"I don't understand." Elphaba furrowed her brow. "She was fine."

"I know." Addena put her hand on the green woman's arm.

"Is she..." Ginny bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Is she going to die?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. We need to get her upstairs so I can do a more thorough examination."

"I'll take her." Lion volunteered.

Penny shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Lion frowned at her again. "But I want to help."

"I've got her." Elphaba cut their discussion short.

"Elly maybe..."

"I said I have her." She cut Breena off as she scooped her lover up, cradling her close against her body.

"We'll use the secret passage." The Wizard spoke up again, already on his way toward the hidden passageway.

"Good idea." Cade agreed. "You can get to Elphaba and Glinda's room without any of the guests seeing you."

"Why go to the girls room when there's a perfectly good bed in mine?"

"Are you sure?" Breena asked.

"I don't think we have time to waste hopping around from room to room."

"He's right." Tears swam in Ginny's eyes.

The Wizard slipped his arm around the eldest Upland's shoulders. "She's strong and won't give up without a fight."

"She's not going to have a chance to give up." Addena growled. "Someone grab the wine glasses and let's go."

"I need to go check on my men." Cade commented. "But I'll come see how Glinda is doing as soon as I can."

"Steer clear of Fiyero. The last thing we need is the two of you getting into a fight." Breena cautioned him as she picked up the tray she had put down earlier. "I've got the glasses."

Everyone was silent as they followed the Wizard and Ginny into the passageway. It wasn't the dark and dusty place that came to mind when someone mentioned a secret passage. It was more of a well lit hallway that gently sloped, making it nearly impossible to tell they were walking upwards. Before anyone knew it they were walking into the sitting room outside the Wizard's bedroom.

"It's not much but I call it home." The Wizard pointed to his right. "The bed is in there."

Elphaba didn't make a sound as she went in the direction he indicated, Ginny hot on her heels.

"Bree?" Addena looked over her shoulder as she followed them.

"Go ahead doc. The rest of us will stay here to give you some privacy." Breena gave her a peck on the lips. "Take good care of our girl."

Addena put her hand on Bree's cheek, staring into her eyes for a moment before walking away.

"Do you really think she's going to be OK?" Lion whimpered.

"Yes I do." Breena put the tray down again.

"We need to stay positive." Penny ran her paw up Lion's arm. "Right?"

He looked toward the bedroom. "I guess so."

"I wish there was something we could do." Maeve sighed. "I hate feeling useless."

"Hey!" Lion snapped his fingers. "I don't know why someone didn't think of it sooner."

Penny furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Breena is a healer. She can make Glinda better." He grinned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No she can't." The Wizard informed him.

"What do you mean she can't?" Lion's grin quickly faded. "I've seen her in action plenty of times. If anyone can help Glinda it's her."

Breena shook her head. "I can't heal sicknesses, Lion."

"But Glinda's not sick, she's poisoned." The oversized feline argued.

"Her powers only work on injuries." Penny tried to help out. "That's why we were so worried about her when she was hurt in the Uplands. Even if her leg had healed she still would have had her fever."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"I don't like it either, Lion, but it's true. All I would be able to do is take Glinda's symptoms for a little while." Breena glanced toward the bedroom sadly. "And that's not going to help anything."

The Wizard was quick to say, "She's in the best possible hands."

"Yes she is but that doesn't mean I don't wish I could do more."

"You can." He took her hand in his. "Be there for Addena, Ginny and Elphaba. Glinda would want you to take care of them right now."

"She would, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would."

"Are you sure you can handle Lion?"

"No, but I know Penny can."

Breena gave him a half grin. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime." He gave her hand a loving squeeze. "Now get in there."

She did as she was told, quickly making her way to the bedroom. What she saw when she did made her stop in her tracks. Glinda was propped up in bed, looking even more pale than she had downstairs. Ginny was gripping her hand, watching Addena as she listened to Glinda's chest with her stethoscope. Breena could tell from the expression on her lover's face that Glinda wasn't doing any better.

"Bree." Elphaba stopped pacing in front of the bed when she saw her. "I need you to do something for me."

Breena hated the haggard look on her sister's face. "Anything."

Elphaba went to her, grabbing her arm to pull her further away from the bed. "Get the Grimmerie."

"The Grimmerie?" Breena furrowed her brow. "Why do you want the book?"

"She's slipping away, Bree." Tears shown in Elphaba's eyes as she looked at her girlfriend's still form. "She's slipping away and there's not a damned thing I can do about it. Unless..."

Breena waited a beat for her to continue before saying, "Unless what," when she didn't.

"There might be a spell."

"No."

Elphaba clinched her jaw. "What do you mean no?"

"Just what it sounds like. Yackle made sure we had a firm grip on the spells in the front of that book but the forbidden spells..."

"Could save her life."

"Elphaba..."

"What if it was Addena, Bree? Wouldn't you do anything you could to save her?" Elphaba pointed at her before she could answer. "And don't you dare try to say you wouldn't because I know you would. You're always telling me to trust my instincts where our magic is concerned and every fiber of my being is telling me to look in the Grimmerie. Let me look to see if one of the spells can save Glinda's life."

"I..."

"Please." Elphaba's voice cracked. "It could be her only hope." The tears she had been holding at bay spilled down her cheeks.

"Come here." Breena pulled her into a hug.

Elphaba clung to her. "I can't lose her Bree. I just... I can't."

"You won't." Breena held her close.

"Dena?" Ginny's voice broke into their conversation.

Breena kept one arm around her sister's waist as they both switched their attention back to the bed.

Addena looked down at Glinda sadly. "She's getting worse."

Ginny choked on a sob as she brought her daughter's hand up to her cheek. "Not my baby."

"I'm not giving up on her Mom." Addena fought tears of her own.

Elphaba looked at her sister. "We need the book."

Breena nodded. She knew she should try to talk her sister out of using the Grimmerie but it was obvious they didn't have much time. And to hell with any consequences that might come of their decision. They could deal with them once Glinda was well again.

"Hurry."

Elphaba's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She gave her sister another hug before hurrying out of the room.

Addena frowned as she left. "Where is she going?"

"To get the Grimmerie."

"Did you hear that Glinda? Elphaba and Breena are going to help you. All you have to do is hold on." Ginny ran the back of her free hand down her daughter's clammy cheek. "Please hold on."

Everyone looked up when Breena came running out of the bedroom.

"Oh Oz she..." Lion burst into tears. "She's dead isn't she?"

"Stop that." Penny chastised him at the same time she put her arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "Breena?"

"She's still with us but it's not looking good." Breena fixed Maeve with her green eyes. "I need the Grimmerie."

"The Grimmerie?" The Wizard echoed her words. "Is there a spell that will help?"

"We're not sure. That's why we need the book."

"But the only spells you haven't studied are the..." Maeve's voice trailed off when she realized what the witches were wanting to do. "No Breena. You can't."

"Can't what?" The Wizard frowned.

"Now isn't the time or place for this, Maeve." Breena answered before she could. "Just tell me where the book is."

"The time or place for what?" The Wizard's frown deepened as the two women continued to stare at each other. "What's going on?!"

"Maeve?" Breena ignored him.

"Fine." The brunette growled. "But don't blame me if this whole thing blows up in your face."

"We won't."

"Won't what?" The Wizard was getting frustrated.

"You trust me, right Dad?"

"Of course." He answered without thinking.

"Then don't worry about it. I'll explain everything after we save Glinda."

"Come on." Maeve started for the door. "The book is in my room."

The Wizard sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I should be worried?"

"I think you have good reason to be." Penny commented.

He watched the door, wondering exactly what his daughters were up to.

Meanwhile, Maeve was trying to come up with some way of convincing Breena that what she was doing was wrong. Yackle would have just told her no and refused to give her the book. But she wasn't her aunt. If she told Breena no the witch would turn the palace upside down trying to find the book. No, she was going to have to try and talk some sense into her and hope the woman listened.

"Breena..."

"Don't even try it, Maeve."

"But..."

"You weren't in that room. You didn't see the look on Addy's face or the torture in Elly's eyes."

"I don't want to lose Glinda anymore than anyone else but..."

"There aren't any buts. We're going to find a spell to save her life and that's that. So keep your opinions to yourself and give me the book."

Maeve tried not to let the sharp words hurt her feelings but it was hard. After all, she was Elphaba and Breena's magical advisor now. It was her job to make sure they weighed the pros and cons of using their powers. And right now they were running on pure emotion. "I wish Aunt Yackle was here." The words left her mouth before she knew it. "I'm not good in situations like this. I'm too indecisive. Even Darian would be able to do more than me."

Breena frowned. "What?"

"He's studied so much about poisons and potions he could probably tell you what was in that wine just by hearing Glinda's symptoms."

"Really?"

Maeve chortled. "Oh yeah. If he couldn't figure it out he would know someone who could." She pursed her lips. "But not me. I was always too busy getting caught up in our family history to study much of anything."

Breena gripped her arm. "Do you really think he could help?"

"Yes." Maeve tried not to flinch at the vice like hand around her bicep. "But he's not here."

"He could be."

"But..."

"Get the book to Elly." Breena instructed before saying, "Extorque," and disappearing.

"Damn it." Maeve threw her hands in the air. "How do I always get myself into these situations?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sometimes Breena had to wonder what she used as brains. Who in their right mind left their family when they needed them as badly as hers did? Glinda might very well be dying, Elphaba was freaking out, Addena was desperately searching for a way to save her sister and Ginny was beside herself with worry. She should have been in that room doing whatever she possibly could to help them not taking off on a whim, even if it was in the hopes of helping Glinda.

She didn't even know where she was going for Oz's sake. All she did was picture Darian or Mason or whatever his name was in her mind and cast the spell. She could end up anywhere when she should have been...

Reality chose that moment to snap back into focus. She looked around, trying to shake the disorientation that followed using the spell.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Her head snapped up when she heard the voice to find a room full of people staring at her.

"That was well and truly weird." Someone else piped in.

"Freaky, that's what it was."

"I'm going to have to go with well and truly freaky."

One man peered into the depths of the beer stein in his hand. "I don't think I should be having any more of these."

"Amen. Seeing something like that is enough to make you stop drinking all together."

A bar. She was in a bar.

"That's what we get for drinking the cheap stuff."

From the rough appearance of the people around her, a seedy bar.

"Hey." The man standing behind the bar scowled. "My booze is just as good as anywhere else in the Emerald City."

At least she hadn't gone far.

"Did it hurt?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing Algers?"

"Just having a little fun." The man answered as he ran his hand across her back. "I'm talking to you little missy." He leaned in closer. "I asked if it hurt."

"Stop messing with her Algers. You don't know what she might do."

"Do?" Algers chuckled. "This little slip of a thing?"

"That little slip of a thing that appeared out of thin air."

"Makes her all the more interesting if you ask me." He grinned again. "Are you gonna answer me?" He waited half a second before saying, "All I want to know is if it hurt..." He paused dramatically. "When you fell from heaven."

Breena flinched at the stench of alcohol on his breath as he puckered his lips and made a clumsy attempt to kiss her. She was quick to shove him away. "I think you should listen to your friends and leave me alone."

"Oh really?" He laughed. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Turn you into a toad."

Breena looked toward the bar when she heard a voice she recognized. Mason lazily swirled the amber colored liquid in the glass he was holding.

"That's what witches do you know." Mason lifted his eyes to look at Algers. "They turn nuisances like you into toads without even thinking about it."

"Witches?" Algers' voice cracked on the word. "You're a witch?"

Breena had a newfound confidence as she felt her power surging through her veins. "Why don't you try another lame pick up line and find out?"

"She's a witch!"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing as Algers and just about everyone else scrambled to get away from her.

"Good choice." Mason toasted them all before downing his drink. He turned his head, making a pained face as he shoved the glass toward the bartender. "Give me another one."

"No." Breena hurried over to him. "How many of those have you had?"

He shrugged. "A couple." He grinned at the bartender as he slid the now full glass back to him.

"I said no." Breena frowned at the man as she put her hand on the glass.

"Don't give me that look." The bartender shook his head. "You might be a witch but I put up with people like them all the time," he nodded toward the other patrons, who were still watching her with a leery eye. "Nothing scares me."

"Yeah." Mason agreed as he tried to shove her hand away. "So give me my drink."

"No!"

Mason's head snapped back at the intensity of her answer. "What are you doing here Breena?" He took in her appearance. "And in a dress to boot."

"I need your help."

"Oh, I'm all right to talk to now that you need my help but when I wanted to pay my respects to my aunt you told me to hit the bricks."

"The way I remember it I'm the one who went to bat for you to keep you out of Southstairs."

"Southstairs?" The bartender raised his eyebrows. "What did you do to deserve that?"

"Worked for a real asshole and used a potion to bind her powers that nearly got her killed."

"We don't have time for this." Breena kept him from saying more. "Glinda needs your help."

That peeked his interest. "Glinda?"

"She's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?!" Mason's mouth popped open.

Breena nodded. "She's not doing very well Mason... Darian... What should I call you?"

"Who cares. Tell me Glinda's symptoms."

"She didn't really have any. One second she was fine and the next she collapsed."

"She wasn't nauseous or dizzy or..."

"No. She was fine and then she wasn't."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Breena growled, angry that they were wasting so much time.

He muttered, "Sounds like the meet your maker poison," under his breath as he processed what she was saying.

"Sounds like what?"

"What?" Mason furrowed his brow.

"You said something under your breath just now."

"I did?"

"Do you know what was used on Glinda or not?!"

Mason nodded. "I think I might. What you're describing sounds like what's known as the meet your maker potion. It hits hard and fast. How much of the poison did she take?"

"Not much. It was in some wine we were using to make a toast. She started coughing and took a sip to wet her throat." Breena clinched her jaw. "That's why she's still alive isn't she? Because she didn't ingest very much of it."

He gave a grave nod. "But she doesn't have much time."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Yes, but there's only one man who makes the poison and antidote."

"Let's go!"

"We can't."

Breena frowned. "What do you mean we can't?"

"He's in the Vinkus. There's no way we can get there and back in time to save Glinda."

"Like hell there isn't. You know this guy, right?"

Mason sighed. "I'm ashamed to admit it but I apprenticed under him for a summer after I ran away from home."

"So you know what he looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Then think of him and hold on tight."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Picture him in your mind." Breena grabbed his hand. "Are you picturing him?"

"Yes." He tried not to flinch at her grip. "What are you going to do?"

"Stop asking me questions and concentrate."

"But..."

"I said concentrate!"

"All right, all right. I'm concentrating."

"Can you see him clearly in your mind?"

Mason nodded, not wanting to upset her again.

"Good."

For the second time in the span of fifteen minutes Breena cast the transportation spell, praying it would work and get them to the Vinkus.

* * *

Maeve paused outside the Wizard's chamber, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady her jittery nerves. Why was it every time she tried to help Elphaba and/or Breena she ended up facing the proverbial firing squad? Everyone in that room was going to want to know where Breena was and she couldn't tell them because she didn't have the faintest idea.

"I know."

The sound of Lion's voice as he opened the door nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"As soon as I find them I'll... Oh!" He cut himself off midsentence as he turned, nearly knocking her down. "Hey." He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room. "I found one of them."

"Maeve." The Wizard looked relieved to see her. It didn't last long when he realized his daughter wasn't with her. "Where's Breena?"

"She's..." Maeve scrambled for an answer. "Not here?" She mentally kicked herself. Was that really the best she could come up with?

"No." Penny answered. "We thought she would be with you."

"She was but she took off before I went to my room to get the Grimmerie." That wasn't a lie.

The Wizard frowned. "Where did she go?"

Maeve shrugged. "I don't know." Also not a lie. "But she said Elphaba wants this right away." She gestured with the book in her hand.

"But..."

"Sorry." She interrupted the Wizard. "I better get in there." With that she hurried toward the other room, marveling at the fact that she had just given the ruler of Oz the brush off.

"What do you want?"

Her head snapped up when she heard Addena's question as she crossed the threshold into the bedroom. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the bed where Mrs. Upland was sitting next to Glinda, gently running her fingers through her daughter's curls. It wasn't right, seeing the vivacious blonde so still.

"You have the Grimmerie." Elphaba was suddenly in front of her.

"Yes." Maeve nodded. "I..."

"Thanks." The witch practically ripped it from her grasp and hurried over to sit on the foot of the bed.

Addena frowned from her position at her sister's other side. "I thought Bree was bringing that."

"She, uh..." Why did the doctor always make her so nervous? Probably because she knew she didn't like her. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was more than a little intimidated by her.

"She what?" Addena questioned.

"I'm sure Breena had her reasons for asking Maeve to bring the book." Ginny paled when she saw Addena pull a needle out of her medical bag. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to draw some blood and analyze it to see if I can figure out what's making her sick."

"Oh." Ginny swallowed hard as her daughter held the needle over her sister's arm.

Addena couldn't help but notice the change in her mother's demeanor. "Maybe you should step out while I'm doing this."

"You don't like needles?" The question passed her lips before Maeve could stop it, earning her a scowl from Addena.

"I've always had a fear of them." Ginny stood, leaning in close to place a kiss on Glinda's cheek. "I'm sorry baby. I'll be back as soon as Dena is done." She looked at her other daughter. "Will this help?"

"I hope so." Addena pursed her lips. "It's one of the only things I haven't tried."

Ginny kissed her too, saying, "Let me know when you're finished," before leaving.

"Are you going to answer my question now?"

Maeve flinched as Addena stuck the needle in her sister's arm, knowing she should look away but finding herself oddly fascinated. "Question?"

Addena concentrated on what she was doing. "Where is my girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

She squirmed under that intense blue gaze. "She asked me to get the Grimmerie. That's all I know."

"No it's not." Addena contracted her as she pulled the needle out of Glinda's arm. "Unfortunately I don't have time to argue with you or worry about what Bree is up to right now. I need to get this to the lab the Gale Force doctors have as soon as possible." She pointed at Maeve. "But if you see Bree ask her to come find me. I..." She clinched her jaw when her voice broke. "I need her help."

Maeve's heart went out to her. "I'll tell her if I see her."

Addena gave a barely perceptible nod. "Thanks."

She didn't get a chance to say 'your welcome' before Addena scurried out of the room.

"You should go too."

Maeve turned to Elphaba. "I'm sorry?"

"I said you should go." Elphaba's voice was cold.

"I brought the book like Breena asked but I don't think leaving you alone with it is such a good idea."

"I'm not asking you, Maeve. I'm telling you to get out."

"Elphaba..." Realization hit her. "You found a spell didn't you?"

"Just go."

"One of the forbidden ones."

"Maeve." Elphaba sighed.

"And you're afraid of what might happen when you cast it."

"I know exactly what will happen when I do."

"No you don't." Maeve shook her head. "How could you? No one knows what those spells might do. Stop and think about what you're doing, Elphaba. You need to..."

"I need to save her life!" Elphaba shouted over her.

"This isn't the way."

"It's the only way I have." Tears swam in her eyes as she looked at her lover. "I wouldn't survive losing her."

"And you won't. Addena is..."

"Addena is grasping at straws!" Elphaba gestured with both her hands. "I know she's doing the best she can but she has no idea what's making Glinda sick. Without that knowledge trying to find a way to cure her is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"But casting one of those spells is going to make everything better."

"Maybe, maybe not. At least Glinda will have more strength to try to fight this, whatever it is, off."

"More strength?" Maeve frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to give her my life's essence."

"What?!"

"It will make her stronger." Elphaba never took her eyes off the blonde.

"Can you even hear what you're saying?" Maeve's tone was pure disbelief. "You can't honestly think this is going to work."

"We don't know that it won't."

"We don't know that it will either! So she'll be stronger. What then? She'll still have the poison in her system."

"It will give her more time."

"But you'll be dead!" Maeve ran her hand through her hair. "You realize that, right? By giving up your life's essence you'll die."

"Yes."

"OK, what if more time isn't enough? What if you do this crazy thing and it doesn't make any difference? What if the poison kills her anyway?"

"Then at least we'll be together again."

"This is nuts!" Maeve started toward the bed. "I can't let you do it."

"And I can't let you stop me." Elphaba pointed at her. "Placidus agito."

"What the..." Maeve was shocked to find herself sliding out of the room. Literally, as if an invisible force was gently pushing her along. "Elphaba!"

"I love her, Maeve. I have to do this."

Those were the last words Maeve heard before she found herself back in the parlor and the bedroom door slammed shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Elphaba let her powers flow, shoving Maeve out of the room rather than throwing her through the wall. She never would have forgiven herself is she hurt the brunette. And she definitely didn't want a Maeve sized hole in the wall for everyone to peer through. No one needed to try and stop what she was about to do. She couldn't let them.

She watched Maeve, ready to cast another spell to close the door once she crossed the threshold but her original spell must have packed more of a punch than she realized because the door got caught in Maeve's wake, shutting with a slam that vibrated through the room.

"Elphaba?!"

"Maneo." She turned away from the door as she cast the spell to keep it shut, trying to tune out Maeve's voice and not think about the inevitable fuss her sudden arrival in the other room would cause. She couldn't worry about anyone out there. She had more than enough to take care of right where she was.

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell on Glinda. Even at death's door the blonde was absolutely stunning.

She told herself to stop thinking about Glinda and death at the same time. The blonde wasn't going anywhere. She would make sure of that.

"_By giving up your life's essence, you'll die."_

Her throat went dry. Was she making a mistake? Had she completely flipped her lid? Was the spell the right thing to do or should she...

She closed her eyes and clinched her jaw. The spell wasn't just the right thing to do, it was the only thing. Addena was doing everything she medically could to come up with an antidote and she had a sneaking suspicion Bree was off somewhere doing something she thought would help but so far nothing was panning out. They were trying but Glinda was still laying there slipping away.

Her heart clinched at the idea. She couldn't lose Glinda.

"_But you'll be dead!"_

The statement swirled through her thoughts as she stared at her lover. Maeve was right. If she cast the spell she could die. But in her death Glinda would live. Beautiful, bubbly, adored by everyone Glinda would continue to make the world a better place. All of Oz would mourn the lose of their beloved Glinda the Good if something didn't happen soon. But who would mourn her? Glinda? Her father? Bree? The handful of people she counted as friends?

When she looked at it that way it definitely tipped the scales toward using the spell.

"_Listen to me, Elphaba Thropp. I'm no more important to this world than you are."_

Glinda's voice sounded in her head. She remembered that argument all to well. Her love would have called it a discussion but to her it was more than that because they definitely didn't see eye to eye on what they were discussing.

It was just after they admitted their true feelings for each other and were in the middle of their quest to rid Oz of Morrible. The weather witch attacked and Glinda nearly died protecting her. She made it very clear to the blonde that she didn't want her putting herself in harms way, especially for her, and Glinda laid into her, telling her they would either be equals in their relationship or they wouldn't be together at all. She reluctantly agreed not to take any unnecessary risks but said it had to be her definition of necessary.

And what she was doing was completely necessary.

"Elphaba?" Her father's voice sounded as the doorknob jiggled frantically.

"Please open the door." Ginny spoke next.

She ignored them as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of Glinda's pale hands in her own. "I know you're not going to like what I'm about to do but..."

"Come on, Elphaba." Maeve's voice interrupted her. "Don't do anything stupid."

Stupid? How could saving Glinda's life be stupid?

"Don't listen to them my love." Elphaba gently tucked a curl behind Glinda's ear with her free hand. "Like I was saying, you're not going to approve of what I'm doing but I can't..." Her voice thickened with emotions. "I can't imagine the world without you in it. And as long as there is an ounce of life left in my body I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Elphaba." This time it was Addena who called to her. "I want to save Linny just as much as you do but this isn't the way." She paused for a moment. "How do you think she'll react when she finds out about all this?"

Elphaba stared at Glinda.

"Open the door, Elphaba." The Wizard tried again.

"I can't." She shook her head. "Please forgive me, Glinda. But I have to do this." She placed a gentle kiss on the lips she adored. "I love you with all my heart. Please never forget that."

Her hands shook as she reached for the Grimmerie.

* * *

"Holy Oz!"

Mason's words barely registered with Breena as she struggled to get her bearings, even more disoriented than she had been at the bar.

"What did you do?"

"Give me a minute," she gruffed.

"Give you a minute?" He echoed her words in disbelief. "You use some spell to take us the Unnamed God knows where and you want me to give you a minute?!"

"It's that or I vomit on your shoe. It's your choice."

"You're not going to throw up on me." He eyed her wearily as he took a half step away from her. "Are you?"

"Keep talking and you'll find out."

Mason frowned but kept his opinion to himself until a little color came back to her cheeks. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Breena nodded.

"Good. Now you can tell me where the hell we are."

"I don't know."

"You don't..." His mouth fell open in disbelief. "You don't know?!"

"No." She shrugged. "You concentrated, I cast, remember?"

"What?!"

"I told you to picture the guy who makes the potion."

"Which I did."

"Then you should know where we are because we're supposed to be where he is."

Mason scowled. "Want to try that again in english?"

"It's very simple. You provided where we were going by thinking about your buddy and I provided the means of transportation with a spell."

"First of all Reginald is hardly my friend. And how could you use a spell without telling me?"

"Easy. I opened my mouth and the words came out."

"You're a smart ass." Mason groused as he took in their surroundings. "And I hate to tell you, but I don't recognize any of this."

Breena's heart sank. "Really?"

"Really."

She cursed her luck. It figured she would take a risk and...

The sound of a gun cocking interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know who you think you are but you have to the count of ten to get your sorry selves off my property."

They turned at the same time to find an older man pointing a gun at them.

"Well don't just stand there. Get moving!"

Mason looked at him closely. "Reginald?"

The old man frowned. "How do you know my..." You could almost see the light bulb appear over his head as he took a step toward them. "Mason?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll be damned. It's good to see you again."

Breena rolled her eyes. "Can we cut the chitchat?"

"I know him." Reginald leveled the gun on her. "But I don't know any super models." He eyed her dress.

"She's with me." Mason cut in before Breena could come up with a response.

"Yeah right." Reginald chuckled until he saw the expression on Mason's face. "You're serious?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Breena again. "How did a guy like you hook someone like her?"

"Hey." Mason frowned.

"It's not like that." Breena butted in. "We're here on business."

"Business?" Reginald's good humor disappeared.

"More specifically the meet your maker poison." Breena ignored Mason's 'what are you doing' look, concentrating on Reginald instead.

"I've never heard of it."

"I thought you said he was the only one who makes it." Breena shot an angry look at Mason.

"What are you doing," he stage whispered as she leaned over him imposingly.

"Just play along."

"But..."

"This is just great." Breena interrupted him, throwing her hands dramatically in the air. "I should have known I couldn't trust you." She returned her attention to Reginald. "I don't suppose you know where I can get my hands on that poison?"

"What do you want it for?"

"It's a poison. They're only good for one thing."

Reginald nodded. "Who are you trying to get rid of?"

"Does it really matter?" Breena gave a half shrug. "I have a need and I'm willing to pay for it. If neither one of you is willing to help me I'm sure I can find someone who will."

"Hold your horses," Reginald called out as she started to walk away. "I didn't say I wouldn't help you."

"Yes you did. I believe your exact words were, 'I've never heard of it.' That usually means..."

"You're quite the talker, aren't you?" Reginald chuckled again. "How about we go inside and I'll see what I can do for you."

"So you lied to me before?"

"Call it more of a test. Now if you'll just come this way," he motioned toward a rundown barn.

Breena looked doubtful. "In there?"

"Not everyone can live in a palace."

"I guess not."

Reginald gave Mason a look as Breena moved away from them. "Where did you find her?"

"She, uh..." Mason scrambled not to blow the story Breena was trying to establish. He had no idea what she was doing by he knew she had to have a good reason for doing it. "She found me."

"That's what I thought. I mean, I know people in our line of work can get hard up for clients sometimes but geesh." He shook his head. "She's one spoiled little rich girl."

Mason grinned, suddenly understanding. "Yes she is."

"Who shows up to buy poison dressed like that?"

"Exactly."

"What do you say we go in there and milk her for every cent she's worth?" Reginald elbowed him in the arm. "For old times sake." He added, "And don't judge me by this place. It's only temporary until I can find something else. The Gale Force raided my old house. Couldn't exactly go back after that."

"Hey!" Breena raised her eyebrows. "Are we going to do this sometime tonight or what?"

"Of course." Reginald was all smiles as he hurried over to open the barn door for her. "You two make yourselves at home while I grab what we need."

Mason followed the two of them inside. "He thinks you're a spoiled little rich girl."

"And I think he's a poison making psycho." Breena looked in the direction the older man had gone. "Thanks for playing along. I didn't think just blurting out what we wanted was such a good idea."

"You're right." He agreed. "Especially considering he had a gun."

"Here we go." Reginald was still smiling as he rejoined them. "I think I have what you're looking for."

"Good." Breena watched him closely as he sat down across from them. "I'm not one to waste time."

"I can see that." Reginald pulled a vial out of a terry cloth pouch. "May I present the meet your maker poison. Something I'm proud to say I created myself."

Breena mumbled, "I just bet you are," under her breath.

Reginald furrowed his brow. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She was quick to cover her tracks.

"This stuff has been incredibly popular lately. You're my second customer this week."

"Really?" Mason asked nonchalantly. "Who was the other one?"

"Ah, ah." Reginald wagged his finger at him. "You know I never kiss and tell." He grinned. "But I do like to gossip. So let's just say it was meant for the ruling family and leave it at that."

"Ruling family?" Mason echoed his words. "You mean the Wizard and his daughters?"

"Yes." Reginald practically squealed. "Isn't that just too delicious? Couldn't happen to a better bunch of people if you ask me."

Breena clinched her jaw. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Wizard is old news." Reginald gestured with his hand. "He had his chance to rule and blew it. The way I see it he needs to back off and give someone else a chance. And those girls." He shook his head. "Don't even get me started on them. This land would be far better off if they all drank my little concoction. Goodbye to bad rubbish if you ask me."

Mason discretely put his hand on Breena's leg as she started to lunge. "So it was someone close to the family who bought it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Reginald looked at him like he was stupid. "He was just another customer to me. Why should I care who he was as long as he paid?"

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?" Breena spoke through clinched teeth.

"You seem a little upset. Were you planning on taking out the Wizard and his misfits too?" His tone was teasing.

"Of course not." Mason was quick to intercede. "I think she's just getting impatient. Like she said, she's not one to waste time."

Reginald stared at Breena for a moment. "Then what do you say we get on with this? In this pouch," he held up a small leather pouch, "is the poison. And for just a little extra you can have this too." He held up another pouch.

"What's that?" Breena questioned.

"The antidote." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You'll be wanting that in case you accidently ingest some of the poison. Not that you would." He gave her a condescending smile.

Breena reached for what she wanted most in the world at that moment. "May I see that?"

"For the right price." Reginald held the pouch just out of reach for a moment before chuckling. "I'm joking. Of course you can."

She cradled the antidote in her hand. "I think you should know something about me."

Reginald was all smiles again. "What's that?"

"The Wizard..." She lifted her chin, her eyes full of fury. "Is my father."

"What?!"

"The poison you're so proud of is slowly killing my best friend right now."

"I..."

"And you're going to pay for what you've done."

"What I've done?!" He practically screamed. "I didn't..."

"You kill people for a living."

"No, people use my poison to kill other people. There's a difference!" He started to get up.

Breena reached across the small space between them, grabbing his arm. "You're coming with us."

"Us?" Reginald looked at Mason. "You set me up!"

"It's not like we were ever friends." Mason defended himself.

Reginald tried to pull free. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh yes you are. Mason, grab my leg."

"What?"

"Grab my leg!"

Mason did as he was told just in time for the three of them to disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

"Elphaba? Elphaba?!" The Wizard pounded on the door. "Open this door damn it!"

"What are we gonna do?" Lion gestured helplessly with his paws. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Maybe we can break it down." Ginny suggested.

"Not if Elphaba used magic." Penny spoke up.

"She's right." Addena agreed. "We'll never get through one of her spells."

"But Breena could." Lion added.

Penny nodded. "If we knew where she was."

"I think one of us does." Addena turned her attention to Maeve, who was standing back from everyone else. "Where's Bree?"

"I..." Maeve swallowed hard. "I don't know."

"Now is hardly the time to keep anything from us." The Wizard joined the doctor in scrutinizing the brunette. "If you know where she is you need to tell us."

"And don't try that 'she asked me to get the Grimmerie and then disappeared' story again," Addena narrowed her eyes. "Because I don't believe it."

"Me either." Lion piped in, bashfully turning his head when Maeve gave him a disbelieving look. "Well I don't."

"It is a little suspicious that she didn't tell you where she was going." Penny pointed out.

"Unless she thought of some other way to help Glinda." Ginny felt all the eyes in the room turn to her. "What? It's something she would do."

"Is that what happened?" The Wizard looked at Maeve again.

"Is it?!" Addena snapped.

"If you know something you really should tell us dear." Ginny tried to be the voice of reason.

"We're running out of time here, Maeve." Penny pushed.

"All right, fine." Maeve took a deep breath. "We were talking about Glinda on our way to get the Grimmerie and I kind of sort of mentioned that I thought Darian could help out."

"You what?!"

The Wizard put his hand on Addena's shoulder before she could say more. "Let her finish."

"My brother happens to be an expert on potions and poisons."

"I already knew that." Addena groused. "He almost killed Bree, remember?"

"Dena." Ginny chastised her daughter.

"Just tell us what happened." Lion gestured impatiently.

"I'm trying." Maeve clinched her jaw. "Like I said, I mentioned that I thought Darian could help and the next thing I know she's disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Penny frowned. "You mean she used the transportation spell?"

"Yes."

"That's just great." Addena pulled away from the Wizard. "Now no one knows where she is."

As if on cue Breena, Mason and Reginald appeared in the middle of the room.

"There she is." Lion stated the obvious.

"Let go of me!" Reginald ripped out of Breena's grasp, knocking her off balance.

"Don't let him get away." Mason called out as he and Breena spilled to the floor.

Lion stepped in front of the newcomer as he tried to make a dash for the door. "Who are you?"

Reginald pulled up short. "Who are you?"

"He's the one who created the poison used on Glinda." Mason answered Lion's question.

"Then I'm your worst nightmare." The big cat puffed out his chest and gave him his best menacing look. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"I didn't do anything to anyone. All I did was sell..."

"I would shut up if I were you." Lion growled as he grabbed Reginald's arm.

"Breena?" Mason peered down at the still witch.

"Give me a second." Her voice was muffled by the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Addena rushed toward them. "What did you do?"

Mason climbed to his feet to get out of her way. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right." The doctor's heart hammered in her chest as she fell to her knees, reaching for her lover. "Bree?"

"I'm fine." Breena rolled from her stomach to her back. "Bringing three people back from the Vinkus really takes it out of you."

"The Vinkus?" The Wizard's voice was full of awe.

"That's where he's from." Breena turned her head toward Reginald. "Thanks for corralling him Lion."

"No problem." Lion tightened his grip on Reginald's arm when the old man started to squirm. "Hold still!"

"Darian." Maeve went to her brother's side. "So you were able to help her?"

"It's Mason now." He corrected her. "And I hope I helped."

"Here." Breena held the pouch out to Addena.

"What's this?" Addena took it.

Breena closed her hand over the doctor's. "The antidote for Glinda."

"Antidote?!" Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" The Wizard shared her shock.

"Mason knew her symptoms, just like Maeve said he would."

Maeve got a smug look on her face as Breena continued to explain.

"And he knew the only man who made the poison."

"How convenient." Addena grumbled.

"So we went to the Vinkus to get it." Breena finished.

"You mean you took him to the Vinkus." Maeve pointed at her brother. "And brought both of them back with you?" She raised her eyes in appreciation when the witch nodded. "Aunt Yackle would have been impressed."

"We need to get that to Glinda." Breena started to climb to her feet.

"We can't." Penny sighed as she watched Addena help Breena up. "Elphaba is in there and used a spell to keep all of us out."

"What?" Breena frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's going to use a spell to save Glinda." Lion supplied.

"A forbidden spell." Maeve gave her a look.

"What?!" Breena walked over to the closed bedroom door. "Elphaba?!"

"That won't work." The Wizard shook his head. "Everyone out here tried but she wouldn't listen."

"She knew we were running out of time." Ginny pursed her lips sadly. "She's just doing what she thought she had to do to save Glinda."

"What spell was she going to use?" Breena directed the question at Maeve.

Maeve hesitated before saying, "One that will switch her life force with Glinda's."

"What?!" The Wizard shook his head. "And you didn't try to stop her?!"

"Of course I did." Maeve's glowered. "She used her powers to shove me out of the room and lock the door. There wasn't a whole lot I could do after that."

"Well there's something I can do. Expositus!" Breena pointed at the door, making it bang against the bedroom wall as it flew open, almost coming off its hinges. "Elly?" She hurried into the room.

Elphaba looked up, stopping mid chant. "Bree?"

"Give me that." She pulled the Grimmerie out of her sister's hands.

"What are you doing?!" Elphaba sprang to her feet, trying to get the book back.

"Stopping you." Breena somehow managed to scan the spell her sister had been reading as she kept the book away from her.

"I'm trying to save Glinda!"

Breena started to say she found an antidote but disbelief over what her sister had been doing made her say, "By using a forbidden spell when you have no idea what might happen?" instead.

"I knew exactly what would happen." Elphaba countered. "Giving her my energy will save her life!"

"Elphaba, this spell says the essence of another but it doesn't specify who. You know our magic is connected to us. It probably wouldn't have let you give your own essence when there was a whole room full of people out there to choose from."

"You mean I..." Elphaba shook her head. "No. That wouldn't have happened!"

"Stop arguing girls." The Wizard said as he led the others into the room.

"We're not arguing." Breena gripped her sister's shoulder.

"Give her the antidote." Relief was evident in Ginny's voice as she hurried after Addena, who still had the pouch.

"Antidote?" Elphaba looked at her sister. "That's where you were?"

"If it's really an antidote." Addena mumbled.

"Of course it's an antidote." Reginald sounded offended.

Lion growled, "No one asked you."

Reginald frowned. "I'm not going to stand idly by and let someone badmouth my life's work."

"Shut up." Breena glanced at him before returning her attention to Addena. "What do you mean _if_ it's an antidote?"

"Can you blame me for being leery? He," Addena pointed at Mason, "led you to him," she nodded toward Reginald. "What if they're in this together?"

"He's a traitor." Reginald spat. "We have a code of conduct and he broke it."

Lion scoffed. "People like you have a code of conduct?"

"People like us?" Mason gave him a look.

"I, uh..."

"Can we get back to the whole if it's an antidote discussion." Breena frowned at Addena. "What were you saying?"

"What if this is more poison?" Addena gestured with the pouch in her hand.

"It's not." Reginald assured her.

"What if he gave it to you to finish Linny off?" Addena ignored him.

"What if it's the antidote like he keeps saying and you're wasting time?" Mason challenged.

"I'm not talking to you."

"He told us someone came to him to buy the poison to use it against us." Breena intervened. "That's why I brought him back with us, so maybe he could identify who it was."

"He could be lying to you." Addena reasoned.

"What if he's not?" Maeve joined in. "What if Mason's right and you're..."

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear when I say I'm not interested in what your brother has to say." Addena cut her off. "All I'm interested in is saving my sister's life."

"Then give her the antidote." Reginald sighed.

Addena shot him a look. "I'm not about to listen to you either."

"Maybe you should."

The doctor frowned at her lover. "What?"

"I said maybe you should listen to them." Breena repeated herself.

Addena shook her head. "Why?"

"What if they're right? What if it is the antidote and we're standing here letting Glinda slip away?"

"And what if they're wrong?" Addena's anger flared. "What if it's more poison and I kill my sister by giving it to her?"

"I say we give it to her." Elphaba's voice was barely audible.

Addena turned toward the green witch. "You can't be serious."

"She's right." Ginny agreed.

"Not you too!" Addena focused on her mother.

"Look at her, Dena." Ginny's hand shook as she pointed at her youngest daughter. "She's barely hanging on as it is."

"But I can..."

"Darling, you've done everything you possibly can to save her and I love you for it, but it's not working. If that's the antidote it will save her life. And if it's more poison it will..." Her voice broke.

"Put her out of her misery." Elphaba finished for her.

"That's insane." Addena looked back and forth between them in disbelief. "I'm not going to give her something that could kill her."

"She's dying anyway!" Elphaba clinched her jaw, trying to calm down. "Give me the pouch." She motioned with her hand when Addena hesitated. "I'll give it to her. That way if it's more poison no one else will have to feel guilty over what happens."

Addena frowned. "I don't know."

"Give it to me." Elphaba demanded.

"Do it honey." Ginny pleaded with her daughter.

"Fine." Addena finally relented. "But I don't approve."

"We know." Reginald groused.

Everyone watched as Elphaba opened the pouch and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. She stared at it for a moment before pulling it's cork and leaning over the blonde. "Come back to me my love." Her voice quaked as she opened Glinda's lips and poured the contents of the vial into her mouth. "Please come back to me."

Silence reigned until Lion whispered, "What now?"

"It won't take long for her to respond." Reginald replied. "The antidote works nearly as fast as the poison itself. She'll be weak for a day or so but she'll recover."

Penny frowned at him. "Why are you suddenly being so chatty?"

"The way I see it, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Reginald shrugged. "Why not cooperate and make things easier for myself?"

"That or you're happy your plan worked and my sister is going to die."

"Addena!" Ginny gasped at her.

"I'm just trying to be a realist here Mom. Until I see her wake up I'm sticking with it."

"I understand you're upset Addy but you need to let this thing with Mason go." Breena spoke to her gently.

"Why should I?" Addena glared at her.

"Because he's saved Glinda's life twice now."

"And nearly killed you. I don't understand why you keep dismissing the fact that you very nearly died thanks to that potion he gave you. And we don't know that he's saved Glinda a second time yet."

"Addy..."

"Why are you always defending him? Did something happen in that camp I should know about?"

"Hey." Penny frowned at the doctor.

"No, you know everything that happened." Breena's voice was dangerously calm.

Addena mentally kicked herself for yet again sticking her foot in her mouth. "Bree..."

"Glinda?" Ginny spoke over her. "Glinda!" Tears of joy ran down her face when she saw her daughter's eyes blink open.

Glinda weakly said, "Momsie?"

"Glinda." Elphaba sank down by her lover's side. "Thank Oz!" Tears filled her eyes as she gripped her girlfriend's hand, bringing it to her lips to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Elphie?" Glinda frowned at her reaction. "What happened?"

"You, uh..." Addena could hardly believe what she was seeing. "You gave us quite a scare."

Glinda's frown deepened. "I did?"

"See." Reginald beamed proudly. "I told you it was the antidote."

"Antidote?" You could almost see the light bulb appear over Glinda's head. "My wine was poisoned?"

"Yes." Elphaba nodded. "We thought we were going to lose you."

"And thank the Unnamed God we didn't. Glinda my dear, it is wonderful to have you back." The Wizard gave her leg a loving pat. "Now why doesn't everyone but Elphaba and Ginny clear out so Addena and Penny can examine Glinda?"

"That's a good idea." Maeve linked arms with her brother. "It will give us a chance to catch up."

"You mean I'm allowed to stay this time?" Mason asked.

"Don't be stupid. You just helped save Glinda's life. Of course you're welcome to stay."

The Wizard nodded. "Consider her invitation my official invitation. I'll have a room prepared for you."

"Do I get a room too?" Reginald's tone was innocent.

"Oh yeah, you get a room all right." Breena went to him, grabbing his other arm. "In Southstairs."

"What?" The old man frowned. "But I..."

"Sold poison to someone who used it to try and kill one of us." Breena spoke over him.

"I can take him." Lion volunteered.

"I've got it." Breena argued.

"Why don't you both go?" The Wizard suggested. "I would feel better if you weren't alone with him." He added when his daughter started to say something.

"Fine." Breena looked toward the bed. "I'll come see you again when you're feeling a little stronger Glinda."

Addena watched as her girlfriend and Lion followed Maeve and Mason out of the room with Reginald. The Wizard caught her eye, giving her a sympathetic tilt of the head before following them out.

"You owe her an apology." Ginny stated.

"A big one." Penny amended.

"I know." Addena answered.

"Who owes who an apology?" Glinda yawned. "What happened?"

"You can catch up on all the gossip soon enough." Elphaba looked down at her lovingly.

"But..." Glinda sighed when her lover raised an eyebrow, turning her attention to her mother. "Will you tell me?"

Ginny cupped her daughter's cheek as she chuckled. "Later."

Glinda pouted. "You two are no fun."

Elphaba couldn't help but grin. "Now I know you're going to be all right."

Addena barely noticed the interaction, already trying to figure out how she was going to apologize to Breena and praying the witch would listen when she did.

_A/N : HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! Don't eat too many chocolate bunny ears or jelly beans. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

She had always doubted the existence of miracles. They were too easily chalked up to chance or circumstance or simple medical explanations. But as she watched Glinda chatting with Elphaba she had to wonder. Yes the turn around in her condition was a result of being given the antidote to the poison she'd ingested, but it went further than that. Seeing her sister alive and well and making the green witch blush was quickly turning her into a believer.

"How am I doing Doctor Upland?"

Her sister's high pitched voice exploded through her head, forcing her to rip the stethoscope ear pieces out of her ears.

"Sorry Dena." Glinda almost sounded sincere until she started to giggle. "But I couldn't resist."

"I just bet you couldn't." Addena tried to be stern but couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"I can't believe you did that." Elphaba shook her head. "For the record, I told her not to."

Addena's grin became a smile. "I appreciate the effort." She looked at her sister as she put the stethoscope back in her medical bag. "What is it with you and these things anyway?"

Glinda shrugged. "I don't know."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "That wasn't the first time you did something like that was it?"

"Of course not. This is Linny we're talking about." Addena answered. "Normally she grabs the chest piece and taps on it five or six times before yelling, 'Is this thing on?'"

Elphaba bit back a chuckle. "I'm glad I'm not the only one you pick on."

"I'm definitely an equal opportunity picker." Glinda giggled harder.

"Now that's music to my ears." Ginny smiled as she walked into the room. "Care to share what's so funny?"

"Me tormenting Dena." Glinda pointed at the clothes draped over one of her mother's arms. "What do you have there?"

Ginny came over to the bed. "Nightgowns for you and Elphaba."

"Nightgowns?" Glinda frowned. "You want us to traipse around the palace in our night clothes?"

"Or course not," was Ginny's amused response.

"Then why did you bring them if Elphie and I are going back to our room?"

"Because you're not. The Wizard insisted the two of you stay put for the night."

"But..."

"He's already made up his mind so there's not use in trying to argue." She spoke over her daughter. "And Elphaba, he said to let you know there will be guards assigned to everyone's doors. It's been a long day and you need to rest just as much as Glinda."

"Yes you do." Addena agreed. "I prescribe a good night's sleep for you both and another examination of Linny by yours truly first thing in the morning." She was quick to add, "Just to be safe," when she saw concern stamped on her mother's brow.

"Do we have to?" Glinda pouted.

"Yes." Elphaba answered.

"But I'm fine."

"Are you suddenly a doctor too?"

"No, but who knows what might have happened if I'd stayed at Shiz."

"You practically faint at the sight of blood."

"There are other kinds of doctors." Glinda waggled her eyebrows. "Like a love doctor."

"Love doctor?" Elphaba blushed.

"Yes, one that specializes in nothing but the art," Glinda ran her hand suggestively up Elphaba's arm, "of love."

"That will be just about enough of that." Addena came to the witch's rescue.

Glinda gave her a mock frown. "Who's side are you on?"

"Hers." Addena raised her eyebrows when her sister started to protest. "We pickees have to stick together."

The corner of Ginny's mouth turned up as she watched them. She couldn't come up with a word to describe how glad she was to have Glinda back.

Her smile faded when she saw her youngest yawn. "I think that's our cue to leave."

"Me too." Addena picked up her medical bag. "Unless you need help getting her into her nightgown."

"Getting me in and out of clothes has never been an issue for Elphie."

"Glinda!" Elphaba, who still hadn't completely recovered from her last blush, turned dark green again.

"What?" Glinda was the picture of innocence. "It's true."

"She's in rare form Elphaba." Ginny gave her daughter a bemused look. "Do you think you can handle her by yourself?"

"I'm not sure," Elphaba replied.

"Hey!" Glinda gave her a look.

"I think they'll be fine." Addena kissed her sister's forehead. "Goodnight Linny."

"Night Dena." She looked up at her. "Thanks for taking such good care of me."

"You know better than to thank me." Addena switched her attention to Elphaba. "Goodnight Elphaba."

"Goodnight Addena."

"You can send one of the guards to get me if you need help with her." She said it teasingly, knowing Elphaba would pick up on the fact that she meant if, heaven forbid, Glinda had a relapse.

"Thanks." Elphaba gave her a grateful look. "And good luck."

Addena chortled as she moved so her mother could get to her sister. "I have a feeling I'll need it."

"For what?" Glinda asked through a yawn.

"Never you mind. Just concentrate on resting." Ginny leaned down to hug her. "I'm glad you're all right baby."

"Me too." Glinda held her close for a moment. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm holding you to that." Ginny kissed her on the cheek. "Good night darling." She reached over her daughter to pat Elphaba's hand. "You get some sleep too. It's been a long day."

"She will." Glinda stated.

"Let's go Dena." Ginny slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Did you have any luck?" Addena asked as they started out of the room.

"Yes. She's brooding in the library."

"Why is Breena brooding in the library?" Glinda asked, frowning when her sister and mother both turned to look at her. "What? I don't think Dena would be asking about Penny and we all know she could give a care less about Maeve so what other 'she' could Mom be referring to?"

"Goodnight Linny," was Addena's only answer as walked out of the room.

"Sleep well you two." Ginny added before following her.

Glinda's mouth popped open. "I can't believe she just did that." She turned her attention to her lover. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Elphie..."

"Let's get you changed."

"Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare try to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me why Bree is mad at Dena."

"Who said Bree is mad at anyone?"

"Elphie!" Glinda sighed.

"Glinda." Elphaba matched her exasperation.

"Did Dena say something she shouldn't have?" Glinda fished for information. "She has a knack for doing that. Especially where Breena is concerned. Maybe we should..."

"Don't got getting any ideas in that pretty little head of yours. They're perfectly capable of handling things on their own."

"But we could..."

"You're supposed to be resting." Elphaba's tone left no room for discussion.

Glinda's shoulders slumped. "Fine. But we're finding them first thing in the morning to make sure everything is all right."

"If you're feeling up to it." Elphaba ran the back of her hand down her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm not trying to be mean Linny. I'm just trying to take care of you."

"I know." Glinda captured the green hand in her own as it left her face.

"Do you need help getting up to change?"

"No, I can do it." She gave her lover's hand a gentle squeeze before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Slow down." Elphaba cautioned.

"Why? I'm fine." Glinda dragged out the last word as the room started to spin.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shot to her feet to grab her when she swayed.

"I'm all right." She was quick to say, grateful for the green arms around her.

"Almost fainting doesn't equal fine in my book."

"I didn't almost faint."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't. I just got a little lightheaded for a second."

"Lightheaded?" Elphaba repeated the word as she sat her back down on the bed. "I'm sending one of the guards for Addena."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Taking care of you isn't ridiculous."

"I'm all right now Elphie." Glinda gripped her girlfriend's arm as she started to move away from her. "Really."

Elphaba looked down at her for a moment before sinking to her knees in front of the blonde, tears shining in her eyes.

"Elphie?" Glinda was understandably shocked by her actions.

"You've got to stop scaring me like that Linny."

"Oh sweetheart." Glinda cupped green cheeks. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Elphaba stared into her blue blue eyes. "I can't lose you."

"You didn't."

"But I came closer than I ever care to again." Her tears spilled down her cheeks. "You're my heart Glinda. I don't want to imagine my world without you in it."

Glinda was shedding tears of her own as she put her arms around her lover. "You're going to be stuck with me for a long, long time to come."

Elphaba responded by pulling her closer, needing to feel her in her arms. "I love you doesn't even to begin to cover what I feel for you."

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity before Elphaba finally pulled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Glinda put her dainty finger over the lips she adored. "You don't have anything to apologize for." She replaced her finger with her lips, giving her a long, drawn out kiss. "I've wanted to do that ever since I opened my eyes."

Elphaba grinned. "Feel free to do it any time."

"OK." Glinda returned her grin as she brought their mouths together again.

"Let's get you out of that dress."

"Now you're talking."

"And into your nightgown." Elphaba finished.

"Are you sure about that?"

"So we can get into bed and I can hold you all night long."

"Oh." Glinda grinned again. "Well when you put it that way."

Elphaba nodded. "See what happens when you let me finish without interrupting?"

"Hush and bring on the nightgowns."

"I might even whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

"Sweet nothings about what you're going to do to me when I'm more rested?"

"If you're lucky."

Glinda's giggle was the most beautiful sound in the world to Elphaba.

Meanwhile Ginny and Addena had almost reached the library.

"You didn't have to come with me."

"Of course I did. Otherwise you might have changed your mind and left that poor girl hanging all night."

"Mom," Addena half spoke half sighed.

"I was only teasing dear."

"I know."

Ginny waited a moment before saying, "Maybe if you talk to me you'll feel better." She gave her a nudge when she still didn't reply. "Come on."

"I just..." Addena shook her head. "What's wrong with me Mom? I finally find someone I can spend the rest of my life with and I keep alienating her by being a bitch."

"Addena Upland, you are not a bitch." Ginny pulled her to a stop. "And don't you ever let me hear you call yourself something like that again."

"Sorry." Addena looked at her feet. "But what would you call what I did earlier?"

"You got lost in your emotions and lashed out. It happens to everyone."

"No as much as it happens to me."

"You're an Arduenna sweetie. Don't you remember the things your grandmother used to say to your grandfather?"

"Poor Poppy." Addena flinched at the idea. "I always used to wonder how he put up with her sometimes."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Sound familiar?"

"You mean I'm like grandma?" Addena scowled.

"It's not that bad." Ginny chuckled as she rubbed her daughter's back. "You just have to try to be more aware of what you're saying instead of..."

"Opening my mouth and letting complete stupidity come out?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "Something like that. And keep in mind that Breena is a pretty tough cookie."

"She's not as tough as she seems Mom."

"Neither was my father. He had his breaking points too. But Mom never let the sun go down on one of their tiffs and neither should you."

"I know." Addena hung her head again.

"It's going to be all right Dena."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Ginny lovingly brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. "She loves you Dena. Now go tell her that you love her too."

"You're right." Addena looked up at her. "I need to talk to her."

Ginny pointed to the door just a few feet to their right. "Then go."

Addena was shocked to see they had come to a stop right outside the library. The guards posted there carefully diverted their gazes as she swallowed nervously. "How upset did you say she was?"

"Stop stalling and get in there." Ginny steered her to the door.

She hesitated a moment before slowly pulling it open. Her eyes were instantly drawn to Breena, who was pacing in front of the fireplace. Sweet Oz was it any wonder she loved the witch? She could have been standing there in nothing but a burlap sack and she still would have been one of the most breathtaking things Addena had ever seen.

"Can I ask you something?"

The question caught her off guard. She didn't think Breena had noticed her open the door.

"Of course you can."

She was even more surprised to hear Penny answer.

"I asked her to stay." Ginny whispered in her daughter's ear. "I didn't want Breena ducking out before I got you down here."

"Do you think I'm right for Addy?"

Addena's head snapped back around when she heard the words.

"You're kidding right?" Was Penny's incredulous reply. "I've never seen two people more suited for each other in my life. Unless it's Elphaba and Glinda." She waited but no reply came. "Do you honestly need to hear things like that to know you belong together?"

"I..." Breena clinched her jaw. "I wish I could say no but sometimes..." Her voice trailed off as she turned toward the Lioness. "All I ever seem to do is upset her."

Addena's heart broke when she saw the uncertainty in her girlfriend's eyes.

"You do a lot more than that, trust me." Penny shook her head. "I wish someone would look at me the way she looks at you when you walk into a room."

"Lion doesn't exactly look at you like you're chopped liver."

"I'm glad. He'd probably try to eat me." Penny grinned when Breena chuckled. "That's better."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all serious on you. It's just..." Breena shrugged. "I want her to be happy, Penny. Really, truly happy. And sometimes I have to wonder if I'm what's going to do that for her."

"Of course you are." The words left Addena's mouth before she even realized they were forming in her mind.

"Addy?" To say Breena was shocked to see her was putting it mildly. "What are you..." She gestured with her hand. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know we need to talk."

"Which means it's time for me to say see you later." Penny headed for the door.

Breena followed her with her eyes. "You don't have to..."

"Oh yes she does." Ginny spoke up. "I think we deserve a nice cup of coffee and some desert for making sure those two got together."

"That sounds perfect." Penny smiled as she offered the older woman her arm.

Addena waited until they had shut the door to return her attention to her lover. "Bree.."

"I'm sorry, Addy." Breena paced away from her. "I would say I'm sorry you heard what I said but I shouldn't have said them in the first place."

"If anyone should be apologizing it's me." Addena interjected. "I'm the one who put my foot in my mouth upstairs."

"You..."

"I was an ass, Bree. Please don't try to justify it." Addena sighed. "I didn't mean to boss you around."

"You didn't." Breena bit her lip when her girlfriend shot her a look. "OK so maybe you did. A little."

"Well even a little is too much. You've got to tell me to stop when I do something like that."

"I..."

Addena raised her hand to keep her from speaking. "I heard what you said, Bree. I know you want me to be happy but this isn't the way. When you hurt, I hurt. And when I know that I'm the one who caused you pain, it's unbearable." She made her way over to the witch. "I want you to be happy too." She paused before saying, "Maybe I'm the one who should be wondering if I'm right for you."

"I shouldn't have said that Addy. I was frustrated and upset and..." She half growled at not being able to find the right words. "You know how I get."

"Just like you know how I get."

"Exactly." Breena agreed. "I didn't bring Mason here to upset you. When Maeve suggested he might know how to help Glinda I..."

"You did the right thing Bree. Without him Glinda would have..." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry Bree."

"It's all right doc." Breena cupped her cheek.

"Please tell me we're not breaking up."

Breena frowned. "Who said anything about breaking up?"

"I was insensitive and you were upset and I just assumed..."

"Well don't. It will take a hell of a lot more than a few harsh words to get rid of me. I love you Addy." She stared into blue eyes for a moment before moving in closer. "Let me show you."

Addena closed her eyes as Breena's lips closed over hers. It didn't take long for her hands to find their way into short black hair, pulling the woman closer. She groaned as she deepened the kiss, loving the feel of Breena's tongue caressing her own. She kept the sweet embrace going until she had to come up for air.

Breena grinned at her as they parted, too winded to say anything.

Addena whispered, "I love you too Bree," as soon as she was able.

"I could tell."

"I really am sorry, about before."

"Stop." Breena took her in her arms. "Let's chalk it up to a really crappy day and let it go."

"But..."

Breena pulled her closer. "Crappy day and let it go."

The corner of Addena's mouth turned up as she repeated the words. "If you say so."

"I do." Breena stifled a yawn. "Sorry about that. It's been a long day."

"Especially for those of us who brought two people back from the Vinkus." She used her fingertips to trace the lips that had so recently ravished her own. "Mason might have known about the poison but you..." She moved her hand to Breena's cheek. "You saved Glinda's life today Bree."

"She would have done the same thing for me." Breena yawned again. "Can I just accept your thank you, skip the mushy stuff and head upstairs?" Another yawn escaped. "I'm beat."

"I was going to show you how grateful I am but I guess that can wait until some other time."

Breena smiled as she pulled away from the doctor only to put her arm around her shoulders. "Did I say beat? I meant ready, willing and able."

Addena sounded a lot like her sister when she giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

Glinda sighed contentedly as she curled against her lover's side, her head nestled on her chest. "I could get used to this."

"What?" Elphaba grinned as she rubbed her back. "Lazing around all day?"

"We're not lazing we're cuddling and it's still early so it's hardly been all day. Besides, you're one of the future rulers of Oz. You can do whatever you want."

"Like staying in bed all day?"

"Exactly." Glinda agreed. "You could decree every day a bed day."

Elphaba chuckled. "I'm not sure I could survive that."

"Survive what?" Glinda propped herself up on one elbow. "This?" She scooted even closer.

"Linny..."

"Or this?" She walked her fingers up her girlfriend's arm suggestively. "We could be naked all the time and..."

Glinda's own stomach cut her off by growling loudly. Elphaba couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"It's not funny." Glinda frowned as she blushed.

"No, it's hilarious." Elphaba continued to laugh.

"Elphie." She huffed.

Elphaba responded by pulling her down on top of her. "I absolutely adore you."

Glinda tried to pout but ended up grinning instead. "It was pretty funny."

"Yes it was." Green fingers ran through blonde curls. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I was just talking about being naked and trying to get frisky with you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Glinda giggled. "I'm fine."

Elphaba pulled her closer, whispering, "I'm glad," before bringing their lips together.

Glinda gladly reciprocated, getting lost in the passion of the kiss until her stomach growled

again.

"I think that's our cue to get you something to eat."

"But I'm comfortable."

"You're hungry."

"Hungry for you."

Elphaba shook her head. "You never give up do you?"

"Nope." Glinda kissed her on the nose.

They both jumped when someone knocked on the main of the room.

"I'll just..."

"Shh." Glinda kept her girlfriend pinned to the bed when she tried to move. "Maybe whoever it is will go away."

"Glinda..."

"I just want to be with you. Is that such a crime?"

"No." Elphaba cupped her cheek. "But everyone was really worried about you last night."

"It's us." Breena's voice wafted through the outer room to them. "Your two favorite sisters."

"I'm Linny's only sister."

"Then you're her favorite by default aren't you?"

Elphaba looked up at her love. "We could ask them to come back later."

Glinda bit her lip, weighing her options.

"We come bearing food." It was Addena's turn to try.

"What kind of food?" Glinda tentatively called.

"The kind you eat." Breena quipped, earning a chuckle from Elphaba.

"Scrambled eggs with Gillikin cheese and blueberry waffles." Addena ignored her girlfriend's comment.

Glinda quirked an eyebrow. "Mom's scrambled eggs?"

"Technically." Addena answered. "She gave the cooks her recipe."

"Yeah, so stop trying to rip Elly's clothes off and open the door." Breena paused a moment. "Unless you're already naked. Then you'll need to get dressed because Addy is the jealous type."

Glinda, who had sprang off the bed when she heard what the other couple had to offer, hurried to the main door and threw it open just in time to help steady the huge tray in Breena's hands as Addena smacked her on the arm.

"Hey!" Breena frowned. "Keep that up and none of us will be eating." She gave Glinda a grateful look. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Glinda grinned. "Do you want me to help you put it to the table?"

"Table schmable. We're under strict orders to have breakfast in bed so I'm going that way." She nodded toward the bedroom as she walked past her. "But you need to stay put for a minute. I think Addy wants to get all mushy on you."

"Shut up." Addena gave her a gentle shove, making sure she was actually going to go before turning her attention back to her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Glinda shrugged.

"No dizziness or nausea or..."

"None of those things equal great in anyone's book Dena."

The doctor stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Linny. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Glinda returned her embrace. "And like I told Elphie, you're going to be stuck with me for a long, long time."

"I love you Linny."

"I love you too." She held her sister close for a moment before pulling back to look at her. "Was that my examination?"

"Don't you wish." Addena smirked. "But I think the rest of it can wait until you've eaten."

Glinda rolled her eyes when her stomach gave another low growl. "I'm really glad you said that."

They shared a giggle as Addena put her arm around Glinda's shoulders and they headed into the bedroom.

"Morning Elly." Breena spoke as she walked into the bedroom.

Elphaba turned when she heard her, a robe in her hands. "Let me help you with that."

"I've got it. And ditch the robe. This is an old fashioned, sitting around in your pajamas and eating on the bed kind of..." Her voice trailed off when she tried to straighten up from putting the tray on the bed only to find herself in her sister's arms. "Breakfast." She finished her thought.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you." Elphaba fought to keep her voice steady. "Without you Glinda could have... I might have..."

"Let's not go there." Breena rubbed her back.

"Do you think we can keep what might have happened with that spell to ourselves? I don't want Glinda knowing I went off the deep end."

"You didn't go off the deep end, you reacted like anyone who was in that situation would have. Your first and only priority was saving Glinda."

"But when I think about what might have happened..."

"No what ifs or might have beens Elly, remember?" Breena held her sister at arm's length, pursing her lips as she used her thumb to wipe tears from her cheeks. "Please don't let this make you start second guessing yourself where your powers are concerned again. The spell never happened so what's the point in dwelling on it?"

Elphaba stared into eyes that matched the color of her skin. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea considering how much I love you."

"What's going on in here?" Addena asked as they walked into the room.

"Nothing." Breena grinned at her sister.

"Elphie?" Glinda was instantly concerned when she noticed her love had been crying.

"I'm fine." Elphaba assured her. "Just got something in my eye."

"Something in your eye, right." Addena teased.

"Leave her alone you big meanie." Breena defended her sister.

"I'll show you who's a meanie when I get you alone later."

"Promises promises."

Glinda giggled at their antics. "It's good to see you two made up."

Addena furrowed her brow as she looked at her lover. "Were we arguing and I didn't know about it?"

Breena shook her head. "Not that I remember."

"Oh come on." Glinda sighed. "Dena, you looked like someone sat on your imaginary friend when you walked out of her last night and Bree my mom said you were brooding in the library."

"I was emotionally drained when I walked out of her last night Linny."

"And I wasn't brooding in the library. I was having a nice conversation with Penny."

"Don't even try it you two." Glinda looked back and forth between them.

"Did you bring half the kitchen?" Elphaba had sufficiently recovered enough to intervene.

"Just about." Breena gladly answered her question. "The cooks are the same ones who worked here when Glinda was ruling. They remember her appetite all too well and wanted the rest of us to have something to eat too. Ow!" She scowled when Addena elbowed her in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Stop picking on Linny."

"I wasn't picking on anyone." Breena rubbed her arm.

"Like that really hurt you big whiner." Addena grinned.

"You three can change the subject all you want but I will find out what happened last night." Glinda spoke matter of factly as she pinched off a piece of waffle and popped it in her mouth.

"There are plates." Elphaba chastised her.

"But it's more fun to use your hands." Breena picked up a waffle herself, taking a bite. "Here Addy, try some."

Glinda couldn't help but giggle as Addena avoided the piece of food Breena was trying to give her. Everyone else took her mirth as a sign that she was over her snit and fixed their plates. Soon they were all four sitting on the bed, the Uplands on one side and the Thropps on the other as they enjoyed their breakfast.

After a while Breena said, "So how are you feeling this morning Glinda?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because we love you and want to make sure you're all right."

"Yeah." Addena agreed with her girlfriend. "What she said."

"Well you can all relax because I'm fine. In fact I was feeling so good last night that I wanted to have a little fun with Elphie." She nudged her lover with her foot. "But she wouldn't let me."

"Glinda." Elphaba blushed.

"Well it's true." She stuck to her guns. "You even kissed me like I was made of china or something."

"That's all right. I got Addy all worked up and then fell asleep on her." She blew out a breath. "And I mean on her when I say on her."

"Bree!!" Addena choked on a drink of orange juice.

"What?" Breena patted the doctor on the back as she winked at a laughing Glinda.

"I can't believe you said that." Elphaba was mortified.

"Relax, it's just us girls here." Glinda somehow managed to say.

"No, actually it's you girls and the two of us."

They all four turned when they heard Ginny's voice to find her and the Wizard standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Dad?"

"Morning Momsie." Glinda practically bounced in excitement.

"Good morning darling." Ginny made her way over to the bed to give her daughter a hug.

"Good morning girls." The Wizard followed her across the room.

"Morning." Breena gave him a smile.

"Morning," Elphaba and Addena mumbled.

"Before either of you asks, I'm fine." Glinda accepted her mother's hug. "And thanks for giving the cooks your secret scrambled eggs recipe. I haven't had them in forever."

"I thought you might like them." Ginny beamed as she kissed Addena on the cheek. "You're blushing sweetie."

"It's all Bree's fault." Addena groused.

"Why, because she was talking about sex?" The Wizard asked.

"Dad!" Elphaba gaped.

"We're not a couple of old fuddy duddies Elphaba."

"You're young and in love." Ginny agreed. "No one expects you to pretend that nothing goes on in the bedroom when you close the doors at night."

"Mom!" Addena was beet red.

"We need to change the subject before one of them has a stroke." Breena laughed.

"All right." Glinda spoke up. "Now that we're all here maybe one of you can tell me what happened last night."

Her request sucked the merriment out of the room.

"What do you remember?" Addena asked.

"Not much. I remember Fiyero beating that poor guard who served our drinks and thinking that he and Cade were going to fight too." Glinda shook her head. "Then nothing."

"You glass of wine was poisoned." Ginny's words were barely audible.

Elphaba clinched her jaw. "You passed out and we couldn't wake you up."

Addena nodded. "Your heart rate and respirations kept deteriorating until..." Her voice cracked. "Nothing I did helped. You were slipping away."

"Elphaba asked Breena to get the Grimmerie to see if there was a spell that might help." The Wizard interjected.

"On our way to get the book Maeve mentioned that she thought Mason might be able to help."

"So she went to find him." Ginny finished Breena's thought, giving the girl a grateful look.

"He was pretty sure he knew what poison was used and where to find the antidote." Breena continued. "So we went to the Vinkus to get it."

"The Vinkus?!" Glinda was clearly shocked.

"We found the antidote, brought it back here to you and got our happy ending."

"Back up." Glinda furrowed her brow. "You actually went to the_ Vinkus_ to find an antidote for me?"

"Your life was at risk, Glinda. I would have gone to the end of the world and back again to help you." Breena looked around at everyone else. "We all would. And we know you'd do the same for us."

Glinda sniffled. "That's just... I..." She somehow managed to put her empty plate on the bed before leaping at Breena to hug her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Breena buried her cheek against blonde curls. "I couldn't lose you, Glinda. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Glinda was crying too hard to reply. Elphaba shared a look with her sister, saying another silent thank you as she rubbed her lovers arm. Ginny had her head laying on Addena's shoulder, both of them shedding some tears of their own.

Breena knew she had to do something to lighten the mood. "Besides, if you weren't around who would I discuss my sex life with?"

Glinda giggled through a sniffle.

"Bree!" Addena growled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Cade spoke from the doorway. "I tried knocking but no one heard me."

"It's all right my boy." The Wizard gave him a half grin. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" The captain nodded toward the outer room of the chamber with his head. "In private?"

"Of course." The Wizard followed him out of the bedroom. "What is it?"

"The people, sir. They're not satisfied with the story you asked the papers to run this morning."

"What's not to be satisfied with? They wanted to know how Glinda was doing and I asked the papers to give them an update."

"But they want to hear it straight from the horses mouth so to speak."

"You mean..."

"Yes." Cade nodded. "They want Glinda to make a public appearance so they can see for themselves that she's all right."

"No." The Wizard shook his head.

"My men in the city are afraid riots will break out if something doesn't happen. They've already arrested a group of men who were plotting to storm the palace to find Glinda."

"I don't care. I'm not going to put the girls in that kind of danger until I'm absolutely sure Aday was the one behind the poisoning."

"But..."

"She's Glinda the Good and they want to know that she's all right." Breena finished Cade's sentence.

The Wizard frowned when he saw his daughters walking toward them. "What are you two doing?"

"You keep saying we're going to be rulers of Oz someday." Elphaba shrugged. "We figured we should start taking a more active role in what goes on around here."

"Especially when we know it has something to do with us." Breena added. "We should ask Glinda about the whole public appearance thing."

"No!" The Wizard's tone left no room for discussion.

"Look Dad, we know you're only trying to keep us safe but Bree is right." Elphaba agreed with her sister. "There has been enough unrest because of Aday making waves about a public election. If seeing Glinda will put the people at ease she'll want to do it."

"We can't make it look like we're trying to keep something from them." Breena spoke before their father could.

"They make a good point." Cade conceded.

"What you're saying makes sense." The Wizard ran his hand through his hair. "But I can't run the risk of something else happening. If I lost one of you girls..."

"You won't." Elphaba gripped his hand.

"We'll take every precaution humanly possible to keep them safe." Cade tried to help out.

"And we're not talking about another party here Dad." Breena added her two cents worth. "The people would be satisfied with just seeing Glinda. She can make a quick appearance on the terrace balcony, maybe say a few words."

"I'll do it."

Hearing Glinda's voice let them know the Uplands had joined them without anyone noticing.

"Glinda, I can't..."

"What we can't do is let what happened rule our lives." Glinda cut the Wizard off. "If the people will only believe I'm all right by seeing me, then they should see me."

"Ginny, can you talk some sense into them?" The Wizard looked to the older woman for help.

"I would try if I disagreed." Ginny shrugged one shoulder. "But I don't."

Addena nodded. "Hiding isn't the Arduenna way."

"But this could be dangerous!"

"Getting out of the tub can be dangerous too Dad but if everyone avoided it there would be a lot of stinky people running around." Breena looked at Glinda. "How soon do you want to do this?"

"Now."

"No." Elphaba was quick to disagree. "You might feel better Linny but you need to rest. We can't have you overtiring yourself."

"She's right." Addena used her doctor voice.

"But Cade just said..."

"We'll make an announcement that you're making an appearance tomorrow." Breena spoke over her. "They might be impatient but the people aren't unreasonable. That should tide them over."

"You heard them." The Wizard sighed. "Let the people know that Glinda will address them tomorrow at noon. That way you can sleep in for a while." He shot a glance at the girls before returning his attention to Cade. "Be sure to let them know it will be a short appearance."

"I'll take care of it." Cade practically ran out of the room.

The Wizard ground his teeth. "Maybe I should make an appearance too, letting each and every one of those jackasses know just what I think of them for demanding this."

"Well you can't so go take a walk or something to calm down." Breena pointed at the door when he started to protest. "Come on, I'll go with you."

"In your pajamas?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Breena snapped her fingers and she was suddenly in her normal trousers and shirt. "There, now I'm ready."

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Glinda was in awe. "It would give me so much more time with Elphie before we have to be somewhere."

"Glinda." Elphaba blushed again.

"I don't need a babysitter." The Wizard closed his eyes when he realized how harsh the words had sounded. "I'm sorry Breena. I..."

"You don't have anything to apologize for Dad. This whole situation has us all on edge."

He nodded. "Maybe I'll take your advice. I think a walk would do me good."

"Do you want us to come?" Elphaba asked. "I can't do what Bree just did yet but it would only take me a minute to change."

"No." The Wizard looked at his daughters. "You need to stay here and relax. Yesterday was hard on everyone and Glinda and Addena need you."

"But..."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself." The Wizard gave Breena a fatherly look when she started to say more. "Besides, I think you both have enough of my temperament to know I need some time alone."

"Point taken." Breena backed off.

"But promise you'll send for us if you need to." Elphaba wasn't so quick to give up. "Linny and Addy might need us but so do you."

"Yes, I do." He agreed. "Just not right this second." He pulled them into a brief hug. "I'll come check on you again in a little while."

"We'll probably be back in our rooms by then." Glinda let him know. "As soon as Dena is done examining me I want to take a bath."

"You're more than welcome to use mine."

"I think we've imposed long enough." She contradicted him.

"It was hardly an imposition. I'm just glad you're all right." The Wizard walked over to the blonde and kissed her on the forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find someplace to pace and mutter."

Glinda's, "So that's where you get it," followed him out of the room.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the figure come from around the corner just outside his room and start to follow him down the hallway, sticking to the shadows along the wall to keep from being seen.


	17. Chapter 17

He wasn't just upset he was enraged. Infuriated. Vexed. Pissed off. Or, as his sainted mother would have said once upon a time, mad as an old wet hen.

Anger wasn't an emotion he gave in to very often because it had a tendency to settle in like an unwanted guest and linger longer than anyone liked. He was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz after all. He was supposed to be kind and gentle. But that was hard to do when someone was messing with his life. And that's exactly what someone was doing by threatening his girls.

The sensation of colliding with something scattered his thoughts.

"Whoa."

Someone gripped his arm to steady him.

"I'm not sure who hit who but I apologize for my part in it."

Of all the people in the palace he had to literally run into Gedrick.

"Are you all right?" The footman's face split into a radiant smile when he realized who he was talking to. "It's you."

The Wizard pulled his arm free. "I'm fine."

"Good. Because I'd hate to knock you on your keister." He straightened the Wizard's jacket, wiping imaginary dust off the shoulders once he was done. "One of your girls would probably turn me into a toad," he crinkled his nose. "Or some other equally disgusting creature."

"I said I was fine." He shrugged away, indignantly pulling at his lapels.

"I heard you the first time." Gedrick teased until he saw the expression on the Wizard's face. "You're not in the mood are you?"

"No."

"Then I'll leave you alone."

The Wizard breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"But not until you tell me how Miss Glinda is doing."

He started to growl a response but couldn't when he saw the anxiety on the footman's face. Gedrick had become quite attached to the girls during their last visit to the palace and of course the girls thought a lot of him too. His sweet nature and truly caring personality made it easy to like him. Which in turn made it impossible not to respond.

"She's fine."

"You're not just saying that so I'll leave you alone?"

"No." The corner of the Wizard's mouth turned up. "I'm not."

"Thank Oz." Gedrick shook his head. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to that precious girl."

The half grin on the Wizard's face disappeared. "Neither do I."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up bad memories." He gestured with his hands. "No more doom and gloom."

"Just the man I'm looking for."

"Great." The Wizard sighed as the head cook started across the foyer toward them.

"I'll take care of her."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Yes you can, you're the Wizard. You can ask me to do whatever you like." Gedrick pointed at him to keep him from interrupting. "But you're not asking, I'm offering. So get out of here." He raised his eyebrows impatiently when the other man didn't move. "I know how to handle her."

The Wizard gave him a grateful look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And those girls are safe and sound upstairs. Keep that in mind while you're walking around the palace with that gray cloud over your head." That being said, Gedrick hurried to intercept the cook. "Helene."

"Excuse me Gedrick, I need to speak with the Wizard."

He stepped into her path. "You're looking particularly beautiful today."

"Well thank you, you little sweet talker." She smiled for a moment before giving him a 'wait a second' look. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"So he can get away and avoid me asking if he wants to have something special for dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"You know very well I'm talking about Miss Glinda's recovery. Now stop changing the subject so I can..."

Their voices faded as the Wizard hurried down a nearby corridor. Not that he was really hearing what they were saying anyway thanks to Gedrick's words sounding over and over again through his mind. The girls might have been upstairs but were they really safe?

He clinched his jaw, hating that his daughters couldn't even bring their girlfriends to his house without worrying about their safety. He was their father. He was supposed to be able to protect them. They were in the palace for Oz's sake, surrounded by the best soldiers in all the land. Yet someone still managed to poison their wine and Glinda nearly...

His mind wouldn't even form the word. Karma had a way of rearing its ugly head when you least expected it and losing the blonde wasn't an option. Despite their sordid past, Glinda had always held a very special place in his heart. She was beautiful and bubbly and too full of life for words. And now that he was actually getting to know her he could see why she had both of his daughters wrapped around her dainty little finger.

It also made it apparent that if the unthinkable had happened and they lost the blonde, the world as he knew it would have come to an end. Grief would have taken their charmed lives and turned them upside down. Elphaba wouldn't have wanted to go on without the love of her life, Addena would have been devastated over losing her sister and Breena would have been lost without her blonde co-conspirator.

He shoved the thoughts aside, chastising himself for being so melodramatic. Glinda was fine. That's what he needed to concentrate on. That and making sure nothing else happened to any of his girls.

"Hello sir."

He was so lost in thought he nearly ran over a guard. As it was he had to take a half step back to avoid hitting him. He really needed to pay more attention to where he was walking.

The guard reached out as if to steady him. "Is everything all right sir?"

He opened his mouth to answer but closed it again when he realized he was at the palace entrance to the dungeons. Beyond the door behind the young man was the one person who could give him all the answers he needed... Aday.

Two minutes alone with the bastard and he would finally be able to prove his suspicions were right. He would be able to look at his girls and not feel like a hypocrite when he told them not to worry anymore.

His daughters would be able to trust him again.

"Sir?"

"What?!" He snapped when he felt the guard's hand on his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... That is..." The guard swallowed hard. "I just wanted to make sure everything was all right."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I... Uh..."

"Let me through."

The guard frowned. "What was that sir?"

"I said to let me through." The Wizard repeated his request. "And stop calling me sir!"

"Yes si..." The guard bit his lip, stopping just short of saying it again.

The Wizard looked at him expectantly for a moment before gesturing impatiently at the door. "Open it!"

"Maybe we should go find Captain Cade so he can..."

"Cade has nothing to do with this."

"But..."

"I command you to open that door." He clinched his jaw when the boy still didn't move. "Now!"

"OK." The guard nervously fumbled for the right key, his hands visibly shaking.

Some other time the Wizard might have felt bad for having such a short fuse but this was important. If the younger man kept second guessing him he would eventually start to think maybe he wasn't doing the right thing. But not only was it the right thing, it was the only thing.

The guard quickly stepped aside once he finally got the door open. "Here you go."

He started to say thank you but gave a curt nod instead. He couldn't afford to lose the fresh anger boiling through his system. It gave him an edge he was going to need. He would just have to come up with some way of making it up to the boy. Right now he had bigger fish to fry.

The guard sighed in relief when the Wizard disappeared into the tunnel without another word.

"Was that him?"

A startled yelp escaped his mouth when the voice sounded behind him.

"The Wizard." Milton had both eyebrows raised as the man turned to look at him. "Did he go in there?"

"What's the matter lapdog?" The guard taunted. "Lose the old man again?"

"Don't start with me. Just tell me if he's in there."

"Why should I?"

"Because if he is and you don't tell me and something happens, who do you think Captain Cade is going to blame? Me because I was standing here having this stupid discussion with you or you because you were acting like a jackass instead of letting me do my job?"

"He's in there," the guard grudgingly admitted.

"Can I ask you to do something for me without you giving me a hard time?"

"Maybe."

"Will you have someone go get Captain Cade? The Wizard has to be going to see Aday which can only spell trouble." Milton shook his head. "I'll do what I can to get him out of there..."

"But the captain will want to know what's going on." The guard finished his thought. "Go. I'll find Captain Cade and have him down here ASAP."

Milton gave him a grateful look and said, "Thanks," before hurrying through the door.

Meanwhile the Wizard had already made his way through the tunnel to the guard at the other end. He stood in front of him for a good thirty seconds before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"Hey." The man didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading.

"I need to see Aday."

"Sorry but no can do. I'm under orders from Captain Cade to..."

"Cade takes his orders from me."

That finally got the man's attention. He quickly snapped the book shut and clamored to his feet when he saw who was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize it was you."

"Well it is." The Wizard huffed. "And I need to see Aday."

"OK." The man reached for the ring of keys laying next to his book.

"You mean you're going to let me in?"

"Of course."

"Just like that?"

"You're the Wizard." The guard spoke as he led him down another corridor. "The way I look at it, you're the boss. If you want to see Aday then you see Aday."

The Wizard raised one eyebrow, obviously impressed with the cooperation he was receiving.

"And I need to thank you. I thought my appointment as dungeon master was little more than an impressive sounding title. Imagine my surprise when I got to put not only one but two of the cells to use. I know they'll both probably go to Southstairs but it's nice for the time being."

He had completely forgotten about the man Breena brought back from the Vinkus being in the dungeons too. Having him around could definitely be beneficial, especially if he could identify Aday as the one who bought the poison.

"Can I talk to the poison maker first?"

The dungeon master frowned. "I thought you wanted to see Aday."

"I do, but I want to see..." He paused, trying to remember the man's name.

"Reginald." The guard supplied it.

"Yes, Reginald." The Wizard nodded. "I need to see him first."

The other man shrugged. "Whatever you say sir. Excuse us." He addressed the guard outside the cell before putting the key in the lock.

Reginald was waiting for them as soon as the door opened, bowed at the waist. "Your highness."

"He's not a king you dolt, he's the Wizard." The dungeon master grabbed him by the arm. "Now stand up so he can get a good look at you."

Reginald did as he was told, swallowing hard under the Wizard's scrutiny.

The Wizard took advantage of his unease, staring at him for a good minute before finally speaking. "Who bought the poison from you?"

"I don't know."

"Lying isn't going to help your case."

"I'm not lying."

"I don't believe you." The Wizard barked. "Now tell me who you sold it to."

"I have no idea." Reginald replied. "It was just some guy."

"Someone you would recognize if you saw him again?"

"What?"

The Wizard sighed, speaking slowly and enunciating each word carefully. "Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Maybe, but what are the chances of that happening?"

"You'd be surprised." The Wizard turned to the dungeon master. "Can you handle taking him to see his neighbor or should we get one of the guards outside?" The corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly when the other man scoffed at the idea of needing help. "Then let's go."

"Go?" Reginald frowned. "Why would I want to see someone who got themselves thrown in the slammer?"

"You're not exactly on vacation." The dungeon master reminded him.

"I know. I wouldn't want to see myself either."

The Wizard frowned when he saw Milton standing outside the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake."

"Excuse me."

"I didn't mean to offend you sir. It's just... Captain Cade explained how upset you were upstairs and asked me to keep an eye on you. His exact words were to make sure you didn't do anything rash."

"Rash?" The Wizard repeated the word. "I'm finally going to prove that Aday played a part in the poisoning. How is that being rash?"

"Maybe we should wait until Captain Cade joins us so..."

"No."

Milton furrowed his brow. "But..."

"You can stay if you like but I'm doing this. So either drop it and keep your mouth shut or go away. It's your choice."

The boy started to speak again but closed his mouth instead.

"That's what I thought." The Wizard returned his attention to his other companions. "Come on."

The dungeon master nodded at the guard outside Aday's cell as he unlocked the door.

Aday didn't bother to get off his cot when they came in. "I'm not in the mood to see anyone today."

"Is that any way to be when I brought you a special visitor?" The Wizard pulled Reginald further into the room.

Reginald gave Aday an uncomfortable wave. "Hey."

Aday looked at him for a beat before switching his gaze to the Wizard. "Am I to believe your dungeons are so full I have to have a cell mate?"

"I have my own cell." Reginald assured him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to give the two of you a chance to get reacquainted." The Wizard fielded his question.

"Reacquainted?" Aday frowned. "Don't you have to be acquainted before you can get reacquainted?"

The dungeon master nodded. "Normally." He caught the look the Wizard gave him and quickly changed his tune. "I mean stop talking to each other."

"No, they can talk." The Wizard looked back and forth between the two men. "But they need to stop pretending they don't know one another."

"Who's pretending?" Reginald groused.

"I've never seen this man before in my life," Aday added.

The Wizard shook his head. "Neither one of you is very convincing."

Reginald shrugged. "All I know is he's not the guy who bought the poison from me."

"Poison?" Aday's frown deepened.

The Wizard ignored his question. "How did you know I thought he was the one who bought the poison?"

"Because you were browbeating me about it in my cell and then you said something about recognizing the guy and brought me in here. I connected the dots."

"What a minute, you honestly think I'd do business with someone like him?" Aday gestured toward Reginald with one of his hands. "And I say that in the kindest possible way."

Reginald pursed his lips. "I just bet you do."

The Wizard sighed. "You're not going to get an award for this kind of acting. As a matter of fact, you're only digging yourselves into a deeper and deeper hole."

They both said, "I didn't do anything," at the same time.

"You," the Wizard pointed at Aday, "threatened my daughters."

"Stupid." Reginald scolded him.

"And you," he redirected his finger toward the other man, "created the poison that nearly killed Glinda."

Aday chortled, saying, "And you called me stupid," before doing a double take at the Wizard. "Sweet Oz, someone poisoned Glinda the Good?! Is that what all the commotion was about last night? Is that why I'm here? You think I poisoned her?!!"

Reginald mumbled, "Someone else can connect the dots too."

"What else am I supposed to think?" Asked the Wizard. "You thr..."

"I didn't threaten anyone!" Aday cut him off. "I wrote that letter to warn you about the rumors I was hearing."

"That seems a little too convenient don't you think?" The Wizard paced across the cell away from the others. "You send me a letter saying to keep an eye on the girls just days before you show up at the party where Glinda was poisoned."

"I was trying to do the right thing as far as Miss Elphaba and Miss Breena are concerned. And half of Oz was at that party last night."

The Wizard gave him a steely glare. "But none of them had threatened the girls."

"I didn't..." Aday shook his head. "Forget it. I'm tired of arguing about that damn letter. And you don't have any proof that I poisoned anyone."

"We have him." The Wizard nodded toward Reginald.

Aday looked doubtful. "A man who insists he's never seen me before?"

"He knows who you are. And now is the time to stop defending him Reginald. If you want me to be lenient when I sentence you, you need to cooperate."

"I'd love to." Reginald looked at Aday again. "But he's right. I've never seen him before."

Aday gave him a triumphant, "I told you so."

The Wizard frowned. "Whatever he paid you can't be worth a longer sentence in Southstairs."

"He didn't pay me anything." Reginald was getting frustrated.

"Of course he..." You could almost see the light bulb appear over the Wizard's head. "Didn't."

"What?" The dungeon master looked confused.

The Wizard chuckled. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

Aday gave him an uneasy look. "Think of what?"

"You're a powerful and influential man. You're hardly going to dirty your hands by going all the way to the Vinkus to pick up the poison. You sent someone to get it for you!"

"I didn't..."

"It had to be someone you trusted. I can't imagine that poison was cheap."

"It isn't." Reginald agreed.

"So it was someone close to you." The Wizard stroked his chin as he thought.

"I didn't send anyone!" Aday growled. "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't have anything to do with what happened to Miss Glinda?!"

The Wizard moved quicker than anyone anticipated, putting himself nose to nose with Aday. "And how many times do I have to tell you I don't believe you?" It did his heart good to see the other man start to sweat. "I'm a pretty easy going guy but one thing I will not tolerate is someone hurting my family." His hand curled into a fist. "So I suggest you cut the crap and start cooperating before I..."

"Easy there tiger."

He frowned when he felt himself being pulled away from Aday. "What are you doing?" He struggled to break free of the hands on his arms. "Let go of me!"

"Don't let go of him."

He was shocked to see his daughter come into view. "Elphaba?"

"I won't."

"Breena?" He craned his neck to look at her when he realized she was the one holding onto him. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Keeping you out of trouble." Breena answered.

"A guard came upstairs looking for Cade but he's still dealing with the problem at the front gate." Elphaba explained. "So we decided to come see what was going on."

"You're supposed to be with Glinda and Addena." The Wizard gruffed.

Breena snorted. "They were the ones who told us to get our butts down here."

"I have everything under control." He tried to pull away. "You can let go of me now."

Elphaba shook her head. "Not until we're out of this cell."

"Bree?" The Wizard appealed to his other daughter.

"You heard her." Breena started out of the room, taking him with her.

"Thank you." Aday put his hand on Elphaba's arm. "I'm glad someone with some sense is here. Maybe you can make him listen to..."

The Wizard lunged toward him. "Don't touch her!"

"Ow." Breena hissed when he tramped on her foot.

Elphaba glanced at the hand on her arm before turning a frosty gaze on Aday. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he let go. "It's just that he's being so unreasonable and..."

"Let me make one thing clear," Elphaba interrupted. "I didn't come here to talk to you, I came to get my father. So save your breath."

Breena smiled at her sister. "Go Elly."

The Wizard gave Aday a menacing look. "Don't ever touch either of them again!"

"Dad." Elphaba shook her head. "Let's get out of here."

"Gladly." Breena steered their father out of the cell, being sure to block his view of Aday as they went.

"I'm sorry." Milton apologized as he followed them into the corridor.

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"Letting things get out of control like that. If you two hadn't come along..."

"You would have separated them yourself." Breena finished his thought before he could. "Although it wouldn't have been easy. Dad is still pretty spry for an old guy."

"Ha ha." The Wizard looked at her over his shoulder. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Only if you promise to be a good boy." Breena grinned as she did as she was told. It slipped from her lips as she watched her father rub his arms. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you have a very tight grip." The Wizard scowled toward Aday's cell. "Maybe I should have turned you loose on him."

"I don't think that would have been a very good idea." Elphaba spoke up.

"Why not? I think roughing him up a bit would get him to talk."

Breena said, "If there's anything to talk about."

The Wizard turned toward her, flabbergasted. "You think he's innocent?"

"She didn't say that." Elphaba came to her sister's defense.

"It sounded like she did to me."

"Someone's in the mood to argue today, aren't they?"

"Don't do that, Breena." The Wizard frowned. "Don't stand there and make me out to be an idiot."

Breena looked hurt. "I was trying to lighten the mood but if that's how you're going to be I'll just leave you alone."

Elphaba caught her sister's arm as she tried to brush by her. "Don't be like that Bree."

"Me?" Breena gestured toward their father. "He's the one storming around the castle and jumping down people's throats. Let him go back in there and beat the hell out of that jerk. Maybe it will make him feel better."

"Breena, I'm sorry. I..." The Wizard couldn't find the right words.

"She's right, Dad. We understand that you're upset but you can't take it out on everyone else." Elphaba gave him a look. "And you certainly can't go into a cell and beat a defenseless man to make him say what you want to hear."

"Yeah, no matter how much you don't like him." Breena added. "And I want to go on record as saying I don't like him either. I just didn't want you doing something you would regret later."

"I know." The Wizard shook his head, ashamed of his behavior. "I thought I could get him to admit he either bought the poison himself or paid someone else to do it for him and we could put this whole thing behind us."

"That would have been nice." Elphaba used her free hand to grip her father's shoulder. "But all you would have done by hitting him was make more people question if he's right to want to hold a public election."

Breena nodded. "Which is exactly what throwing him in Southstairs without any concrete evidence will do. I think he's guilty too but until we find that smoking gun that proves it beyond a shadow of a doubt we have to be careful."

Elphaba spoke through gritted teeth. "And Oz help him if I find out he had anything to do with what happened to Glinda."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help in there." Reginald addressed them as the dungeon master took him back to his cell. "But he's really not the one who bought the poison from me."

"Yeah yeah." Breena made a shooing motion with her hand. "You're going to Southstairs no matter what so stop trying to suck up."

The Wizard shared a look with Elphaba before the two of them started laughing.

Breena quirked an eyebrow. "So it's funny when I make him out to be an idiot?"

"Oh Breena." The Wizard pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's all right." Breena returned his hug. "At least now I know where Elly and I get being such hotheads."

"Hey." Elphaba gave her a mock frown.

"Come here." The Wizard pulled her into their embrace, holding them both close for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry you girls had to see me like that."

"You've seen us at less than our best." Breena commented.

"Isn't that the truth?" Elphaba pulled back to look at both of them. "Let's go take a stroll through the gardens."

"You two are supposed to be upstairs."

"Yeah, well Glinda expects you to be your normally chipper self by dinner time and told us not to come back until you were." Breena shrugged. "So we better walk off the rest of your bad mood."

The Wizard chuckled. "How can I deny an invitation like that?"

Elphaba smiled. "You can't."

Milton had a grin on his face as he watched the Wizard offer his daughters his hands, each of them accepting one before they started back toward the tunnel leading to the palace, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Sometimes he wished he had a family of his own. A father to fly off the handle and sisters to make everything better. Then again, if he did he probably wouldn't have joined the Gale Force. They were the only family he needed.

He started to follow them but stopped again when he saw someone duck into the shadows along the wall of an adjacent corridor. Had someone been watching them?

"Hey." Breena called out. "Are you trying to fall behind back there?"

Milton stood where he was, carefully weighing his options for a moment before chalking what he thought he saw up to his imagination and hurrying to catch up with the others.

The figure in the shadows slouched in relief as the boy jogged away.

_AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. Blame it on my muse. She went on strike when I got my hair cut and took her good old time coming back. LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try not to take so long to update next time._


	18. Chapter 18

Any other girl faced with the prospect of appearing before most of Oz would have been primping and preening in front of the mirror, trying to look perfect. Not Elphaba. She barely glanced at her reflection as she finished slipping on her shoes. What was the point? She was green so there wasn't much she could do about her looks, she wore her hair in the same ponytail she always had and it was nearly impossible to mess up the simple black dresses she wore. No, she preferred to save her energy for the battle she knew was ahead… getting Glinda to wake up.

She turned toward the bed, love shining in her eyes as she looked at the blonde. Normally she would have settled into a chair and let herself get lost in a book until her lover woke on her own but she couldn't do that today. Glinda would never forgive her if she let her break a promise to the people of Oz. And no one would be satisfied that she was all right until they saw their beloved Glinda the Good for themselves.

Elphaba made her way across the room, trying not to think about why everyone was so anxious to see the blonde. Glinda had more than proven she was feeling better the night before. Several times as a matter of fact.

A light blush colored Elphaba's cheeks as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Glinda?" She ran the back of her fingers down a pink cheek, grinning when she got a sleepy groan. "Open your eyes my sweet."

"Don't want to."

"But I really need you to."

"Why?"

"Because it's time to get ready."

"Five more minutes." Glinda's voice was muffled by her pillow as she tried to roll from her side to her stomach.

Elphaba gently took her arm, stopping her. "You've had five more minutes four times already."

"But..."

"No more buts Linny. It's time to get up."

"Fine." Glinda pouted as she kicked the covers off. "There's no need to be mean."

Elphaba smiled as her lover sat up. "It's not my fault you didn't listen to me before."

"I'm up. You can stop now." Glinda stretched, frowning as she got her first good look at Elphie. "You're dressed already."

"I had twenty minutes to kill."

"Very funny you mean green thing."

"Mean would have been letting you sleep until it was time to make your appearance so you would have to go out on the balcony in your nightgown."

"I don't know about that." Glinda waggled her eyebrows. "I have a feeling there are more than a few people in Oz who would like to see me in my nightgown."

Elphaba's mouth popped open. "Glinda!"

"Don't worry. You're the only one who's allowed to see me with my nightgown off."

"I better be."

Glinda said, "You are," as she crawled into Elphaba's lap and brought their lips together. She touched her forehead to her lover's once they parted. "Good morning Elphie."

Elphaba licked her lips. "Good morning Linny." She tightened her grip on her girlfriend, pulling her closer. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

"Me too." Green fingers ran through blonde curls. "Probably because someone kept me up late last night."

Glinda giggled. "You loved every minute of it."

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you really need to ask that after last night?" Her question had the desired effect when Elphaba blushed. "I'm fine my love. Now can we please stop talking about what happened and do more of this," she brought their mouths together again.

They let passion reign as hands groped and tongues wrestled. It wasn't until she felt herself being lowered to the bed that Elphaba pulled away.

Glinda frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We really need to get downstairs."

"No we don't."

"We're supposed to be meeting everyone for an early lunch."

"I know but..."

"Linny." Elphaba gave her a look.

"Fine." Glinda sighed, reluctantly climbing off her. "I'll get dressed." She made her way over to the closet and started looking through her clothes. "Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you're already dressed will you help me pick something to wear?"

"Do I have to?"

Glinda turned to look at her. "What else are you doing right now?"

"Nothing I guess." Elphaba groaned teasingly as she joined her.

"Which should I wear? This one," Glinda held up a frilly pink number. "Or this one," she held up a slightly lighter pink dress with even more frills.

"That one." Elphaba pointed at the first one.

"Are you sure?" Glinda eyed the second dress. "I think this one is better for a public appearance."

"OK."

"Elphie."

The green woman furrowed her brow at the impatient tone. "What?"

"You're supposed to be helping me."

"I did."

"No, you pointed at a dress and when I suggested another one you said 'OK.'"

"And I was supposed to say..." Elphaba looked at her expectantly.

"You're supposed to tell me why you think your choice is better." Glinda waited a beat before raising her eyebrows. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Right now?" Elphaba scrunched her face when Glinda nodded. "It's… uh… Prettier?"

"Prettier? All those big words you know and that's the best you can come up with?"

"You know I'm not good at this girly thing Linny."

Glinda huffed as she put the dresses back in the closet. "You could be if you tried. Oz knows you're good at everything else."

"Even dancing?"

"OK, maybe not everything."

Elphaba pulled her into her arms again. "Would you really want that? I mean, can you picture me trading in my broom and spell books so we could do each others hair and paint each others nails? And can you imagine the fights we'd have over the bathroom?"

"I don't like fighting with you." Glinda pouted.

"So you don't want me to work on my squealing?"

"Squealing?"

"Yes, like you used to do at Shiz. You know, that noise you made every time you saw your friends Phen Phen and what's her name."

"It was Shen Shen and Pfannee. And they weren't my friends. They were groupies who pretended to like me because of my name. And we most certainly didn't squeal."

"Oh really?"

"I've never squealed a day in my life."

"Then what do you call this?" Elphaba tickled her side, making her squeal.

"Brat," Glinda laughed.

Elphaba chuckled. "I can try harder on the girly thing if you want."

"No. Our differences are what make us so perfect for each." Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck. "I like you just the way you are."

"Like me?"

"All right, all right. I love you."

"That's more like it." Elphaba gave her a lingering kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What? Kiss you?"

"Make this appearance."

"We both know I have to."

"No you don't." Elphaba contradicted her.

"Elphie..."

"What if Dad's right? What if something happens today? What if..."

"Hey." Glinda interrupted her. "Where is this coming from?"

Dark eyes stared into blue. "I don't want to lose you Glinda."

"Oh Elphie." She held her tight.

Elphaba buried her cheek against blonde curls. "I was so scared. Nothing Addena tried made any difference. You just kept getting worse and worse. I..." Her voice cracked.

"A very smart woman once told me that we can't predict when our time will come." Glinda pulled back to look at her, wiping a lone tear off her lover's cheek. "But she did promise we to make the most of the time we have together."

Elphaba smirked. "This woman sounds pretty amazing."

"She is." Glinda placed feather light kisses up Elphaba's jaw, whispering, "And I think we should do as she says," when she reached her ear.

"But what about…"

"We have time." Glinda snapped her fingers, making their clothes disappear.

"Glinda!" Elphaba screeched in shocked.

The blonde giggled. "Don't worry, Bree taught me the spell to put them back on just as quickly."

"Well in that case," Elphaba pulled her closer, loving the feel of her soft flesh against her own.

Their lips were a hair's breadth apart when someone knocked on the door, scaring them both.

"Ten minute warning girls." Ginny's voice wafted through the door. "I'll see you downstairs."

"We should…"

"Didn't you hear her?" Glinda kept her from moving. "We have ten minutes."

Elphaba smiled as she was pulled into another kiss.

* * *

"I put a spell on you..."

Addena shook her head in amusement as the voice drifted out of the bathroom.

"And now you're mine."

She thought, "You got that right baby," as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

She had inherited the Arduenna curls but sometimes she wished she had just a few more, like Glinda. Then she would remember how frustrated she got when frizz took over thanks to humidity or rain and she wished it was straight like Elphaba's. Other times she wished it was a different color. Being stereotyped as a blonde could be really, really annoying. And sometimes she wished she had the nerve to cut it all off like Breena had. Being able to run your fingers through your hair and go had to be amazing.

"I put a spell on you. And now you're miiiine."

A smile tugged at her lips as she glanced at the bathroom door. Who would have guessed her girl could sing?

As if on cue Breena fumbled, pausing for a long beat before muttering, "Screw it," and humming instead.

Addena chuckled. So she wasn't a professional but her voice sounded good when she remembered the words.

Imagining Breena bopping around, lathering herself up as the water of the shower washed over her had Addena wishing she wasn't already dressed. A mischievous grin spread across her voice as she looked at her reflection again. She could fix that problem easily enough.

Before that annoyingly rational voice could sound in the back of her head she was stripping down, hoping against hope Breena wouldn't finish before she was done. Why did she always have to wear a dress that zipped in the back? Couldn't she invest in one that buttoned in the front? And why did her slip have to be so cantankerous? Couldn't it just go over her head so she could be done with it?

"I put a spell on you."

She finally got to her underwear, sliding them off before practically sprinting into the bathroom and throwing the shower door open.

"And now you're... Hey!" Breena frowned at the interruption.

Addena started to speak but her mouth hung open as she stared at the soapy witch instead. Every time she saw her an indescribable feeling washed over her. One of want and acceptance and need. One that told her she had finally found the one person she was meant to share the rest of her life with.

"Addy?"

Breena's worried voice broke through her revere.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She finally found her voice. "I just decided I'd liked to join you."

"Then get in here." Breena rubbed her arms. "The air is cold."

Addena did as she was told.

Breena went back to rinsing off. "So what made you change your mind? Was my singing really that bad?"

She was too busy staring again to answer. Her mother had always warned her about the Arduenna sex drive from the time she was a teenager but she never really believed her. After all, she thought she was going to be forced into a loveless marriage to further her father's career. But now that she was with Breena she understood all to well what her mother was talking about. She couldn't seem to get enough of her lover.

"Hello, Oz to Addy."

"What?"

Breena smirked as the blonde's eyes shifted from her breasts to her face. "You keep spacing out on me. Are you sure everything is all right?"

"They've never been better." Addena gave in to her urges and pinned Breena against the shower wall, crushing their lips together.

"Wow." Breena wrapped her arms around her. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm not really sure." Addena kissed her again. "I was out there all ready to go down for lunch when I realized I'd rather be in here with you."

"So you got horny."

"Bree!"

"Sorry doc, but that's what it's called. Unless you have some long medical name for it."

"I'm not horny." Addena said the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh really?" Breena initiated another kiss, grinning once they came up for air. "Yep, definitely horny."

"You kissed me."

"But you slipped me the tongue."

They took turns pinning each other to the shower walls with loving caresses and passionate kisses until Breena said something Addena didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said I think we should be getting out of here."

Addena started to protest but nodded instead. "You're right. We'll be late for lunch."

"No," Breena kept a tight grip on the doctor with one arm as she reached behind her with the other hand to turn off the water. "I meant we should move this to the bed before we both turn into a couple of prunes."

"Oh." Addena smiled as she opened the green glass door. "Allow me." She grabbed one of the fluffy towels off the rack on the wall by the shower, lovingly wrapping it around her lover.

Breena soaked in the attention for a moment before saying, "We can air dry," and scooping the doctor up in her arms.

"Bree!" Addena squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us to the bed faster." Breena quickly made good on her promise, gently putting her lover down and leaning over her. "I don't think we have time for more of what we did last night."

"No." Addena agreed as she reached up to caress the witch's cheek.

"But we could cuddle."

Addena smiled. "I love that idea."

"I do have a good one every now and th…" Breena didn't get a chance to finish her thought before Addena grabbed her, flipping her onto the bed.

"You were taking too long," the blonde supplied.

"So you threw me around like a ragdoll?"

"Yep." Addena giggled as she settled in against her lover's chest.

"I hope you know you'll pay for that later."

"I can't wait to see what you come up with."

Breena chuckled. "Dirty girl."

They laid in silence, Breena lazily running her hand up and down Addena's back while Addena listened to the strong beat of Breena's heart. Neither one of them needing to say a word because just being together was all they needed.

"Bree?" Addena finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I really didn't mean to upset you the other night."

"We've been over that Addy."

"I know." Addena propped herself up on one elbow to look at her girlfriend. "But what I said was uncalled for."

Breena sighed. "Yes it was."

Addena swallowed hard, wondering if her lover was finally going to let her have it. Normally she just downplayed the whole thing and changed the subject.

"But I forgave you because that's what being in love is all about. How many times have I done or said something stupid and you've forgiven me?" Breena furrowed her brow. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Addena chuckled. "You're right about one thing. I do love you, Bree."

"And I love you too. Even when you're horny."

"Brat!" The blonde smacked her on the stomach.

Breena laughed. "Come here you." She pulled the doctor down on top of her, staring into her eyes before moving in for a kiss.

Ginny chose that moment to knock on the door. "Ten minute warning girls."

"Oz!" Addena jumped so bad she would have fallen off the bed if Breena wasn't holding her.

"I'll see you downstairs." The amusement was evident in Ginny's voice when she spoke again.

"Is she laughing at me?"

Breena bit her lip to keep from laughing herself as she nodded.

"And you think that's funny?"

A snicker escaped when Breena continued to nod.

Addena narrowed her eyes. "If we didn't have to get dressed right now I'd..." She left the threat hanging.

Breena looked at her challengingly. "You'd what?"

"Does it really matter? We need to get up so we can get dressed and meet everyone downstairs."

"Oh no you don't." Breena tightened her grip when the doctor started to get up. "You need to finish what you started."

"But..."

"We have ten minutes."

"It normally takes me at least half an hour to get ready."

"More like an hour and a half."

"Bree." Addena growled.

"Relax. I'm a witch, remember? I can have us dressed in no time."

"You can?"

"Didn't you see me in action yesterday morning?" Breena snapped her fingers to refresh her memory.

"That works on other people too?"

"Of course."

Addena nodded. "I should have known you'd have a spell for that."

"Just like you should have known I'd find a way to make you make good on that threat." Breena grinned. "So what are you going to do about me laughing at you doc?"

"I think I'll start with this," Addena gave her a peck on the lips. "And slowly work up to this..." She gave her a kiss that could peel paint off a wall.

"We only have about eight minutes left. Maybe you should just give me a few more of that last one."

"Shut up."

Breena laughed as their lips came together again.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny was still chuckling as she made her way downstairs. Scaring one of her daughters shouldn't have amused her so much but she just couldn't help herself. Imagining the look on Addena's face when her knock interrupted whatever she and Breena were doing almost had her laughing out loud again. As if what the two of them did behind closed doors was anyone else's business.

Seeing her daughter act like a smitten young woman was a relief. Being calm, cool and collected had its advantages but she has started to wonder if Addena would ever stop closing her heart off to the rest of the world and take the risk of letting someone in. Unlike Glinda, who had toyed with countless boys emotions before going to Shiz. She could remember wishing Addena could be just a little more like Glinda and vice versa. That way she wouldn't have to worry about pitching in for cat food for her spinster daughter or being thrown in Southstairs for throttling some young man because he took her flirty daughter's advances the wrong way.

Then the girls went away to school and everything changed. Addena, who had always excelled at academics, decided she wanted to become a doctor. At first Ginny was afraid it would prove to be too much for her considering she would actually have to interact with other people but her daughter could be very personable when she chose to be and had an excellent bedside manner. The fact that she still didn't have many personal relationships wasn't a concern because she needed to be able to concentrate on her studies. And she very rarely came home because she was too busy learning to save other people's lives.

Glinda was a completely different story. She fought going away to school tooth and nail. Grades had never been important to her and she was lucky enough to be born into an inheritance that would insure she would never want or need for anything. But for once her pouting didn't get her her way and she was shipped off to Shiz. It took all of about two seconds of her ranting and raving about her roommate for Ginny to realize she was infatuated with her. Yes she complained about Elphaba constantly, but there was a new twinkle in her eye as she did it. The fact that her first serious crush was on another girl took a bit of getting used to but...

"Ginny?"

She turned when she heard the voice, surprised to see the Wizard standing in the doorway of his private dining room with an inquisitive look on his face. Had she actually been so lost in thought that she walked right by him?

"Sorry." She was quick to apologize as she hurried toward him. "I was a million miles away."

"So I could see."

She dipped her head in embarrassment, mentally kicking herself as she stepped around him and into the room. What was she doing? This wasn't just one of Max's business associates she was dealing with, it was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz himself. Yes they had a friendship of sorts but that didn't mean she should be wondering around the palace as if she owned the place.

The Wizard furrowed his brow at her silence. "Is everything all right?"

"What?" Her head snapped up. There she went again, not paying attention.

"I asked if everything was all right." He pulled a chair away from the table for her. "You seem distracted."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again as she sat down. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just more than a little embarrassed that I walked right by you a few minutes ago." Honesty had always been the best policy as far as she was concerned.

The Wizard grinned as he settled into a chair across from her. "Well don't be. I've roamed these halls lost in thought on more than one occasion. The staff knows the signs and normally sends Cade after me to make sure it's not anything too serious."

Ginny returned his grin, relieved that he wasn't upset with her. If she had dared to do something like that around Max or one of his business associates he would have gone ballistic. According to him her one and only job was to be the perfect wife and that didn't include...

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to find the Wizard staring at her again.

"Are you sure everything is all right?"

She blushed. "Positive. I guess I'm just in a retrospective kind of mood today. I can't seem to stop my mind from wandering. First it was the girls and then Max." Her eyes went wide. Why was she bringing up her soon to be ex-husband?

"Uh." The Wizard nodded. "I find myself thinking about my girls all the time too. I'm still relatively new to the parent role but I have a feeling that comes with the job."

She answered with an, "It does," hoping he would drop the rest of what she had said.

"And I've never been married but I can't imagine having such a big part of your life pulled out from under you the way you did." He paused for a moment before asking, "Has he tried to contact you?"

"Several times."

"And?"

"And the divorce proceedings should be over soon."

The Wizard pursed his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's the one who... who..." Ginny chortled. "I can't even come up with a word that describes what he did."

"I would call it despicable, but that's just me."

"That's mild compared to what I've called him."

The Wizard chuckled as a couple of cooks came into the room with a tray of food and another of plates and bowls. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning sir." They answered in unison, quickly putting the trays down before bustling out of the room again.

Ginny watched them go. "Was it something I said?"

"No." The Wizard assured her. "They're both new and still in the intimidated by me stage."

"I can see why." She teased.

"This looks delicious." He inspected the contents of the trays. "I take it the girl weren't ready when you were upstairs?"

"No one came to either door when I knocked but I didn't want to wait around too long in case they were doing something that would embarrass Dena and Elphaba if they knew I was there. So I gave them a ten minute warning."

"Good idea. We wouldn't want either of our more sensitive daughters to be upset today."

"Or one of our more free spirited ones to hold up Glinda's appearance by losing track of time." Ginny added.

"That would make for an interesting explanation to half of Oz." The Wizard smiled. "Isn't it amazing how alike yet different they are at the same time?"

"My sister and I are the same way."

"Which are you, the sensitive one or the free spirit?"

"I like to think of myself as a healthy mix of both but Gwen would tell you I'm the sensitive one."

"It's the same with me."

"You have siblings?" Ginny regretted the question the instant it left her mouth. Who was she to question him about his family?

"An older brother, Otto."

She relaxed when he answered, glad she hadn't overstepped her bounds.

"I followed in my father's footsteps and studied to be a magician." The Wizard continued, a far away look in his eyes. "Our family had been performing in the same circus for four generations. Unfortunately Otto decided that wasn't the life for him and went to school for finance. It broke my father's heart. He had hoped we would create an act together. He even had a name picked out," he deepened his voice and gestured with his hands as he spoke again. "The Utterly Amazing Otto and Oscar Diggs."

"Oscar Diggs? Is that your real name?" Ginny put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. All that you just said and I concentrate on that."

"No, it's all right. I know how curious everyone is about my past. And my name is actually Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs."

"Wow." She raised her eyebrows. "That's quite a mouthful."

"I know. But please don't repeat it to anyone." The Wizard made a face. "I can't stand it."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I can't pronounce half of it let alone remember it to tell anyone else."

The Wizard laughed. "Thank you."

"It's the truth. I've never heard such a long drawn out name."

"No, I meant for listening. It's been a long time since I've told anyone about who I used to be."

Ginny hesitated again before asking, "Melena and Leandra?"

He nodded. "They were both fascinated by the fact that I was from another world. Melena couldn't hear enough of my stories about growing up in Kansas."

"Can's ass?"

"Something like that." The corner of The Wizard's mouth turned up. "And Leandra couldn't get over how well adjusted I was. She thought I should have been more traumatized by coming here." His smirk disappeared. "Maybe if I hadn't been so blinded by ambition I could have found a way to take them back so they could see it for themselves."

"Obviously that wasn't meant to happen." Ginny reached across the table to grip his hand, her heart going out to him. "And I for one am very glad you're here. Otherwise my girls wouldn't have met Elphaba and Breena."

"True. But I have to wonder how my girls lives would have been different if they had grown up somewhere else. Maybe..."

"So your world is more tolerant of green skinned people and witches?" Ginny cut him off.

He frowned. "I guess I wasn't thinking of it that way."

"Your girls are exactly where they're supposed to be. Where they're destined to be." She squeezed his hand. "Just like you are."

He opened his mouth to answer just as Penny and Lion came into the room.

"You should have seen it." Lion was all energy. "They..." His voice trailed off when he noticed them holding hands. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Lion." Penny gave him a playful nudge.

"Well they're..." He pointed at their joined appendages.

"Oh." Penny looked surprised when she noticed what he was gesturing at.

"Haven't you ever seen two friends holding hands before?" Ginny tisked.

The Wizard gave Ginny a grateful grin and a gentle squeeze before releasing her hand. "Exactly."

"Good morning everyone." Breena sing songed as she walked in, Addena at her side, their fingers intertwined.

Addena furrowed her brow at the expression on Lion and Penny's faces. "Did we miss something?"

"The Wizard and I were just having a discussion before they came in." Ginny answered. "He needed a little comforting so I put my hand over his."

"They were holding hands." Lion said, as if they wouldn't understand what Ginny was saying.

Breena ignored his comment as she turned to her father. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine." He assured her. "I just got a little nostalgic. Luckily I had my friend Ginny here to talk it out."

"But everything's all right?" Addena confirmed.

"Why wouldn't everything be all right?" Glinda asked as she and Elphaba joined everyone else.

"Because they were holding hands." Lion stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were?" Elphaba looked at her father.

"Relax, he wasn't putting the moves on Ginny." Breena fielded her question. "He said he got nostalgic and she offered some comfort."

Elphaba gave the Wizard a knowing look. "You were talking about our mothers again weren't you?"

"Yes. Now can we please change the subject?" The Wizard gestured for them to sit down.

"Yeah." Glinda moved toward the table. "I'm starving."

"And you definitely don't want to get between her and food." Addena teased as she accepted the seat Breena pulled out for her.

Glinda stuck her tongue out before sitting in the seat Elphaba held for her.

"Play nice girls." Ginny grinned at their antics.

Lion looked around at everyone. "So them holding hands wasn't a big deal?"

"No." The Wizard and Ginny answered at the same time.

"Does that mean we can talk about something different?"

The question was met with a chorused, "Yes."

"Good. Because I have something hilarious to tell everyone."

"Lion." Glinda warned him.

"What? It was." He defended himself. "Right Penny?"

The Lioness shook her head. "Don't drag me into this."

"I thought it was funny too." Addena helped out.

"Addy?" Breena quirked an eyebrow.

"It was." The doctor used Lion's defense.

"You might as well let him tell them." Penny advised Glinda. "Otherwise he'll pout about it all day."

"Fine." The blonde rolled her eyes. "But it really wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was." Lion argued.

"Are you going to keep us in suspense much longer?" The Wizard joked.

"Huh?" The big cat looked confused.

"Just tell them already." Penny growled.

"Oh." Lion nodded. "Right. Well me and Penny went by Addena and Breena and Elphaba and Glinda's rooms like Ginny asked us to."

Addena gave her mother a look. "The ten minute warning wasn't enough?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't late." Ginny shrugged.

"Breena and Addena were ready." Lion continued.

"Because we're the good children." Breena interjected.

Addena smacked her on the arm. "Stop that."

"And when Glinda and Elphaba came out of their room they were..." Lion started laughing. "They were..." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he laughed even harder.

"Oh for Oz's sake it wasn't that funny." Glinda scolded him as she put food on plates for herself and her lover. "Elphie was in my dress and I was in hers."

Ginny frowned. "What?"

"How is that possible?" The Wizard questioned.

Lion was laughing so hard no one could understand what he said next.

"I'll translate." Penny volunteered. "He said there was Elphaba in a pink frilly dress and Glinda in a black one so long she could have tripped over it."

"It was priceless." Addena started laughing too. "I don't know how they didn't notice they were in the wrong clothes before they opened the door."

"If I remember correctly you opened the door for them." Penny pointed out.

"Yes you did." Glinda nodded. "And it's not like we planned on anything happening. It was just a miscast spell."

"That clothes changing spell can be tricky." Breena backed her up. "Especially if it's your first time casting it."

"The coming off part was easy, it was the putting them back on that got messed up."

"Glinda." Elphaba hissed.

"Elphaba in pink frills." Lion put his paws on his knees, trying to breath as he continued to laugh.

"It's all right." Glinda patted a blushing Elphaba's hand. "I think you looked gorgeous."

"I'm sure she did." The Wizard added his two cents worth.

"So let me get this straight." Ginny furrowed her brow. "Glinda tried some sort of clothes spell that backfired?"

"Yes." Glinda let her know she was right.

"The question is, what were they doing that they weren't already dressed?" Breena waggled her eyebrows.

"Bree!" Elphaba gave her an exasperated look.

Addena gave her a look too. "She wasn't the only one using the spell." She blushed when she realized what she had said.

"True," Breena nodded. "But I know what we were doing that we had to get dressed at the last minute."

"The same thing we were doing." Glinda giggled, earning herself a wink from Breena.

"I say we eat." The Wizard spoke up, trying to avoid embarrassing Addena and Elphaba any more than they already were.

Penny gave Lion, whose laughter had died down a bit, a look. "That means you need to sit down."

"Right." Lion did as he was told, taking a seat next to the Lioness. "All that laughing really made me hungry."

"You're always hungry." Breena quipped.

"That's true." He nodded as he fixed his plate.

Silence lapsed as everyone started eating.

Elphaba licked her lips between bites. "This vegetable stew is delicious."

"It tastes a lot like Betak's." Breena commented.

"That's because it is." The Wizard answered. "At least it's her recipe. Apparently she knows one of our cooks and wanted to be sure you girls ate well while you were here so she sent her several of Breena's favorites to try out."

"That was sweet of her." Ginny smiled.

"Yes it was." Addena put her hand on Breena's leg. The witch hadn't said anything but she knew she was missing her friend.

Breena gave her a lopsided grin for her trouble. "It figures she would try to boss the cooks around even when she's not here."

Everyone was putting the finishing touches on their food when the Wizard asked, "So Glinda, are you ready for your big day today?" He continued before she could answer. "Because you don't have to do this. One word from me and all those people outside can be sent home."

"There are a bunch out there, that's for sure." Lion looked up from his food. "Penny and I were watching them earlier."

Penny shook her head at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry."

"Dad's right, Linny." Elphaba turned toward her girlfriend. "You don't have to do this."

"Are you having second thoughts, sweetie?" Ginny sounded concerned.

"Because if you are, they're right." Addena jumped in. "You don't have to do this."

"How about if everyone gives her a chance to answer?" Breena spoke up before anyone else could.

"Thank you, Bree." Glinda locked eyes with Elphaba. "We've already been over all this."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. I'm making this appearance."

"Speaking of appearances," Cade's voice sounded from the doorway. "Is everyone about ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yes." Glinda started to get up.

"Linny," Elphaba gripped her arm. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive." The blonde cupped a green cheek. "Everything's going to be fine."

"We've taken every precaution possible." Cade assured everyone

"That's what you said about the party and look where that got us." Addena griped.

"Addy." Breena frowned at her.

"No, she's right. I should have been able to keep Glinda safe that night and I didn't."

"I don't blame you for what happened Cade. You couldn't have known someone was going to poison our drinks. Just like we don't know what will happen today." Glinda sighed. "But this needs to be done so let's get it over with."

"You heard the woman," Breena offered Addena her hand after she stood up. "Let's go."

"What about all this food?" Lion gestured at what hadn't been eaten.

Penny took him by the paw to lead him out of the room. "Don't worry. I'm sure the cooks will send you a plate of leftovers if you ask for it."

"Oh, well in that case." He fell into step next to her.

"Everything's going to be all right Elphie." Glinda laced her arm through the witch's as they followed the others out of the room. "You'll see."

"I hope so." Addena and Breena walked beside them. "I've had all the excitement I can take for a while."

"Glinda's right. Everything's going to be fine." Breena offered up her opinion. "And when this whole thing is done we'll all go for a long walk in the gardens."

"Can we Elphie?" Glinda gripped a green forearm. "The gardens are breathtaking this time of year."

"We'll have more time to enjoy the gardens if you keep your speech short," Elphaba reasoned.

"I was planning on that anyway." Glinda countered.

"Here we are." Cade gestured for them to go in the door he was holding open.

"My private study." The Wizard was answering someone else's question as they went inside. "I thought having Glinda address the public from the balcony made more sense that having a platform constructed like we did for our last public appearance. She can be in and out as quickly as she likes."

"Which well be quick." Glinda pulled Elphaba closer. "I've been promised a walk in the gardens when we're done."

"Then I'll let them know you're ready." With that the Wizard disappeared out the balcony door.

"Wait!" Cade clinched his jaw as the other man stepped outside. "He's supposed to have guards with him. Go!" He waved his hand at a couple of the guards who had been waiting inside the room.

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin when the crowd outside roared. "Great Oz."

"I told you there were a lot of people." Lion peeked out the now open door.

Elphaba put her hands on Glinda's shoulders. "This is your last chance to back out."

"I'm not backing out." Glinda peeked her on the lips.

"Milton, I want you at Glinda's side the whole time she's on the balcony." Cade addressed the young man. "If you see anything you think is even the slightest bit suspicious I want her back in the palace immediately."

"Yes sir." Milton nodded.

Cade looked at the girls. "I'll be with you as well."

"And I'll be protecting you two." Lion puffed out his chest as he spoke to Addena and Breena.

Breena gave him a scratch. "Then we're in the best possible hands aren't we?"

"Girls." The Wizard called to them from outside.

"Here we go." Glinda held tight to Elphaba as they started out the door.

"Mom?" Addena turned to her when she noticed she had sat down in a chair.

"They're not here to see me." Ginny made a shooing motion with her hand. "Now you better get going."

"I'll keep her company." Penny offered.

"Come on doc." Breena dragged her toward the door.

"If Mom doesn't have to go out there why do I?"

"Because I'm not in love with a future ruler of Oz." Ginny called after them.

Penny grinned as they all went out the door. "Addena's logic made sense to me."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was drowned out by the tidal wave of "Glinda!" cheers that went up from the crowd. It was hard to imagine so many people coming to see her daughter but there was no denying who they were there for.

"Hello my fellow Ozians." The crowd quieted down when Glinda spoke. "It's great to see you all again."

A strange sound interrupted Glinda. One Ginny couldn't quite figure out before Penny knocked her out of the chair, pinning her to the ground. It was only when she heard the sound again and people in the crowd started to scream that she realized what it was...

Gunshots.

_AN - I'd like to thank Wikipedia for the Wizard's full name. Or should I be thanking L Frank Baum for coming up with it the first place? LOL_


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny's heart was in her throat as she listened to the ruckus outside. There was shouting and screaming and only the Unnamed God knew what else. If she wasn't pinned to the floor she would have gone to the balcony door to see what was going on, or at the very least looked out one of the windows to see what she could see. It was probably a good thing Penny had reacted the way that she did. Otherwise she might have gotten herself shot.

She swallowed hard at the thought of her girls being outside when someone opened fire on the palace. Nothing could happen to either one of them. The close call with Glinda had shaved ten years off her life already. And it didn't make her feel any better to think about the Wizard or Elphaba or Breena being hurt either. They were quickly becoming a major part of her family and she couldn't imagine...

"I think it's over."

Penny's words halted her thoughts.

"Stay down until I get back."

Ginny frowned as the Lioness pushed herself into a standing position. "Where are you going?"

"I need to make sure everyone's all right." Penny gestured with her paw before the other woman could speak. "Just stay put. I'll be right back."

Ginny hoped those weren't famous last words as the oversized feline stepped outside. Breath she didn't realize she'd been holding rushed from her lungs a moment later when Glinda stumbled into the room. The blonde barely crossed the threshold before she turned and tried to go out again.

"Glinda Upland don't you dare leave this room!"

"But Elphie pushed me in here when I should be..." Glinda's argument died in her throat as she turned toward the sound of her mother's voice, her brow furrowing when she didn't see her.

"I'm down here."

Glinda rushed toward her. "Are you hurt?!"

"No." Ginny was quick to reassure her as she accepted a helping hand up. "Penny made sure of that."

"Thank Oz." Glinda pulled her into a hug.

She eagerly returned the embrace. "Are you all right?" Relief washed over her when her daughter nodded. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Glinda pulled back to look at her mother. "I barely had a chance to say two words before someone starting shooting at us."

Ginny hesitated, not wanting to ask her next question but needing to know the answer. "Is everyone else all right?"

Glinda shook her head.

Before she could ask who was hurt the Wizard and Elphaba came into the room supporting a pale and bloodied Cade.

"I'm fine," the Captain groused as they gently lowered him into a chair.

"The bullet wound in your side says otherwise my boy." The Wizard contradicted him.

"Elphie." Glinda made a beeline for her lover. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

She smacked a green arm. "Don't you ever do that to me again! How could you push me in here and then stay out there?"

"I'm sorry Linny but I had to make sure you were safe." Elphaba spoke before she could break into a full out rant, pulling her into her arms. "Are you all right?"

Glinda melted against her. "I am now."

Penny came in next, steadying Lion. The left side of his mane and chest were matted with blood.

"It stings," he commented as he was deposited in a couch near Cade. "I always thought being shot would hurt more than sting."

"You're in shock." Penny advised him.

Ginny watched the door, praying that Addena and Breena were OK. It felt like a lifetime passed before they appeared, Addena leading the witch by the hand.

"There wasn't anything you could have done for them Bree."

"I know. I just..."

Addena gave her lover's hand a sympathetic squeeze. "I know."

"Are you two all right?" Ginny blurted out the question, unnerved by the amount of blood on both of them.

"It's not ours." Addena answered. "We're fine."

"What about Milton and the others?" The Wizard asked.

"They're gone Dad." Breena shook her head. "Addy and I tried to help them but it was too late."

"Gone?" The Wizard repeated the word in disbelief.

"You mean they're dead?" Glinda was equally shocked.

"They died doing their job just like I need to be doing mine." Cade hissed in pain as he tried to get up, his hand going to his bloodstained right side.

The Wizard put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Sit still until Addena has a chance to take a look at you."

"But..."

"Pushing yourself to the point that you pass out isn't going to help anyone." Elphaba tried to stop him from arguing.

"I just lost three men." It didn't work. "I need to take care of them. Not to mention the crowd. Does anyone know if any of them were hurt?"

"Not yet sir."

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin when a different voice answered. She was shocked to see that at least a dozen guards had come into the room without her knowing it.

"Only a few reports have come in from the men stationed around the grounds." Another guard answered.

"Get as many reports as you can so we have a better idea of what's going on." A little more of the color leaked from Cade's cheeks as he tried to stand up again.

"What did I say?" The Wizard warned him.

"Take care of him first." Lion was the only one who noticed Addena looking back and forth between him and Cade, obviously trying to decide who needed her skills more.

"What?" Penny asked before Addena could.

"It's not that bad." The big cat continued. "And he obviously needs to up and around to handle things."

"Why don't you take one and I'll take the other?" Breena offered.

"Why don't you let me take a look at both of them before you start healing everything in sight?" Addena raised the index finger of her right hand when the witch opened her mouth. "We discussed this."

Breena sighed, muttering a barely audible, "Fine," before turning her attention to Lion. "Are you sure you want to let him go first big guy?"

"You're all starting to make me think this is worse than I realize." Lion whined.

"It won't take her long to examine either one of you." The corner of Penny's mouth turned up at the pout on his face. "Go ahead Addena."

"If you're sure." The doctor moved toward the captain.

"Why are you just standing there?" Cade barked at his men, partly because they were acting like there was nothing to be done but mostly because he didn't want them to see him in his current condition. A leader couldn't show weakness. "The balcony door needs secured, arrangements need to be made to get those fallen men to the barracks and," he flinched as Addena probed his wound, "I need those reports from outside so we can get that crowd calmed down."

"This would be much easier if you'd stop yelling in my ear." Addena commented as she continued her examination.

"Oh, sorry."

"Uh huh." She glanced at him. "Do you think you could send one of them to get my medical bag out of my room?"

Cade looked at his men, who still hadn't moved. "You heard the doctor. One of you get her medical bag and the rest of you make my other orders happen."

The men provided a momentary distraction as they argued over who should do what and then scrambled to do as they were told.

The Wizard watched Addena. "How bad is it?"

"The bullet went completely through his side, which is good."

"She won't have to do surgery to remove the bullet." Breena explained when her father looked confused.

"And it didn't hit any organs." Addena continued.

"So he's going to be all right?" The Wizard asked.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor confirmed. "A few stitches and a couple of days in bed and he'll be good as new."

"Are the stitches really necessary?"

The Wizard looked at Cade as if he had sprouted a second head. "You were shot."

"I know. I just meant do I have to have them right now. Can't you just bandage me up and I'll come back for stitches later?"

"No!" Addena gave him an incredulous look.

"I could solve everyone's problems by healing him." Breena rejoined the conversation. "You heard him Addy. He has places to go and shooters to find. I do my thing and he's back on his feet in a matter of minutes." She spoke quickly, keeping her lover from responding. "Or we do things your way and he sneaks off as soon as your back is turned, ripping out half his stitches and getting an infection while poor Lion sits there in agony."

"It really doesn't hurt that bad." Lion flinched when Breena shot him a look. "OK, I guess it hurts a little."

"What do you say doc?"

Addena clinched her jaw, wanting to tell her girlfriend just how wrong she was but knowing she couldn't. Cade was headstrong and very passionate about his job. Just like Breena was very open about using the power she had been born with. And who was she to deny Cade the chance to be healed in minutes rather than days?

"If Addena doesn't think this is a good idea I don't think you should do it." The Wizard added his two cents worth.

"No, she's right." Addena sighed. "Do it."

"What does this involve?" Cade sounded unsure as the witch reached for his side.

"Relax. This will be over in no time." Breena grinned at Lion. "Which means it's your turn with Addy."

"Good." Lion reached for his bad shoulder. "Because I take back what I said before. It doesn't just hurt, it hurts a lot."

"Your adrenaline is wearing off."

His ears perked up at Penny's comment. "My what?"

Addena took a quick look at his shoulder. "Let's lay him down."

"Why?" Lion sounded panicked. "Because of my adrenaline?"

"No, so you'll be more comfortable." Addena assured him.

"Adrenaline is a hormone your body produces when you're in stressful situations, Lion." Elphaba explained as Addena and Penny got him situated on the couch. "It heightens your body's responses and can mask pain."

"Very well said, Elphaba." Addena gave her a grateful smirk.

"Oh." He looked relieved. "So it's nothing bad."

"No." Penny ran her paw through his mane. "It's nothing bad."

Meanwhile the Wizard was watching Breena and Cade. "How are you doing my boy?"

"I can honestly say it's one of the strangest things I've ever felt." Cade answered.

"It's not nice to call the person healing you strange." Breena quipped.

"Pay attention to what you're doing." Addena chastised her.

Penny leaned in close to the doctor. "The bullet didn't go through, did it?"

Addena shook her head. "No."

Lion frowned at both of them. "What are you whispering about?"

"Penny was saying what a hero you are." Addena covered their tracks.

"Me? A hero?" He sounded doubtful.

"You were hurt protecting Bree and I."

"That makes you a hero." Penny helped out.

"Really?"

"Really." Addena confirmed.

"I've never..." He suddenly coughed, his face folding into a mask of pain.

"Lion?" Penny was instantly concerned.

He coughed again, blood spilling down his chin as he gasped for breath.

Penny said, "What's going on?!" just as one of the guards came running back into the room.

"I have your..."

Addena ripped her medical bag out of his hand.

"Bag." He finished his thought.

Addena fished her stethoscope out, slipping the ear pieces into her ears before placing the other end against the feline's chest.

"Dena?" Glinda anxiously asked.

"The bullet hit his lung." Addena was matter of fact as she removed the stethoscope and draped it over her neck. "He needs surgery immediately so I can repair the damage."

"You mean right here?" The Wizard asked.

"It wouldn't be my first choice but we can't exactly move him so yes, I mean right here." She looked up at the guard who was still standing next to her. "I need hot water and all the towels you can bring me."

"Hot water and towels?" He repeated the words as he stared at Lion.

"Get moving!" A completely healed Cade ordered as he joined them.

"Addy?" Breena wasn't far behind.

"I'm going to need some help." The doctor looked at her.

"You got it."

Lion coughed again, more blood gushing from his mouth.

"Will he survive the surgery?" Penny didn't give Addena a chance to answer before she shouted, "Will he survive?!"

"I..." Addena hated herself for what she was about to say. "I honestly don't know."

"Can you give me odds? Statistics? Your educated opinion?"

"I can't predict how this kind of surgery would go with a human let alone a Lion. I've never operated on an Animal before."

"But it can't be that different right?" Glinda was scared. "I mean, he's practically human."

Elphaba had her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "She'll figure it out Glinda."

"Heal him, Breena." Penny turned to her friend. "Please. I know I have no right to ask but..." Tears shone in her eyes. "I can't lose him. I... I love him." She looked shocked by her own words. "I love him and I might never get the chance to tell him. Please." She peered into emerald green eyes. "Help him."

"All right." Breena gripped the Lioness' paw.

"Thank you." Penny's tears finally flowed.

"It'll be all right dear." Ginny stepped in, putting a comforting arm around the Lioness' waist.

"You can't do this Bree." Addena tried to reason with her. "You just healed Cade."

"And now I'm going to heal Lion."

"Will you be strong enough to heal him too?" The Wizard jumped on the bandwagon.

"I'll have to be."

"Bree." Elphaba joined in.

"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to watch out for me but what's the point in having this power if I can't use it to save someone who saved me?" She looked down at Lion. "I owe him."

"The bullet is still in his chest." Addena tried another tact. "I'll need to cut it out before you heal him."

Cade watched the barely perceptible rise and fall of Lion's chest as he struggled to breathe. "I don't think he'll last long enough for that."

"Me either." Breena turned to her sister. "Elly, I'm going to need your help."

"What can I do?" Her sister didn't hesitate to answer.

"When I tell you to, start chanting avectum."

"Avectum?" Elphaba tested out the word.

"What will that do?" The Wizard asked.

"It will draw out the bullet without Addy having to do surgery."

Glinda swallowed hard. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I've never used it before." Breena was honest. "We can do the surgery if you want, Penny."

"No." Penny shook her head. "I trust you."

Breena looked at Lion again. "I hope it's not misplaced."

"It's not." Addena took her girlfriend's hand. "What do I need to do Bree?"

"You're doing it right now." Breena gave her a half hearted grin. "And you can catch me."

Addena furrowed her brow. "Catch you?"

"Ready sis?" Breena ignored her question.

"Yes." Elphaba gave Glinda a squeeze before going to her sister's side.

Breena knelt beside Lion, giving herself a second to center her thoughts. "Work with me here big guy. We can't afford to lose you." She held her hands over his wound. "Start chanting Elly."

Elphaba did as she was told. Breena let her get in a few rounds before she started chanting too. A hum of electricity filled the air as their voices blended on "Avectum" and "Vivo vixi victum."

"Is it working?" Ginny whispered, almost afraid to break the silence surrounding the witches.

As if on cue the bullet popped out of Lion's chest, spinning just above Breena's hands as Elphaba continued to chant.

"Elphie?" Glinda inched closer to her lover, almost afraid to interrupt her. She tentatively reached out, taking the bullet in her hand. She stared at the metal against her palm for a moment before returning her attention to her girlfriend. "Elphie, the bullet is out. You can stop now." Her heart tripped in her chest when her words didn't get any response. "Elphie?" She put her hand on her shoulder.

"Avectum!" Elphaba was startled by the touch. She stared at the blonde for a few moments before saying, "Glinda?" The name barely passed her lips before her knees buckled.

"Elphie!" Glinda caught her before she fell.

The Wizard was at her side in an instant. "Is she all right?"

"I'm fine." Elphaba answered. "Just a little light headed."

"Here. Sit down." Cade grabbed the chair he had been in.

"Thanks." Glinda seated her lover before kneeling in front of her and putting her hands on her cheeks. "Let me look at you."

"I said I was fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I'm all right Linny. The spell was just really intense."

"You're sure?"

Elphaba pulled the blonde to her, knowing physical contact was the best way to convince her. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips before looking into her eyes. "Positive."

Addena was too busy watching Breena to notice their interaction. A sheen of sweat had broken out on the witch's brow and her hands were starting to shake.

Cade was watching too, mesmerized. "It's working."

"He's right." Ginny tightened her grip on Penny. "The wound is closing."

Breena's breath started coming in quick, short gasps.

The Wizard's head snapped up from looking at Elphaba when he heard the sound. "What's going on?"

"I think she's had enough." Penny finally spoke again.

"I think you're right." The Wizard agreed.

"You can stop now Breena." Addena kept her voice even. She could give in to the worry she was feeling later. Right now she had to find a way to get through to her girlfriend. "Listen to me Bree. You've done what you can for Lion. It's time to stop."

Breena body started shaking as she continued to chant.

"Damn it Bree, listen to me!"

"Addena." Ginny frowned at her.

"She's not used to me being calm." Addena defended her actions. "I thought that might snap her out of it."

"I think she's snapping out of it on her own." Cade commented as Breena's voice started to falter.

She managed one more, "Victum," to completely close Lion's wound before her eyes rolled back in her head.

Addena understood her request as she caught her girlfriend, lowering her to the floor. "Bree?" She tapped her on the cheek. "Bree?!"

"She won't wake up right away." Glinda observed.

Ginny looked at her youngest. "What?"

"And neither will he." Glinda gestured toward Lion.

"He won't?" Penny frowned.

"No. When Bree healed Elphie after Boq stabbed her they were both unconscious for a couple of days."

"Days?" Addena echoed.

Glinda was quick to add. "But they were both fine afterwards."

"His wound is gone." Penny had pulled away from Ginny to check on Lion. "And his vital signs are back to normal." Her tone was pure relief.

Addena tightened her grip on her trembling lover. "She doesn't look fine to me."

"She will be." Glinda assured her.

"So we just wait for them to wake up?" The Wizard obviously didn't like the idea.

"What else can we do?" Ginny questioned.

Cade nodded. "I'll get some men in here to take them to their rooms."

"I can take Breena." The Wizard volunteered.

"And I'll help Elphie to our room." Glinda pointed at her girlfriend. "And don't you dare argue with me. You're exhausted from that spell and need to rest."

"But..."

"You can check on Bree after you've taken a nap."

"After I've taken a nap," Elphaba griped. "Like I'm a two year old."

"I'll wait here with Penny." Ginny broke in before the girls could start bickering.

"You really don't have to do that." Penny was sitting on the edge of the couch holding Lion's paw in her own.

Ginny gave her a motherly look. "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

Penny grinned. "Thanks."

"Here Addena, I'll take her." The Wizard reached for Breena, easily lifting her into his arms so he could cradle her against his chest.

"Let's go Elphie." Glinda gripped a green arm as she slipped her arm around the witch's waist.

"I'm not going to fall over Glinda."

The blonde frowned at her. "Humor me."

Addena glanced over her shoulder as she followed them out of the room. Yes she was worried about Bree but the love shining in Penny's eyes as she looked at Lion told her her lover had done the right thing.

Lion wasn't the only hero in her eyes today.


	21. Chapter 21

"Captain Cade." An older guard came rushing up to him as soon as he stepped out of the Wizard's study. "Thank goodness you're all right."

"Gerard." Cade returned his greeting. "I..."

"What happened to Miss Breena?" He interrupted as he caught sight of the Wizard's burden. "Is she all right? Do you need me to find someone to carry her for you sir?"

"No." The Wizard tightened his grip on his daughter.

"Is it true?" He quickly switched his attention back to the captain, eyeing his bloody shirt. "Where you shot?"

Cade nodded. "Someone opened fire on us during Glinda's speech."

"Was Miss Breena shot too?"

"No," Addena answered.

"Three guards were killed and Lion and I were shot." Cade explained. "Breena used her powers to heal us and passed out as a result."

"Three men were killed?" Gerard swallowed hard as he tried to process the information. "Is Master Lion all right?"

"He will be but he and Breena need to rest. I want you and your troop to take everyone up to the family wing. Lion, Penny and Mrs Upland are still in the study. Lion is unconscious too so you'll need to get some men to carry him."

"You heard him." Gerard gestured at his men. Several of them responded by going into the study.

"Once they're settled I want you to post guards outside everyone's door and at the top and bottom of each staircase to make sure everyone stays put until things calm down down here." Cade looked at the Wizard. "That includes you sir."

"What?" The Wizard frowned. "But..."

"I need to know you're safe." Cade spoke over him. "It will make my job a lot easier if I'm not worried about something happening to you."

"He's right, Dad." Elphaba spoke up. "Being in a more controlled environment is the best thing for all of us right now."

"All right." The Wizard conceded as he took in the chaos around them. "But I want to be kept up to date."

"Of course." Cade agreed.

"What's going on?" Maeve asked as she and Mason pushed their way through a group of guards. "Sweet Oz, what happened to Breena? Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine." Addena instinctively kept the other woman from getting too close to her lover.

"Get out of my way." Fiyero demanded as he rushed toward them from another direction. He frowned when he got a good look at them. "What happened?"

"Someone shot at us during Glinda's speech." Elphaba fielded his question.

Fiyero glared at Cade. "You let Breena get shot?!"

"Of course not." Cade snapped.

Glinda added, "Actually he and Lion were shot."

"Lion was shot? Where is he?" Fiyero clinched his jaw. "He didn't make it did he?"

"Breena healed them both." Addena answered this time. "Lion is going to be fine."

"How did this happen?" The former scarecrow glared at the Gale Force captain again. "All these guards and you couldn't manage to keep them safe?"

"Fiyero." Elphaba scolded him.

"No, Elphaba. This is getting ridiculous. First Glinda was poisoned and now people are being shot."

"It's not Cade's fault." Glinda defended him.

"Like hell it's not!" Fiyero yelled. "If he knew how to do his job none of this would be happening! He might as well have killed those men himself!"

Maeve looked shocked. "Someone died?"

"Three guards." Fiyero snarled.

"How did you know that?" Mason eyed him suspiciously. "They haven't said anything about anyone dying."

"They did." He gestured toward the guards hurrying around the palace.

Mason furrowed his brow. "So they mentioned guards getting killed but not that Cade and Lion were hurt?"

"It's not like I stopped to get a detailed report!"

"Enough!" The Wizard roared. "At this point I don't give a rat's ass who knows what or how they know it! All I want to do is get my little girl upstairs so she can rest properly! So everyone shut up and get moving!!"

"That's a great idea. Take good care of them Gerard."

The older man bowed at the waist. "I will sir."

"And take those three with you too." Cade nodded toward the newcomers.

Fiyero scowled. "Take us where?"

"Upstairs."

"Maybe I don't want to go upstairs."

"You can either go with the others or you can join our guests in the dungeons." Cade shrugged. "It's up to you."

"What?!" Fiyero bellowed.

Cade sighed. "I don't have time for this."

"Well maybe you should make time so I can kick your..."

"Fiyero!" Elphaba stopped him from making good on his threat. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Me?!" Fiyero pointed at Cade. "He's the one threatening to throw me in a cell!"

"Only because you're acting like an idiot." Addena commented.

Cade switched his attention back to the Wizard. "I'll be up to see you as soon as I know more." He threw a, "Gerard, you have my permission to do whatever is necessary to make him cooperate," over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Don't even think about it!" The Wizard boomed when Fiyero opened his mouth.

"Drop it Yero," Elphaba warned him.

"Whatever." He stormed toward the staircase.

"Not quite the reaction I was looking for but it works." The Wizard started after him.

Everyone else followed his lead, Gerard and his men falling into step around them.

"What's up with Fiyero?" Maeve asked.

"Who knows," Glinda tightened her grip on Elphaba as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm fine Linny."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Maeve frowned at their interaction. "Are you all right Elphaba?"

"She's just a little weak." Glinda answered.

"I'm not weak." Elphaba groused.

"Yes you are. And there's no shame in admitting it." Glinda added before her girlfriend could protest more. "Casting a protection spell and chanting a bullet out of someone would make anyone tired."

Addena looked at them over her shoulder. "She cast a protection spell too?"

Glinda nodded. "Her quick thinking is what kept the rest of us safe."

"Glinda." Elphaba blushed at the praise.

"You chanted a bullet out of someone?" Mason pursed his lips, obviously impressed when Elphaba nodded. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Where were you two anyway?" Glinda asked.

"We figured the pre-appearance get together was just for the family so we grabbed a bite in the kitchen and then took a stroll in the gardens."

"They're amazing." Mason added.

"We hurried back when we heard all the commotion." Maeve continued.

Mason chimed in with, "There were so many guards running around we had a hard time getting in."

Maeve nodded. "Until one of them recognized me as your friend and made sure we got through."

"And now we're here." Mason finished.

A yawned, "Twin speak," could be heard as they reached the landing for the family wing.

"Bree?" Addena gripped her lover's hand.

"I'm all right doc." Breena yawned again.

The Wizard gave her a fond smile. "Hi there."

"Hey." She grinned as her eyes tried to drift shut. "Why are you carrying me? I can," another yawn, "walk you know."

"I don't think so." Addena chided her.

"But..."

"Listen to her, Bree." Elphaba was relieved beyond words to hear her sister's voice.

"Besides, you know I like to finish what I start." The Wizard helped out. "And I've brought you this far."

"If you insist." Breena cuddled closer against his shoulder.

They were interrupted by the slamming of a door.

Glinda chortled. "Fiyero must have found a room he liked."

"I really need to have a talk with that boy."

"That's probably not a bad idea." Elphaba agreed. "But give him a little time to cool off first, Dad. He'll be impossible to talk to right now."

"He's impossible to talk to all the time anymore," Maeve mumbled. "Can we have a room as far away from his as possible please?"

"Aw, what's the matter?" Mason teased. "Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"Shut up."

"You do don't you?"

Maeve elbowed him in the ribs. "I said to shut up!"

"Don't worry, I won't sing, 'Maeve and Fiyero sitting in a tree' or anything." He slung his arm around her shoulders. "But maybe I'm the one who should have a talk with him. You know, get to know my future brother-in-law better."

"Jerk!" Maeve took a swat at him.

Glinda giggled. "It's nice to see you two have reconnected."

Mason grinned. "It's like we were never apart."

"But we were." Maeve pointed at him. "And you still have a lot to make up for."

All signs of levity left Mason's face as he nodded. "I know."

Maeve turned her attention to the Wizard. "Are we going to be staying up here from now on?"

"I think that's safe to assume," the older man answered.

"Then would you mind if a couple of these guys took us back to our old rooms to get our things?"

"Things?" Mason frowned. "I was brought here by Breena with the shirt on my back. I don't have any things to get."

"Consider it part of making up with me." Maeve came him a nudge. "You know you want to keep my company."

"Fine." He sighed.

"Would the two of you mind bringing Penny and Lion's things with you too?" Addena cut in.

Mason shrugged. "Sure."

"You can let your men take them." The Wizard instructed. "Once they're done they can have their pick of empty rooms on this wing."

"Yes sir." Gerard pointed at two of his men.

"Come on." Maeve grabbed her brother's hand before hurrying away.

"Were we ever like that?" Addena asked her sister as she watched them go.

"No." Glinda answered. "We were even cuter."

Elphaba grinned. "You still are."

Glinda gave her a look. "Now I know you need to rest."

"Huh?" Elphaba was clearly confused.

"You only get mushy when you're tired." Breena chimed in.

"That wasn't mushy."

"Oh yes it was." Glinda contradicted her.

Addena waved away her concern. "Don't worry, Bree does the same thing."

"Hey!" Breena yawned.

"I think it's time to get you to bed." The Wizard gave Elphaba a pointed look. "Both of you."

"But I want to go with Bree." Elphaba protested.

"Why, so you can watch me sleep?"

"Yes. No. I mean..." Elphaba frowned. "I want to be sure you're all right."

"I'm fine." Breena spoke through yet another yawn. "You might as well get some sleep Elly. I know that spell you used to take the bullet out of Lion wore you out."

"Not as much as the spell you used to heal him."

"That's really not a spell. Now stop arguing and go to bed."

"All right." Elphaba gave in. "I'll take a nap. But I'm coming to check on you as soon as I wake up."

"Come on, Elphie." Glinda started to guide her away before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Sleep well Bree." Elphaba gripped her sister's hand.

"You too."

The Wizard placed a kiss on Elphaba's cheek. "I'll see you in a little while." He caught the look Glinda gave him. "Or in the morning."

"I don't think I'll sleep that long."

"Yes you will." Glinda disagreed.

"No, I won't." Elphaba argued.

Glinda opened the door to their room. "We'll just see about that."

Breena looked at her girlfriend. "Should you go play referee?"

"No. I'm taking you in our room and get you cleaned up so you can go to sleep."

The Wizard followed Addena into the girls' room. "Will you need help with that?"

"What, cleaning me up or making me fall asleep?"

"There won't be any 'making' you fall asleep." Addena clarified. "And no, I can handle it."

"Yeah. Addy's the only one who gets to see my goodies." Breena gave her lover a mischievous grin.

Addena just shook her head. "I'd say she loses all her inhibitions when she gets tired but she doesn't have any."

The Wizard chuckled as he gently put his daughter on the bed. "Are you sure you won't need any help?"

"She won't give me any trouble, will you Bree?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll leave her in your capable hands." The Wizard leaned over Breena to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks Dad." Breena grinned at him. "And thanks for lugging me up here. If your back hurts tomorrow Addy can give you something for it."

"Are you insinuating that I'm old?"

"Would I do that?"

The Wizard smiled as he straightened up. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything." He pulled Addena into a hug. "Either of you."

"We won't." Addena returned the embrace.

He held her close for a moment before letting go. "I'd better let you get to it."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"That's not necessary."

"But..."

"You better hurry before she gets too far gone." The Wizard nodded toward the bed, where Breena had dozed off.

"Bree. Hey." Addena shook her shoulder. "Stay awake for a few more minutes OK?"

Breena mumbled something.

The Wizard took advantage of Addena being distracted to slip out of the room. He didn't envy either of the Upland girls their tasks. Glinda was dealing with a tired and therefore extra stubborn Elphaba and Addena was more than likely going to lose the battle to keep Breena awake long enough to clean her up. He loved his daughters but he was glad he wasn't taking care of them right now.

"Be careful with him."

He looked down the hall when he heard Ginny's voice to see six guards carrying Lion with an ever vigilant Penny following close behind. He started in their direction, wanting to make sure they got settled as well. Maybe then things would get back to a more normal keel.

He didn't know how many more surprises he could take.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you honestly think I'm going to sleep until morning?" Elphaba asked as they walked into their room.

Glinda opened her mouth to reply but never got the opportunity.

"Because I'm not. It's barely after noon for Oz's sake."

"Elphie..."

"And I'm really not that tired." The green woman persisted. "I don't know why I couldn't have made sure Bree was settled before we came in here."

"Because Dena can handle it."

"I know, but Bree is my sister. I worry about her."

"I know you do. So do I."

"I mean, what if the shoe was on the other foot?" Elphaba continued as if she hadn't heard her. "What if Addena was the one who was passed out or exhausted or whatever you want to call what happens to Breena when she stretches herself too thin. Would you want to be standing here having this conversation?"

"Elphie..."

"No." Elphaba drew out the word. "You would want to make sure your sister was all right." She pointed at the blonde as she sat her on the bed. "And don't you dare say she's going to be all right again. We don't know that. Just because she was all right after she healed me doesn't mean she will be every time she heals someone else. Sure she came around but what if..."

"Damn it Elphie, stop arguing with me when I'm not arguing back!"

"What?"

"Well what would you call it when you keep going on and on like you're accusing me of something and not giving me a chance to get a word in edgewise?"

"I wasn't..."

"Yes you were." Glinda interrupted her again.

"Really?" Elphaba gave her lover a baleful look when she nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Glinda was clearly teasing. "Our relationship only has room for one clicking emotional time bomb."

The corner of Elphaba's mouth turned up. "And heaven forbid I try to take that away from you."

Glinda giggled. "Exactly."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Elphaba stared into blue eyes for a second before pulling the blonde into her lap for a kiss.

Glinda licked her lips when they parted. "Now I know you're tired."

"How?"

"You didn't try to slip me the tongue."

"That's normally your department too."

"Oh yeah." Glinda giggled again.

Elphaba pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I was being such a bear."

"You're worried about Bree." Glinda cupped her cheek. "But she really is going to be all right."

"Deep down I know that but I can't help but wonder what performing that kind of magic really does to her. What if there are other side effects besides her getting exhausted?"

"Now you know how I feel whenever you have a vision."

Elphaba furrowed her brow at Glinda's statement. "What?"

"Nothing." The blonde cuddled closer to her, hoping the green girl would drop the subject.

"No, come on Glinda." Elphaba pushed back to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I..." Glinda swallowed hard, wishing she hadn't said anything at all because now she had to answer. Elphie wouldn't leave her alone until she did. "I get scared when you have a vision."

"I scare you?"

"No!"

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said." Glinda put her finger over the lips she adored. "But you're trying to take it the wrong way. I didn't mean your powers scare me. I meant I worry when you pass out after having one of your visions because..." Her voice cracked. "I'm afraid you won't wake up."

"But I do."

"What if you didn't Elphie?" A tear streaked down a pale cheek. "What if you stayed unconscious? What if I never got to see those gorgeous brown eyes or hear your voice again? What if..."

"It's all right." Elphaba pulled her close again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. Without this."

"You'll never have to find out."

"Promise?"

"You know how I feel about using that word." She nestled her cheek against blonde curls. "But this is the only place I've ever wanted to be."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Me too." Glinda burrowed against Elphie's chest, breathing in the scent of her beloved. "I love you."

"I..." Elphaba yawned. "Love you too." She rolled her eyes when her girlfriend lifted her head to look at her. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Her voice dripped with innocence.

"I told you so."

"Oh Elphie, I don't have to." Glinda tapped her on the cheek. "You did it for me."

Elphaba pursed her lips. "I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"It's because you're tired and your brain's not working right."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Glinda giggled when green hands started tickling her sides. "Stop that!"

"Normally I would but my brain's not working right, remember?"

"Elphie!"

"Sorry, my ears must be tired too because they can't hear you."

"I'll give you tired ears." Glinda tried to shove her onto her back.

Elphaba doubled her tickling efforts. "You better watch out. Being feisty is making my brain work even less."

Glinda pushed harder. "Brat."

Their war continued for a few minutes before they both spilled back onto the bed, a tangled laughing mess, pink on top of green.

"I won." Glinda's blue eyes shone.

"Are you sure about that?" Elphaba teased as she nipped at her neck.

"Mmmm." Glinda purred. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"I think you are." Elphaba pulled her down for a kiss.

Glinda melted against her, deepening the kiss as she gave in to the passion coursing through her veins. She couldn't explain why she reacted to dangerous situations this way and quite frankly she didn't care. There was something exhilarating about being terrified one second and wanting Elphie so bad she couldn't see straight the next. And Elphaba certainly didn't seem to mind. The way those soft lips were moving in perfect rhythm with her own made Glinda want to rip her girlfriend's clothes off and...

_She's supposed to be resting._

Glinda frowned as the voice sounded in the back of her head.

_It's not about what you want this time Glinda, it's about what she needs._

"What's the matter?" Elphaba breathed.

"I... uh..." Glinda pulled back to looked down at her.

_You can see how tired she is. So turn your libido off and take care of your woman._

The voice was right. There were dark circles bruising the skin under Elphie's eyes, a testimony to just how tired she really was. Why hadn't she seen them sooner?

"Linny?"

"This isn't why we came in here." Even with the prompting from her conscience she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"It's not?" Elphaba nuzzled her neck again.

Glinda's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. "Yes. I mean no!" She pulled away again. "Elphie."

"What?" The witch half whined at being separated from her.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"We're on the bed aren't we?"

"It's not the same." Glinda clucked at her.

"But..."

"I'm serious Elphie. I didn't bring you in here to have my way with you."

"What if I want you to?"

"No." Glinda stood her ground, knowing she was doing the right thing. "Now come on, we need to change your clothes so you'll be more comfortable."

Elphaba grinned. "You're trying to get me naked aren't you? You bad girl."

Glinda swatted at her hands as she reached for her again. "Stop that Elphie."

"You really are serious, aren't you?" Elphaba sighed when she nodded. "But why? We were off to such a good start."

"And we can finish later. Right now you need to rest."

She yawned again. "I guess it would be kind of embarrassing if I fell asleep in the middle of our fun."

Glinda couldn't help but grin. "Yes it would be."

"So maybe I will take a little nap."

"Good."

"But only if you take one too."

"I will." Glinda finished slipping Elphie's dress off, trying hard to stick to her guns as she took her in in nothing but her bra and panties. She really was gorgeous.

"Then will you do me a favor?"

The question drew her out of her thoughts. "Of course."

"Take your time getting out of your dress so I can watch." Elphaba gave her a lazy grin.

Glinda giggled. "And you call me a bad girl."

* * *

Meanwhile Addena was biting her tongue to keep from cursing. She had Bree down to nothing but her undies too but she definitely wasn't thinking about what she'd like to do to her. No, she was getting more and more frustrated because her brilliant idea of giving her lover a sponge bath was only making the witch more of a mess.

"Not going so well huh?" Breena yawned.

She resisted the urge to snap at the woman for stating the obvious. "You can say that again."

"I would but I have a feeling you'd bite my head off." The corner of Breena's mouth turned up at the look she received. "Why don't we go with my idea and jump in the shower?"

"Because I really don't feel like stitching you up when you fall asleep and go crashing through the shower door."

"You mean you wouldn't catch me?"

"Bree..."

"It was a joke, Addy." Breena cut her off before she could get too worked up. "I'm not going to fall asleep."

"You were snoring just a few minutes ago."

"I might have dozed off again, but I definitely wasn't snoring." She quirked an eyebrow when her girlfriend opened her mouth to argue. "I don't snore."

Addena snorted. "Whatever you think."

"Besides," Breena ran her hand up the doctor's arm. "You're just as much of a mess as I am. Getting in the shower will kill two birds with one stone." She grinned when Addena still looked doubtful. "I thought you liked getting squeaky clean with me."

"I do." Addena blushed when she realized how quickly she answered. Why did Bree always have that effect on her? "Fine. You win. We'll take a shower."

"Yea." Breena yawned again as her lover helped her off the bed and toward the bathroom. "I just hope you don't expect a repeat performance of this morning. I'm afraid if we try that in my current state we'll both go crashing through the shower door."

Addena grinned as she sat Breena down on the chair just inside the bathroom door. She never really understood why people put furniture in their bathrooms until now. "I guess we'll just have to control ourselves then."

"Easy for you to say." Breena swallowed hard as she watched the doctor taking her dress off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I... uh..." She stammered as her girlfriend's underwear quickly followed the dress. "Sweet Oz, has anyone ever told you how breathtaking you are?"

Addena chuckled as she helped Bree out of her bra and underwear. "Let's get you in the shower before you come up with any bright ideas."

"Too late." Breena moved quicker than either of them anticipated, pulling Addena down in her lap and capturing her lips before the doctor could react.

"Bree..." Addena tried to pull away.

"It's safe. We're sitting down." Breena kissed her again.

Addena wanted to argue with her logic but couldn't get her brain to form a decent complaint. So she deepened the kiss instead, need washing over her as she felt Bree's bare skin against her own.

"Oh yeah." Breena had a contented smile on her face when she leaned back in the chair several minutes later. "That's what the doctor ordered."

Addena giggled as ran her fingers through raven hair. "Did that drain you?"

"Just about." She admitted. "But it was definitely worth it."

"We better get you in the shower before you pass out again."

"Or I kiss you again."

Addena grinned. "I think we better hold off on any more of that until we're both clean again."

Breena nodded as Addy helped her up and toward the shower. "Agreed."

Shockingly enough Breena kept her word. She just smiled as the doctor quickly washed her, making sure she was securely leaned against the shower wall before she started scrubbing herself.

"Remember what we did against this wall this morning?"

"Bree." Addena's tone was warning.

"I wasn't trying to start anything." Breena defended herself. "I was just enjoying a very good memory."

"Right." Addena chuckled as she let the water wash the soap off her body. "Bree?" She furrowed her brow when she didn't get a response, turning just in time to see her lover with her eyes shut. "Breena!" She caught her by the arm before she toppled over.

"Huh?" Was Breena's sleepy response.

"Come on." Addena turned off the water and opened the door, quickly grabbing a towel.

Breena yawned as she reached for it. "I can dry myself."

"I don't think so." Addena was all business as she made short work of wiping the moisture off her lover's skin. "Now do you think you can sit here for a minute while I dry myself?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Bree..."

"All right, all right. I'm sitting."

Addena couldn't help but grin at the pout on her girlfriend's face as she sat her in the chair again. Even when she was completely exhausted she had a charm about her that drew the doctor in. It took every ounce of self control she had not to kiss the pout away and start drying off instead.

It didn't take long for the pout to turn into a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Addena gave her a 'don't even try it' look. "Bree?"

"I'm just enjoying the show."

"Pervert."

"You love me."

It was Addena's turn to grin again as she draped her towel over a hook on the wall. "You got that right." She took Breena's arm, carefully helping her stand. "All you need now is a nightgown and you're good to go."

"I don't want one."

"What?"

"A nightgown." Breena clarified. "Just let me sleep naked."

"But..."

"You know I sleep better with nothing on. And it's not like you're going to let anyone in our room before I wake up anyway." She added before her lover could respond.

"All right." Addena realized there was no point in arguing because Addena was right. As much as the Wizard and Elphaba and probably Glinda would want to see Bree, she wasn't going to let anyone disturb her until she was sure she was completely rested.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Breena yawned as Addena lowered her to the bed, letting her girlfriend get her situated before covering her with the sheet.

"I always do."

"Yeah right."

Addena smiled as she leaned down to give her a kiss. "Sleep well baby."

Breena frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get dressed so I can go check on Lion and..."

"Can't that wait until I fall asleep?" Breena whined. "I mean, can't you just lay here with me for a little while? I won't try anything. And you know I always sleep better if you're..."

"All right." Addena cut her off. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Good." Breena grinned, patting the bed next to her.

"Just let me put on a nightgown and..."

"Why? You're just going to get dressed again to go check on Lion."

Addena thought about it for a moment. "True."

Breena threw the sheet back. "Then bring those gorgeous goodies over here."

"I thought you said you wouldn't try anything."

"I can comment on your goodies without trying anything."

Addena giggled as she got in her normal position against Bree, her head resting on the witch's bare chest.

Breena sighed once she was settled, snaking her arm around the petite blonde's waist. "See. Isn't this nice."

"It is." Addena agreed. Her favorite time of day had quickly become crawling into bed with the witch. She was an amazing cuddler.

"Thanks Addy."

"For what?"

"Not getting mad at me downstairs. I wasn't questioning your skills as a doctor I just..." Breena shook her head. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing Lion."

"How could I possibly get mad at you?" Addena propped herself up on one elbow to look down at her lover. "You saved two people's lives today, Bree."

"I know."

"Hey." Addena gripped her chin when she tried to avoid her gaze. "What's the matter?"

"I..." Breena hesitated again. "I hate putting you in a position where you feel like you have to take care of me. It seems like that's all you've done since we first met."

"First of all, I don't see taking care of you as an obligation. I love you Breena. Taking care of you comes with the territory."

"But..."

"Would you take care of me if I had your abilities and wore myself out or if I got hurt like you did when we were in the Uplands?"

"Of course."

"Then what makes you think I don't want to do the same thing?"

Breena stared up at her. "I love you doc."

"I love you too." She proved it by giving her a sweet but lingering kiss before settling against her chest again. "Now no more talking, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Deal." Breena yawned again. "How as Lion?"

"That's talking."

"Addy."

"He was doing fine, Bree. His wound was healed and his vital signs were back to normal."

"Good." Breena's voice was sounding sleepier and sleepier. "I didn't mean to completely heal him you know. I only meant to get him out of the woods so you could finish the job. But sometimes my powers..."

Addena frowned when her girlfriend's voice trailed off. "Sometimes your powers what, Bree?"

"Sometimes they just take over." Was the barely audible response.

"What?!" Addena propped herself up on her elbow again. "Bree?"

The witch mumbled something as she tightened her grip on her, out like a light.

Addena looked down at her, debating whether or not she should try to wake her up again. She didn't like the sound of what she said about her powers but there wasn't much she could do about it right now. So she laid back down instead, deciding they would have to have a talk once Breena woke up.

Until then she was going to have to make due with knowing her lover was safe and sound in her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Addena opened her eyes and groggily looked around, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out where she was. Normally when she woke up she was up but sometimes, if she slept particularly hard, it took her a few minutes to come around. Getting out of bed usually helped so maybe if she...

"Ow." Someone groaned as she pushed off the bed to sit up.

She squeaked in surprise at the sound but it only took one downward glance to realize she wasn't pushing on the bed but on her girlfriend's stomach. And seeing Bree reminded her of where she was and why.

"Shhh, baby." She was quick to move her hand to run the back of her fingers down her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Breena mumbled something as she rolled on her side toward the doctor and curled into a ball.

"That's it." Addena continued to rub her cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Breena burrowed deeper into her pillow but didn't make another sound as her breathing evened out again.

Addena couldn't help but grin as she watched her. Bree really was beautiful even if she never wanted to admit it. And she wasn't just thinking about her physical appearance either, although the fact that she was smoking hot was a definite plus. No, her Breena was just as gorgeous on the inside as she was on the outside. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have found her, let alone be with her.

She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her brow, taking an extra second to give her girlfriend another appreciative once over before covering her with the sheet. When Bree didn't so much as flinch she knew it was safe to get up.

Her thoughts turned to the events of the day as she made her way to the closet to get dressed. What happened on the balcony had happened so quickly it was really little more than a blur. One second she was astonished by the reaction the mere sight of her sister caused and the next she was covered in the blood of the guard standing just to her right. From there it was a whirlwind of making sure the ones she loved were safe and trying to help the men who were shot.

Guilt surged through her system at the idea of someone dying for her. Truth be told none of those men saw what was coming but the only reason they were on that balcony in the first place was to protect her and the others. They died doing their job.

And she couldn't stop thanking the Unnamed God that they were the only ones the sniper's bullets claimed.

"Doc?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the sleepy voice. "Bree?" She turned back toward the bed. "What are you doing awake?"

"Enjoying the view." Breena grinned.

Addena realized she was standing in front of the full length mirror outside the closet in nothing but her slip and quickly grabbed her dress, pulling it on. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"And you're supposed to be keeping me company."

"I did."

"Not anymore."

"I need to go check on Lion." She sat on the side of the bed.

"I'll go with you."

The corner of Addena's mouth turned up. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Breena yawned.

She ran her fingers through short ebony hair. "Because you need to go back to sleep."

Breena frowned. "Don't want to."

"You're exhausted baby."

"Mmm." She sighed. "Not a baby."

"Whatever you say." Addena watched her eyes drift shut. "I love you Bree."

A barely recognizable, "Love you too," was her reply.

She stayed with her a few more minutes until she was sure Breena was really back to sleep before kissing her on top of the head and leaving the room. Maybe if she wasn't around to be a distraction her lover would rest easier.

"Hi there." The guard outside the door smirked, knowing he had startled her. "Sorry."

Addena resisted the urge to tell him she just bet he was. "No problem."

"Do you need me to escort you somewhere?"

"I think I can handle things from here son."

Addena turned, smiling when she saw the Wizard walking toward them. "Hi."

"Hello." He returned her smile.

"Are you sure sir?" The guard asked.

"Doctor Upland will want to go check on Lion, who is staying just down the hall. I think we can handle getting her there in one piece."

Addena noticed the guard standing behind the Wizard for the first time.

The guard nodded. "Yes sir."

"You can do something for me though." Addena supplied.

"Anything." He volunteered.

"Please make sure no one goes into that room except me. And I mean no one when I say no one."

The guard bowed. "You can count on me."

"Is everything all right with Breena?" The Wizard asked as they walked away, the guard falling into step behind them.

"Everything's fine." Addena assured him. "But she's exhausted and keeps waking up."

"So some peace and quiet is just what the doctor ordered." The Wizard grinned. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"It's a hard job but somebody's got to do it." Addena quipped. "Have you seen Lion?"

"I have. Everything seemed fine with him when I helped your mother and Penny get him settled in their new room."

"Everything was fine with him?" Addena repeated his words, picking up on the fact that he was trying to tell her something.

"Penny was upset over what happened downstairs. You're mother volunteered to stay with her and I'm a little bit ashamed to say I didn't protest."

Addena grinned. "I'm sure Mom didn't think anything of it."

The Wizard blew out a breath. "Good. I've been feeling guilty about it ever since I left the room."

"How long ago was that?"

"Not too long," he thought about it for a moment. "Probably an hour."

Addena nodded. So she hadn't slept very long after all. "Well stop feeling guilty. Mom's always been good at getting upset girls to calm down."

The Wizard smirked. "That's a talent I'm going to have to work on."

"I don't know about that. You seem to be able to handle Bree and Elly pretty well."

"Thank you." He blushed as they came to a stop outside a door at the other end of the hallway. "This is it. Do you want me to come in with you?" He nodded when he caught the look she gave him. "Right. If I couldn't handle the two of them there's no way I'll be able to keep up with three of you."

Addena chuckled. "See, you're learning."

"Let me know if you need anything." He put his hand on her arm. "And thanks again for taking care of Breena. I just hope you and your mother can get Penny settled down. I hated seeing her so upset."

"You're welcome. And I hope we can too." She put her hand over his for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Keep a close eye on them my boy." The Wizard spoke to the guard outside the room as he and his silent shadow started back down the long hallway.

"I will sir." The guard replied.

"Dena." Ginny pulled her into a hug the moment she opened the door and saw her daughter standing there. "How's Bree?"

"Sleeping." Addena pulled back to look at her. "How are things with Lion?"

"He hasn't moved a muscle."

"And Penny?"

Ginny sighed. "That's a completely different story."

"The Wizard mentioned she was upset."

"That poor man. I tried to get him out of here as quickly as I could. He had this bewildered look on his face."

Addena stifled a laugh as her mother demonstrated his expression. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Penny thinks everyone is mad at her for asking Breena to heal Lion."

"What? Why would she think that?"

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows honey. I've been trying to convince her that's she's wrong but she's having none of it. Maybe now that you're here you'll be able to talk some sense into her." She gave her daughter a look. "You're not angry with her, right?"

"Of course not."

"Good. She thought you hadn't come to check on Lion yet because you were."

"No, I fell asleep with Bree."

Ginny grinned. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"You have no idea." Addena chortled as they walked into the bedroom. "Hi Penny."

The Lioness visibly tensed when she heard her voice. "Addena."

"How's Lion?"

"His vital signs and respirations are normal but he hasn't woken up yet." She was very matter of fact. "We don't have to make small talk you know."

Addena gave her mother a sidelong glance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you're upset with me. So just get it off your chest." Penny gestured with her paws. "Let me have it. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"Penny..."

"I know I had no right to ask Breena to heal Lion. I would be angry with me too if the shoe was on the other foot."

"I'm not..."

"But you don't have to worry. As soon as Lion is up and around again I'll pack my things and go."

"What?" Addena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"See what I mean." Ginny whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sure you're not the only one who thinks I was wrong." Penny continued as if she hadn't heard either of them. "The Wizard all but confirmed that when he stormed out of here before."

"He didn't storm out." Ginny was quick to come to his defense. "You were obviously upset over what happened downstairs and he had no idea what to say to make things better. I told him I would stay and he took the opportunity to leave." She raised her eyebrows. "If anything he scurried out of the room like an overwhelmed man. But I can assure you he wasn't upset with you."

"Yes he was."

"No he's not." Addena contradicted her. "I just saw him in the hallway and if anything he's worried about you."

"More like worried about what I'll do next." Penny avoided looking at either of them.

"No, worried as in hating to see you so upset and hoping you feel better soon." Addena corrected her.

"Yeah right."

"Are we going to have a conversation here or are you going to keep putting words in my mouth and contradicting everything I say?"

"Dena." Ginny scolded her daughter.

"No Mom. I'm trying to talk to her and she keeps going off half cocked." Addena gestured with her hand. "It's like talking to a brick wall. I'm not mad at her and neither is anyone else but how are we supposed to convince her of that if she doesn't want to listen? I mean she's talking about packing her things and leaving for Oz's sake. Who said anything about her leaving? Come to think of it, who said anything about being mad at her in the first place?"

"How can you not be mad?" Penny quietly asked. "I almost killed Breena today."

"No you didn't." Ginny was quick to answer.

"Yes I did." The Lioness finally looked up at them. "I watched her while she was healing Lion. She was already tired from helping Cade and she just kept getting paler and paler and... She could have... I thought she was going to..."

Addena hurried over to her when she started to cry, pulling her into the best hug she could considering their size difference. "Breena is fine, Penny."

"But what if she wasn't?" She sobbed. "What if we lost her because of what I asked her to do? I love Lion, but I love her too. She's the best friend I've ever had."

"Then you should know she would have healed Lion whether you asked her to or not."

"No she wouldn't have."

"Oh yes she would. The gears were already turning in that head of hers before you asked her to do anything."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Addena rubbed her back. "And so do you."

"She's right Penny." Ginny put her hand on the Lioness's arm. "Breena shares a very special bond with both you and Lion. She would do anything for either of you. Just like the two of you would do anything for her."

"I would do anything for her." Penny confirmed as she pulled back to look at the Uplands again.

"Then what makes you think she wouldn't do the same for both of you?" Addena asked.

Penny swallowed hard. "I'm being pretty stupid aren't I?"

"Not at all." Ginny gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad Breena didn't see me like this." Penny wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"How about if we keep it our little secret?" Addena volunteered.

"You'd do that for me?"

"You're my friend too Penny."

The Lioness grinned. "Thanks for talking some sense into me."

"You're welcome." Ginny fielded her gratitude. "Now what do you say we go down to the kitchen and get something to eat? I'm starving."

Penny nodded. "I could stand to eat."

Addena hesitated. "I don't know. I think I should..."

"Oh no you don't." Her mother interrupted her. "You just told me Breena was sleeping. What are you going to do, sit by her bedside and watch her until she wakes up? From what Glinda said that could be days."

"She's been awake already."

"But she's asleep now."

"The guards can always come get us if either of them wake up." Penny stepped in. "Breena really wouldn't want you to waste away to nothing."

Addena sighed. "I suppose going down for a little while couldn't hurt anything."

"That's the spirit." Ginny slung one arm around her daughter's shoulders and laced the other one through Penny's arm. "Come on girls."

Penny shared a smile with Addena over Ginny's head as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for your take a nap with me line." Glinda panted.

Elphaba grinned. "I told you I wasn't that tired."

"If I had known just how not tired you were I wouldn't have given you such a hard time."

"You were trying to take care of me." Elphaba nibbled at her neck again. "It was cute."

Glinda moved her head, giving her more access. "I thought getting all worked up after a dangerous situation was my department."

"You must be rubbing off on me."

Glinda giggled. "I supposed there are worse things that could happen."

"You got that right." Elphaba moved in to capture the blonde's lips but found herself being flipped onto her back instead. "Hey."

"It's your turn." Glinda's blue eyes twinkled as she looked down at her.

"Oh, well in that case." Elphaba pulled her down for a kiss.

Things were just about to get interesting again when Glinda's stomach growled.

"Ignore it." She breathed against her lover's lips.

Elphaba started to comply only for another, louder growl to interrupt her. "I don't think we can."

"Maybe you can't, but I can." Glinda started another kiss but her stomach made itself known again. "Damn it." She sat up, slapping the place where the sound was coming from. "Shut up."

Elphaba chuckled. "I think we've learned from experience that that doesn't work."

"But..."

"It's been a while since lunch." She tucked a blonde curl behind a delicate pale ear. "And I did give you quite a work out."

Glinda grinned. "Yes you did."

"I'll go get us something to snack on." Elphaba started to get up.

"I'll come with you."

"No, stay here and keep the bed warm. I intend to make you finish what you started just as soon as you've refueled."

"Refueled?" Glinda giggled.

"Yes." Elphaba gave her a peck on the lips before climbing off the bed. "Any requests?"

"Whatever's fast and easy so you can get back up here to me." Glinda furrowed her brow as she watched her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"Why? Just put on a robe."

"There are a bunch of guards in the hallway, Linny." Elphaba waggled her eyebrows. "Besides, I thought you liked undressing me. Didn't you compare it to a Lurlinemas present once?"

"You're right. I do like unwrapping you." Glinda's voice was seductive. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather..." Her stomach growled again. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Elphaba laughed as she finished dressing and went back over to the bed. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry." Glinda gave her a kiss.

"I will." Elphaba returned the kiss.

"Like the wind." She kissed her again.

"Like the wind." Elphaba confirmed as she kissed her one more time before leaving the room.

She stepped into the hallway, too concentrated on getting downstairs so she could get back to Glinda to notice there wasn't a guard outside the door.

Their room was the closest to the back staircase. All she had to do was run down to the kitchen, grab something for Glinda and she could be back in bed in under ten minutes. And when Glinda was done eating they could...

She barely had a chance to hear the noise behind her before something slammed into her back, knocking her off her feet.

Pain exploded through her body as she tumbled down the stairs. Mercifully blackness closed in around her before she came to a stop on the landing between the floors.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey."

The guard at the bottom of the stairs rolled his eyes at the greeting as the younger man who was supposed to be on the landing came down the staircase toward him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored."

"You're going to think you're bored if Captain Cade or Lieutenant Gerard catch you down here."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Half the people we're supposed to be guarding are hanging out in the kitchen and the rest are sleeping. What's the worst that could happen by us talking for a little while?"

They were both startled when a series of thuds sounded on the stairs above them.

"What was that?" The younger guard asked.

"Karma. And it says you're an idiot for saying something like that." The other man dashed toward the noise.

"Seriously, what do you think it was." He asked as he followed him.

"It sounded like someone falling."

"Don't say that. Because if it is I'm... Sweet Oz!" He came to a screeching halt as they reached the landing. "Is that..."

"Miss Elphaba." The older guard said her name as he crouched next to the girl, who was laying on her side, unmoving.

"I can't believe this." He ran his hand through his hair. "This just had to happen on my watch, didn't?"

"Shut up."

"Is she..." He swallowed hard, the word refusing to form on his tongue. "Please tell me she's not because if she is I'm done. I'll be kicked out of the guard." He chortled at himself. "Who am I kidding? The Wizard will throw me in Southstairs if anything happens to her. I should have stayed at my post. I should have..."

"I said to shut up!" The older man put his fingers against Elphaba's throat. "She's got a pulse but she's obviously hurt. Go get help."

"What?"

"Go get some help!"

"Oh, right. Doctor Upland is in the kitchen. I'll get her!" With that the boy was gone like a flash.

The other guard sighed, wishing he could do more than stare at the girl. "Just hang in there Miss Elphaba. Help will be here soon."

"Elphie?"

He was surprised to find a familiar blonde in a bathrobe looking down at them with a horrified look on her face. "Miss Glinda?"

"Elphie!" She ignored him, instantly reaching for her lover as she fell to her knees next to her.

"Don't move her!"

Glinda flinched. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you but she might have hurt her back or neck. Moving her could cause more damage."

"Of course it could." Glinda shook her head. "Why didn't I think of that?" She gripped her lover's hand. "Elphie, can you hear me?" She cupped a green cheek when she didn't get a response. "Wake up Elphie." Tears filled her eyes. "Please wake up."

"I sent the other guard to get your sister." He tried to make her feel better.

"Elphaba!"

The guard sprang to his feet when he heard the Wizard's voice. "Sir."

"We passed Doron on his way to the kitchen. He pointed in this direction before he continued running." Cade commented as he followed the Wizard. "What happened?"

"Sir." The guard turned his attention to his commander. "I think she fell."

"How is that possible?" The Wizard demanded as he knelt at Elphaba's side across from Glinda. "Where was the guard who was supposed to be outside her door?"

"I don't know. I was posted at the bottom of the stairs."

"What about the man assigned to the landing?"

The guard hesitated, knowing if he told the captain the truth the boy would be in for it. And he might have been a lot of things but he wasn't a rat.

Cade frowned. "I asked you a question."

"He, uh... He came down to ask me a question. He didn't even make it to the bottom of the stairs before we heard her falling and came back up here to investigate."

"That still doesn't explain where the guard who was supposed to be outside her room went." The Wizard insisted.

"Or how she ended up here." Glinda sniffled.

"It'll be all right my dear." The Wizard tried to sound convincing. "Our Elphaba is a fighter."

"She's right up here." The younger guard came rushing up the stairs, dragging Addena behind him.

"Would you slow down?" The doctor groused. "I'm not going to be much good to her if you yank my arm out of its socket."

"But she needs you."

"And now I'm here." She pulled her hand free of his and went to her sister's side. "Has she moved or shown any sign of trying to wake up?"

Glinda sadly shook her head. "No."

Addena gave her sister a sympathetic look. "She's going to be all right, Linny."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, out of breath from hurrying up the stairs, Penny at her side.

"Apparently she fell." The Wizard answered.

"Dena?" The eldest Upland addressed her daughter.

"I won't know anything until I examine her."

Ginny went to stand behind her daughter. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Glinda's voice was shaky. "We were in bed and I got hungry. Elphaba said she would go to the kitchen to get us something and told me to stay put but I decided I wanted to help considering I was the one who was hungry. So I threw on my robe and started to follow her. I didn't make it very far before..." She sniffled. "Before I found her like this."

Ginny bent down to rub her back. "Addena will take care of her."

"Let go of me!"

They all looked up when they heard Breena's voice but she was still too far up the massive staircase for any of them to see her.

"No." Another voice answered. "You're supposed to be in bed. I promised Doctor Upland."

"I need to see my sister."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Excuse me if I don't take your word for it."

"Hey!"

An exhausted looking Breena finally came into view, a harried guard hot on her heels.

The Wizard stood up as the guard reached for his daughter. "Stop before you make her fall too!"

"She fell?" Breena asked as she got to her father.

"We think so." The Wizard took in the dark circles under her eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I had a dream about Elly and woke up with an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong." Breena looked down at her sister. "And I was right."

"We don't know anything yet so don't be getting any bright ideas." Addena shot her a look.

"Trust me Addy, I couldn't heal her right now if I wanted to." Breena yawned.

"Maybe you should go back to bed." The Wizard suggested.

"With Elly laying there unconscious, are you kidding?"

"I should have known better." He slipped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, knowing just how tired she was when she leaned against him instead of trying to pull away.

"Dena?" Glinda gave her a hopeful look as she probed Elphaba's body.

"She's got a couple of broken ribs and a pretty nasty bump on the head but her pulse is strong and her respirations are good."

"Does that mean we should move her to her room?" Penny asked.

"Not yet." Addena was quick to answer. "I think I should try to wake her up first. My exam was pretty quick and I don't want to miss an injury she could tell us about."

Ginny frowned. "How will you wake her?"

"Smelling salts." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But they're in my medical bag which is in my room upstairs."

"I'll get it." Breena spoke through another yawn.

"I don't think so." The Wizard tightened his grip on her.

"I'll go." The older guard volunteered, sprinting up the stairs before anyone could protest.

"Can someone else go see if the Gale Force doctors have a neck brace and backboard just in case I can't get her to wake up?"

"She might not wake up?" Glinda whimpered.

"It's just a precaution." Addena assured her.

"I'll do it." The younger guard started to move away from the group.

"Not so fast." Cade stopped him. "You go." He pointed at the guard who followed Breena down the stairs.

"Yes sir." He didn't hesitate to head downstairs.

"I have some questions for you."

The man swallowed hard as he turned to face his superior. "Sir?"

"I understand you went downstairs to ask a question?"

He hesitated a moment before nodding. Technically he had gone down to shoot the breeze but if the other guard said he was asking a question who was he to argue. "Yes sir."

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary before you went downstairs?"

"No. Everything was quiet."

Cade nodded. "Can I ask you a question Glinda?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yes."

"Was there a guard outside your door or at the top of the stairs when you followed Elphaba?"

Glinda thought about it for a moment. "No. The first guard I saw was the one beside Elphie here on the landing."

"Where could they have gone?" The Wizard asked.

"I don't know." Cade clinched his jaw.

Breena furrowed her brow. "What are you thinking?"

He met her gaze. "Elphaba's falling might not have been an accident."

"What?" Ginny was shocked.

"It's just a little too coincidental that the two guards who would have seen Elphaba leave her room and start down the stairs are nowhere to be found." Cade's voice was grave.

"True." Breena agreed. "But who could have known she would leave her room?"

"Maybe someone was trying to get rid of all the guards and had only managed to take out a few when she left her room." Cade countered.

"And since she was by herself it was the perfect opportunity." Penny reasoned.

"But that would mean it had to be someone on the family wing." The Wizard added his opinion. "There were still guards on the other staircase when I left my room to get an update from Cade."

"And one at the bottom of this staircase and on the landing." Cade finished his line of thought.

"Here you go." The older guard hurried toward them with the medical bag.

"Thanks." Addena took it from him. "Can we put the speculations on the back burner until we're sure how bad Elphaba's injuries are?"

"Please." Glinda added.

"Of course." The Wizard was quick to answer.

"All right Elphaba." Addena removed a small vial and uncorked it. "Come back to us."

At first nothing happened when she placed the vial under the witch's nose but then Elphaba's eyes squeezed shut tighter as she jerked away from the smell. A whimper of pain sounded in the back of her throat at the movement.

"Elphie?" Glinda watched her anxiously.

"Linny?" Elphaba's voice was gruff.

She squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "I'm right here my love."

"Can you open your eyes for us Elphaba?"

Whiskey brown orbs fluttered open. "Addena?"

The corner of the doctor's mouth turned up. "Welcome back."

"What..." Elphaba licked her dry lips. "What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs." The Wizard fielded her question.

"I did?"

"Yes." A tear slid down Glinda's cheek.

Elphaba gave her a loving look. "Don't cry my sweet. I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Addena stepped in again. "Can you tell me where it hurts Elphaba?"

"Everywhere." The witch answered.

"I bet." Addena said. "Do you think you can roll onto your back for me?" She added, "Or we can wait for the neck brace and backboard I asked for," when her patient didn't answer right away.

"Neck brace and backboard?" Elphaba scrunched up her face as she repeated the words. "I don't need those."

"You might." Breena argued. "You took a pretty nasty tumble."

"She's right." Addena agreed. "Maybe we should..."

"I can do it."

"Are you sure Elphie?" Glinda joined in.

"I just said I could do it." Elphaba's voice softened when she noticed the hurt look on her girlfriend's face. "But you can help."

"All right," the blonde contended, putting her hand on Elphie's shoulder.

"Ow! Agh!" Elphaba cried out as she moved.

Glinda quickly removed her hand. "What did I do?!"

"Not you." The green woman's voice was breathless with pain. "My back."

"Do you need to roll on your side again?" Addena asked.

"I... I don't know." She closed her eyes, her brow creased in misery.

"If it hurts that bad maybe you should." The Wizard worriedly watched his daughter.

"It's letting up."

"Liar." Glinda chastised her.

"No, really. It is." Elphaba's eyes suddenly shot open. "I can't feel my legs."

"What?!" Breena exclaimed.

"I can't feel my legs." She gripped Glinda's hand. "I can't feel my legs!"


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't feel my legs!"

Elphaba's frantic statement cast the landing in silence.

A chill shot through Breena when Glinda's azure gaze locked with her own, begging her to do something. If she had been a little more with it she would have realized the blonde was giving everyone else the same look, but she didn't. She was too busy mentally berating herself.

She was a healer for Oz's sake. How many lives had she saved with her powers? Yet when her sister needed her the most she couldn't help her. She was too exhausted to do anything but stand there and stare.

_No you're not._

Breena frowned at the all too familiar sound in her head. It wasn't her conscience, that ever present entity that strove to help her determine right from wrong. No, this was a completely different beast. Something she had been hearing for as long as she could remember. Something that was supposed to be a perfectly natural part of who and what she was.

It was the sound of her power.

_You can help your sister._

"We all need to calm down."

"Mom's right." Addena was quick to agree. "Getting hysterical isn't going to help anything."

"She's not hysterical, Dena." Glinda gestured at her girlfriend. "She's hurt!"

"Is there anything we can do?" The Wizard asked.

_Yes. You can use someone else's energy to heal her._

Breena's frown deepened at the idea. Was that even possible?

"Of course." Addena spoke up again.

Breena did a double take at her girlfriend, thinking she was answering her question but realizing that wasn't the case when she saw Addena wasn't even looking at her.

"But first I need to know exactly what's going on." Addena concentrated on Elphaba. "Can you describe what you're feeling?"

"She just said she can't feel anything!" Glinda snapped.

"Glinda." Ginny chastised her.

"What?" The blonde frowned.

"Let your sister do her job."

Addena ignored their exchange. "Are your legs tingling?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Numb?"

"No." She squeezed Glinda's hand to keep her from saying anything. "It's like, uh..." Elphaba swallowed hard. "It's like they're not there at all."

"Oh Elphie." Tears glistened in Glinda's eyes.

Addena nodded, obviously deep in thought. "Can you try to move one of your legs for me?"

"Dena!" Glinda scowled at her.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, Glinda. I'm trying to access the situation."

"She said she can't feel her legs. How in Oz is she supposed to move one of them?!"

"I'll try." Elphaba interrupted before they could argue more.

_It won't work._

Elphaba's brow creased in concentration.

_The only way she'll be able to move them again is if you help her._

Tense moments passed.

_She'll end up in a wheelchair if you don't._

"I can't."

_Just like Nessa._

"I can't move either one of them." A tear slid down Elphaba's cheek.

"It's all right, Elphie." Glinda stroked her hair. "Do something for her Dena. Please."

"I will, Linny." Addena put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "As soon as the guard gets here with the backboard and neck brace we'll move her to the Gale Force hospital."

"Will they be able to help her?" The Wizard asked.

_No._

"Yes." The doctor answered. "We can run some tests to determine how much damage was done to her back. Once we do we can determine a course of treatment."

_There is no treatment. You're the only one who can help her._

Glinda sniffled. "Will she be able to walk again?"

_Not if you don't do something quickly._

Breena had finally had enough. "Shut up! There's nothing I can do for her!"

Everyone looked at her but it was her father who said, "Breena?"

"I..." She scrambled to think of something to say.

"Ignore it Bree." Elphaba advised her.

She looked at her sister. "You can hear it too?"

_Of course she can. We're all part of the same collective._

The Wizard frowned. "Hear what?"

"Nothing." Elphaba winced and shut her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Glinda's voice was panicked. "What's wrong?"

She winced again as she chuckled. "My right side is killing me."

"Don't say things like that!" Glinda groused.

"You have a couple of broken ribs." Addena came to her rescue.

Glinda frowned as her lover continued to chuckle. "How is that funny?"

"It's not. I'm just glad I can feel something."

_You need to listen, otherwise this will break her._

Elphaba snorted. "I'm already broken."

"What's wrong with her?" Glinda asked her sister. "Who is she talking to?"

"I have no idea." Addena looked at her lover. "Do you Bree?"

_You can fix her._

"No she can't." Elphaba answered again. "I have a feeling no one can help me now." Her last words were barely audible.

"Don't say that." Glinda reprimanded her. "Don't even think that way."

"She's right Elphaba." The Wizard joined in. "You have to stay positive."

"Bree?" Addena continued to stare at the witch.

_You listen any other time. Listen now. You can draw off of someone else's energy to use your powers._

"Bree?"

_Like you did to heal yourself in the Uplands._

"Breena?" The Wizard gave her a squeeze, his brow etched in concern when she didn't answer.

_But if you don't do it soon, it will be too late. The swelling around her spine will increase to the point that it causes permanent damage._ _Damage even you can't repair._

"It's not permanent now?" Breena asked.

"What? Her not being able to feel her legs?" Glinda looked back and forth between Elphie and Breena. "It's not permanent? You can do something about it?"

"No." Elphaba answered. "She can't."

Breena looked at her sister. "But..."

"No." Elphaba repeated herself. "You've never tried something like this."

"Something like what?" Glinda interjected.

"What about..."

"That was different Bree. I can't let you do this."

"Elly..."

"It could be dangerous!"

The Wizard watched their interaction like a tennis match. "Could one of you fill the rest of us in on what's going on?"

"Our power is talking to us." Elphaba complied.

"Does it have a way for Breena to help you?" Glinda watched her expectantly for a moment before gesturing in exasperation. "Elphie?"

"Yes." Breena answered before her sister could.

"What is it?" The Wizard asked.

"I can draw off of someone else's energy to use my powers."

"How could you possibly do that?" Ginny frowned.

"Isn't that what happened in the Uplands when she and Elphaba fell into that coma like state together?" Penny piped in.

"Then it could work?" Glinda turned her attention to Breena. "You can heal her?"

"No." Elphaba insisted.

"Maybe." Breena answered at the same time.

"No you can't." Addena added her two cents. "Elphaba's right. Now is hardly the time to be trying something new as far as your powers are concerned. You're exhausted."

"But she would be using someone else's energy." Glinda argued.

"It could be dangerous for both of them." The doctor added, "What if it makes Elphaba's injuries worse?"

Glinda swallowed hard. "Could that happen?"

Addena shrugged. "Who knows? Breena's never done this sort of thing before. It's hard to tell what could happen."

"But her powers haven't stirred them wrong before." The Wizard flinched at the look Addena gave him. "Well they haven't."

"He's right." Breena agreed. "I think we should try it."

"No." Elphaba shook her head.

"Elly."

"I'm the one who's hurt Bree and I don't want you to do it. I'd rather take my chances with Addena." She gave the doctor an apologetic look. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It takes more than that to offend me." Addena assured her, glad someone was on her side.

"Think about this Elly. If we don't act now the damage to your back could be permanent."

"I know."

"And you're all right with that?"

"That's kind of a loaded question don't you think?" Elphaba held her sister's gaze. "I don't want to end up in a wheelchair Bree, but I don't want anything to happen to you either. How would I be able to live with myself if it did while you were healing me?"

"And how am I supposed to live with myself if our power gave me a way to heal you but we didn't try it and you end up paralyzed?" Breena retaliated. "I don't want you to be in a wheelchair either."

"I don't think we should risk it."

"Elly, please." Tears shimmered in emerald eyes. "Let me try. If it doesn't work I'll hold your hand while Addy runs her tests."

"Bree."

"I'm doing this, Elphaba. I have to."

"You can't." Elphaba argued.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a captive audience right now." Breena looked at the other around them. "And I dare any of the rest of you to try and stop me." She paused for a moment. "Now I need someone's help."

Glinda and Penny both said, "I'll do it," at the same time.

The blonde looked at the Lioness. "I'm her girlfriend."

"Exactly." Penny agreed. "If something happens to you everyone will be upset. Not so much so if it's me."

"That's not true." Ginny corrected her.

"I didn't mean it that way." Penny defended herself. "I just meant that Glinda is an important part of Elphaba's life and while I'm sure Elphaba would appreciate her volunteering I would be a better choice because I'm not as close to the situation. Besides, I'm a Lioness. I have more energy for Breena to use."

"No one's volunteering for anything because this isn't going to happen." Addena pointed at Breena. "And I dare you to try to stop me from stopping you."

"OK." Breena nodded. "Cade?"

The captain looked shocked to hear his name. "Yes?"

"I want you to seize Addy and keep her under house arrest until I'm through."

"What?!" Addena's mouth popped open.

"Are you serious?" Cade asked.

"Yes I am." Breena was quick to answer. "You don't have to drag her off to our room or anything, just don't let her interfere."

"Breena, I'm not sure that is such a good idea." The Wizard cautioned.

His daughter looked at him. "Are you going to tell Cade not to follow my order?"

He chose his answer carefully. "No."

"Gee thanks." Addena dead panned.

"Then let me help Elly." Breena nodded toward Cade.

Addena stared at him in disbelief as he walked toward her. "You're actually going to do this?"

"I'm sorry." Cade apologized as he took her by the arm and pulled her away from Elphaba and Glinda.

"Breena?" She turned to her lover.

"I'm sorry too Addy but I have to help Elly." Breena turned away from the doctor, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. Because she knew, no matter how many times Addy said it didn't bother her, the doctor was always upset when she used her powers to help someone instead of letting her use her medical prowess.

_You're doing the right thing. She'll understand._

She ignored the voice as she looked at Penny. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." Penny confirmed. "The way I see it, this is the least I can do after what you did for Lion today."

Breena sighed. "Please don't do this because you feel obligated."

"I'm not and I don't."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Penny joined her as she went to Elphaba's side.

"Glinda, I'm going to need you to let go of her."

"Do I have to move?"

"No." The corner of Breena's mouth turned up. "Just let go."

"I'm right here Elphie." Glinda leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Everything's going to be all right."

"I'm glad you think so." Elphaba watched as her sister and Penny knelt at her side. "There's no way I can talk you out of this?"

"None." Breena answered. "I have to try Elly. You would do the same for me. And don't even try to say you wouldn't."

"You're right, I would." Elphaba hated to admit defeat but had no other choice. She would do absolutely anything in the world for Breena and even though she was worried about what was about to happen, it warmed her heart to know her sister felt the same way about her. "Just be careful."

"I will be." Breena gave her a small smile. "I'll only hold on long enough to heal your back. The rest Addy can take care of."

Addena mumbled, "That's what you said about Lion earlier."

"Now isn't the time Addena." Ginny's voice was stern. "If you want to be angry with her, do it later."

"Yes ma'am." The doctor hung her head.

Breena quirked an eyebrow at Penny when she swallowed nervously. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"If you are I'll be more than happy to take your place." Glinda added.

"No, I'm fine." Penny shot them both down. "What do I need to do."

"Take my hand." Breena reached for her. "When I touch Elphaba my powers will kick in and the connection between us should let me use your energy to heal her."

"Bree?"

The witch looked up at her girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"I love you. If I wasn't under arrest right now I would give you a good luck kiss to prove it."

Breena chuckled. "I love you too. And you can save that kiss for later." She gripped Penny's paw. "You're sure about this?"

Penny nodded. "Let's do it."

Everyone watched as Breena put her free hand on her sister's arm. She instantly sucked in a breath as her eyes slammed shut.

"Bree?" Elphaba looked up at her worriedly.

"I'm a little... busy right now." She spoke through clinched teeth.

Glinda wrung her hands for a few seconds before asking, "Is it working Elphie?"

"I think so." The green girl furrowed her brow. "My legs are starting to tingle."

"That's a good sign." Addena jumped in. "It means the feeling is coming back."

"Are you all right Penny?" The Wizard asked.

"I..." The Lioness shook her head. "I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling."

Elphaba's eyes suddenly got big. "I can feel my legs again. Bree, you can stop now."

"Not..." Breena's face was scrunched. "Yet."

"You said you would only heal my back." Elphaba argued.

Breena let go of both of them with a whoosh of breath. She quickly scrambled to her feet and staggered a few feet away.

"Breena?" Addena started toward her.

"I..." Breena's voice was shaky. "I'm fine. Check on Elly."

"I've got her dear." Ginny bustled over to the witch, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Breena nodded as she leaned against her, grateful for the support.

The Wizard looked at Penny when he knew his daughter was in good hands. "What about you?"

"I'm great." The Lioness shrugged. "I don't even feel drained."

"You will." Breena warned her.

"Elphie?" Glinda was looking down at her lover anxiously.

"I'm fine Linny." Elphaba started moving her legs to prove her point. "See."

"I'd be careful with your right one. You sprained your ankle pretty bad." Breena warned. "I don't think it's broken but it's going to be sore for a while."

"Ow." Elphaba winced. "I can feel that."

Addena gave her girlfriend a look. "How did you know about her ankle?"

"I could feel it when I was healing her."

"Move your legs for me again Elphaba." Addena was in full doctor mode as she went back to the green girl's side. She breathed a sigh of relief when the witch complied, bending both of her legs at the knee. "Is there any more tingling or numbness?"

"No." Elphaba shook her head. "My back doesn't even hurt."

"Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"My side and my ankle."

Glinda looked at her sister. "Does that mean she's going to be all right?"

Addena smiled. "I think it does."

"Oh Elphie." The blonde put her head on her love's chest, being mindful of her ribs the whole time. "I was so scared."

"It's all right my sweet." Elphaba ran her fingers through blonde curls. "Everything is going to be all right."

"Thank Oz." The Wizard commented.

"Elphaba, do you think you can get up or should we still wait for the backboard to..."

"No, I can definitely get up." Elphaba didn't let the doctor finish her question.

Glinda sat up. "Elphie, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She started to get up to prove her point. "You're not getting me on that stupid board."

"Slow down tiger." Addena and Glinda helped her up. "You're sure you can handle this?"

"Yes." Elphaba hissed in pain as she tried to put weight on her bad ankle, which made her ribs flair in agony. "OK, maybe I can use a little help."

"I'll carry you." Cade volunteered. "Unless you think it will hurt too much, then we can wait for the..."

"Everyone needs to stop talking about that damned board." Elphaba cut him off. "Carrying me will be humiliating enough."

Glinda rubbed her back. "Everyone needs help sometimes Elphie."

"What about you Breena?" Ginny still had a grip on the girl.

"I can make it on my own." Breena answered.

Elphaba reached for her sister, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Bree."

Breena returned the embrace. "You're welcome." She pulled back to look at her. "Now let's get you upstairs so Addy can work some magic of her own. I know from experience that she has some wonderful pain medicine."

Elphaba cupped her check. "I love you Bree."

Breena grinned. "I love you too you sap."

"Here we go Elphaba." Cade swung her into his arms as gently as he could, furrowing his brow when she hissed in pain. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Elphaba answered. "You're not the one who pushed me down the stairs."

"You were pushed?" Glinda squeaked.

"Yes." Elphaba confirmed everyone's worst fear. "I heard a noise behind me on the staircase just before someone gave me a good shove."

Cade clinched his jaw. "Did you see who it was?"

"No, it all happened too fast."

The Wizard shared a look with Cade. "We can talk about all that once Addena has taken care of your injuries."

No one else said a word as they started back upstairs but unanswered questions loomed over all of them. Who was behind all the attacks?

And was anyone safe?

_AN - I want to apologize for this taking so long. Things have been super hectic lately but hopefully they've calmed down to the point that I'll be able to update more quickly. If not please be patient... I won't leave you hanging for too long. Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially to my loyal reviewers. You know my muse loves each and every one of you._


	26. Chapter 26

The Wizard had to wonder if they would ever be able to come together as a family without ending up as the walking wounded. Poor Glinda still looked a little pale from being poisoned, Elphaba was trying not to show how much being carried by Cade hurt and Breena was practically asleep on her feet. Add in a harried looking Addena, a tired Penny, a worried looking Ginny and an aggravated Cade and they made quite a troop going up the stairs.

His emotions ran the gamut of what everyone else was feeling. He was so angry that someone had hurt Elphaba that he couldn't see straight. Yes she was going to be all right but the very idea of what could have happened made his skin crawl. What if she had broken her neck instead of hurting her back? What if she had never woken up again instead of not being able to move her legs? What if she had...

He swallowed hard, refusing to even think about it. He switched his thoughts to Breena instead, which really didn't help. She may not have been hurt this time around but she was definitely exhausted. How she was still awake after healing Cade, snatching Lion from the jaws of death and using Penny's energy to repair the damage to her sister's back was beyond him.

"Come on, Bree."

The sound of Addena's voice drew him from his thoughts. He was shocked to find they had reached the family wing already. Actually it was more of a floor than a wing but that was just semantics. The point was he hated using the stairs. The palace was bigger than many Ozians would ever realize and the staircase they had just been on seemed to go on and on forever. That's why he preferred using his secret tunnel to get to the first floor.

It was also why the thought of Elphaba falling down the stairs scared him so much. She was a very lucky girl.

Addena started to lead her lover around the others. "I'll just get you settled and then..."

"I'm staying with Elly."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Bree."

"Addy."

He braced himself for the worst when his daughter matched the doctor's exasperated tone.

Addena clinched her jaw. "Is it going to take you keeling over to make you realize you should be in bed?"

"I'm a long way from keeling over." Breena argued. "I'll go to bed just as soon as I'm sure Elly is really all right."

"She's going to be fine."

Elphaba looked at them over Cade's shoulder. "She's right. Go to bed."

"Elphie." Glinda poked her in the arm. "You could be a little nicer. She just healed you for Lurline's sake."

"I know and I thanked her for it. But blunt is the only language she understands when she's being stubborn." Elphaba rubbed her arm. "And ow."

"Sorry." Glinda apologized as she rubbed her girlfriend's arm too.

Breena was too busy frowning at Addena to notice their interaction. "Since when is worrying about my sister being stubborn?"

"Since you know damned well Elphaba is going to be fine because you're the one who healed her."

"Dena." Ginny clucked at her.

"What?" Addena gestured with her hands. "It's true."

"That well may be, but you might as well let her do what she wants." The Wizard voiced his opinion.

"Thanks Dad." Breena grinned.

"I'm not siding with you." He was quick to point out. "I just know that if Addena makes you go to bed when you don't want to you'll sneak over to Elphaba and Glinda's room whether anyone likes it or not. I, for one, want to know where everyone is until things settle down again. If that includes moving the couch from the parlor into Elphaba's bedroom so you can fall asleep on it while Addena treats Elphaba's injures than so be it."

"That makes sense." Ginny agreed.

"I'll have my men take care of moving the couch." Cade chimed in.

"I never tried anything like that with my powers before Addy." Breena spoke up before her girlfriend could argue. "And I won't be able to sleep until I'm sure she's all right." She stuck out her bottom lip when she still didn't reply. "Please."

"I..." Addena sighed. "Fine." She quirked an eyebrow at her sister when she stifled giggle. "I know she learned that from you."

"I know." Glinda shrugged. "But she could have learned something worse."

"Linny." Elphaba blushed.

"I'm going to have to sign up for lessons."

"Bree." Addena scowled at her.

"You know you'd benefit from anything she taught me." Breena teased, grinning again when her girlfriend blushed too.

"Stop it." The doctor hissed. "You're going to embarrass Cade and Penny."

"Actually I see it as a learning experience. Lion hangs out with them all the time so he's bound to pick up on some of this. Being around it too will make it easier to keep up with him." The Lioness yawned. "Excuse me."

"And I think it's funny." Cade commented.

Breena's grin became a smile. "I knew there was a reason I liked the two of you."

"It's nice to know some things never change." Ginny chuckled as the youngsters continued to banter.

The Wizard nodded, his eyes never leaving his daughters.

The eldest Upland couldn't help but pick up on his mood. "They're going to be all right."

"I know. I just..." He shook his head. "I'm supposed to be taking care of them."

"You are."

"Ha." The Wizard chortled.

"I understand where you're coming from, I really do. As parents we want to be able to protect our children from everything and anything, but that's not possible. What we constantly fail to realize is that our just being here is all they really want." She patted his arm. "You're a good father, Oscar." She withdrew her hand when she felt him tense up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that."

"No, it's all right." He assured her. "It's just been such a long time since anyone called me that. Especially when they were trying to make me feel better."

One of the guards behind them chose that moment to clear his throat, making them both jump. Ginny wanted to say more but the Wizard's eyes darted around, wearily taking in their surroundings and letting her know their conversation was over. Not that she could blame him for being apprehensive. The palace was huge with plenty of places for whoever was behind the attacks to hide. The hallway they were in was so long you could barely make out the guard outside the neighboring room.

"I'll get the door." Glinda hurried in front of Cade, gesturing for him to go through with Elphaba once she had the door open.

"Thanks." Cade looked over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold. "Can a couple of you take care of moving the couch?"

"Right away sir." One of the guards answered.

"I think I'm going to go to my room." Penny yawned again. "You were right Breena. I feel exhausted."

Breena moved away from Addena to pull the Lioness into a hug. "Thank you Penny. You have no idea how grateful I am for what you did."

The oversized feline looked shocked for a moment before wrapping her paws around the witch. "It's the least I could do."

"I mean it." Breena pulled back to look at her. "I'm in your debt. Anything you want, it's yours."

Penny shook her head. "Breena, you literally saved Lion's life today. I owe you more than you could ever owe me."

"Maybe you should just call it a draw before one of you falls asleep." Addena piped in.

"She has a point." The corner of Breena's mouth turned up. "We could stand here all night thanking each other."

"Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it for me." Penny swallowed hard. "Breena, I wanted to…"

"Don't even go there." Breena cut her off. "Even if Lion wasn't my friend I would have done everything I could to help him."

"But…"

"I'm not upset with you and neither is anyone else so stop worrying and go get some rest. We can talk again when we're not both so tired."

Tears shone in the cat's eyes as she drew her into another hug. "Thank you."

"I thought we agreed not to say that anymore." Breena rubbed her back for a moment before pulling away again. "Now get out of here. And tell Lion I expect to see him up and around soon."

"I will." Penny gave her another squeeze before hurrying down the hall.

"Wait!" One of the guards struggled to catch up with her.

"That was very sweet of you." Addena watched Penny walk away. "But how did you know she thought you were upset with her?"

"I could feel her."

"Feel her?" Ginny furrowed her brow.

Breena nodded. "When I tapped into her energy I could feel her emotions."

Addena put a protective arm around her lover's waist when she yawned. "We can talk about that later too. Right now there's a couch in there with your name on it."

By the time they made it to the bedroom Elphaba was already propped up on pillows with another pillow under her sore ankle and the couch had been put as close to the bed as possible without obstructing the space Addena would need to move around.

"What took you so long?" Glinda asked from her spot next to her girlfriend.

"We were saying goodnight to Penny." The Wizard answered.

"She went to bed?" Elphaba frowned. "But I didn't get to thank her."

"She knows." Breena yawned as she flopped down on the couch.

"Your sister did a fine job of thanking her for all of us." The Wizard went to stand behind the couch. "But you can tell her yourself once you're up and around again."

"I guess so." Elphaba's frown deepened as her sister yawned again. "Bree, I would feel a lot better if you went to bed."

"Would you go if the tables were turned?"

"No, but…"

"Then there's your answer." Breena scooted down so that her head rested against the back of the couch.

"Why don't you lie down?" The Wizard suggested.

"I'm fine right here."

"She's in full stubborn mode." Addena groused. "There's no sense in arguing with her."

"If you don't need me for anything else I think I'll be going too." Cade looked at the Wizard. "I have men to find and a maniac to stop." He raised a hand to keep his leader from volunteering to help him. "Like you said before sir, we need to know where everyone is right now. You can do everyone the most good by staying here with your daughters. I'll leave two guards in the parlor and three more outside the door to escort everyone else back to their rooms once Addena is done treating Elphaba."

"I want to argue with you but I know you're right." The Wizard pursed his lips. "Please let me know the moment you find out anything."

"Of course." Cade turned his attention to the bed. "Elphaba, feel better soon."

"I will."

"And you," he patted Breena on top of the head, "don't snore too loud."

"I'll try not to." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

"I'll give you an update soon." Cade walked out of the room.

"What do you say we get started Elphaba?" Addena put her medical bag down on the bed. "I'll just do a quick exam and then we'll take care of your ribs and ankle."

"Can she have something for pain?" Glinda gripped her girlfriend's hand. "It hurts when she breathes."

"Linny." Elphaba gave her a look.

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll take it back."

Breena chuckled. "I know where you learned that."

"Shush you." Addena pointed at her.

"Don't be mad at me Elphie." Glinda pouted as she tucked a raven lock behind an emerald ear with her free hand. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I know." Elphaba's voice was gentle as she stared into worried blue eyes. "But Addena has to be able to do her job."

"I'll be as quick as I can. I just want to make sure she doesn't have a concussion before I..."

"She doesn't." Breena interrupted her.

Addena furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I said she doesn't have a concussion." A green eye cracked open when she felt everyone staring at her. "I knew about her ankle didn't I?"

"I'll just double check if you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out."

Addena was all business as she checked Elphaba's eyes before probing her head and checking her vital signs.

"Well?" Glinda gestured at her impatiently.

"Bree was right." The doctor admitted. "She doesn't have a concussion."

"I would say I told you so but that's just not nice."

The Wizard squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "Someone is in rare form today."

"I know." Breena grinned.

"Go to sleep already." Addena teased as she pulled a syringe and a vial of medicine out of her medical bag.

Glinda wrinkled her nose. "Can't you just give her a pill?"

"This will kick in faster." Addena spoke as she filled the syringe.

"I, uh…" Ginny eyed the needle nervously.

The Wizard gave her a look. "Are you all right?"

"She doesn't like needles." Breena patted the couch next to her. "Come sit by me Ginny. I won't let Addy anywhere near you."

Ginny didn't hesitate to take her up on the offer, gripping her hand the instant she sat down. "Thanks."

Breena grinned again. "Don't mention it."

"I'm just going to roll up your sleeve so I can…" Addena's voice trailed off when she saw the bruises littering the green girl's arm.

"Oh Elphie." Tears filled Glinda's eyes. "No wonder you said ow when I poked you."

"It's all right my sweet." Elphaba ran her hand down her lover's cheek. "I'm going to be fine."

The Wizard clinched his jaw. "That doesn't look fine to me. I'd like to find whoever pushed you and rip their…"

"Keep it clean Dad." Breena cut off his rant. "There are ladies present."

"Do they hurt?" Glinda's voice was little more than a whisper.

"A little."

"Of course they do." The Wizard was livid. "Someone shoved her down the stairs for Oz's sake! Someone put their hands on my little girl's back and pushed her. Who does something like that?!"

"Someone who is sick and twisted." Addena answered as she put the syringe on the bedside table and switched her attention to Elphaba's ankle.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Elphaba sighed. "I'm just happy I'll be up and around again in a few days."

"So are the rest of us." Breena might have been tired but her voice challenged anyone to go against her sister's wishes.

"Sorry Elly." Addena apologized as she probed her ankle.

"I want to apologize too Elphaba. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just the idea of someone hurting you or your sister…" The Wizard shook his head. "It drives me crazy."

Breena patted his hand, which was still on her shoulder. "We love you too Dad."

"There's no need to apologize." Elphaba shook her head. "I appreciate everyone's concern but I just don't want to linger on what might have happened."

"That's completely understandable." Ginny joined the conversation.

Silence fell over the room as Addena continued her examination. She finally patted Elphaba's calf. "Bree was right again, it's just a bad sprain."

"No 'I told you so' this time?" The Wizard tried to lighten his mood by teasing his daughter but he didn't get a response.

"I think she's finally asleep." Ginny whispered.

"No I'm not." The sound of Breena's voice made the older woman jump. "I just didn't want to rub it in."

Addena grinned as she shook her head. "I'll wrap it and we'll ice it down to keep it from swelling too much. You'll have to stay off of it for a few days but there won't be any permanent damage."

"Thank Oz." Glinda's relief was evident. "What about her ribs?"

"There's not a whole lot we can do for those except put a bandage around her ribcage to keep them from moving around a lot until they've had a chance to heal."

"Give me a few days Elly." Breena yawned. "I'll make you as good as new."

"Like I said, we'll bandage her until she has a chance to heal." Addena repeated herself. "Because someone is grounded from using magic for at least a week."

"Why is it every time this happens you tell me I can't use magic again for whatever amount of time?"

"Because that's the only way to get you to completely regain your strength."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me Bree."

"Dad," Breena whined. "Can she do that?"

The Wizard couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "I'm afraid so kiddo."

"Well that just sucks," she growled.

"I can deal with my ribs, Bree." Elphaba tried to make her feel better. "I can walk because of you. I think that's more than enough for a while."

"Whatever." Breena mumbled.

"It's all right dear." Ginny patted her on the leg. "I'm sure you'll find plenty of other mischief to get into." She gave Addena a 'what' look when she felt her staring at her. "I'm trying to make her feel better."

"Yeah." Breena yawned again.

Elphaba put her hand over her mouth as she yawned too. "Those drugs must be kicking in already."

"Good." Glinda nodded. "You'll be more comfortable."

"We really need to get your ribs wrapped before you fall asleep." She looked at her mother and the Wizard. "Could the two of you, uh..."

"What?" Her mother asked.

"I hate to ask but can the two of you do something for me?"

"Anything." The Wizard answered.

"Well, it's really not for me it's more for Elphaba."

"She wants you to go out in the parlor until she's done wrapping Elly's ribs so you don't see her goodies."

"Bree!" Addena's mouth popped open.

"What?" The witch nestled even further into the couch. "Isn't that what you were going to ask?"

"Yes," the doctor admitted. "But I wouldn't have put it quite that way."

"I know. You would have hemmed and hawed around until you worked up the nerve to say what you wanted to say." Breena gave her a crooked smile. "I love when you get flustered."

"You would." Addena grumbled.

"Of course we'll go into the parlor." Ginny got up from the couch and started out of the room.

"Just let us know when we can come back in." The Wizard followed her.

"See." Breena finally stretched out. "It worked."

"I better hurry before she falls asleep and ends up spending a couple of days on that couch." Addena started taking supplies from her bag. "Glinda, do you think you can get that dress off of her?"

"You do realize who you're talking too right?"

"Behave Bree." Elphaba spoke through a yawn.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are."

"I couldn't let that one go by without commenting."

"Of course not."

Glinda smirked as the witches continued to bicker. "I think we have our work cut out for us."

"I think they're talking to try and stay awake." Addena grinned, feeling some of the tension that had been in her shoulders since she saw Elphaba unconscious on the landing slipping away as Glinda giggled. They might not know who was behind the attacks but at least for now they were together and safe.

Everything else could wait until later.


	27. Chapter 27

The Wizard paced back and forth, hands shoved deep in his pockets, a frown marring his features. Occasionally he would cast an annoyed look at the closed bedroom door as if it would open simply because he wanted it to.

Ginny watched him for a while before saying, "Why don't you sit down and try to relax?"

"I can't." He looked at the door again. "What could be taking so long?!"

"It's only been a few minutes."

"It's been an eternity!"

"No sir, she's right. It's only been about ten minutes since you came out here."

The Wizard whipped around, giving the guard who had spoken a nasty look. "Who asked you?"

The guard swallowed hard. "Sorry sir."

Ginny tried her best to stifle the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. It really wasn't funny but sometimes, after a particularly stressful situation, you just needed a good laugh to center yourself again. "I know you're worried about Elphaba but biting his head off isn't going to help anything." She gestured at the chair next to her own. "Now come sit down."

The Wizard sighed, still frowning. "I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's all right sir."

"No it's not and I apologize. I shouldn't be taking anything out on you."

"He understands, don't you?" Ginny gave the younger man a smile.

"Yes ma'am." The guard visibly relaxed.

"Now sit." She patted the arm of the chair, watching as he did as he was told. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"I guess not." He looked at the bedroom door again. "Should it take this long?"

"Like the young man said, it really hasn't been that long. And you know Dena will be thorough when it comes to treating Elphaba."

"I know. I just…" He shook his head. "When I saw her lying on that landing I…" Tears swam in his eyes. "I can't stand the thought of her being hurt."

"I know." Ginny reached across the small space between them to grip his hand. "As a parent you're always going to want to be able to do more as far as your children are concerned. I would have given anything to find the antidote for Glinda. But sometimes things are out of our control."

"I don't like when that happens."

"I don't either. What you have to remember is that Elphaba is not only with Dena, but Glinda and Breena as well. She's in the best possible hands. Any minute now that door is going to open and both of your girls are going to be asleep."

"One on the bed and one on the couch." The corner of his mouth turned up. "And your girls will be fussing over both of them."

"Exactly." Ginny gave his hand a squeeze. "Everything is going to be all right."

"I hope so."

They both looked up at the sound of a door opening. But of course it wasn't the bedroom door, it was the one leading out to the hallway. Cade rushed inside, obviously shocked to find them sitting in the parlor.

"What's wrong? Did Elphaba get worse?"

"No." Ginny answered. "Dena asked us to step out of the room while she took care of Elphaba's ribs."

"Oh." The captain nodded. "Does that mean she's almost finished?"

"Maybe I should be the one asking what's wrong." The Wizard furrowed his brow. "Did you find something already?"

"I've had my men searching the palace and grounds since we heard about Elphaba being hurt."

The Wizard nodded impatiently. "And?"

"They found the missing guards." Cade sighed. "One of them is dead."

"Oh no." Ginny put her hand up to her mouth. "How awful."

"And the other was stabbed multiple times. He's one his way into surgery right now."

"Damn it." The Wizard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was he conscious when they found him? Can he identify who stabbed him?"

"No." Cade shook his head. "I'm hoping we'll be able to get some information from him once he's out of surgery and the anesthesia wears off."

"So they think he'll survive the surgery?" The Wizard asked.

"They're not sure."

"Is that why you need Addena?" Ginny spoke again. "Surgery was her major course of study in medical school."

"The doctors sent me to get her, but not for the guard's surgery."

"Then why do they need her?" The Wizard's frown deepened.

"My men found someone who was badly beaten. He needs surgery for internal bleeding."

"Someone other than a guard has been beaten and needs surgery?" The older man clinched his jaw. "Who is it?"

Cade hesitated, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Cade?"

"It's..." He swallowed hard. "It's Maximillian Upland sir."

"Excuse me?" Ginny frowned at him. "Did you just say it's Max?"

"Yes." Cade nodded.

"What?!" She scooted up to the edge of her seat. "What in Oz is he even doing here and who would want to hurt him?"

"At this point we don't have any answers." The captain was quick to respond. "A group of guards found him at the edge of the forest near the back entrance of the palace grounds. The doctor who examined him said he thinks the attack took place at least a day ago."

"A day?" The Wizard's voice was full of disbelief. "He was there that long and no one noticed him?"

"There were no signs of a struggle in the area where he was found. My men think he was attacked in the forest and just managed to get where someone could see him today."

"I…" Ginny shook her head, bewildered. "This is unbelievable."

The Wizard gripped her leg. "Could he give you any details about what happened?"

Cade shook his head again. "The doctor said he's woken up a couple of times but is pretty out of it." He gave Ginny a sympathetic look. "Do you think Addena would want to help?"

"Help with what?" Addena asked from the bedroom doorway. She frowned, quickly shutting the door behind her when she saw the look on her mother's face. "What's going on out here?"

"Oh Dena." Ginny sprang from her chair to pull her daughter into a hug.

Addena looked at the Wizard and Cade as she returned the embrace. "Would one of you care to tell me what's got her so upset?"

"It's your father." The Wizard answered.

"Dad?" She furrowed her brow. "What's he done now?"

"My men found him at the edge of the woods near the back of the palace grounds when they were searching for the missing guards. He's been badly beaten."

"What?" Addena's frown deepened. "What do you mean beaten?"

"He needs your help Dena." Ginny pulled back to look at her daughter. "He needs surgery."

"Surgery?"

"He's bleeding internally." The Wizard tried to help.

"The missing guards were found as well." Cade continued. "One of them is dead and the other was stabbed. Several doctors are working on him right now so the one treating your father was hoping you would be willing to assist him with the surgery."

"I know no one has the right to ask you sweetheart, but he needs you right now." Ginny gripped Addena's hand. "Will you help him?"

The Wizard was concerned by the stunned expression on the doctor's face. "Maybe you should take a minute to process all of this."

"No, I'm fine. Shocked, but fine." Addena looked at her mother. "And of course I'll help with his surgery. I might be angry with him but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him because I refused."

"That's my girl." Ginny cupped her cheek.

"But I need a minute Cade. Someone needs to tell Linny." She nodded toward the bedroom door.

"Of course." Ginny agreed. "I'll come with you."

They wasted no time going into the room.

Glinda looked up from her position next to her lover as they walked in. "She fell asleep a few minutes ago Dena. Thanks for giving her that shot earlier. She would never admit it, but she's in a lot of pain. She wouldn't have been able to sleep without it."

"Glinda..."

"Hi Momsie." Glinda smoothed the blanket she had pulled over Elphaba. "Bree finally conked out too. You're probably going to have to get someone to carry her to your room when you're ready to go."

"Honey..." Ginny tried again.

"But she's more than welcome to stay here. She'll want to know how Elphie is the minute she wakes up and vice versa. It's sweet how they worry about each other. And the couch is plenty big enough for the two of you if you want to stay too."

"Linny, we have something we need to tell you but I don't have much time."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Something happened sweetheart." Ginny paused for a moment. "It's your father."

"Daddy?" She was obviously surprised. "What's he done this time?"

"Some of Cade's men found him on the palace grounds." Addena answered.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "That's just what we need right now."

"Glinda, you need to listen." Addena cut her off before she could say more. "He's hurt. I'm going to help one of the Gale Force doctors with his surgery."

"Hurt? Surgery?" She looked back and forth between her mother and sister. "What happened?"

"No one's sure right now." Her mother answered.

"Is he going to be all right?"

Addena hated the fear in her sister's eyes. "I don't know. But I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure he is."

"Go ahead Dena." Ginny slipped her arm around Glinda's shoulders. "I'll stay here with Glinda."

"I'll let you know as soon as I know anything." Addena hugged her sister. "It's going to be all right Linny. You just stay here and take care of Elly and Bree for me."

"I will." Glinda sniffled.

"Doc?" Addena's sleepy voice sounded from the couch.

"Crap." The doctor made a beeline for her, kneeling next to the couch. "Hey baby."

"Hi." Breena gave her a sleepy grin.

"Go back to sleep baby."

"Only if you keep me company."

"I can't."

"Why not? There's plenty of room for both of us."

"I have to go downstairs for a little while." She ran her fingers through the witch's short raven hair.

"Why?"

"You sound like a broken record."

"Don't change the subject." Breena yawned.

"The Gale Force doctors need my help with something."

"OK." She started to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you."

"I don't think so." Addena pushed her back down on the couch. "You're staying here."

"But..." Breena sighed when her lover cocked an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to have your back."

"Cade can have my back this time. He won't let anything happen to me."

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise." Addena leaned in closer to peck her on the lips. "Now go back to sleep."

"OK." Breena pulled her down for a more involved kiss. "Go play doctor." She frowned. "No, wait. You're only allowed to play doctor with me."

She couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "Go to sleep."

"Love you."

"I love you too." Addena waited until green eyes drifted shut again to stand up.

"Get going." Ginny spoke before she could.

She nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Like Bree said, be careful." Glinda gave her a sad half smile. "And good luck with Daddy."

Addena gave her sister's hand an affectionate squeeze before leaving the room again.

"Your escort awaits." Cade already had the main door of the room open, waiting for her.

"I told him he better keep a close eye on you." The Wizard explained. "How's Glinda?"

"She'll be all right. Mom's going to stay with her."

"And I'll stay right here and guard their door." The Wizard patted her on the shoulder. "Now go save a life."

Addena gave him a grateful look before following Cade out of the room. She must have given off an 'I don't feel like talking' vibe because he didn't say a word as he lead her downstairs.

Normally before a surgery she would mentally prepare herself by trying to list off all the things that could be wrong with the patient, but this time she couldn't focus on that. She was too busy wondering if she was a horrible person because she couldn't forgive her father. Even now, when he required surgery to repair internal injuries he had suffered as the result of a terrible beating she couldn't bring herself to really feel anything for him. She would have felt more compassion for a total stranger than she did for her own father right now.

"Here we go."

Cade's statement stopped her mental rambling. She was shocked to find they had already reached the hospital wing and were standing outside a curtain surrounding what she could only imagine was a bed.

"Are you all right? Do you need a minute?"

"No, I'm fine." Her voice sounded foreign even to her.

"If you're sure. But I have to warn you, it's not a pretty sight. Someone really worked him over." With that he pulled the curtain aside.

All in all her father didn't look half bad considering what she could only imagine he had been through. He had a black eye, a gash on his forehead, a split lip and a splint on his right wrist. But she could tell from his gaunt features that the brunt of his injuries were ones she couldn't see.

"Doctor Upland." The man who had been standing next to the bed writing in a chart walked over to them, extending his hand. "I'm Doctor Haskin. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming here to assist me."

"You're welcome." Her eyes never left her father. Had he always been that small?

"Addena?" Max's eyes fluttered open. "Addena?"

"I wonder who Addena is."

"That's my first name."

Doctor Haskin frowned. "You know him?"

"He's my father."

"What?" The older doctor looked to Cade for some kind of explanation.

"I know it's normally against the rules for family members to be in on the treatment of other family members but I can assure you I'm more than ready to help you with his surgery." Addena answered for Cade.

"Addena?!"

She hesitantly went to her father's side. "I'm here."

"Addena." He said her name again, almost as if he were assuring himself she was really there. "Tell..."

"You should be saving your strength. Stop talking."

Max grabbed her hand. "Tell Glinda I'm sorry. Tell... her..." His eyes shut again.

Doctor Haskin hurried over to the bed, shaking his head as he listened to Max's heart with his stethoscope. "We need to get him into surgery now." He looked up at Addena. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Positive."

"Then let's go." He motioned for a nurse Addena hadn't even noticed before to help him move the bed.

"Good luck." Cade commented as she walked past him.

She gave a noncommital nod, having a feeling they were going to need all the luck they could get.

* * *

Nearly four hours later Addena and Doctor Haskin walked out of the surgery suite together.

"You do excellent work Doctor Upland."

"Thank you, so do you."

"I understand you're going to be the royal family's physician."

Addena nodded. "That's right."

"Then I'm sure we'll work together again sometime." He patted her on the arm. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." She peeled her surgical cap off as she watched him walk away.

To say the surgery had been rough would have been an understatement. They had to remove her father's spleen and one of his kidneys. His heart nearly stopped twice but the fact that he wasn't exactly an old man and in relatively good shape had swung the scales in their favor. His recovery wouldn't be easy but he would live.

She knew she should go tell her family the good news but as was the case after each of her surgeries, she needed a couple of minutes to collect herself. Knowing you had the skill to keep someone alive and actually putting those skills to the test the way she had just done brought on quite an adrenalin rush. But afterwards she got broody and needed to spend some time by herself.

It wasn't anything a quick stroll in the gardens couldn't cure. It always seemed to be quiet there and she could be alone.

"Good evening Doctor Upland."

She nearly jumped out of her skin as a middle aged Gale Force guard pushed away from the wall to her right.

"Captain Cade asked that I escort you back upstairs."

So much for being alone. "I was hoping to take a quick walk around the gardens. You know, to unwind."

The man grinned. "I understand completely. But I'm afraid I can't let you go alone. I'm under strict orders not to let you out of my sight."

"I appreciate that. We can skip the walk if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary." He gestured toward a nearby door. "Shall we?"

The corner of Addena's mouth turned up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm the same way after a good fight." He held the door open for her. "Go ahead. I'll follow, but not too close behind. That way I won't intrude on your unwinding."

"You can..."

He held up his hand to keep her from saying more. "Like I said, I understand."

Her grin became a smile as she started along the path that lead from the palace to the gardens. Being outside had always helped her center. Luckily the hospital where she did her internship consisted of several buildings and had a huge campus. She had to wonder how many miles she had walked after her seemingly countless surgeries there.

Maybe if she hadn't been so lost in thought she would have heard the guard grunt in surprise as someone came up behind him, grabbing his head and snapping his neck. Instead she was completely oblivious as his attacker drug his limp body out of sight behind some bushes.

And maybe if her thoughts didn't turn to everything else that had happened over the last few days as she sat on the rocky ledge of one of the garden's fountains she would have noticed the same attacker sneaking up behind her, but she didn't.

Her hand barely had a chance to skim the surface of the calm water in the fountain before something slammed into the back of her head.

An image of Bree telling her to be careful swam through her mind before everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

The Wizard watched as Glinda paced back and forth across the room, casting a furtive glance at Elphaba on the bed every once in a while. She hadn't said much since Ginny went downstairs but he knew all too well what was on her mind.

"I could stay with them." The sound of his own voice surprised him. "If you wanted to go downstairs I mean." He quickly tried to regain his composure. "I would be more than happy to stay here."

Glinda thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I don't want to leave Elphie. What if she wakes up and needs me?"

"That's understandable."

"And I promised Dena I would keep an eye on Breena."

The Wizard nodded as he watched his daughter sleep from his perch on the arm of the couch. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You're probably right."

He looked up when he heard the catch in her voice to find tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh now."

"I'm sorry." Glinda wiped at her face. "I don't mean to be a crybaby."

"There's nothing to apologize for. And you're most certainly not a crybaby. You have absolutely every right to be upset right now." He walked the short distance between them, opening his arms as soon as he reached her.

Glinda didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer, laying her head against his chest. She stayed that way for a good minute before sniffling, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. Hugs are always free for one of my girls." He rubbed her back. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I think so." She pulled back to look at him. "It's just... I'm so worried about my dad. I should have gone down with Mom when she asked me to but Elphie scared me so bad earlier that I didn't want to leave her and Dena would have my hide if I left and Breena got up and...

"Slow down." The Wizard gripped her arm. "I understand why you don't want to leave right now. How about if I go downstairs and get an update on your father's condition?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"That would be wonderful." Glinda threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

"What did I just say?" He gave her a squeeze. "Sit tight and I'll be back as soon as I can."

He left the room before he could see the fresh tears swimming in her eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to comfort her, he just didn't want to prolong his leaving. The sooner he got downstairs the sooner he would find out what was going on and the sooner he could get back to her. And maybe he would run into Cade to get an update of his own.

He didn't say a word to anyone as he hurried out into the hallway. Two of the guards scrambled to keep up, barely managing to fall into step on either side of him as they reached the top of the stairs. Normally he wouldn't have ignored them but he was a man on a mission.

His pace finally slowed as they reached the hospital wing and he caught sight of Ginny sitting by herself in a bank of chairs. He moved to join her but stopped when he heard the guards standing near her talking.

"We might as well just paint targets on our backs."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Haven't you been paying attention to what's going on? Our fellow guards are dropping like flies and here we are smack in the middle of the mix."

"Relax. At least we're in the hospital wing if anything happens."

"I'd still rather be back at the barracks in my bunk."

"Why? So you could pull the blankets over your head and hope nothing happens? I'd rather go out fighting than cowering somewhere."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I would have to..."

The Wizard chose that moment to clear his throat, giving them a stern look when they turned to see who was interrupting them.

"Sir." The braver of the two addressed him.

The other dropped his head, knowing nothing he said would change the fact that they had been overheard.

"I'd like to thank the two of you for taking such good care of Mrs. Upland." The Wizard's words mirrored how disappointed he was.

Ginny sprang to her feet when she heard his voice. "Os... Sir." She barely stopped herself from using his name. "What's wrong? Why are you here? Did something else happen?"

"No." The Wizard gave the guards another nasty look before going to her side. "Glinda wanted me to come see how things were going."

"Oh." Ginny visibly relaxed. "How is she holding up?"

"As well as can be expected." He gestured toward the chair she had just been in. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, right? No news is good news?"

"I hope so."

"I'm sorry about them." The Wizard rolled his eyes toward the guards.

"Don't be angry with them."

"But..."

"They're entitled to their opinions." Ginny cut him off. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere near me right now either."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not scared then." He patted her leg.

She captured his hand before he could pull it away. "Can I ask you a question."

"Anything."

"Does the fact that I'm more worried about Addena's well being right now than Max's make me a bad person?"

The Wizard frowned. "No. She's your daughter."

"And he's my husband. At least until the divorce papers are finalized. He's the father of my children for crying out loud. Once upon a time I thought I loved him. But after everything he's put our family through I have to wonder if he ever loved me at all."

"He'd be an idiot not to."

"Thank you." She blushed, avoiding his gaze.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, I was just speaking the truth. You're a beautiful woman, Ginny. A man would have to be blind not to see it."

"Oh Max noticed me all right, just not for my looks. All he saw was my family's wealth and influence. I was a way to whittle his way into the high society of the Upper Uplands."

The Wizard pursed his lips. "I'm sorry you had such a hard time."

"That's just it, I didn't. He did his thing and I did mine. The only time we ever spoke was to argue over how he treated the girls differently. We were never together."

"But that doesn't mean you want anything to happen to him."

"Exactly." She sighed. "And I can't help but feel that I should be more worried."

"I'm sure everything will be all right."

They both looked up as the door before them opened and a man in scrubs came walking through. "Mrs. Upland?"

Ginny let go of the Wizard's hand to spring to her feet. "Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Haskin. Your daughter assisted me with your husband's surgery."

She nodded, not bothering to point out that she and Max were no longer together.

"One of the nurses let me know you were waiting here."

"How did the surgery go?" The Wizard asked, coming to Ginny's side.

"Hello sir." The doctor greeted him but kept his attention on Ginny. "It was touch and go for a while but the surgery was a success. We had to remove his spleen and one of his kidneys. He doesn't have an easy road ahead of him but barring any infection he should make a full recovery."

"That's a relief." The Wizard said.

"Yes it is." Ginny agreed. "Thank you Doctor Haskin."

"It wasn't just me. Your daughter is quite a surgeon. I don't think I would have been able to save him without her."

"Speaking of which, where is Addena?" The Wizard looked over the doctor's shoulder as if Addena would appear.

"I believe she stepped outside to get some air."

"That sounds like Dena. I should go find her." Ginny gave the doctor a half smile. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Doctor Haskins shook her hand before bowing his head toward the Wizard. "Sir."

The Wizard shook his hand too. "As the lady said, thank you."

"You should be able to see Mr. Upland as soon as he comes out of recovery. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go check on how the other surgery is going."

"Of course." The Wizard watched him disappear behind the door again. "See, I told you everything would be all right."

"Yes you did." Ginny pursed her lips. "I can't thank you enough for being here for me."

"That's what friends are for." The Wizard grinned. "Do you want me to come with you to find Addena?"

"No. She's not going to be in the best of moods so it's probably better if I go by myself. But if you don't mind you could give Glinda an update and let her know Addena and I will be back up in just a little while."

"It would be my pleasure. I'll see you soon."

Ginny gave him a hug. "See you soon."

The Wizard nodded, looking down at her for a second before turning and walking away. He stopped in front of the guards he had overheard. "I expect the two of you to take excellent care of her while she looks for Doctor Upland."

"We will sir." The one who had been silent before took the liberty of answering.

"See to it that you do. Come on boys," the Wizard addressed his own guards as he started away again. "We have a blonde to cheer up."

* * *

Maeve looked over her shoulder at the guard who was following her, wishing she could tell him to leave her alone but knowing she couldn't. Not without risking the wrath of Cade. He had made it abundantly clear that none of them were allowed to wander around by themselves. That's part of the reason she had to get outside for a while. There was too much tension in the palace. It was like everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Her brother was more than content to camp out in the room next door to hers. He kept telling her he was just staying out of the way but she knew he was actually trying not to get wrangled into helping with the search for whoever was behind the attacks. He hadn't made up his mind if he was staying yet and didn't want to make himself too useful.

And then there was Fiyero. She didn't know which was worse, the way he treated her like dirt or the fact that he was using his former connection to the Gale Force guard to do as he pleased. He kept saying he was helping but she couldn't quite bring herself to believe him. Not after the way he'd been acting.

"Hey!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the guard yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She followed his gaze to one of the fountains in the main area of the gardens. A cloaked figure was already hurrying toward the maze like hedges nearby.

"Stop where you are!" The guard growled when the figure continued to run. "I think I saw whoever that was knock someone into the fountain as we came around the house. Go find out for me. And don't go anywhere else until either I get back or another guard comes to get you!" With that the guard gave chase.

Maeve stood where she was for a moment, too shocked to really comprehend what was going on. Who was the cloaked person? And who could they possibly have knocked into the fountain?

She looked toward the fountain in question but there wasn't any sign of movement. Maybe the guard's eyes had been playing tricks on him. Or maybe whoever it was was knocked out, face down in the water, drowning as she stood there looking around like an idiot.

That was all the motivation she needed to make a beeline for the fountain. If there wasn't anyone there she could just wait like the guard told her to. And if there was someone she could...

Her breath caught in her throat as she finally reached her destination and realized the guard had been right after all. There was someone in the water. A very familiar someone with blonde hair.

"Addena?" She leaned further over the edge of the fountain when she didn't get a response. "Addena?" She poked the doctor, swallowing hard when she didn't get a response. "Sweet Oz, Addena!"

She quickly climbed into the pool and grabbed the doctor, turning her over so her face was no longer in the water. Either she was out cold or she was...

"Dena?"

Maeve looked up when she heard the new voice.

"Addena!" Ginny ran toward the fountain, the guards hot on her heels. "What happened?!"

"I..." Maeve shook her head. "I really don't know."

"What did you do to her?" One of the guard's demanded as he joined her in the fountain.

"Nothing." She reluctantly relinquished her grip on Addena. "I came out here for a walk and the guard who was with me saw someone hit her. The person took off and my guard went after them."

"It could be the person we're looking for." The second guard looked at the one who was now cradling a limp Addena in his arms. "Should I try to find them or do you need my help?"

"I've got this. Go."

"Which way did they go?"

Maeve pointed, not at all surprised when the guard sprinted away from them without another word.

"Addena."

The sound of Ginny's voice once again drew her attention to what was happening. The guard had climbed out of the fountain again and was laying Addena on the grass, the older Upland right at his side.

"Is she all right?"

The guard gave her a sidelong glance. "I don't think she's breathing."

"Sweet Oz!" Ginny's hand went over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Don't just look at her. Help her!"

"I don't think I can."

"What do you mean you don't think you can? You mean she's... No!" Ginny shook her head defiantly. "She can't be..."

"Move." Maeve shoved the guard out of the way before dropping to her knees next to Addena. She quickly put her fingers against her throat. "Her heart's still beating."

"What's that mean?" The guard frowned.

"It means we need to get her breathing again."

His frown deepened. "And how are you going do to that?"

"Like this." Maeve tilted Addena's head back, pulling down on her chin to open her mouth before putting her mouth over the doctor's to blow air into her lungs.

That's all it took for Addena to suck in a breath of her own, choking as water leaked from her mouth.

"There you go." Maeve rolled her onto her side and rubbed her back as she coughed. "Get it all out."

"Addena!" Ginny dropped to her knees on her daughter's other side, practically laying on the grass to look at her face.

"Mom?" Addena croaked.

"Oh baby." Ginny cried outright as she cupped Addena's cheek. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Like what?" She rolled onto her back again. "What happened?"

"Someone hit you and you fell in the fountain." Maeve tried to help out.

"You nearly died!" Ginny screeched.

"What?" Addena frowned.

"What do you remember?" The guard asked.

"I remember coming out here to get some air after finishing Dad's surgery. I came over here to the fountain and ran my hand through the water and..."

Ginny waited half a beat before saying, "And?"

"And something hit me from behind." Addena finished.

The guard clinched his jaw. "Did you see who it was?"

"They hit her from behind, what do you think?" Maeve snapped at him.

"No." Addena answered anyway. "The next thing I remember is seeing Mom."

Ginny grabbed her daughter's hand in a vice like grip, causing her to yelp. "What did I do?"

"Not you." The doctor hissed. "I must have hurt my wrist when I fell in the fountain." She winced as she tried to moved her hand. "I think it's broken."

"We need to get her inside." The guard looked down at her. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Of course I can."

"Not so fast." Ginny put her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she started to get up.

"Mom."

"Don't you dare 'Mom' me. You weren't breathing just a minute ago Addena. Excuse me for thinking maybe you shouldn't be moving around just yet."

"Other than my wrist I'm fine."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor Mom."

"But..."

"I'm fine. Really." To prove her point Addena climbed to her feet, giving herself a chance to make sure she was steady before offering her good hand to her mother.

"Thanks. Oh..." Ginny frowned at her as she knocked her hand away, getting up by herself.

Maeve tried not to chuckle at the mischievous gleam in Addena's eye as the corner of her mouth turned up at her mother's reaction. Breena was starting to rub off on her.

"Ginny! Maeve! Addena!" Cade called their names as he and what looked like half of the Gale Force came running toward them. "Are you all right?" He took in Addena's sopping wet clothes.

"Someone hit her and knocked her into the fountain." The guard who had been with them explained.

"What?!" Cade couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I came out here for a little after breakfast stroll and the guard with me saw someone hit her." Maeve picked up the narrative. "He chased after him. I had just found Addena in the fountain when Ginny and two other guards showed up."

"Doctor Haskin told me Dena stepped outside after the surgery. The guards and I came out here to find Maeve trying to pull Addena out of the water." Ginny laced her fingers through her daughter's good hand. "She wasn't breathing. Maeve saved her life."

Addena looked at the brunette. "You did?"

Maeve shrugged. "I just did what anyone else would do."

"Thanks all the same." Addena gave her an appreciative look.

"You're welcome." Maeve nodded.

"How did you know to come out here?" Ginny asked Cade.

"One of the guards upstairs said he could see some sort of commotion in the garden through a window and I thought we better check it out. Don't just stand there!" He suddenly snapped at the men around him. "Go help find whoever did this!" He returned his attention to Addena. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Ginny frowned. "What about your wrist?"

"You hurt your wrist?" Cade raised an eyebrow when she didn't respond. "Addena?"

"I might have broken it when I fell in the fountain. But it's not a big deal," she was quick to add. "I can take care of it once I get upstairs and..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Cade interrupted her. "One of the Gale Force doctor's is going to examine you."

"But..."

Cade gave her a stern look. "You were knocked unconscious and you weren't breathing Addena. And I know you're a damned good doctor but even you can't cast your own arm if it is broken."

"Want to bet?"

"Addena." Ginny chastised her. "He's right. You need to be looked at."

She started to protest but sighed instead. "Fine. But don't even think about asking the doctor to keep me in the hospital wing. Once he sets my wrist I'm going back upstairs to Breena."

With that Addena strode toward the house, leaving the rest of them to follow in her wake.


	29. Chapter 29

He stalked through the maze like hedge, keeping a keen eye peeled for any movement up ahead. Some of the other guards were tearing around, making enough noise to wake the dead, but not him. No, he didn't want the bastard who ran in here to have any warning that he was coming.

The fact that he could possibly find the person responsible for everything that was going on had adrenaline surging through his system. The men who were shot and killed on the balcony weren't just his fellow guards, they were his friends. Not only would he be avenging them, he would finally get the chance to...

All thoughts stopped as someone seemed to melt out of the hedge in front of him. One look at that cloak and he knew he had his man. Unless it just so happened to be a woman. He couldn't rule any of the females out just because they were girls. Not after seeing what Miss Elphaba and Miss Breena were capable of.

"Halt!"

The figure jumped, obviously startled.

For a moment the guard thought the person was just going to stand there and wait for him but just as he was about to move whoever it was started running again.

"I said to halt in the name of the Wizard!"

Of course his second effort didn't stop the person so he had to give chase, which was just fine with him. Because it wasn't a question of whether he would catch his prey, it was a matter of when.

Visions of the hero's welcome he would get not to mention the Wizard's gratitude for keeping his precious daughters safe flitted through his mind. But it was the idea of Captain Cade finally giving him a promotion that had him closing the gap and taking his opponent down with a flying tackle.

"I've got you now you piece of trash." He used one hand to flip his captive over as the other doubled into a fist. He was about to put his all behind a punch when he suddenly stopped. "You." He frowned. "What the hell are you doing out here? And in a cloak to boot?"

He frowned as he climbed to his feet, offering the other person a hand up. "Haven't you heard that someone bashed Doctor Upland in the head a little while ago? Someone in a cloak just like the one you're wearing? What if someone mistook you for her attacker and..."

He sucked in a shocked breath as a knife plunged into his chest. "What..." Pain erupted through his body as the blade was pulled free. He watched in absolute amazement as he was stabbed again. "Why..." His legs gave way beneath him, spilling him to the ground.

The figure turned as other voices sounded nearby, listening for a moment before taking off again.

The guard rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky as blood pumped from his wounds.

"Sweet Oz." Another guard fell to his knees next to his downed comrade. "Who did this?"

Yet another guard looked down at the two of them. "Which way did they go?"

He tried to point in the direction his attacker had gone but his hand wouldn't cooperate so he tried to answer instead. "It..."

"Never mind." The first guard who had spoken cut him off. "Save your strength." He turned to look at the other guard. "Go get some help!"

"Let him finish." The guard looking down at them snapped. "This could be our only chance to know who's behind these attacks."

"Are you completely heartless. He's laying there bleeding to death!"

"He's not going to make it anyway!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the man was right. He could literally feel his life slipping away. "It... was..."

The guard next to him put his hand over one of the wounds. "Stop talking."

"Shut up and let him finish."

"It... was..." He tried again, determined to tell them. But rather than the name he wanted to say the word, "him," hissed out of his mouth.

"Him? Him who?" The standing guard leaned down closer. "Who was it?!"

The other guard knocked his hand away as he reached for him. "Don't you dare touch him!"

The rest of their argument was lost on the wounded guard as he finally gave in to the nothingness calling to him.

*************

Cade clinched his jaw as he leaned against the doorframe. This whole situation was really starting to piss him off. No matter what he did or what precautions he took the attacks just kept happening. He literally had every man at his disposal either standing guard somewhere or patrolling the palace grounds and people were still getting hurt. It was his job as captain of the guard to keep the Wizard and his family safe and he was failing miserably.

He should have known that things could only go downhill after Glinda was poisoned. Yes there was a crowd involved and there were always countless unknown variables no one could predict when there were that many people around but that didn't mean someone should have been able to slip anything into their drinks. Just like no one should have been able to make it anywhere near the palace with a rifle to open fire on them when they were on the balcony.

And then there was Elphaba and Addena. What happened to them were more personal attacks, like whoever was behind them was getting braver... bolder... taunting them... showing them that no matter what they did he or she was able to get to whoever they wanted whenever they wanted.

Pretty soon someone's luck was going to run out.

"How is she?"

"I'm fine." Addena answered.

"I'd like to hear that from him if you don't mind." Ginny nodded toward Doctor Haskin.

Addena looked at her fellow doctor. "Tell her I'm all right."

"Your wrist is broken." Doctor Haskin eyed the cast still drying on her arm.

"See," Ginny pointed at her daughter. "You're not fine."

"Other than the wrist how am I?"

"Well, you've got a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head too."

"Does she have a concussion?" Ginny asked.

"Mom." Addena frowned at her.

"What? I'm just trying to find out the truth about your condition. You'd have me believe that nothing happened at all."

He watched the interaction between mother and daughter. He knew he should have made the Wizard aware of what happened but Doctor Haskin spotted them coming into the palace and volunteered to examine Addena. The least he could do considering he was supposed to be keeping an eye on her was stick around long to make sure she was really all right before going upstairs to break the news to Glinda and the Wizard that she was hurt. He was just glad Breena was asleep. There would be hell to pay if the witch found out that Addena nearly died.

"Addy?"

His heart sank when he heard the all too familiar voice.

Addena shot him a nasty look. "You sent someone to get her?!"

"Of course not." He answered.

Ginny raised her eyebrows when her daughter returned her gaze to her. "Don't look at me."

"Have any of you seen Doctor Upland? She's about this tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She came down here to help you people with something." Breena came into view, nearly walking right by their curtained cubicle. She somehow managed to stop when she spotted her girlfriend sitting on the examining table. "Addy!"

Cade moved out of her way as she rushed into the room, suddenly wishing he could so some magic of his own so he could disappear.

"Addy!" Breena repeated her name as she hurried toward her lover. "What happened? Why are your clothes wet? Why do you have a cast on your arm?" She frowned at Doctor Haskin. "Who are you and why are you standing so close to her?"

"Sorry." He quickly moved out of her way.

"It's all right Bree." Addena spoke up before Breena could say more. "That's Doctor Haskin. He's one of the good guys." She looked up at her obviously exhausted girlfriend. "What are you doing down here?"

"She was awake when I got back upstairs to Elphaba and Glinda's room, insisting that something had happened to you." The Wizard answered as he and three guards walked up to the cubicle. "I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen to reason. She was upsetting an already distraught Glinda so I agreed to let her come find you. Apparently she had good reason to want to."

"I'm..."

"Don't you dare say fine because you don't look fine." Breena cut her off. "What the hell happened?"

"I was..."

"She was attacked in the gardens." Ginny interrupted her this time. "Someone hit her in the back of the head and knocked her into one of the fountains. She wasn't breathing when they pulled her out."

"Mom!" Addena looked at her like she was crazy.

Breena's eyes went wide. "You weren't breathing?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "Luckily Maeve was there to save her life. Otherwise we would have lost her."

"You saved her life?"

Maeve, who had quietly tucked herself in a corner of the cubicle, shrugged at Breena's question.

"I can't believe this happened." Breena cupped her lover's cheek. "I told you I needed to have your back."

"I know." Addena used her good hand to cover the witch's on her face. "But I'm fine now."

"I told you not to say that." Tears swam in Breena's eyes. "What if Maeve hadn't been there? What if..."

"Shh." Addena shook her head. "Don't go there OK?"

Breena pulled her into her arms.

The Wizard turned to Cade. "Do we have any idea who did this?"

"No." Cade hated his answer. "She was hit from behind. The guard who was walking with Maeve came around the palace in time to see it happen but her attacker was wearing a cloak. My men are searching for whoever it was now."

"I hope they find him so I can..."

"Don't go there either." Addena spoke over Breena. "I think it's time for us to head upstairs."

"And I think it's time for you to let Doctor Haskin tell us how you are." Ginny rejoined the conversation.

"Well, as I said before she has a broken wrist and a good sized bump on the back of her head." The doctor pursed his lips. "I think we should keep her overnight for observation."

"No."

"Addena Upland, you will do as he says." Ginny scolded her daughter.

"I told you outside that I wasn't staying in the hospital wing tonight." Addena countered. "I want to go upstairs with Bree."

"But if the doctor says you need to..."

Addena put her finger over the lips she adored. "Bree, I'm telling you I'm fine."

"But he said..."

"Doctor Haskin, are my lungs clear of water?"

"Yes."

"And do I have a concussion?"

"No but..."

"I rest my case." Addena looked into green eyes. "Please Bree. I just want to go upstairs. I..." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I need you to hold me."

Breena looked from Doctor Haskin to Ginny to the all too vulnerable woman she still held in her arms. "Fine. But I'm bringing you right back down here if you so much as sneeze."

"I won't." Addena yawned. "He gave me some of the painkiller I gave Elphaba so unless you want to carry me upstairs I suggest we go."

"Do you need me to carry you?"

Addena gave a half chuckle at the sincerity of her lover's question as she climbed off the table. "No."

Breena was quick to put her arm around the doctor's waist to steady her. "I've got you."

"Thanks." Addena leaned against her.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Ginny held up her hand before her daughter could respond. "But I also know wanting to protect my children is all part of being a mother. Come on, I'll escort the two of you upstairs."

"I'll help," Maeve spoke up.

"You might want to stop off at Elphaba and Glinda's room." The Wizard commented. "She's pretty upset."

"We will." Breena yawned.

"Let's go before you both fall asleep." Ginny shepherded them out of the cubicle, two of the guards that had come with the Wizard falling into step on either side of them.

"Thank you Doctor Haskin." The Wizard shook the man's hand again. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking such good care of Addena. She's very special to us."

"She would have done the same for me." Doctor Haskin grinned. "Besides, I have to make sure she stays in good health so we can perform more surgeries together. She's a natural in the operating room."

"So her wrist won't impede her ability to operate in the future?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not at all. It's a hairline fracture and should heal quite nicely in just a few weeks."

"More like a few days if Breena has anything to say about it."

"I've heard about her ability. It sounds amazing."

"You have no idea." The Wizard scoffed. "I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to see her in action. She's not shy about healing people. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go see how things are going upstairs."

"Of course." Doctor Haskin nodded. "Please don't hesitate to let me know if Addena or anyone else needs my services."

"Hopefully they won't but we'll be sure to let you know." The Wizard looked at his captain as they walked away from the cubicle. "Cade my boy, you're being awfully quiet."

"That's because I know nothing I say will change how disappointed you are with me."

"Disappointed?"

"Begging your pardon sir, but I'm not stupid. There have been four attacks now and I still don't have any idea who's behind them. It's my job to..."

"It's your job to lead the Gale Force," the Wizard interrupted. "And that's exactly what you've been doing."

"For all the good it's done."

"Cade, no one can be a miracle worker. Whoever is behind this is coy and cunning and seemingly inhuman. You're doing everything in your power to keep us safe."

The younger man shook his head. "It didn't feel like it when I saw the look on Mrs. Upland's face outside. If we had lost Addena..."

"But we didn't. My girls are fond of saying you can't live by what ifs and maybes and they're absolutely right. So stop beating yourself up over what's happened and try to think ahead of what's to come. I know it seems impossible but if we can figure out some kind of pattern behind these attacks maybe we can get one step ahead of whoever's behind them."

"We have some of the best strategists in Oz in the guard. I've had them studying these attacks since the incident on the balcony."

"See," the Wizard clapped him on the shoulder. "How many people would have thought to do that?"

"You did."

"But not before you."

Their conversation was interrupted as two guards came in one of the side doors of the hospital carrying another guard between them.

"What happened?" Cade asked as he rushed over to them.

"We were in the hedge searching for the person who attacked Doctor Upland. One minute he was with us, the next he wasn't. We went to look for him and found him like this."

"Well not exactly like this." The other guard clarified. "He was still alive when we found him."

"Was he able to tell you who did this?" The Wizard had joined them.

"No." The first guard shook his head. "He tried but all he said was, 'It was him.'"

"Him." The Wizard repeated the name. "So whoever's behind all this is a man?"

"It would appear so sir." The second guard fielded his question.

"Did anyone else see anything?"

"No sir." The first guard handled Cade's query. "We weren't far from the edge of the hedge. Whoever did it must have heard us coming and took off."

"Which means he could be anywhere in the Emerald City by now." Cade sighed.

"We know it's a man, that's more than we knew a few minutes ago." The Wizard tried to concentrate on the small progress they'd made rather than the fact that yet another guard had been killed. "And you can question the guard who was with Maeve as to his height and build."

"True." Cade looked back and forth between his men. "Would you two mind putting him in the morgue with the others? We'll be holding a burial ceremony just as soon as we're able to notify their families."

"Of course sir." Both guards answered at the same time before continuing down the hall with their burden.

"This has got to stop Cade."

"I know sir." He met the Wizard's gaze. "I know."


	30. Chapter 30

Addena adjusted the sleeve of her shirt as she studied her reflection in the mirror, sighing when it didn't cover the cast on her arm to her satisfaction. This was the third one she'd tried that just didn't work. Deep down she knew she could go through her whole wardrobe and not find a shirt that would hide the ugly thing but that didn't stop her from going back into the closet to look.

It was true what they said... doctors made the worst patients. She knew she had to wear the cast to make sure the bones in her wrist healed properly but she didn't have to like it. Even as a kid she had hated getting hurt and having to wear a bandage of any kind because it was a magnet for people to ask what happened and if she was all right. She got by just fine without that kind of attention.

She stripped off her shirt, carefully putting it back on its hanger before grabbing another one and stalking out of the closet. This one was going to work. It had to. Otherwise she was going to be stuck in this room all day because she wasn't about to have everyone fawning over her. She didn't need to be reminded of what happened the day before every time she turned around.

She avoided looking at her reflection again until she had the shirt on and adjusted just the way she wanted it. Even then she hesitated a moment, hoping she had been successful. But one glance at herself and she knew she hadn't been. The cast still poked out from under the sleeve, white and hideous. Maybe she should just cut the damned thing off and be done with it.

"Don't even think about it."

A yelp passed her lips as she spun around to find Breena sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

The witch smirked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah right."

Her smirk became a grin. "You might as well get used to that cast because it's staying put until I get a chance to heal you."

"You mean until I have a chance to heal."

"Whatever."

Addena narrowed her eyes as her girlfriend started toward her. "I'm serious, Bree."

"Me too." Breena turned her around and took her in her arms so they were both looking in the mirror. "Good morning."

She murmured a, "Morning," as Breena nuzzled her neck, melting back against her to give her more access.

"How are you feeling?"

"Talk about something else."

"All right." Breena switched her attention to the delicate skin under the doctor's ear. "I liked the second one the best."

"Huh?" Addena was too distracted to really pay attention.

"The shirts. I liked the second one the best."

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to see two, three and four."

"Did I wake you when I got up?" Addena loved the way they fit together. It was hard for her to believe that not too long ago she hadn't even known Breena existed.

"Kind of. I sensed you were gone and wanted to make sure you were all right. Imagine my surprise when I got an impromptu fashion show."

"You've never been to a fashion show have you?"

"Nope." Breena looked at her in the mirror. "Why didn't you wake me when you decided to get up?"

"Because you're still tired from healing everyone. I was trying to let you sleep."

"OK, then why are you dressed?"

"I thought I'd go check on Elphaba."

"Were you going to tell me you were leaving the room?"

"That would have defeated the purpose of letting you sleep."

"So you were going to sneak out without telling me where you were going?"

"No, I…"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just get dressed and go with you."

"Bree..."

"It'll only take me a second."

Addena half sighed half growled as her lover gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the closet. "You really don't have to..."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"I'm going and that's final."

"Fine. Great. Keel over in Elphaba's room and scare everyone to death. See if I care."

"First of all, I've already told you I'm not going to keel over. Especially now that I got some sleep." Breena came back out in nothing but her underwear, a pair of black pants and a black shirt in her hands. "And I want to see how Elly's doing too."

Addena tried not to stare but couldn't stop herself. Having Bree so close with so little on was too much of a temptation. But she could watch and talk at the same time. "Can you honestly tell me you're not still tired?"

"Yes." Breena tried not to squirm under her scrutiny. "No."

"Then go back to bed."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Addy."

"Bree."

Breena sighed as she pulled on her pants. "Can we please just drop this? I mean, what are we arguing about anyway? We both want to go see Elly so let's go."

"We're not arguing. I'm just pointing out the fact that you're being stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn."

"Oh really? Then what do you call it when you're standing there getting dressed when you should be resting?"

"I'm not sick or hurt Addy."

"But you're exhausted and I'm not about to stand idly by and watch you run yourself down again when there's absolutely no reason for you to be out of bed."

"I'm trying to make sure nothing else happens to you!"

Addena was taken aback by her statement. "What?"

"Nothing." Breena huffed as she pulled on her shirt. "Let's just go."

"Wait." She used her good hand to grab her girlfriend's arm. "I think we need to talk."

"In case you hadn't noticed that's not exactly working very well for us right now."

"I'm serious Bree."

"So am I. Now let's go check on Elly."

"Not until you tell me what you meant just a second ago."

"Nothing."

Addena clinched her jaw. "Breena Thropp, I swear to Oz I'm going to do something unspeakable to you if you don't stop being so damn stubborn."

Breena smirked. "Now is hardly the time to talk dirty to me Addy."

"I'm not talking dirty to you!" She snapped. "I'm trying to figure out why you're refusing to rest when you have the chance."

"Because that happened the last time I was resting," Breena pointed at her injured arm. "I'm supposed to protect you! Instead I was sleeping while some psycho bashed you in the back of the head and nearly drowned you in a fountain! So excuse me if I refuse to let you go wondering around the palace by yourself!"

Addena's heart sank. Was Bree seriously blaming herself for what happened?

"And don't try saying that there are guards everywhere because they did such a bang up job last time! So until we figure out who's doing this and why, I'm going anywhere you go! And right now checking on Elly is more important than you sitting here watching me sleep!" She took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. "So let's go."

"No."

"Addy." Breena sighed, running her hand through her short hair. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled all right?"

"I'm not."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I'm glad you got that off your chest. It's not good to keep that kind of stuff bottled up inside."

"OK, does that mean we can…"

"Shut up."

Breena frowned. "What?"

"I said to shut up." Addena repeated herself. "You already had your say. It's my turn now." She quirked an eyebrow when Breena started to protest. "What happened to me didn't happen because you weren't there."

"We don't know that."

She swallowed the snide comment that welled up in her throat knowing that wasn't what the witch needed right now. Breena was way too good at hiding her feelings and the fact that she was opening up right now without a major blow up between them was either testament to how tired she really was or a minor miracle. Either way Addena didn't intend to squander it.

"Bree, listen to me. I appreciate that you like to look out for me, but this wasn't your fault."

"Like to look out for you?" Breena echoed her words. "I love you Addy. That goes so far beyond just looking out for you it's not even funny."

"I just meant..."

"You know, I used to laugh at people when they said they couldn't live without someone. It just seemed ridiculous. Then I met you and I realized what they meant. You're it for me doc. I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"And you'll never have to."

Tears swam in Breena's eyes. "I almost did. When I woke up with that overwhelming feeling that something had happened to you..." She shook her head. "I couldn't take it Addy. Then I saw you sitting on that exam table and..." Her voice cracked.

"Come here baby." Addena pulled her into her arms. "I can't change what happened but I can tell you that I'm right here. And I would never willlingly leave you." She held her lover close. "Never."

"I love you."

Her heart tripped in her chest at those three words. "I love you too."

They stood there for a while, Addena rubbing soothing circles on Breena's back until the witch finally pulled away to look at her.

"I'm sorry Addy. I don't usually pull the crybaby card."

"Don't do that." Addena cupped her cheek, using her thumb to wipe away her tears. "Don't belittle yourself for having feelings."

"You're one of the few people who can make me feel girly."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Breena pulled her close again. "You should."

Addena let herself get lost in hypnotic green eyes. "I hope you know I feel the same way. I can't imagine not having you around either. When I came to with Maeve and Mom and that guard looking down at me all I could think about was getting to you so I could do this..."

Their lips came together in what started out as a sweet caress and quickly escalated into something much more intense. Breena used her height advantage to pick Addena up, keeping their kiss alive as she carried her across the room to lay her on the mattress.

"Bad girl." Addena breathed against her mouth.

"You're the one who wanted me to come back to bed."

They were both chuckling as they started kissing again.

* * *

Elphaba was looking up at the ceiling, an adoring smile on her face as Glinda's sweet voice drifted through the half closed bathroom door. The sound of her lover belting out a song had woken her up a few minutes ago. Glinda would deny how beautiful her voice was but Elphaba knew. She used to make sure she was studying in their room at Shiz when she knew the blonde would be bathing just to hear her.

Right now her private concert consisted of a mix of singing and humming as Glinda struggled to remember the lyrics of some song about a boy from Quox that Elphaba had never heard before. Not that it mattered. Hearing her lover meant she was nearby and safe, which was all she could ever ask for.

She turned her head when she heard Glinda's voice getting louder, swallowing hard when the blonde walked into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. Gold ringlets framed her face, her brow furrowed in concentration as she used another towel to dry the back of her hair. Sunlight glinted off droplets of water on her shoulders as she made her way toward the closet.

Elphaba blushed when mental images of what it would be like to lick the moisture off that creamy skin filled her mind.

"Elphie."

Hearing her name pulled her from her thoughts.

"You're awake." Glinda made a beeline for her, throwing the extra towel at the foot of the bed as she sat down next to her and promptly leaned in for a kiss.

Elphaba grinned when they parted nearly a minute later. "Good morning my sweet."

"Morning." Glinda tucked an errant strand of raven hair behind a green ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad." Her grin became a smile at the disbelieving look she got. "Really. Whatever Dena gave me last night really helped."

"Well I'm sure she'll be here to check on you soon so don't be shy about asking for more."

"I'm fine."

"You fell down the stairs Elphie. I know you're in pain."

"Besides, I doubt we'll be seeing either of our sisters anytime soon." Elphaba chose to ignore her statement. "Bree will probably sleep for a week and if I remember correctly Addena said the doctor gave her some of the same medicine she gave me."

"Yes she did." Glinda picked at the bedspread, not wanting to think about what nearly happened to her sister the day before. She got so upset when she heard about it that Elphaba picked up on her feelings and woke up while Addena and Breena were in their room.

"I'm sorry Linny." Elphaba squeezed her leg. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right." She put her hand over Elphie's. "Dena said she was all right and I believe her. Besides, she's with Breena and they're both safe and sound in their room. And you're right, they're probably still in bed."

"I hope so, they both need their rest." She winced as she shifted on the bed.

"Easy." Glinda watched her with worried eyes.

"I'm all right." Elphaba was quick to assure her.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"There is one thing." She scrunched her nose, suddenly wishing she hadn't said anything. "But it's too embarrassing."

"Don't be silly. What is it?"

"I..."

"It's all right Elphie." Glinda prompted her when she hesitated. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know." Elphaba dropped her gaze.

"Hey." The blonde lifted her chin. "Just tell me."

"I have to go."

"Go?" Glinda frowned at the barely audible words. "You mean to the restroom?"

The witch nodded.

"Is that all? That's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't need help getting to the bathroom."

"Would you do it for me if I was the one laid up in bed?"

"Of course."

"Then stop acting like it's the end of the world and let's go." Glinda's voice held more confidence than her eyes. "What do I need to do?"

"I'm pretty sure I can make it off the bed but I think I'll need to lean on you once I do."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure how sore my ankle is going to be."

"Well whatever you need I'm here."

Elphaba gave her leg another grateful squeeze before she started scooting herself toward the edge of the bed. She tried not to show how much the movement hurt her ribs but she couldn't stop a cold sweat from breaking out on her brow. She almost stopped to give herself a second to regroup but didn't want to worry Glinda so she kept going, glad when she finally reached the edge and managed to swing her legs over the side to sit up.

"Elphie?"

"I'm good." She cradled her arm against her throbbing side as she pushed herself off the bed. She made the mistake of trying to put weight on her bad ankle as soon as she stood up and started to pitch forward.

"Elphie!" Glinda caught her, flinching as she thought of the pain the quick movement had to be causing her lover.

"Damn it." Elphaba hissed.

"Can I ask if you're all right?"

The corner of her mouth turned up at the timid question. "You can and I am."

"Are you sure? I know that had to hurt."

"Yes it did but it answered my question about my ankle."

"At least you're looking at the bright side. Here," Glinda gently wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Lean on me."

"Thanks." Elphaba didn't hesitate to put her own arm around the blonde's shoulders, keeping her other arm pressed against her side to help ease the agony in her side. They slowly made their way toward the bathroom.

"Are we going too fast?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Linny, turtles go faster than we are right now."

Glinda giggled. "They do not." She pushed open the bathroom door.

"I can handle it from here."

"I'm more than happy to..."

"I've got it."

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before. We all have to relieve ourselves."

"Please don't go there." Elphaba's cheeks were a deep green. "And please wait here."

"Elphie," Glinda rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm leaving the door open in case you need me." She added, "I promise I won't look," when the green skinned woman tried to protest.

Elphaba hobbled into the bathroom, making short work of her business to both cut down on her embarrassment and the pain moving around was causing her. She sighed as she leaned against the sink, taking in her reflection after washing her hands.

"You're breathtaking."

"Yeah right." She watched as Glinda came to her side.

"I'm serious." Glinda studied their reflections. "Even battered and bruised you're beautiful. Now come on. Let's get you back to bed."

"I just need a... Hey!" Elphaba squeaked when she found herself being swept off her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to bed."

"But..."

"You'd do the same for me." Glinda adjusted her grip. "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look."

Elphaba barely managed to stop herself from saying, "I hope so," as they left the bedroom. She bit her lip, silently hoping Glinda wouldn't drop her. This wasn't something her lover normally would have done but obviously it was something she felt she needed to. And who was she to second guess her? Yes being carried hurt her ribs but not nearly as much as walking on her ankle did.

"There." Glinda smiled triumphantly as she deposited her on the bed. "I told you I could do it."

"I never doubted you for a second."

"You do realize that I could feel how tense you were as I was carrying you, right?"

Elphaba shrugged sheepishly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Glinda fluffed one of her pillows. "It's the least I could do." She added, "Considering I can't do anything else for you," under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Well it's true." She continued to mess with the pillow. "You're in pain and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Glinda..."

"Don't deny it Elphie. You could barely make it to the restroom even with my help. I want to be able to do something about it. Like find that bastard who pushed you down the stairs and..." She squeezed the pillow.

"Give me that." Elphaba took it out of her hands before she could send feathers flying everywhere. "You're taking great care of me. That's all anyone can do right now."

"I know. I just..." Glinda sighed. "I don't like when you're hurt."

"That makes two of us. But I'm going to be fine." Elphaba's heart sank when she saw tears shimmering in her lover's blue eyes. "Come here."

Glinda sniffled as she shook her head. "I might hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." Elphaba opened her arms. "Now come here."

She did as she was told, laying her head against the witch's chest. The steady beating of her heart quickly calmed her down.

"You know, normally I would be doing a lot more than just holding you right now."

"What?"

"We're in bed. You're in nothing but a towel. Use your imagination."

Glinda giggled. "Why Miss Elphaba. If I didn't know better I would say you were having improper thoughts about me."

"And you'd be right."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who can't keep my libido under control."

"You know what a libido is?"

"Brat." Glinda playfully swatted her.

Elphaba chuckled. "I love you Linny."

"I love you too Elphie." She cuddled closer against her. "But I hope you realize we're going to have to make up for lost time when you're feeling better."

"Oh we will my sweet." Elphaba tightened her grip on the blonde. "You have my word."

_AN: Sorry this took so long. I got a horribly nasty cold and my muse decided to go on vacation. But I'm feeling better now and she seems to be cooperating. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading._


	31. Chapter 31

Elphaba's muscles clamored for a good stretch as her eyes fluttered open. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep but it must have been quite a while for her body to feel the way it did. Luckily it was an easy enough problem to fix. All she had to do was...

She sucked in a breath as her movement caused her broken ribs to erupt in agony. Mentally belittling herself for being so stupid took a back seat as she willed the burning flare in her side away so she could breath.

At first there was just the pain but images of cuddling with Glinda slowly filled her mind, shoving it aside. Nothing else in the world could effect her when she was holding the blonde. The feel of that small body curled against her own made her heart sing with the knowledge that she was finally complete.

The sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted her thoughts. A grin spread across her face as she pictured Glinda in the towel she'd been in earlier. She eagerly turned her head, wanting to get another eyeful of her lover. To say she was disappointed to see Glinda in one of her dresses was an understatement.

"You're wearing clothes."

"Oh!" Glinda jumped when she heard her voice. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Elphaba watched her walk toward the bed. "Not that you don't look beautiful, but why did you change?"

"Not all of us can laze around in bed all day." She teased as she sat down next to her. "Besides, your dad stopped by a little while ago to check on you and to ask if he, Breena and Dena could come have dinner with us. I didn't think my towel would be proper attire."

"Dinner? What happened to lunch?"

"Time flies when you're asleep."

"Is it really that late in the day?"

"Hard to believe huh?"

"You can say that again. When will they be here?"

"Any minute."

"Any minute?" Elphaba echoed. "Were you going to make them watch me sleep?"

"No." Glinda giggled as she kissed her on the cheek. "But you need your rest so I thought I would let you sleep until I put myself together."

"What about me?" Elphaba looked down at her nightgown. "Don't I need to change into something else?"

"You're gorgeous just the way you are."

"But..."

"You're hurt Elphie. Being comfortable is more important than being dressed to the nines. Besides, it's just our family. They wouldn't care if you were naked."

"Linny!"

"Well they wouldn't."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must be them. Let's sit you up." Glinda carefully helped her into a sitting position, arranging a wall of pillows for her to lean back against. "There." She smoothed the blanket over her lover's legs. "You're all set."

"Shouldn't we comb my hair or something?"

"Nope." Glinda pecked her on the lips. "You're perfect."

Elphaba frowned, knowing she must be a mess. You couldn't spend the majority of the day in bed and not be. The least Glinda could have done was run a brush through her hair a few times.

The head of steam she was building up fizzled out when her lover shot her a smile over her shoulder before opening the door.

"Dena." The younger Upland grabbed her sister in a bone crushing hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Addena groaned, somehow managing to squeeze her good arm between them to gently pry her sister away from her.

"Are you sure?" Glinda cradled the cast in her hands. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes but she'll never admit it so you might as well take her fine for what it's worth."

"Don't listen to her." Addena narrowed her eyes at Breena. "She's just mad because I wouldn't let her carry me over here."

"Carry you over here?" The Wizard furrowed his brow. "Why would she need to do that?"

"I didn't. It just sounded fun." Breena grinned.

"I carried Elphie from the bathroom to the bed earlier."

Addena scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I did." Her sister insisted.

The Wizard's frown deepened. "But why? If you needed help all you had to do was let one of the guards know and they would have taken care of you... Her... Whichever."

"That's just it, I didn't need help. I had it all under control." Glinda gave her sister a look when she scoffed again. "Well I did. I didn't drop her or anything."

"Come here you." Breena pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for taking such good care of Elly."

"She would do the same for me. And as long as we're handing out thank yous I need to give you one for taking care of Dena."

"It's a dirty job but someone has to do it."

Addena shook her head and looked at Elphaba. "Like we're the ones always getting in trouble around here."

"Excuse me, but Glinda and I aren't the ones who need looking after right now. We have to gloat while we can." Breena teased as she made her way over to the bed. "Hey sis."

Elphaba didn't return her grin. "I thought you four were going to stand over there acting like I wasn't in the room all evening."

"Oh now." Breena leaned down to give her a hug. "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"How are you feeling?" Addena joined her girlfriend.

"Better." Elphaba answered as she and Breena parted.

"Do you need more pain medicine?"

"No."

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Elphie?"

"I don't want to fall asleep in front of everyone."

"But you're hurting." The blonde persisted.

Elphaba looked at Addena. "Maybe later."

Addena nodded. "Just let me know."

The Wizard frowned. "If you're in pain maybe we should come back some other time."

"I'm fine for now Dad."

"Are you absolutely sure because we could..." He pursed his lips at the look she gave him. "Right." He gestured at the guard standing by the door. "Let them in."

A troop of people came into the room. In no time at all Glinda was settled on the bed next to Elphaba while guards brought comfortable chairs in for the Wizard, Breena and Addena. Others followed close behind with small folding tables for the three of them. And last but not least came members of the kitchen staff with food trays for everyone.

As quickly as the flurry of activity began it was over, leaving the five of them alone with a veritable feast of food.

"Wow." Breena took in everything on her tray.

"I could get used to this." Glinda plucked a roll from Elphie's plate and started buttering it.

"Do you need me to..."

"No." Addena cut her girlfriend off.

"But I could..."

"I said no Bree."

"I was only trying to help."

"And I appreciate it, but I'm not an invalid." Addena mentally kicked herself the instant the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry Elphaba. I didn't mean to imply that you were."

"You didn't." Elphaba assured her. "And this is all great but I am perfectly capable of going downstairs to eat."

"Maybe if a guard carried you."

The green witch frowned at her lover. "Glinda."

"Well it's true. You barely made it to the restroom earlier with my help." Glinda stuck to her guns. "There's no way you would make it all the way downstairs to the dining room."

"I could use crutches like Bree did at your mother's house."

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Addena gave her a sympathetic look. "You can't use crutches with your broken ribs. And from the sounds of it it's going to be a couple of days before you're going to be able to put much weight on that ankle."

"So I'm stuck here." Elphaba sighed.

"We could always get you a wheelchair." The Wizard cut the meat on his plate, looking up when his comment didn't get any response to find all four girls staring at him. "I know it's not the most ideal solution but it is an option."

"I'm not using a wheelchair."

"Elphie." Glinda tried to calm her down.

Elphaba clinched her jaw. "I'd rather rot in this bed."

"If she said no wheelchair than there's no wheelchair." Breena sided with her sister. "Ride it out tonight Elly and I'll heal your ankle tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Addena turned to look at her.

"Yes really. I would offer to do it right now but I know you'd get mad and harp at me about using magic."

"And how will tomorrow be any different?"

"I'll have another night's sleep under my belt." Breena sighed when Addena opened her mouth to protest. "I'm glad I have you to look out for me Addy but I know my limitations better than anyone. And I didn't say anything about healing her ribs, just her ankle so she can get out of bed."

"I don't think you should do it either."

Breena frowned at her sister. "What?"

"I don't want you to heal me." Elphaba clarified.

"Why? Because Addy says I can't? Come on Elly, it's just a sprain."

"Exactly."

"But…"

"You did enough for me already. I'm going to be able to walk again because of you. If I have to wait a few days for my ankle to get better, so be it."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You heard what I said Bree."

"And you heard what I said."

"You can't heal me if I don't want you to."

"Watch me."

"Girls." The Wizard finally stepped in.

"Sorry." They both apologized at the same time.

"But I am going to heal you." Breena mumbled under her breath.

"Oh no you won't." Elphaba mumbled back.

The Wizard cleared his throat, giving them the best dad look he could muster. He resisted the urge to pat himself on the back when they actually quieted down.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as everyone went back to eating.

"Did the guards find anything in the gardens yesterday?" Addena broached the subject of her attack.

"As a matter of fact they did."

"Really?" Breena was all ears.

The Wizard nodded. "As you know the guard who witnessed Addena's attack saw someone in a cloak running away. We have it on good authority that it was a man."

"Whose authority?" Elphaba asked.

"Another guard's."

"So someone saw who it was?" Glinda tried to understand what he was saying.

"He may have."

"May have?" Addena joined in. "What does that mean?"

"He, uh..." The Wizard tried to come up with a way of not telling them that the guard died. "Whoever it was is too big to be a woman."

Breena eyed him for a moment. "There's more to it than that isn't there?"

"No." He squirmed under their combined scrutiny. "Yes. Another guard fought with whoever it was. He was stabbed multiple times in the process and all he could tell his fellow guards before he died was that it was a man."

"Another guard died because of me?" Addena put down her fork.

"It's not your fault Addy." Breena reached over to grip her hand. "It's whoever is behind these attacks."

"She's right." The Wizard agreed.

"So it was a man who attacked Dena." Glinda tried to draw the attention away from her sister. "And it was a man who shoved Elphie down the stairs."

"I don't know that for sure." Elphaba corrected her. "But the hand on my back felt too big to be a woman's."

"That doesn't prove the same person attacked both of us." Addena groused. "And it really doesn't narrow it down much. This place is practically running over with men. There's the guards and the palace staff and Mason."

"And Fiyero." Breena added.

Elphaba frowned at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Your comment about Fiyero."

Breena matched her frown. "What comment?"

"Addena was mentioning all the men in the palace who might be a suspect and you threw Fiyero's name in the mix."

"No. Addy was talking about the men in the palace and I said his name."

"I didn't hear you mention Dad or Lion as a suspect."

Glinda couldn't help but notice the hurt look that crossed the Wizard's face. "Elphie."

Breena shook her head. "No one has said anything about anyone being a suspect."

"You might as well have!" Elphaba countered.

"I'm not sure how this started but everyone needs to calm down." Addena chimed in.

"I am calm and this is between Breena and I."

Breena's frown deepened. "If you want to be a grump with me, that's fine but watch how you talk to Addy."

"So I have to watch what I say to Addy but you can throw Fiyero to the wolves." Elphaba snorted. "That makes sense."

"Elphie!" Glinda chastised her.

"Addena is right." The Wizard spoke up. "Everyone needs to calm down."

"I'll do one better." Breena pushed her tray away and stood up. "I'll leave."

"Bree." Addena started to follow suit.

"Stay here doc. I'm the one she's arguing with, not you. And despite her bad mood she still needs you to examine her and give her her pain meds."

"I'll go with Breena." The Wizard volunteered, moving his table so he could stand up too. "We can get some fresh air."

Breena flinched as Addena gripped her hand. "Or we could go to the throne room and work on whatever contraption you've dreamed up this week."

His face lit up at the prospect. "That's a great idea."

Glinda pouted. "I don't want either of you to leave."

"It's for the best Glinda." Breena bent down to give Addena a kiss. "Meet me in the throne room when you're done?"

Addena nodded. "I will."

Breena looked at her sister. "I'm sorry I upset you Elly."

Elphaba was too busy looking at the bedspread to answer.

"I'll come see you again sometime tomorrow." The Wizard didn't get a response either. "Come along my dear," he tried to act like everything was normal as he offered his daughter his arm.

Breena resisted the urge to look over her shoulder as they left the room, telling herself it wasn't a big deal that her sister was mad at her. Elphaba had every right to be grumpy. She hadn't exactly been a little ray of sunshine at times when she was laid up in bed with her leg injury. Granted she didn't bite her sister's head off and run her out of her room but everyone reacted to situations differently.

"I don't think she's upset with you."

She looked at her father.

"Not really anyway. She's hurting and frustrated and mad at the world right now and chose to take it out on you."

"Lucky me."

The Wizard moved his arm to put it around her shoulders. "She'll apologize tomorrow."

"I know." Breena sighed. "I just wish I knew what set her off. All I did was say Fiyero's name."

"I think he's a bit of a sensitive subject for her right now."

"What do you mean?"

"When I stopped by the room earlier to see if it would be all right to bring dinner up Glinda asked me if I'd seen Fiyero. When I said no she said Elphaba was disappointed that he hadn't been by to visit her since she got hurt."

"That's not like him." Breena thought about it for a second. "Then again he's been acting kind of strange lately."

"Why do you think that is?"

"He likes Maeve and Maeve likes him but the thought of being with her scares him so he's being a jerk."

"Oh." The Wizard nodded. "That's somewhat understandable I guess."

Breena chuckled. "Spoken like a true man."

He laughed too, pulling her closer. "Do you really want to go tinker in the throne room?"

"I don't have anything better to do."

"Then it's off to the throne room."

They made small talk the rest of the way downstairs, including the two guards behind them in their banter whenever possible.

"So what are you working on anyway?" Breena asked as they reached their destination.

"You're going to love it." The Wizard practically gushed. "It's a version of a game they had where I'm from. It involves using sticks to hit balls into pockets on a table. It's called pool."

"Is there water involved?"

"No."

One of the guards skirted around them to get to the side entrance of the throne room.

"But a pool is something you swim in."

"I know. I'm not quite sure why it's called that but…"

An explosion ripped through the door as the guard pulled it open, blowing the poor man to bits and slamming father, daughter and the other guard into the opposite wall. None of them moved as debris from the door and the wall next to it rained down on them.

People came scrambling from every direction, shocked to see what had happened.

"What in Oz was..." Cade's voice died in his throat as he and several of his guards came upon the crowd that had gathered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Someone said, "It was an explosion."

He resisted the urge to thank whoever it was for stating the obvious as he started toward the crumpled bodies. "Someone get some help from the hospital. The rest of you clear this crowd away. The last thing we need is..." The thought went unfinished when he saw who was hurt. "Get that help!"

He hurried toward the Wizard and Breena praying they were still alive, throwing a desperate, "Now!!" over his shoulder as he went.


	32. Chapter 32

The click of the door as it closed behind the Wizard and Breena sounded like a gunshot in the deafening silence that had enveloped the room.

Glinda risked a glance at her sister, hoping Dena would know what to do because she certainly didn't. She had been on the receiving end of more than a few of Elphaba's meltdowns when they were at Shiz but those always ended with one of them storming off and acting like nothing happened the next time they saw each other. She had never been a witness instead of a participant. The whole time she kept expecting Elphie to come to her senses and be embarrassed by the way she was acting, but it never happened. Elphie didn't even look at her father and sister as they left.

Addena didn't notice her sister looking at her. She was too busy staring at the door, wondering if she should go after her girlfriend. Bree would never admit it but Addena knew her feelings were hurt. She and Elphaba were as close if not closer than her and Glinda and it always tore at her heart when she argued with her sister.

"The two of you can leave if you want."

Both Uplands turned to look at Elphaba at the same time.

"I wouldn't blame either of you if you did. I was a complete ass."

Addena chortled. "You can say that again."

"Dena." Glinda frowned at her.

"What?"

"You don't have to be mean."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

Addena returned her frown. "She's the one who admitted she was an ass."

"That doesn't mean you had to agree with her."

"She just bit Bree's head off for no reason. She's lucky I didn't return the favor."

"She has every right to be upset." Elphaba spoke before Glinda could. "I would be too if someone treated you the way I just treated Bree."

Addena narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you do it?"

"Dena!"

"Someone was going to ask."

"You didn't have to be so mean about it."

"For the second time I'm not being mean."

"Stop arguing." Elphaba raised her voice to be heard over them, lowering it again when she was sure she had their attention. "Please."

"But she's..."

"She's not being mean Glinda, she's looking for an explanation." The green woman put her hand on the blonde's leg. "I just wish I had one for you." She switched her gaze to Addena. "But I don't. Even as the words were coming out of my mouth there was a voice in the back of my head asking me what I was doing."

"I think you know why you did it you just don't want to admit it."

"Dena I'm warning you!" Glinda gave her a disbelieving look.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba ignored her lover's outburst.

"I mean I think you're upset with someone else and took it out on Bree."

"Why would she do that?" Glinda asked.

"Because she knows Bree won't stay made at her. I've seen her do the same thing to you."

"She has not."

"Yes she has." Addena contradicted her. "It's human nature to take our moods out on the people closest to us. I do it to Bree all the time." She looked at Elphaba. "It's pretty obvious you're upset with Fiyero."

The witch's shoulders tensed at the sound of his name.

"See." The doctor pointed out her reaction. "I'm right aren't I?"

Glinda put her hand over Elphaba's. "Yes you are. But Elphie doesn't want to talk about it."

"She might not want to but from what happened earlier, she needs to. Otherwise she's just going to go off on some other poor unsuspecting soul." Addena gave her a sympathetic look. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. That's the problem." Elphaba sighed. "Never mind. I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not." Glinda squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Just say whatever it is Elphaba." Addena tried to help her sister, knowing the Thropp temper all too well. If they didn't keep Elphaba talking she would downplay how she was feeling and act like nothing was wrong. "It'll make you feel better."

"She's right Elphie."

Elphaba hesitated.

"Go ahead." Glinda gave her a reassuring nod.

"He hasn't been to see me. We're supposed to be friends and he hasn't so much as asked anyone if I'm all right."

Addena shared a look with her sister, neither of them saying a word.

"I mean if you knew one of your friends was pushed down a flight of stairs wouldn't you want to check on them? Once upon a time he said he loved me and now I..." Elphaba swallowed hard when she realized what she'd said. "Glinda I..."

"Don't." Glinda stopped her from saying more. "I came to terms with your relationship with him a long time ago." She ran her hand up a green arm. "I know you're mine."

The corner of Elphaba's mouth twitched. "Yes I am."

"That explains why you got so upset when Bree said his name." Addena tried to keep them on track. "I would have been mad at her for saying he was responsible for what's been going on too."

"That's just it. Bree didn't accuse him of anything." Elphaba looked down at the bedspread again. "All she did was say his name. I'm the one who has actually wondered if he might be capable of the terrible things that have happened."

"He has been acting strange." Addena tried to justify what she was saying.

Glinda nodded. "I might not know him as well as you Elphie but I did spend a lot of time with him at Shiz. He really hasn't been himself."

"That doesn't mean I should think the worst of him. He's confused about his feeling for Maeve right now. I just..." Elphaba's voice cracked. "I'd like to know when I stopped mattering to him."

"Oh Elphie." Glinda pulled her into her arms, being careful not to hurt her.

Addena watched her sister comfort the witch for a moment before saying, "I think it's time for you to have some more pain medication Elphaba. You need your rest."

"No." Elphaba pulled away from Glinda. "I want to apologize to Bree first."

"Elphie."

"She think I'm mad at her Glinda."

"I'll talk to her for you."

Elphaba shook her head. "I appreciate the offer Addena, but I really want to talk to her myself."

"You're tired and hurting Elphaba." Addena argued. "She'll understand."

"But..."

"You need your rest Elphie." Glinda sided with her sister. "You can talk to Bree later."

"I need to apologize to her now. I owe her at least that much after the way I acted."

"All right." Addena conceded, knowing it would do as much for Breena's state of mind as Elphaba's. "I'll send one of the guards to find her and..."

She was interrupted by a rumbling noise that shook the whole palace.

Glinda grabbed Elphie's arm. "What in Oz was that?!"

"I have no idea." Addena made a beeline for the door, quickly opening it. "What happened?"

The guard directly outside the door shook his head. "I don't know."

"It sounded like an explosion." One of the other guards in the parlor said.

"Did he say an explosion?" Glinda squeaked.

Dread ignited in the pit of Addena's stomach. "You two wait here. I'm going to go find out what's going on."

"No." Glinda started to get up. "You shouldn't go running off by yourself. Especially if what he said is true."

"That's exactly why I should. People could be hurt." Images of an injured Breena filled her mind.

"Go Addena." Elphaba's brown eyes told the doctor she knew exactly what she was thinking. "Find Bree and Dad."

That's all the motivation Addena needed to practically sprint out of the room. Knowing Elphaba was sensing that something was wrong with Breena made her own feelings grow tenfold. Why hadn't she tried to stop her from leaving the room? Why didn't she go with her?

A chill ran down her spine when she saw a crowd of palace staff at the bottom of the stairs. She started making her way through them, trying not to pay attention to their conversations.

"It was an explosion in the kitchen."

"I heard it was the throne room."

Someone else was crying. "They're dead." The person sniffled. "The Wizard and Miss Breena are dead."

Addena's heart dropped to her toes. "Move." She started pushing people out of her way. Breena couldn't be... She wasn't...

"Addena?"

She was startled to see a familiar face making their toward her through the crowd. "Penny?"

"Lion finally woke up a few hours ago and was starving so we went to the kitchen. He took off the instant we heard the explosion."

Addena swallowed hard. "So there was an explosion?"

"Did you hear?" A man put his hand on Penny's arm. "The Wizard and Miss Breena were killed in the explosion. Oz is going to fall apart!"

Penny frowned as she looked from the man's hand to his face.

"Right. Sorry." He withdrew his hand and disappeared into the crowd, spreading his news as he went.

"Come on Addena. Let's find out what really happened." Penny took her by the hand, leading the shell shocked woman through the crowd easily.

"There you are." Lion was suddenly in front of them. "Come on." He tried to take Addena's other hand, frowning when he saw the cast. "What happened to your... Never mind. We don't have time for that now. They need you." He put his paw on her shoulder instead grumbling, "I wonder what else happened while I was asleep," as he led her toward the throne room.

A guard stepped into their path as they finally reached the edge of the crowd. "You can't... Oh, it's you." He changed his tune when he saw Lion.

"Yes it is and I have Doctor Upland so get out of our way." He pushed past the man. "Cade sent me to get you."

Addena wanted to ask why but couldn't get the word to form on her lips, too afraid of how he might answer.

"Why?" Penny asked for her.

"Because Breena and the Wizard are hurt. I don't know how badly." He was quick to add before either of them could say anything. "Cade spotted me and asked if I would go get Addena."

If he said anything else it was lost on Addena as she caught her first glimpse of the chaos outside the throne room. The side entrance doors and part of the wall to their right were gone, nothing more than splintered wood and rubble strewn around the hallway now. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized the red she was seeing everywhere was actually blood.

"Cade! I have Addena!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Lion yelled in her ear.

"Addena?" The captain turned, surprise and relief flitting across his face. "Thank Oz."

"She was already on her way down here." The feline explained as Cade walked toward them.

"Thanks Lion." Cade took Addena by the shoulders. "I need you to listen and not get too upset, all right? I want you to know what's going on but I can't have you falling apart on me."

She nodded, bracing herself for the worst.

"There was an explosion. Two guards were killed and the Wizard and Breena are both hurt. Doctor Haskin is examining them right now."

"Take me to them."

Cade complied by putting his arm around her shoulders, leading her toward another group of guards. It wasn't until they got closer that she realized they were actually a human wall, keeping the Wizard and Breena from view.

"Bree." She breathed her lover's name as pulled away from Cade and rushed to her, falling to her knees at her side. "Bree? Baby?" She cupped a cheek marred with both red and green blood, taking in the neck brace Bree was wearing and the backboard she was laying on. "Can you hear me?" She swallowed tears when she didn't get a response.

"She's out but stable." Doctor Haskin looked up from where he was making sure the Wizard was secured to his own backboard. "I thought we should move him first because his injuries are more life threatening."

"Life threatening?" Lion and Penny had joined them. "You mean he's going to die?"

"What are his injuries?" Addena ignored Lion's questions.

"I can't be complete sure but I think he has a skull fracture." Doctor Haskin answered.

"He broke his head?" Lion's voice was full of disbelief. "How do you fix that?"

"Shhh." Cade shushed him.

Addena willed herself to stay calm. Cade was right, she couldn't afford to fall apart right now. "What are his symptoms?"

"His pupils are sluggish and he has blood seeping out of one of his ears." Doctor Haskin continued. "His respirations are shallow and his heartbeat is erratic."

"And Breena?"

"Her left arm, collarbone and possibly a couple of her ribs are broken, she's got a severe concussion and a nasty gash over her left eye that's going to need stitching. But as I said, she's stable. That's why I thought you would want the Wizard moved first."

"You're right. He needs a more thorough exam to see if he'll need surgery."

"Surgery?" Lion piped in again. "On his head? That's bad. That's really bad."

Penny gripped his paw. "Stop it."

"Well it is. Can you imagine having someone cut into your head?" Lion shuddered.

"Keep it down." Cade warned him. "The last thing we need is for that crowd to hear you and start panicking."

"Right. Sorry." Lion lowered his voice. "But it really is bad."

"I thought you would agree with me." Doctor Haskin took his lead from Addena and ignored the people around them. "He's ready to go whenever you are."

"I would prefer for you to take him to the hospital."

Doctor Haskin furrowed his brow. "But you're his personal physician."

"I'm well aware of my official title. I'm also more than willing to admit that I've had very limited experience with head trauma. You know the hospital and the other doctors better than I do so it only makes sense to have you take him and get the ball rolling on his case while I get Breena ready to move."

"I'm sorry." He was quick to apologize. "I didn't mean to question your judgement."

"And I didn't mean to snap at you." Addena sighed. "Please take the Wizard. I'll be right behind you as soon as we get Breena ready to move."

"OK. Come on boys." Doctor Haskin motioned for a group of guards to pick up the Wizard. "And don't jostle him." He looked at Addena again. "I'll see you soon."

Lion watched them walk away. "Do you really think they'll have to do surgery on his head?"

"Lion." Penny warned him.

"Well I'm worried about him. And what about Breena? Will she need surgery too?"

Addena didn't have to ignore his question this time. She was too busy staring at her girlfriend to even hear him. Bree looked so helpless laying there motionless and covered in blood. Part of her wanted to do her own examination to make sure Doctor Haskin hadn't missed anything vital but she needed to make sure she was safely secured to the backboard and get her to the hospital. And as usual where Bree was concerned her need won out. She started checking the straps holding her on the board.

"Dad?"

Her hand hesitated when she heard the almost non existent sound. "Bree?" Addena looked down at her expectantly.

"Dad?" The witch's voice was a little stronger the second time around.

"That's it Bree." Addena encouraged her as she watched her eyes flutter. "Wake up."

Breena groaned as her eyes finally opened. "Dad?"

"No, it's me." Addena leaned in closer to her.

"Addy? What are you..." Breena's eyes opened wider. "Where's Dad? Ow!" She sucked in a pained breath when she tried to move.

"Lay still baby." She put her hand on soft black hair. "You're hurt."

"But Dad..."

"Is in the best possible hands right now."

"I... I want to help him."

"You can't Bree."

Glassy green eyes settled on the doctor. "But I have to. There was an explosion and he's hurt and I... I can't right now can I?"

Addena frowned, trying to keep up with what she was saying. "Can't what?"

"Can't help him. Can't..." A tear meandered down Breena's cheek as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Is he going to die?"

"No."

"You promise?"

She didn't hesitate to say, "Yes."

Breena gave her a weak half grin, her attempt at thanking her dying on her lips as she passed out again.

Addena had tears swimming in her eyes as she looked down at her, hoping it was a promise she would be able to keep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chaos. Addena could see it reflected in Penny, Lion and Cade's faces as they stood along the wall opposite the cubicles in the triage area. She couldn't blame them for their stunned expressions. To the untrained eye all the activity around them had to look like no one knew what they were doing. Under different circumstances she would have explained that what they were seeing was actually a well oiled machine. That each and every doctor, nurse and technician buzzing around not only knew what they were doing but what each of their colleagues was doing as well. But she couldn't bring herself to move even a short distance away from her patients. Not until she knew the full extent of their injuries.

Her gaze swept over the people in question. Referring to them as patients seemed cold but if she didn't… if she thought of them as the love of her life and the man who was quickly becoming a father figure to her she would fall apart. The thin veneer of control she had would crack and the emotional train wreck lurking just beneath the surface would come roaring through. She might not be able to physically help them thanks to the cast on her wrist but she could damn well hold it together to oversee their care.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Coussin."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the unfamiliar voice beside her.

"Sorry." The older man standing by Dr. Haskin gave her a sheepish look. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right." Addena assured him. "I'm…"

"Dr. Upland." He finished for her. "Dr. Haskin has told me great things about you. I look forward to working with you sometime." He glanced at her cast. "When you're back in commission."

"Elwin is the best neurosurgeon in all of Oz." Dr. Haskin saved her from answering. "We're very lucky to have him in the guard."

Dr. Coussin gave a curt nod. "I'm proud to serve my country."

"Neurosurgeon?" Cade swallowed hard. "Does that mean someone needs surgery?"

"Unfortunately yes." Dr. Coussin answered. "I have the Wizard's tests results here." He gestured with the chart in his hand.

"I asked Elwin to oversee his scans." Dr. Haskin had a grave look on his face. "What did you find?"

"He has a skull fracture that is causing bleeding between his brain and his skull."

"You mean he's bleeding in his head?" Lion gripped his tail. "That's bad. That's really really bad."

"If left unchecked it could be." Dr. Coussin looked at the feline. "Luckily we got the Wizard to the hospital quickly. If we do surgery immediately we should be able to relieve the pressure the bleeding is putting on the brain and avoid any permanent damage."

"Should be able to?" Cade frowned. "You're not sure?"

Dr. Coussin switched his gaze to the captain. "No one can ever be one hundred percent sure when they're doing a surgical procedure. Especially on something as delicate as the brain."

"But as I said before, Dr. Coussin is the best in his field." Dr. Haskin spoke up again. "The Wizard couldn't be in better hands right now." He looked at his fellow physician. "I'd like to assist. If that's all right with Dr. Upland," he was quick to add.

"Of course." Addena was relieved he'd volunteered. "Does he have any other injuries?"

"His head took the brunt of the impact when he hit the wall. He has some other minor bumps and bruises but nothing is broken or warrants being concerned about."

"I guess that can be seen as a silver lining of sorts." Addena sighed. "Please have someone come give us updates during the surgery."

"We will." Dr. Coussin motioned for Dr. Haskin to join him as they moved to join the throng of people around the Wizard's stretcher. "All right people, lets get him to the surgical ward and prepped for surgery ASAP."

In no time the Wizard was being wheeled down the hall away from them. They numbly watched as he disappeared around a corner, hoping everything would go smoothly with his surgery.

"What about Breena?" Lion's scared voice broke the silence. "She went for tests at he same time as the Wizard. Is she going to need surgery too?"

"Oh yeah." Another newcomer joined them, a female this time. "I'm Dr. Atley, head of ortho here at the hospital."

"Ortho?" Lion furrowed his brow. "What's that?"

"Orthopedics." Dr. Atley answered. "I fix broken bones. And Miss Breena has quite a few."

Addena tried not to let her worry show on her face. Dr. Haskin had warned her about Breena's injuries but that didn't make it any easier to hear about them. "Such as?"

"Her left humerous, the bone in the top part of her arm," she explained before anyone could ask, "is broken in three places. Her left shoulder joint is shattered along with her collarbone," she gestured at her own shoulder and collarbone. "We need to go in immediately and stabilize the bones. So I say we get her prepped for surgery and..."

"No."

Dr. Atley frowned at Addena's response. "Excuse me?"

"I said no." Addena repeated herself.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Breena is a healer."

"I'm well aware of that but we need to stabilize the bones."

Addena shook her head. "She told me once that broken bones heal first."

"But until they do..."

"I'm not putting her through surgery unless I absolutely have to."

"I..." Dr. Atley was bemused. "Do you realize she could lose the use of her arm if we don't do something soon?"

"She could? We can't let that happen!" Lion was on the verge of panicking.

Penny put her hand on his arm. "Calm down."

"But..."

"Addena knows what she's doing."

"She's right big guy." Cade tried to help out.

"I think this decision should be left up to the patient."

Cade looked at Dr. Atley like she was crazy. "What?"

"I heard Miss Breena has been coming in and out of consciousness since she was brought to the hospital." Dr. Atley continued. "I think we should wake her up and ask her about her treatment."

"That's ridiculous!" Penny growled. "Addena is her doctor and if she says no surgery then there will be no surgery."

"Maybe we should listen to her."

"Yeah." Lion did a double take when he realized what Addena had said. "Wait, what?"

"I think she's right." Addena repeated. "We should ask Bree."

Penny frowned. "But you said..."

"I know." Addena interrupted her. "But I was acting on instinct. I've never really had the chance to study Breena's healing powers. What if I say no surgery now and she has permanent damage to her arm because I was wrong? I can't be responsible for letting something like that happen to her."

"What if you put her through surgery and she has to heal even more because she really didn't need it?" Cade countered.

"She's the only one who knows her powers." Addena sighed. "If she tells us she doesn't need surgery then so be it."

"You're doing the right thing Dr. Upland. I wasn't trying to call your judgment into question. I just want what's best for our patient and..."

"Miss Breena, you need to calm down!" One of the nurses beside Breena spoke over Dr. Atley.

"Bree?" Addena ran toward her lover. "What's going on?"

"She's really agitated." The same nurse answered.

"She woke up just in time to hear Dr. Atley talking to you." Another nurse added.

"And no one would go get you for me." Breena glared at the people around her.

"So you were going to come get me yourself." Addena clucked at her.

"No surgery Addy. I don't need it. The bones will heal on their own."

"I don't think you understand the severity of your injuries." Dr. Atley spoke before Addena could. "These bones aren't just broken, they're shattered. If we don't stabilize them now you could…"

"I heard your doom and gloom speech just a few minutes ago. I'm telling you I don't need surgery."

"But…"

"You're the one who said to ask me and I'm telling you I don't need it."

"Let me ask you this," Dr. Atley persisted. "Have you ever had to heal shattered bones before?"

"You're like a dog with a bone aren't you?"

"Bree!" Addena chastised her.

"Well she is." Breena defended herself. "And yes, I've dealt with shattered bones a couple of times before. Once when I was young and broke my leg by falling out of a tree and once…"

Addena furrowed her brow when the witch hesitated. "Bree?"

"Let's just say there was an accident at Colwen Grounds. Both times I had shattered bones and both times they healed just fine by leaving them alone and letting my powers take care of things."

"I still think…"

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I know what I'm talking about." Breena cut Dr. Atley off. "I'm not having surgery."

"You…"

"Are you hard of hearing or something?" Lion snarled. "She said no surgery."

"Fine." Dr. Atley threw her hands in the air. "But I want it noted in her chart that I'm against this. None of you need to come crying to me if she loses the use of her arm."

"We won't." Penny assured her.

"Come back in about a week." Breena grimaced as she tried to get in a more comfortable position. "I'll arm wrestle you to show you how right I am."

Addena only half swallowed the chuckle that bubbled up in her throat. "Thank you for your consultation Dr. Atley."

The other woman mumbled, "Whatever," as she shoved the file she was carrying at another doctor and walked away.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to Addena. She's the head honcho around here." Lion called out after her. "She could get you fired!"

Breena grinned. "You tell her big guy."

"I'm not in charge and I can't get anyone fired." Addena corrected him.

"Actually…"

She shot Cade a look. "You're not helping anything."

"Addy?"

"Yes?" She returned her attention to her girlfriend.

"When can I take this stupid neck brace off? It's driving me crazy."

"It's staying right where it is until I'm sure you didn't hurt your back."

"She didn't." The doctor with the file in his hands blushed when Addena looked at him. "At least not according to these scans."

"Let me see." Addena took the file, quickly flipping through its contents. "Your neck doesn't hurt?"

"I was thrown into a wall Addy, my whole body hurts."

"I'm being serious Bree!"

"So am I. Please just take this thing off of me."

Addena took the penlight out of her fellow doctor's lab coat pocket and started examining Breena's eyes. "You are pretty lucid."

"That is super bright." Breena complained.

"And your scans don't show any damage to your neck or back." Addena hesitated a moment longer before removing the brace herself.

"Thank you." Breena moved her head from side to side. "That is so much better."

Addena handed the brace to one of the nurses. "Has she been this lucid before?"

"No." The nurse shook her head. "She was mainly in and out."

Breena turned her head toward the cubicle next to hers. "Where's Dad?" She didn't give anyone a chance to answer before she asked again. "Where's Dad?!"

"He…"

"Oh Oz, he's dead isn't he?" Tears swam in Breena's eyes. "Isn't he?!"

"No." Addena answered before she could say more. "But he is in surgery."

"Surgery?" Breena repeated the word. "He was hurt bad enough to need surgery? I have to..." She started to get up only to fall back against the stretcher, her face paling in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Addena's anger quickly ebbed away when she didn't get a response. "Bree?"

"Still here." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"What were you thinking?"

"I need to be with him."

"No, you need to lay still."

"But..."

"I could always let Dr. Atley do the surgery to set your bones so I won't have to worry about you hurting yourself worse."

"No way."

"Then you're going to have to stay put until your shoulder heals."

Breena swallowed hard, more tears filling her eyes. "How bad is he? And be straight with me."

"I will." Addena ran her fingers through short raven locks, trying not to cringe at the dried blood she could feel. The butterfly bandages over Breena's left eye had stopped her gash from bleeding but it was going to have be stitched soon. "He has a skull fracture that is causing bleeding around his brain. Dr. Haskin and a neurosurgeon, Dr. Cousin, are going to repair the bleeder and remove the blood so it doesn't put pressure on his brain."

"Is he going to have brain damage?"

"We won't know until after the surgery."

"He could die couldn't he?"

"Yes." Addena captured a tear as it leaked from the corner of her lover's eye. "But he's in good hands Bree."

Breena closed her eyes as she nodded, her brow furrowed.

"You're in a lot of pain aren't you?"

"A little."

"Liar." Addena looked up at the nurse closest to her. "I think it's safe for her to have something for pain now."

"Will it knock me out?"

"A little."

"Then I don't want it."

"You might not want it but you need it."

"But..."

"Baby, please don't argue with me. Just rest and get better."

"You'll wake me when you know something more about Dad?"

Addena nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"All right. Give me the happy juice."

"Good girl." Addena motioned for the nurse to inject the syringe of pain medication she was holding into Breena's IV.

It didn't take long for it to take effect. Breena looked up at her girlfriend, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Doc?"

"Don't fight it Bree."

"Someone needs to let Elly know what's going on. Tell her..." Her voice started to trail off. "Tell her it's not her fault."

"We will." Addena placed a gentle kiss on the witch's cheek as she finally passed out. "Get things ready to suture her gash. I'll take care of it as soon as I get back from talking to Elphaba and Glinda."

"Uh, Dr. Upland." The young doctor who had given Addena Breena's file spoke up. "No offense but there's no way you're going to be able to stitch her up. Let me take care of it for you."

Addena started to protest but she knew he was right. "Thank you."

"And you should stay with Breena. Let us go talk to Elphaba and Glinda." Penny gestured between herself and Lion.

"What?" Lion frowned at her until he noticed the look he was getting. "I mean yeah. Let us take care of it."

"All of us." Cade piped in.

"If you're sure."

"We're positive." Penny answered. "Come on guys."

Addena looked down at Breena as they walked away, offering up a silent prayer to the Unnamed God that everything was going to be all right.


End file.
